Death of the Sith
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: Story I- 4 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover
1. Chapter 1: New Jedi Knights

**Death of the Sith**

Earth is surely a part of the Jedi Knights.

Brandon Bowers and his niece and nephew are now full Jedi Knights,

along with their dear friend Jack O'Neill.

All the Tok'ra have been trained and are Jedi Knight as well.

Most of the people of Earth have also been trained to be Jedi Knights.

Spite all that Earth and the Jedi Knights have, there are many more allies to gather and more equipment to find.

Time may be running out.

There is still more that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill must face of her past before she can fully help destroy Emperor Palpatine and his armies.

Sam must learn why she was captured in the first place,

and tell everyone what she went through.

There might be special training for Sam. She will not be alone.

There will be another that will be training with her.

There will be more training for the already Jedi Knights,

so that they can rightfully defeat Emperor Palpatine once and for all.

Can everyone do all they need to do in time? Will Master Jedi Sam O'Neill be able to learn from her past to save herself before it is too late?

What more can the Jedi Knights and Earth learn to be able to do what is needed?

They will find out that time is the answer. It is all a matter of time.

**Chapter 1: New Jedi Knights**

When all the Akkadian army went through the Stargate to Earth, Sargon worked on getting Earth ready to battle the Emperor.

In the meantime, Earth had another celebration for three more Jedi Knights to be called Master Jedi. They would not be considered the only Master Jedi.

During the years of their training many Jedi on Earth have become full Jedi Knights. The only reason for Emily, Ben, and Jack are being recognized is that they are family of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. Emily and Ben Aaron are Master Jedi Brandon Bowers' niece and nephew. Jack is married to Master Jedi Sam O'Neill.

Those two got married on Coruscant about a year before they took their friends to visit Earth. It was not long after that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill found Brandon Bowers through the Force in Atlanta, Georgia. As Sam trained Brandon to become a Jedi Knight through the help of her Jedi friends, both Sam and Brandon have become a special Jedi team.

With a growing loving relationship that Master Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers are having, they too are a special Jedi Knights.

Now since Emily, Ben, and Jack are Master Jedi, these six Jedi Knights are very powerful as one powerful team with the Force. Even Teal'c has a part of this special team.

Even though Teal'c is a warrior and not a Jedi Knight, he had a big part in helping SG1 team so long ago fight the Goa'uld. Even though Jedi Knights with the Force are very powerful, they are not indestructible.

Everyone as a team member has their part to play. If it was not for Teal'c being a part of SG1 from the beginning, Earth would not have been able to defeat the Goa'uld and save Earth so many times.

Everything has a purpose and place in life. There is no such thing as chance or in the nick of time. Teal'c was meant to be a part of Stargate Command on Earth because he was meant to be with these special six Jedi Knights of Earth.

This celebration for these three new Master Jedi will not be as grand as with the celebration for Earth first two Jedi Knights. It is not that they did not want to have a big celebration for them.

The battle with the Emperor is keeping them from going all out. Everyone on Earth has been too busy getting prepared. This is Earth first battle as a united planet in fighting a terrestrial enemy invader. When the invader is the Dark-side of the Force, Earth cannot laps in defense.

Even with the help of the Akkadians, Earth is not yet ready to be victorious in fighting the Emperor and his giant armies. The artifacts that Mara Jade Skywalker discovered are not complete. Earth will have to find all the tools and more. More allies are needed. There are a lot more things to do before Earth can battle the Emperor.

Sam, Emily, and Ben went to the city of the Jedi to tell Jack the great news of what Sargon did for them based on what Emily has said to Sargon.

The three of them quietly found Jack. He indeed loved to be a part of the United States Air Force once again. The three Jedi quietly stood there watching Jack having the time of his life. It was some time later that Jack recognized that they were standing there watching him.

Jack smiled, "Hello you three. I take it that you found those Akkadians?"

Sam updated Jack on the resent events, but she did not tell him that the three of them are Master Jedi Knights.

Jack said, "I hope that this Akkadian army will be enough, but if it is not, then us six needs to start on finding all that we need to find. Daniel said that those artifacts that Mara found are not enough. Even if we do have enough bodies to fight Emperor Palpatine, we need the tools."

Emily said, "If we are needed to look for more tools or whatever, I think first we need something else."

Jack was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Sam gave him a big smile, "What Emily means is that only Master Jedi can do the task as you speak of."

Jack said, "Us three can go with you Master Jedi."

Sam still smiling, "Usually Master Jedi does not bring their trainees with them on such dangerous assignments that we will be doing, Master Jedi Jack O'Neill."

Jack was too occupied in winning the issue of them going that he did not fully comprehend what his wife called him. Jack protested, "Sam we have been on dangerous missions as SG1, so. . . What did you call me?"

All three of them gave a big smile towards Jack.

Sam said, "Let me introduce you to Master Jedi Emily and Ben Aaron."

As Jack was figuring out how the three of them became Master Jedi all of the sudden, he shared hugs from them.

Sam explained to her husband how they became Jedi Knights.

Jack smiled at Emily, "That is a very great statement you gave to Master Sargon. I also believe in it 100 percent."

Ben said, "All that Emily and I wanted as the reward of being full Jedi Knights is to see you finally stop punishing yourself on what happen to Charlie so long ago."

Jack smiled at both of them, "I could not have done so if I did not have you to help me."

The three of them hugged each other for the longest. Sam was getting teary eyes over the joy that Jack was having.

When Jack finally stopped hugging Emily and Ben, he looked at Sam. The two of them kissed and hugged each other. When they were finished hugging each other, Sam said "Earth will have a celebration for you three soon."

Jack asked, "Should Earth be concentrating on battling this Emperor?"

Ben said, "Emily and I were stating the same thing, but they still want to do it. As you stated, we are defending the freedom of all. Everyone on Earth wants to celebrate us as full Jedi not just because we are family of Brandon and Sam. They want us to carry the support they will be giving us when we are in harm's way."

Jack asked, "During that time we can do what we can in finding more of these artifacts. I believe that the Akkadians will not be enough in fighting this army that Emperor Palpatine has been developing since the Clone Wars."

Jack paused, "Think about it, he has been creating this army for a good many years. Surely he knows at least what we know about the ancient Jedi if not more. He either does not know how to get to this city, or he does not care to."

Sam said, "Daniel is working hard in the Akkadian Library with other Jedi. All we can do is to wait to see what that library reveals. Since we are of need of more tools and men, I am sure that information will reveal itself as it has to us since we have been in this city."

Jack thought for a moment. "I wonder about finding what we need is in this library. I also think that Emperor Palpatine knows about the Akkadians. Since he was a big part of the ancient Jedi Knights, he would know about them."

Emily said, "I have been thinking about seeing Emperor Palpatine smiling during his trial so long ago. I wonder if he even knew about us being the ones that could stop him. If that is the case, then his plans are more than creating this army that Sargon has told us about."

Ben stated, "This army that Sargon and the other Akkadians have seen might not be the army that is being kept a secret. It could be either a dummy army or a different army to make us Jedi think that it is his main army. Whatever the case might be, I am starting to believe that what the Akkadian has been monitoring is not what we should be concentrating on."

Sam asked, "Do you know what we should be concentrating on?"

"I think that we should be concentrating on completing these artifacts. Since it appears that the Ancient Jedi has used the Sith Artifacts to use against Emperor Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force. Jack is right. We need to find more, and we need to do it right now."

"If this celebration can be done before we have to fight the Dark-side, then it will be great for our moral, but it can wait until after we end this fight that started since the beginning of the Jedi Order."

Sam gave a big smile once again. Before we set off to do whatever, we need to tell Jerry, Barbara and everyone else about your three being Master Jedi Knights."

The four of them went to do that. Everyone was very excited for them.

Sam asked, "How are things going with the wedding?"

Barbara answered, "It should be ready the same time this celebration of our three new Jedi."

Emily got excited, "I know that I would love to have those two married. I wonder if it would be best to have the wedding and this celebration right here. We can have a double feature."

Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair replied, "That way Lynn can celebrate with us not only in this wedding, but for you three. I know that he would want to be here for all of you."

Sam said, "I know that Nomi and Brandon would love to have what you all said come to pass. From how all of you think, all of you should be called Master Jedi."

Jerry said, "Nonsense. We simply say the things because of the love we have for our families. Family is very important to us. That is why you and Jack are family because we think you are very important. For having the celebration for the three of you here, what better place then where it all started."

Emily said to Sam, "The first Jedi celebration was for the first two Jedi Knights of Earth. Since us three were trained as Jedi in the first city of the Jedi, it is proper to celebrate it here. I also believe that this city needs to have a giant population once again. Since we have been here for the past four years, then the city is ready to take on an abundance of life. Everything is as it should be."

Indeed things are as it should be. The city of the Jedi is ready to be populated and thrive once again. When everyone on Earth goes to the city of the Jedi for the two events, the city will not be the same. The city will start to have millions of occupancies.

The scientist of Earth from the 21st Century will be able to explore ancient Earth in its entirety. There is more to ancient Earth then the first city of the Jedi. In their exploration, they will find there is more life than just the human population occupying the city of the Jedi.

Earth's ancient history is coming to life. There is more to learn and see then the ancient Jedi Knights' history. With the event that caused Sam to become a Jedi Knight, things started to unfold beyond anything that could be imagined. Life on Earth has changed beyond all hopes and dreams. The Jedi Knights ancient past is a great part of Earth because Earth is a great part of the Jedi Knights throughout time and space.

The four Master Jedi then went back through the Stargate to talk with Nomi and Brandon on the two events. Barbara went with them. She wanted to help Nomi get her wedding dress and other things that Nomi will need for her wedding day.

After they got to the SGC, Sam used her comlink to contact them. It was Nomi that answered.

Nomi asked, "How are those new Master Jedi Knights doing?"

Sam told her all about it, and where they will be having Jedi celebration.

Nomi got excited, "Emily is right. That would be the perfect place for their celebration."

Sam gave Barbara her comlink to speak to Nomi. "Nomi this is Barbara. I am here so that we can be getting you ready."

Nomi replied, "Ready for what?"

Barbara smiled, "We are going to get you and Brandon married after celebrating these three as full Jedi Knights."

Nomi got ever so excited, "How you all were talking, I thought that it would take all of you a longer time to get the wedding just like you want it to be."

"The wedding is for you two, and not any of us. All that we wanted was to give you two a wedding to remember. What we will be doing is getting a wedding dress for you, and the other things that you will need."

"Barbara, thank you. I will tell Brandon the great news."

Emily asked for the comlink, "Aunt Nomi, I am very happy for you both. I cannot wait until you two are married so you can truly love each other as you two should."

"Thanks Emily. I cannot wait either. Luke got us busy with helping train the Jedi Apprentices so the time should fly for us. Luke and the rest of the Jedi Council want us to lay low for a while until we are really needed."

Emily told Nomi about what they have talked about searching for more artifacts and even more allies.

Nomi stated, "Master Sargon and Master Vodo have been constantly talking about just that. I do not think you all will have any trouble convincing them about getting all of what we need. They have worked out the means of getting SG teams searching for those things you have mentioned and hopefully more."

Sam said, "Right now you and Brandon should be staying put and enjoying yourselves. Jack and I will stay here on Earth as well. Since things are heating up, I do not think that Brandon and I should be separated."

Nomi replied, "Good point. If anyone does find any artifacts or whatever, Brandon and I can help you read them."

Sam reminded Nomi that the celebration of the three new Jedi will be in a few months. Unfortunately it will not be as big as Brandon's Jedi celebration."

Nomi said, "When Emperor Palpatine and his armies are gone for good, then we can make up for it by celebrating our freedom."

Sam asked Nomi, "Where is the Jedi Academy you are in?"

Nomi answered, "We are in New York. The Academy is in Queens. I cannot wait until Barbara and I get started. I am so excited."

Sam smiled, "So am I. See you both when we get there."

After Sam turned off her comlink, they all walked to the SGC airport. When they got to the main office building to sign up for a transport Sam said, "Wait here. I will get us a transport to meet up with Nomi and Brandon."

A U.S. Air Force Lieutenant was at the desk. Sam stared at his name tag to address him by his name. "Lieutenant Williams I am Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. I would like to sign up for a transport to Queens, New York."

Lieutenant replied, "I have been told that your ship "The Peacemaker" is in dock 11."

She smiled, "Thanks Lieutenant."

She then walked out of the building and walked where the others were. With a smile she said, "Barbara, I have a transport that you can use. Since you do not know how to fly the Peacemaker, I or anyone of us can fly it for you."

Barbara smiled, "That would be great!"

Emily replied, "We all could come along with you. There is a lot to do in Queens."

Ben said, "Jack and I can stay at the Jedi Academy. It will be great to help some of the Jedi Apprentices there."

Jack replied nervously, "Us training others."

Sam smiled at him, "You two will be great for them."

Sam had a great idea, "When everyone starts to move in to the first city of the Jedi, we can move that training course that Nomi and her friends designed so long ago to the city."

Emily smiled, "Could we have it moved before Uncle Brandon and Aunt Nomi gets married?"

Sam answered, "I do not know. It is a big course. Maybe we can create a new one in the city instead of moving it. It would be quicker, and it should be ready before they get married."

Jack stated, "I will talk with Master Thon to see if he has the blueprints or something to go on to recreated this to surprise Nomi as a wedding gift."

Emily said, "We need to think of a special gift for Brandon."

Sam said, "That may be hard. A lot of great things are happening to him right now. His life has meaning since he has been a Jedi Knight, his grandmother is a Master Jedi Knight, and recently his niece and nephew are Master Jedi Knights." Sam gave them both a smile to them both when she said that. She also had a smile and a hug for her husband. She was very proud for him being a Master Jedi.

They all walked to dock 11. Since they were people doing some maintenance on Sam's ship, Lieutenant Williams contacted them to have Master Jedi Sam O'Neill's ship ready for takeoff.

One of the crew men that worked on Sam's ship said, "Master Jedi, your ship is fueled up and ready to go. We also completely tuned the ship a few hours ago."

Sam thanked everyone for their hard work, and all the Jedi and Barbara got on board.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

When Nomi turned off her comlink, she went back to train the Jedi Apprentice that she has been with. Brandon was with another trainee somewhere else in the Academy.

When Nomi's trainee saw that Nomi was so happy that she could have been on cloud nine, Lucy Stephens asked with a smile at her Master, "What are you so happy about?"

Nomi looked at her and answered, "In a few months the wedding for Brandon and I will be ready."

Lucy gave her Jedi Master warm hug. Lucy said, "That's great! Where will you be having it?"

"It will be at the city of the Jedi. The celebration of the three new Jedi also will be there."

"Since you do not have any family to be with you for your wedding, I will be honored to be one of your flower girls, if you want me to."

Nomi smiled, "I would be very honored for you to be in our wedding. Brandon's mother is going to be here soon. She is going to help me get my wedding dress. I will introduce you to her."

Lucy thanked her before they returned to her training once again.

* * *

At the request of Tim Scott, Brandon was training him to control how to use the Force on controlling projectiles as Yoda trained him to do.

Brandon said, "You have learned a good deal of the Force. What you want me to teach you is for advance experience Jedi."

Tim replied, "I know that I might not be able to do it as good as you and Master Nomi, but I do want to learn this skill."

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers decided to try something simple with his trainee. He would get Tim to reflect a laser bolt from the laser droid that is used in the lightsaber training. Brandon instructed Tim to reflect a bolt towards him.

After Brandon turned on one of his lightsaber blades, Tim was ready. When the bolt was shot out, Tim reflected it. Brandon then blocked it with his lightsaber.

"You did a great job. When you learn more of how to control the living Force you will be able to do more than reflect stun laser bolts."

"I was surprised I was able to do what I did. From what you told me on do and do not, I thought that I should be able to do something."

Brandon smiled, "You did do it. That is what makes us who we are. No matter if you are a Jedi or not, things will be hard. Keeping at it will make the difference in your success."

After Nomi was finished with training Lucy for the day, the two of them arrived where Tim and Brandon was located.

Nomi gave her lover a giant smile. She kissed him right on the lips.

Nomi said to him, "Sam is coming here with three new Jedi Masters, and your mother."

Brandon smiled, "Great!"

Nomi just stood there for a moment and asked, "Do you want to know why she is coming over?"

"Since you mentioned it, yes I do."

"She is coming over to help fit me a wedding dress."

Brandon smiled, "So they have the wedding all set up?"

Nomi smiled back, "It will be around the time they will have the ceremony for Emily, Ben, and Jack. Both events will be at the first city of the Jedi."

Brandon gave another smile. This smile was for his niece and nephew. Brandon said humbly, "I am very proud of those two. They have shown great power with the Force."

"They work hard in their training because of you my love."

"_Ever since they were born, I was not able to give them hardly a single thing to them on their many Birthdays and Christmases through the years. Now because of one person that found me in Atlanta, Georgia, I am now able to give them a whole lot more. I also might as well thank Emperor Palpatine. If Emily and Ben were not kidnapped in the first place, Master Yoda and Master Jolinar would have no reason to give them their power of the Force. Things are as they should be, even the bad."_

Nomi and Brandon kissed and hugged once more.

While those two were kissing and hugging, Sam and the others came up to them.

All the family members hugged each other.

Nomi thanked Emily for calling her Aunt Nomi.

Emily said with a smile, "I told you already that I consider you family. How is a few months going to make any difference?"

With all the family greetings were over, both Nomi and Brandon introduced their Jedi Apprentices to them. Nomi also told Barbara about what Lucy wanted to do in their wedding.

Tim replied to Barbara, "If you please, I would like to partake in this wedding."

Brandon smiled at him, "Thank you Tim. It would be an honor for both of you to be in our wedding. Even though you and Lucy are our apprentices, we have thought of you two as great friends."

Nomi said, "The past couple of months that we have been training you two, we think you are very special."

Lucy replied, "Tim and I have been saying the same thing about you two. We have constantly seen the love you two have for each other. We are very happy that you will be getting married now then after you defeat Emperor Palpatine."

Emily said, "I do not think I could stand for them not to love each other as they should. Since love is a very powerful ally, being married before they have to battle Emperor Palpatine will make all the difference."

Barbara said, "Mother told me the other day that she wanted to see you two get married as soon as possible.

Nomi smiled at Barbara, "After I am fitted with a wedding dress, I would love to see her again before the wedding."

Ben said, "Nomi since you will be busy, Jack and I can help you two in training Lucy and Tim."

Lucy replied, "Wow! Since Brandon has told just about everything about you two, we would be very honored if you all could help in our Jedi training."

Brandon smiled, "We are finished for the day, but we will be honored to take you all out for dinner."

Sam replied, "That would be great. I am getting hungry."

As everyone was walking to Sam's ship, Brandon used the Force to get Sam to stay with him so he could talk to her in private.

"Sam what I want to say is that you have made a giant difference since you have been kidnapped and sent into slavery in a galaxy far, far, away. I do not think I can ever repay for what you have done for me and my family."

"It is I that needs to thank you my dear friend. If it was not for you and your parents that has accepted me into your family, I do not think I could have gotten out of the hurt that surrounded me. I will always be at your side not only as your Jedi Master, but as your dearest friend."

The two of them hugged each other with the utmost love and respect for one another. They caught up with the others.

* * *

At the White House in Washington D.C., Luke and the other Jedi Knights was going over what they do have and do not have in defeating the Emperor.

Master Thon said, "I think it was too easy for you Sargon and the others to find this army of the Emperor's. I cannot state my life on it, but I think that the Emperor wanted someone to find it."

The Secretary of Defense declared, "I agree with you Master Thon. From what I know of the Sith, it would be expected for them to do something like that."

Luke said, "All of us need to find out what he does have, and anything else we need to defeat him."

Luke looked directly at the President of the United States. "I am sorry that Earth has been involved in this Jedi matter."

The President stated, "Nonsense! Earth is a giant part of the Jedi. If we have never known about this first city of the Jedi was on Earth, then we would be honored to help you after what you have done for Earth several years ago. We owe the Jedi Knight are lives and much more."

Princess Leia said with a smile, "It was not us Jedi that saved Earth. It was Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers that blew up that Death Star."

The President looked at her, "From what I understand if it was not for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill being trained as a Jedi, and then sending you all here to Earth for a visit, Brandon would not been able to become a Jedi. You Jedi are correct in saying that it take a team to get things done. It is because of the Jedi Credo that Earth is safe from harm. Since we are a big part of the Jedi, it would be wrong for us not to defend that ancient past."

The Secretary of Defense stated, "From the reports that I have been given, everyone on Earth wants to do their part, if they have not done so already. We have over 6 billion people on this planet. I am sure more than half are adults that are willing to give their lives to defending the history of the Jedi Knights."

Master Vodo smiled, "Mr. President and Mr. Secretary, if you can defend our ancient past by helping destroy the Emperor and his plans, then there will be nothing that any Jedi will do for Earth and its occupants."

Master Sargon said, "The first thing we need to do is protect our three special Jedi Knights: Master Sam O'Neill, Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. The more we get closer to defeating the Emperor, the more they will be in danger."

Just then Master Bratac and Teal'c walked in. Teal'c stated, "I just heard from Master Jedi Jack O'Neill that the wedding is set and ready. The wedding will be after the Jedi Ceremony. They will be spending their time as husband and wife on their honeymoon. That should keep them occupied for the time being. Afterwards I suggest that they at least train some of the new Jedi Apprentices."

Luke replied with a smile, "I am happy that they will be getting married before we defeat the Emperor. As Bodo Bass stated, 'Love is a powerful ally.' They need that love in order to really shine as they are battling him. As for the training, they both are training their apprentice now. When they are spending time together on their honeymoon, I am sure they will get Emily, Ben, Sam, or Jack to continue to train them in their absence."

The Secretary of Defense asked, "What kind of protection do you think they will need while they are at the honeymoon?"

Luke thought for a moment. "They are not at the moment in any danger. If they end up being in any danger in the future, then it would be a Jedi matter. Remember Mrs. Secretary, they are very powerful Jedi Knights. When they work together, they are even more powerful. I do not think we have to worry about their safety."

As both Master Bratac and Teal'c sat down, Master Bratac said, "The reason for us coming to this meeting is that some of the Jaffa that is very loyal to me may have come across something that could be very useful to our cause."

Since it was Teal'c that led these Jaffas, Master Bratac nodded to Teal'c quietly.

Teal'c said, "What we have found is a big cavern. It was not easy to find. For some reason I was the only one that could open the entrance to this place."

Master Thon stated, "Then it could be meant for you to find this Teal'c. The Jedi that found the first city of the Jedi had found out that the Ancient Jedi had encrypted a great deal of what we need to find to fight Emperor Palpatine."

Teal'c replied, "I am starting see what you mean, but if that is the case, then I could have meant to be part of the Stargate team, SG1."

Master Vodo said, "Ever since I have read all the reports of that team, I knew that something special had to be going on. I have stated and I will state again, 'Not even a large army of average soldiers could do all that the SG1 team has done so long ago.' Since you have shown that you are a special person by being the only one that could open this cavern, it proves to me that "yes" you were meant to be a part of this team because you are meant to be a part of the Jedi Knights."

Teal'c commented, "I thought that I could not be a Jedi."

Master Vodo replied, "You are not a Jedi, but just the same you were the only one that could open the cavern of yours. What is in this cavern might shed more on how important you are to us Jedi."

Teal'c told everyone what they discovered in that large cavern. Since no one was able read or understand the writings on the materials in the cavern, they could not discover more.

Luke said, "When the Jedi do read all that was in this cavern of yours Teal'c, then we hopefully will complete what we have with the artifacts that Mara found."

The President stated, "Now we know what we need to do, I can say that this meeting is adjourned. The quicker we learn from what is in this cavern, the better we will be. We cannot do anything on just what we have. Everyone please keep us all posted on what you do find."

Everyone got up and went to their duties.

Just after the meeting, Leia's comlink went off. "Leia it is Barbara. We are going to get Nomi fitted for her wedding dress, and thought about having you tag along."

Leia smiled, "I just heard the great news. I am at the White House. We just finished a meeting on what we are going to do with the Emperor." Leia told all that Teal'c had told them.

Barbara replied, "I too agree with Master Vodo about Teal'c. Sam contacted Master Bratac on the wedding, and told us some of what Teal'c has told all of you. I also believe there is more to Earth and the Jedi then just this city. I do not know what that is, but I am sure all of you Jedi will find it. See you there when we arrive, Barbara out."

* * *

It did not take long for the Peacemaker to arrive at the White House. Since the Alliance was helping with the airport security, the White House security knew it was the Peacemaker that entered their airspace due to a special code on board the Peacemaker.

Leia smiled when she saw Emily, "Great to meet you Master Jedi."

Emily smiled, "It is always great to meet you Princess."

When they all entered the Peacemaker, Sam took off for their task, to get Nomi and Brandon finally married.

As they all were chatting, Sam said, "I agree with your brother, I think it would be better for Nomi and Brandon to get married now then afterwards. It is not because of it will help fight the Emperor, but I do not think they or I could wait."

Nomi smiled, "Brandon and I was saying the same thing. We were reaching our limit on how we can love each other. Only by marriage can we really love each other to the fullest."

Emily gave Nomi a warm hug. "Aunt Nomi it would make me ever so happy for you two to be able to do just that."

Nomi smiled, "Thanks. I also will be very happy to marry Brandon myself."

Leia said, "I hear that you two will marry at the city of the Jedi. I cannot think of a better place. Have you thought on where you will be having your honeymoon?"

Nomi answered, "Brandon and I have been talking about it, but we have not yet come up with the best place."

Barbara said, "Once this Emperor is defeated and gone, you two should go on a special honeymoon."

Nomi looked at Barbara "Never know we might just do that. When we find the other cities of the Jedi throughout time space, then we might just find that special place."

Emily said, "From that conversation with Bodo Bass, I strongly believe that it will be you and Uncle Brandon that will find that map of where all the cities of the Jedi will be located. I just can feel it."

Nomi smiled at Emily, "It just might happen as you say. Whatever does happen, I am sure that many things will happen not with Brandon and me, but you and Ben."

Leia said, "A great deal has happen already after Brandon became Jedi. I know that a lot more will happen when Nomi and Brandon will defeat the Emperor once and for all. Things are as they should be. Love is a powerful ally, and the history of the Jedi will become a part of the Jedi today because Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were meant to be part of SG1."

* * *

At the Academy in Queens, Jack asked Brandon, "Have you and Nomi decided on a place for your honeymoon?"

Brandon answered, "We have been talking about it. There are a few places that we have been thinking a lot about. One that is on top of the list is Coruscant. When I was there last, I can see why you two love that place. Since Earth is the main focus of Emperor Palpatine, I think it will be the safest place for us."

Jack replied, "It is a great place to be. When we came back to Earth finally, we realized how much we missed that place. It also would be a great place to hide if the Emperor and anyone else are after you two. With your abilities of the Force, you two could hide in the crowd with no problem at all. Since George is still there with his museum, you will have a great many allies at your disposal. As for a place to stay, you can use our place. With the maintenance droids, it should be clean like brand new."

Brandon smiled at Jack, "As I told Sam, I can never repay for all that you have all done for me. If it was not for you all finding me in Atlanta, Georgia, I would not have all that I have in my life. If I got a job under my training, my life would not be as exciting as it is now. Nomi and I would not have met either. It would have been possible that we would be single for the rest of our lives if we did not travel to her time period."

Jack replied, "Since it was meant for you two to meet, fall in love, and get married, you would have been a Jedi never the less."

After the break, both Jack and Brandon went back to help train Lucy and Tim.

Lucy said, "We have indeed learned a great deal of the Force with all of you. It is exciting that you will be taking the place of Master Nomi and Master Brandon."

Ben replied, "It was Sam, Nomi, and Uncle Brandon that trained us. I cannot see anyone else that could take their place."

Brandon smiled at Ben, "I am sure there are a good many Jedi that could train any of you. Just the same, I am very happy that I was the one that trained you and Emily."

Ben stated, "So are we. Anyone could have trained us, but you and you alone were trained by Yoda in ways that he could never done while he was alive."

Brandon stood there for a few moments thinking about that time with Master Yoda. _"You are right Jack. What has happened with my life from the time you found me in Atlanta, Georgia was meant to be as it has happened. For that I will always be grateful."_

Before he went back to train Lucy and Tim, Brandon used the Force to contact Nomi to tell her how much he indeed loved her, and cannot wait until they are married.

Nomi in return used the Force to share the love she had for him. Even though it seemed like they have been bonding with the Force for hours, it was only a few minutes. When they broke off finally, Brandon smiled at his trainees and went over to them to continue their Jedi training.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Life

**Chapter 3: A Wonderful Life**

It is amazing that so many people look at their lives as meaningless. For the first many years it might seem dull and boring. Sometimes we have to work harder to achieve the height of our lives. We simply have to be patient and weather the storm day after day. In time the clouds will clear and the sun will shine.

For Brandon Bowers it did shine on him and his family. Earth also has been blessed by the Jedi Knights entering their world in the 21st Century. As time rolled on since that first day Princess Leia talked with everyone on Earth, the sun started to shine even brighter.

Even with a beautiful garden, there are weeds to attend to. Sometimes it takes troubles in life to allow things to grow even better than simply planting the seeds. If it was not for the Emperor, Earth would not have known about the Jedi Knights' history. Unintentionally the Emperor set off certain events that allowed the ancient history of the Jedi to be known in the 21st Century.

If it was not for Master Jedi Brandon Bowers and his niece and nephew, no one on Earth, including the Jedi Knights, would not have found out so much about the ancient history of the Jedi.

It is true that Dr. Daniel Jackson had indeed found interesting things regarding the ancient Jedi Knights, but things did not start to really reveal themselves until Emily and Ben were starting their training as Jedi Knights. There are yet more to find and learn before anyone can defeat Emperor Palpatine.

It was by one man's life through his abilities with the Force that allowed things to unfold a little at a time. Things do not happen by chance. Life is lived by all with a reason.

Most might not be able to handle the responsibilities that others go through in their lives. We are given only what we can handle. Life is not design to fail even though we all make mistakes from time to time.

There will be more tasks for Master Jedi Brandon Bowers and his Jedi family to do long after Emperor Palpatine is out of the way forever. With Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider that will become Master Jedi Nomi Bowers, she also has a great part to play in the future events for Earth and all Jedi Knights. What seemed like a dull life at first, now Master Jedi Brandon Bowers has great things to look forward to in times to come.

* * *

Since Jack used the Force, he knew what Brandon was smiling about as he came to them. Jack gave a smile of his own, and a nod of thanks for allowing him to be a Jedi Knight.

Brandon in return nodded back. He then looked at Ben. He was very proud of both Emily and Ben becoming Jedi Knights. Through most of their lives he was not able to give them all that much since he was at school. Thanks to Yoda and Jolinar, he was able to train them both. In return Ben gave a warm smile.

Ben said, "Thank you Uncle Brandon for allowing us to be Jedi. Emily and I worked hard in our training to show you how much we love you."

Brandon replied, "It was the best gift I could ever give you both. I hope it made up for the lack of gifts I could have given you when you were very young."

Ben smiled, "It did indeed."

Both Lucy and Tim also thanked Brandon for not only saving Earth from that Death Star, but allowing Earth to be a giant part of life outside their own galaxy. They were also excited to be Jedi as well.

It was Ben that suggested Lucy and Tim's next training exercises. Lucy and Tim had been with Nomi and Brandon for a few months. The only thing that the two Master Jedi has taught them was to feel with the Force and a few basic Jedi lightsaber skills. Ben knew that it was important to be able to be offensive. Brandon has expressed that with him during his early training with using a lightsaber. Even with what Jolinar has taught him on the Death Star. Offensive tack is never an easy thing especially under pressure in a duel.

Fighting in a duel in training is one thing, but to do it in battle is a different manner. A lot of Jedi has been killed in battle even the more skillful ones. Nomi has told Emily, Ben, and Jack this as she was training them to become Jedi Knights.

Ben suggested that Lucy and Tim should be concentrating more on offensive dueling. Ben said, "You have done great in your lightsaber skills, but you still need to work on offense."

Lucy replied, "Both Nomi and Brandon have been teaching us this. Even though we constantly do our best, we still have not gotten the hang of it."

Jack smiled, "When I was being trained in the Air Force, I was more concerned with saving my own skin then anything. I had to focus on having offense in doing just that. I saw that I was not getting anywhere in simply hiding in a foxhole. I had to get aggressive to win the fight."

Brandon stated, "You are doing great! As I have said before you can use your lack of skills in offense to your advantage. It will be your determination that will help you become more skillful."

Ben made another suggestion, "I think it may help to duel with me. I am sure that having a different person to duel with may help. I will first duel with Tim. Lucy, I want you to watch how I am dueling with the use of the Force. The Force will allow you to understand more about how I am dueling offensively."

Tim and Ben did duel for several minutes. Each minute Tim was getting a little better in his offensive tactics. When they were finished, Ben congratulated Tim on how he was doing. "I thought if you were dueling with a new person, you would use more of the Force in your lightsaber skills. That is the whole point. You must use the Force in everything you do as a Jedi."

"Even in eating, you can save yourself from getting sick. The Force could tell you if your food has been contaminated. Also by concentrating in the Force more and more you can get better attuned to with the living Force."

Ben then looked at Lucy, "That is why I have asked you to concentrate on the Force as we were dueling. There is more to using the Force then just in your training. As we all use the Force, we can understand more of what is the Force."

Brandon stated, "As Nomi and I have constantly said, 'Even us Master Jedi are constantly learning of the Force itself.' Nomi and I both think that you can become great Jedi one day, but it will not be over night. It took me only four years to become Jedi on two accounts: I am very strong in the Force. Sam and the others were pushing hard in my training."

Jack said, "We also were strongly encouraged in our training. I do not think that Emperor Palpatine will give us the same chance to train you both in time, but we can teach you all that we know."

Tim replied with a smile, "We will do all that we can with what you all can teach us."

For the rest of the day, Brandon allowed Ben and Jack to do most of the training with Lucy and Tim because he wanted them to get use to them being their trainers.

Even though it will be mostly Nomi and his mother that will be doing the most in getting ready for the wedding, Brandon knew that he will be busy in getting fitted with a suit and other things that are needed of him.

What Brandon wanted was to see Ben and Jack taken part as Master Jedi. As Brandon figured, the two had no problem with the job of training Jedi Apprentices.

Brandon was also starting to think about be a husband to Nomi. _"It would be a great honor to be a husband to her. She is worth everything to me." _

A voice came to him by the Force, _**"My love you are worth everything to me. I would be honored to be a wife to you my dearest love." The two of them touched each other by the use of the Force.**_

Time did not mean a thing to either of them, but everyone on the Peacemaker had to shake Nomi out of her Force trance.

Sam smiled, "You two love birds have all the time to do that later. Right now we need to get you two married."

All that Nomi did in reply was showing a big smile on her face.

Barbara stated, "Before we left from the city of the Jedi, Jerry wanted to let you know that he wanted to see you in the best and most beautiful wedding dress possible."

Nomi smiled at her. "I thank you, but please do not spend all your money on just this wedding. Is it not your custom for the bride's family to be spending the money on the wedding?"

Barbara replied, "Yes it is. As Emily said and I will reinstate, 'We all think you are family.' After the wedding it will be official, but love has no boundaries. All we want is to make this the best day of your life."

Nomi said, "Knowing all of you has made me very happy indeed. I cannot see how you can improve on that. Having all of you at the wedding will be all I need to remember.

Emily asked, "Aunt Nomi have you thought on how you want the wedding to be catered?

"If Most of Earth's people are going to be there, then I would say a lot of food. As most of the food that I like I do not think that Earth has it."

Barbara replied, "I have talked with Master Vodo. He told me that the galaxy that all of you came from has the same food in the 21st Century. General Davis stated that there will be no problem on having it all sent over."

Nomi got excited over what Barbara said. She said, "Thank you very much mother for all you have done for us."

In that they both hugged each other. For the first time Nomi fully believed that she was meant to be in the 21st Century. She understood what Bodo Bass said to her about being a part of this time because she has true love from others.

Since Brandon did not break from the Force with Nomi, Brandon told her through the Force, _**"Love is a powerful ally. I am very happy that you have found your place here. Allow my mother to pamper you on this special day that was meant for you my love."**_

As Nomi and Barbara was still hugging each other, Nomi shown tears of joy trickling down her face.

For some odd reason Barbara was able to hear every word that Brandon was saying to Nomi at that moment.

When they stopped hugging, Barbara said, "We will pamper you on this special day."

Nomi was more surprised than excited. She knew that Barbara heard what Brandon said to her by the Force. Nomi immediately closed her eyes to see if her mother-in-law was starting to be Force sensitive. At that time Nomi did not detect a thing. When she opened her eyes she gave a smile and asked, "How were you able to hear what Brandon said to me just now?"

Both Sam and Emily were shocked to hear this.

Barbara answered while still looking at Nomi, "I do not know. I know I did."

Nomi stated, "I do not see that you are able to use the Force."

Sam and Emily replied with the same results.

Barbara looked at the others and said, "If love is more powerful then the Force, then all I can think of for the reason that I could hear what Brandon said to you is due to the strong love that you have for each other. Also by being so close to you at the time I was able to hear what he was saying to you."

Sam said with amazement, "In all the time I have been a Jedi Knight, I have never heard of this sort of thing ever happening. Since you are Brandon's mother, it is a slight possibility that you have some small ability to use the Force. Have anything like this ever happened to you with Brandon before?"

Barbara answered, "Not that I was aware of. If anything like this has happened, I could have easily thought it was mother's intuition."

Sam smiled softly to Barbara and stated, "If this ever happens again, please let one of us Jedi know about it. If you can use the Force in any aspect, then you should have some sort of training to use it."

Barbara smiled, "At my age I do not think I could. . ."

Nomi interrupted her, "Age does not matter. Remember what we have said about the ancient Jedi Knights. They at first did have a lower power of the Force, but they still used it.

Emily said, "I would like to see what Dee is able to do with the Force. How strong Uncle Brandon is with the Force, either one of you should have some ability to use the Force."

Sam stated, "It is also possible that Brandon could be the only one able to use the Force, but I have to agree with Emily on this one. I cannot see how he can be so powerful with the Force, and the rest of the family cannot use it at all."

Barbara asked, "You got a point. If Jerry, I, or both can use the Force, why are we so dormant with it?"

Sam answered, "Luke, Mara, Corran, and I have been talking about this a great deal while we have been training Brandon to be a Jedi. If us seven Jedi could be able to chat with Bodo Bass again, that will be a question that I would like to ask him."

Nomi tried a different tack on this issue. She asked her mother-in-law, "What did you feel when you heard Brandon speak to me?"

Barbara was quiet for a moment to collect what she did feel. "I felt a very strong love from Brandon and from you."

Barbara was quiet once again. There was more that she felt but she was finding the right words. Barbara spoke again as she had her eyes closed to pull out her memories, "I also felt a strong bond that you to have. I cannot explain it in words, but I did feel it." She opened her eyes very quickly and looked right at Nomi.

Right at the moment she opened her eyes, Nomi was able to sense a very small presence of the Force in her mother-in-law. Nomi was doing her best to use the Force to connect with that small amount to see if she could awaken her mother-in-law's ability to use the Force, but for some reason she could not.

Then Nomi remembered what Brandon and the other had said about the Tok'ra's slow use of the Force after Sam and Brandon turned off the shield that was protecting the Tok'ra.

Nomi told her that she did feel some small Force within her. "After we are finished here, we both need to talk with Brandon on this matter. For the rest of our time, do not give it another thought."

As the girls were walking to the bridal store, Princess Leia wanted to talk with Sam privately. As Emily, Nomi, and Barbara were walking ahead of them, Leia said to Sam, "This is not the first time she has sensed things with the Force."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Leia answered, "When I talked to Eunice and Barbara about their house was destroyed, Barbara was less surprised about it. At first I thought it was simply helping her mother not worrying so much."

"After you all talked with Brandon on his family wanting to speak to everyone on the first time I spoke to everyone on Earth. She was less surprised on what was told to them about how Brandon felt. What really got my attention was when she was with Jerry on Naboo after I was talking with him. Remember I talked to you about that."

Sam nodded in reply.

I was at a distance from them when Barbara was with Jerry. I would have simply walked away completely, but it was how Barbara was approaching him that got my attention. What she said to him really got my attention. She told things to Jerry as if she was right there with you and Brandon. She also talked about the children being in harm's way before they were even kidnapped. When they were taken she did not show that much worry."

Sam had shown astonishment on her face. She looked right at Barbara. Sam then looked at Leia once again. Sam asked, "Are you telling me that she realized that Emily and Ben would be able to become Jedi?"

"It did not seem she knew what would happen to them, but for some reason she knew that something special would happen that would change their lives."

Sam replied, "Wow! We need to test her to see if she can be a Jedi. Brandon is very powerful with the Force even before I started training him. On his first assignment in the city of Gainesville, Georgia, he acted like he had been a Master Jedi a good many years. I wonder if Jerry is able to use the Force?"

Leia said, "It was only Barbara that shown these things. As you know I was with them a short time. I was helping getting Earth ready for what we are doing right now. It is very possible that she has done more things with the Force without anyone realizing it. If I was not there at those instances I mentioned, I would not have noticed."

Sam wondered if for some reason the Force is protecting her until Emperor Palpatine is out for good. _"How can she be able to do these small aspects that Leia mentioned? It cannot be simply woman intuition. There is more to this then a simple shrouding Barbara from whomever."_

Leia said, "I am just as perplexed as you are Sam. The only thing we can do is talk to Luke, Corran, and Brandon about this."

The only thing Sam could say in reply, "We can, but I do not know if they can figure out this mystery."

As Sam and Leia were catching up with the others they saw Nomi, Barbara, and Emily laughing and being silly with one another.

Sam asked, "Can we join in the fun?" Emily answered and laughing at the same time, "Grammy was telling us about a joke the Queen of Naboo told both Grammy and Dee."

As they went to different stores to see which dress would be the best for Nomi, there was one thing that no one really noticed. Barbara was able to use the Force more than even Barbara herself realized. She was not being shrouded.

Without Barbara really knowing it, she was shielding herself. As Leia stated to Sam about not being all that surprised when the news of their house being destroyed, she somehow knew that she would be the one to protect the rest of the family from that time forward.

Usually the mother is the one that feels they have to protect the family from things because they do so much for the family like clean clothes, clean the house, make sure that the children are ready for school, and everything else.

For some reason Barbara was the only one that knew that the house would be attacked and destroyed even though Luke could not. Without realizing it, Barbara thought she was the one to help her mother and the rest of the family from hearing about this disaster, she used her abilities to do all she could. Barbara does not realize it now that she had been using the Force to help support her family during all that has been going on.

Since Emperor Palpatine has been watching Brandon a great deal since he has become a Master Jedi, he would have had a plan in dealing with Barbara to keep Brandon at bay if he realized how powerful Barbara was in the Force.

The Emperor either does not know anything about Barbara using the Force or he simply does not realize her strength in the Force. Could Barbara help in any way in destroying the Emperor and keep him doing harm to anyone again? Since love is more powerful then the Force, will Barbara's love for her son and daughter-in-law be all that is needed to defeating Emperor Palpatine once and for all?


	4. Chapter 4: A Jedi Family After All

**Chapter 4: A Jedi family after all**

Before Brandon broke off from the Force in communicating with Nomi, Brandon did realize that his mother understood everything he said through the Force. Brandon was not astonished one bit about it.

Due to the attack on the Death Star, Brandon did not think to question his mother on this issue. Brandon was not able to find the right time to spend time with her to discuss this further. Now since his mother's skills have been improving to some degree, he thought that he must talk with her about this. For the time being Brandon wanted to talk with Ben and Jack about it.

When Lucy and Tim were having a break from their Jedi training, Brandon talked to all of them about his mother using the Force.

When Brandon was finished, Ben said, "To be honest with you, I am not surprised. I have always wondered how both Grammy and Dee could not be able to use the Force. I wonder what Dee can do?"

Jack said, "It is possible that Jerry might not be able to use the Force at all, but I would not bet on it. Brandon since you are so strong with the Force, both of your parents must have some ability to use the Force."

Brandon said, "I have not seen dad do anything out of the ordinary as I have with my mother."

Lucy asked, "Master did you not state that if you were not looking at her at the time you would not have noticed it?"

Brandon shown a perplex look on his face and finally said, "That is true. I just wonder how powerful of the Force I would be if I was not found in Atlanta. If I never knew that I could use the Force and was at her age, would I be as powerful as I am now?"

Tim answered, "I think you would. A great many people now on Earth are able to be trained as Jedi that are older then you were when you started your Jedi Training. From reading on the old Jedi way of doing things, I wonder if anyone is too old to start their Jedi training? I really do not know, but it could be possible that your mother can become Jedi even at her age. The only thing that will keep her from being trained to her potential is her. There has been a good many that can use the Force here on Earth, and simply do not want to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

Jack commented, "It is up to you and your parents to decide. The rest of us will support whatever decisions you all make. Sam and I think you are family to us. We will do anything and everything for you all."

"First thing I need to do is have a long talk with my mother. I would like to know all the things she has done with the Force if she realized she was using the Force or not. The more I learn from what she can do, it will show how well her Jedi training can be if she wants to be trained as a Jedi."

Lucy smiled, "If I know all of them, they are more concerned with getting this wedding on the way, so you two can get married."

Brandon smiled at her, "I cannot wait either. The two of us fell in love immediately. It had been growing ever since."

Lucy joked with him, "Really! I have not noticed."

Brandon replied with a large smile, "You have been with my Master too long. You are starting to be a smarty pants Jedi like she is."

They both laughed.

* * *

At the SGC, Teal'c and Master Bratac were talking over the events what was said at the White House.

Master Bratac said, "My dear friend ever since you left to be with the SG1 on Earth, I knew that you were meant to be with them. I just did not realize the outcome of it."

Teal'c smiled at his master, "Neither did I. Ever since I heard that the Tok'ra of today were the descendant of the ancient Jedi, I knew that I was meant to be a part of what is going on. I will rejoice with Earth and the Jedi Knights once Emperor Palpatine is out for good."

"These past years have been very interesting indeed. I cannot wait to take part in finding these other cities of the Jedi. I cannot wait to see what wonders await for all of us. All of this makes me feel as young as I was a very long time ago."

Teal'c gave his master and dear friend a big warm smile. Teal'c also shared Master Bratac's views. _"It will indeed be great to be a part of a noble adventure in finding all these ancient cities of the Jedi."_

At that moment Teal'c gave a frown. Master Bratac knew what Teal'c was thinking because he was thinking it himself. "Teal'c you know that we all will win in this battle with Emperor Palpatine."

Teal'c was not that optimistic, "I am not all that sure about that. From what I have been talking with Luke and Corran, it seems that this Emperor is giving them a bigger and deadlier opposition. That is why the ancient Jedi have been giving us means to fight him."

"I am very optimistic that what you found recently will be the major advantage we need."

Teal'c asked, "If it is not?"

Bratac smiled, "I know it is. Only you could open the door to this place. That has to be a great deal to our cause. For some very important reason you were meant to be the first one to open that place since it was sealed."

Quietly Luke Skywalker came up to where Master Bratac and Teal'c were talking. Luke heard what they were saying. "Teal'c you are right to believe that Emperor Palpatine will be a very hard to fight, but that does not mean that we cannot be victorious."

"The Rebel Alliance at that time was very small compared to what it is today. We also have a great deal of the people of Earth to help us. Now with the Asgards helping we can fight him and his armies, I know we can do it."

Master Bratac reminded that Akkadians are a big army of warriors.

Teal'c smiled to the both of them. "I thank you both for your encouragement. I have seen a great many worlds fighting the Goa'uld so many times with more than we have fighting for Earth and the Jedi Knights, and they lost."

Master Bratac reminded Teal'c, "I have seen those battles also. I also know that we have something different then they did." Teal'c understood what Bratac was saying to him.

Teal'c realized that they have the Force itself. Since Bodo Bass has told that their special six Jedi plus Dr. Daniel Jackson can defeat him, then they will. Here lately they have been finding all sorts of ancient Jedi artifacts, new allies, and tons of information from the Jedi libraries.

As if Luke was reading his mind, he said, "We do have a great deal at our disposal, but we also will find a great deal more to seal our victory. I too believe that we will be victorious. We have been given too much information to have it all taken away before we get started."

Luke came to the point of why he was looking for them in the first place. "Sorry to change the subject, but I have a proposition for you Master Bratac. I have been talking with General Davis on this matter. After understanding that you were with the original SG1 team at very important missions, I strongly believe that you also have an important part to play in the Jedi affairs. I am asking you would you continue to be a part of it now."

"I accept your offer. As I was telling Teal'c, 'I am very excited to be a part of this Jedi business.' I would be honored to be a part of finding these cities of the Jedi that has been scattered throughout time and space, once we finish dealing with Emperor Palpatine. That is also the main reason I believe that we all will be victorious in defeating him."

Luke smiled at what Master Bratac said. Before Luke left to go do his Jedi business, he looked at Teal'c and said, "Teal'c I share your concerns about fighting Emperor Palpatine. I was not all that happy to find out that he was back in business. Both Leia and I hoped that we defeated him the second time we came acrossed him. With the help of Earth, the Asgards, the Akkadians, the Tok'ra, the Jaffas, and everyone else, I know that we all will be victorious."

Teal'c replied, "It was never the point that any of us would not be victorious. I was mainly concerned with the death toll that Earth will face. I became a part of SG1 to protect Earth from this type of destruction. Now I am concerned for Earth's safety once again."

Luke looked serious towards Teal'c, "Even though I am very excited to be a part of this planet beyond all that I could ever say, I wished it was not due to Jedi business."

Both Luke and Teal'c gave each other a hardy Jaffa handshake. Luke did the same with Master Bratac before he left them.

* * *

As the families were working on the final touches of the wedding, many people of Earth was getting ready for the Jedi celebration of Emily and Ben Aaron as well as Jack O'Neill.

All of them there were excited to prepare for this event. They have all heard that these Jedi will be the ones that will be fighting Emperor Palpatine personally. That is why they wanted to celebrate these three in being full Jedi Knights now then afterwards.

Everyone on Earth believes that they all will be victorious. Everyone knows the dangers all of the six Jedi will be facing. They want to show their love and respect for their sacrifice that they will partake in.

When they all came to the city of the Jedi for the first time, Jerry Bowers gladly gave them all a tour. The city was indeed big.

The tour did not go through everything. The city was too large to do so, but Jerry did talk a great deal of what he knew about the city. After the tour, Jerry gave everyone a map of the city, so they can adventure more of the city on their own.

This map also shows houses and other buildings outside of the main city. Jerry also told them that they could adventure beyond the map area. Most of the area has been checked out. It is as safe to adventure out as it would be on Earth in the 21st Century. When Jerry was finished with all of them, he let them get started on the reason why they were in the city of the Jedi to begin with.

When Jerry went back to where the wedding would take place, Mara Jade Skywalker smiled at him. "By looking at you, I can tell you enjoyed giving them all a tour as much as they did."

Jerry smiled back, "I gave them a great tour because I know why they are here. It is my way of saying thank you."

Mara replied, "In what you and your family did for Earth on Naboo, I think this celebration is their way of saying thank you. We Jedi Knights cannot say thank you enough for what you did at the mansion."

Jerry said, "We did it on the behalf and our son and Sam. Brandon's life changed for the better"

Mara smiled, "We found him, yes, but he was the one that made it to where he is now in his life. Even though I strongly believe that he was meant to be a Jedi Knight, it was he that chosen to become one. I know because I was there during his training. He worked very hard not just because we were training him harder."

Mara did not say anything for a moment. "When everyone was calling you on the phone at your home for the first time, in Murrayville, Georgia, what did you think and feel about all of it?"

Jerry took a moment to gather his thoughts on that day. "We did not fully understand what was being said, but we believed everything that was told to us. It seems like it to me that it was already a part of our lives to begin with. I cannot explain it, but everything that was told to me was as if I knew it already."

Mara then gave a big smile. "Jerry what you have describe is what all of us believed in since we first met Brandon in Atlanta, Georgia. None of us have ever heard of anyone that could have been as strong in the Force as Brandon without one of his parents being strong with the Force. You have just described a simple Jedi trait. Leia had told me about a few things that she noticed with Barbara. We both think that you have the ability to use the Force."

"We are too old to be able to be trained from what I have heard."

Mara smiled, "What you have heard was the way the Jedi Knights ran things before the Clone Wars. One of those rules was that a Jedi could not marry. Luke and I are married. Sam and Jack are married. Brandon and Nomi will be married. Both Luke and I have been talking that no one is too old to be trained. If that was the case, Brandon would not been able to be trained. From hearing from Bodo Bass, he was meant to be a Jedi Knight."

"Barbara and I would do all that we can for the Jedi of. . . ."

Mara interrupted, "Jerry, do not get me wrong, you do not have to be trained because you have the abilities to use the Force. There have been many of people that did not want to become Jedi, but they at least wanted to be able to use the Force. On what you both have done for us in Atlanta, all of us Jedi would be happy to teach you to simply use the Force. We owe you both a great deal that no one could ever repay."

Jerry was quiet. He did not know what to say. _"All this time we could use this Force, and we did not realize it. I wonder what else we have done with this Force. Can we really be trained at our age to simply do things with the Force?"_

Mara asked, "When you where on Naboo looking at the Falcon flying away, what were you thinking, if you do not mind talking about it?"

Jerry smiled, "I do not mind. As you might know Leia was talking to me. When Barbara came up to me, Leia left us alone. For the longest, I did not take my eyes off that last spot where I saw the Falcon. Just the same I knew that Barbara was there even before Leia left us. I did not look at Barbara until for some crazy reason I knew that both Brandon and Sam had passed that training course they were going through."

Mara knew that Sam was telling that to Han. What was so amazing to her was that Sam told Han that when the Millennium Falcon was in hyper space.

Jerry continued, "When I did look at Barbara, I did not feel so depressed and alone. At first I thought it was the love that we had for each other, but now since you are saying that both of us had the ability to use the Force, I think she somehow helped me."

Mara said with a smile, "Leia did watch all of you at a distance. Leia stated that she thought Barbara used the Force to help give support to all of you. It seemed Leia was right."

Jerry replied, "With all that has been going on since the house had been destroyed, she must have been using the Force ever since. Before I asked about our safety to Luke, I somehow knew that something was going to happen to us. I did not know that it would be the house, but I was not as surprised to hear that something did happen."

"Leia saw that in Barbara. Luke told me that he saw that in you. For me, I was not surprised in you two being able to use the Force."

Jerry asked, "If you all knew what we had done, why did you not talk to us about it?" We all did talk about it, but we decided that it would be best to wait for the right time come to talk to you all about it."

"WOW!"

Mara smiled, "It is very exciting to see you all as one Jedi family. We still do not know why Christi has not had shown any Jedi traits."

Jerry asked, "Does everyone in the family becomes Jedi because the parents have the ability to use the Force?"

Mara answered, "Not always, but since Brandon has a strong ability usually all do, especially the siblings. Both Luke and Leia has strong ability to use the Force."

Jerry asked, "Could it be that Christi still be able to use the Force without anyone noticing? Did you not tell me that if it was not for Leia being in the right place that she would not have notice about Barbara?"

Mara thought for a moment. "It could be possible, but I wonder if Christi is able to use the Force since Ben or Emily was not able to use the Force without Jolinar and Yoda."

"As far as we know, those two could not. I still do not believe that Jolinar or Yoda could have done what they did for if they were not able to use the Force to a degree."

Mara thought about what Jerry said. "That is a good argument."

Jerry said, "I wished that Christi and Chip did not go back to the 21st Century so soon."

Mara smiled, "They wanted to make sure those gifts for Emily and Ben will be ready on the same day as the celebration."

"It has been the first time they have been together alone in a very long time. We have a lot to talk about when the family does get together once again."

"Before the celebration and the wedding, I am sure you all will be able to talk about this. I am sure that all of you can do something with it. You do after all have three Master Jedi to help you learn about the Force. Once you get Nomi and Brandon married, you will have four."

Jerry smiled, "That is true. Once I saw those two together, I wanted them married right then and there."

Mara smiled in remembrance, "It was four years for the rest of us in wanting them to get married. Those two fell in love the moment they laid eyes at one another. When that happened, fireworks went off in every color. In a few months, they will be married. If their true love is what will take to defeat Emperor Palpatine, then they should be married as soon as possible."

Mara Jade shuttered over her memories over her past with him. When she heard for the first time that he was still alive, all of her memories of her time with him came rushing to her like hell itself. It took the love from Luke to help her deal with those emotions so long ago. _"When Nomi and Brandon can defeat Emperor Palpatine and keep him from directly getting involved with anything ever again, there is nothing that no one would ever do for them, including me."_

Jerry said, "That is why we have been working so hard on the wedding itself here. As we all have started on the wedding, we knew they had to get married before the Emperor was destroyed."

Mara asked, "Who was the one that got that idea?"

Jerry thought for a moment. "I think it was Christi that stated it first. Could that mean she is able to use the Force?"

Mara answered, "Not in itself. Just the same I would like to have her tested to see if she can use the Force. As we all have said to you and your family, there is more to being a Jedi then the use of the Force. In all the love that you have shown us Jedi Knights, you are already Jedi. As for the Force, it would not surprise me if Christi could use the Force."

"I agree with you Jerry about Emily and Ben. They had to have the ability to use the Force before Jolinar and Yoda came into their lives. It is like I gave you all the knowledge of what Dr. Jackson has in his head. If it was not for your knowledge of history to begin with, you might not even be able to understand less alone use what Dr. Jackson knows."

Jerry said with certainty, "We all will have to see what we all can do with the Force before the two events takes place here in the city of the Jedi. I do not know the outcome of my family with the Force. Once this city begins with these two events, the city or Earth will ever be the same in this century or any other."


	5. Chapter 5: Jedi Matters

**Chapter 5: Jedi Matters**

At the main conference at the SGC, Master Corran Horn, Master Vodo, Master Thon, and Master Sargon was discussing the issue on how they are going to deal with this important find that Teal'c and Master Bratac's team found.

Sargon stated, "Corran I agree with you that we should approach this place in caution, but if we send a big army out there Emperor Palpatine could easily sterilize the area. Since General Davis has several of his SG teams watching the area, they have not had any visitors there. That tells me that Emperor Palpatine does not know about this place."

Corran replied, "That is true, but I am sure that he will once we start adventuring down there."

Master Thon asked, "What makes you sure of that?"

Corran answered, "If I was in his position I would be monitoring everything my enemy is doing. Surely he has as many people looking for way to help make sure that we are defeated."

Master Thon replied, "He has been building this army of his before the Clone Wars that you all spoke of. It is very certain that he would not have any scouting party finding means to use against us."

Sargon reinstated, "Corran I respect your military knowledge. I have read a good many if not all the reports of your military history, and being a great Jedi Knight. I also know that you have been fighting very hard on the behalf of Earth these past years."

"I trust your judgment. If you still are concerned about the safety of our mission, then I will talk with General Davis on having his SG teams monitor the place while we are doing work there. Since they have been there for some time, Emperor Palpatine should be aware of anything different going on."

Corran was quiet in thought. "That should be enough to protect our rears if someone did come to attack us Jedi there."

As Luke walked in he said, "Just in case he is monitoring Jedi activities, there should be no more than three of four Jedi Knights at a time. For the most part there should be only droids to see what is in that cave."

Master Vodo stated, "We have talked about that earlier. We think it is best that Jedi Knights do this. Droids cannot use the Force to find things that could be buried. If the ancient Jedi had hidden things to keep the dark-side from finding, simple maintenance droids will not find them. Since many of Jedi Knights of Earth are ready to do Jedi business, then we can have them search for whatever can be found in this cave."

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Earth has been ready to do something since we have saved them from destruction with the Death Star. With less experience Jedi in the cave, it could keep Emperor Palpatine from sensing them with the Force."

Before the meeting was adjourned, Luke told everyone that he had just talked with Master Bratac and he will gladly help us in the search for the other cities of the Jedi throughout time and space once we defeat the Emperor.

Master Vodo replied, "I am happy to hear that. I have great respect for that Jaffa. Through all that he has been through, he has held on to great integrity an honor. It would be an honor to have him at our side."

Luke said, "He is a great man. Earth has been in good hands because of people like him. If it was not for Master Bratac, I do not think that Teal'c would be a part of SG1 so long ago. We Jedi will need a great many people like Master Bratac when our battle with Emperor Palpatine is done for good."

Master Thon stated, "Even though we will succeed in putting Emperor Palpatine out of action in our reality, he still is the Dark-side of the Force. There is no telling what kind of challenges everyone will be facing. He could be just as dangerous."

Luke smiled, "I do not think so. If Bodo Bass told our six Jedi so much about the importance of defeating Emperor Palpatine and keeping him from manifesting as a human, then it might not be that dark."

Master Vodo replied, "I am hoping you are right."

Luke said, "I know I am. I can feel it."

As Luke finally took his seat at the conference table, he stated, "As far as exploring this cave that Teal'c and his team found, I do not think nothing will be found so easily at first. I think that the cave should be explored by droids just in case of anything that could be harmful for any human that goes in that cave."

Corran replied, "That is a great idea. If Emperor Palpatine does suspect Jedi down in the cave, then he would see normal reckon and exploration."

Luke replied, "What I am more concerned is the safety of any Jedi or anyone else. We really do not know how stable that cave is at the moment. Having droids down there first could save lives. The droids could also reinforce the walls and the ceilings throughout that cave. Until we know the conditions down there, the safety of anyone could be comprised."

Master Thon said, "You do have a good point. I do not want us to start getting killed before we start fighting the Dark-side."

Luke said, "Exactly. The moral of Earth could drop dramatically if death toll on any count was done due to carelessness. We are asking everyone on Earth far too much already. I realize everyone on Earth knows the stakes, but I would not forgive myself it they died due mismanaged cave digging."

Master Vodo asked, "Do we need to have anyone on Earth go to this cave? This cave is in our galaxy, not in this one. That is why I believe only Jedi should be going into this cave to find more things we need to win this war with this Emperor."

Corran stated, "I do not like Earth getting involved in our affairs, but Earth is a part of the Jedi if we like it or not. That is why I am very careful on what we do on that planet as a whole. Due to this city of the Jedi Knights, Earth should be starting to get involved. Many are already Jedi Knights. The Tok'ra are also Jedi Knights. We are going to have to rethink how it is to be a Jedi Knight because of Earth.

Master Thon spoke, "We all know that we will face dangers in life. Earth will also since Earth is a big part of the universe and a big part of the history of the Jedi Knights. I think we need not to worry over what will happen to Earth. It has survived many millions of years, and I think that it will last many more to come."

Master Vodo stated, "All of us has been very fond of this planet and its inhabitants. Everyone knows the stakes, and a great many have stated that they will fight for and with the Jedi Knights. We all know that there will be casualties in this war. Just the same everyone on Earth wants to fight. They know we all will win no matter what the cost. No one has forgotten what Master Brandon Bowers did for them."

Luke replied, "I have seen the statue in the Louvre. I also have seen the statue on Tatooine. I too have great love for both Sam and Brandon. I also believe that both of them have a great deal more to know about the Force. Since Sam has gotten over what she has been through, I am seeing new things with her as far as being a Jedi Knight."

Master Thon said, "When Master Vodo and I have realized that Nomi and Brandon had a strong love connection, we knew that those two can be able to use the Force with great abilities."

Corran replied, "There is a great deal of Force activities going on since the seven found the first city of the Jedi. I think that there is a great deal with in this cave. That is why I strongly believe that we need to be very careful on what we are doing there. If Force starts to wake up in the cave, a great deal of danger will start to happen on that planet."

Luke commented, "I have talked with Mara about this planet. Remember she was one of the Emperor's legman. She told me that neither one ever knew about the cave nor the planet."

Corran said, "The planet is in the same galaxy we all have come from. If neither one of them knew about this planet, then I guess it is safer than it looks. In fact, I have never heard of this planet."

Luke replied, "Neither have I. This planet is not even in the Jedi archives. The system is on the outer rim of our galaxy.

* * *

As the ladies continue to shop for Nomi's wedding dress and the other things they will need at the wedding, Princess Leia replied, "Barbara you are absolutely correct that last wedding dress shop did have a very beautiful dress for Nomi. Just the same, I still want us to look at all the dresses this city has to offer."

Nomi said, "After putting on that one you are talking about, I am getting very excited in this wedding. I would marry Brandon even with the simplest wedding, but after I put on that dress, WOW!

Barbara said, "You did looked very lovely in just about all of those dresses, but I still have to state that dress was made just for you."

Nomi smiled at her. "It was very lovely. I thank you ever so much for what you are doing for me. I am very honored in calling you mother."

Barbara replied, "I cannot wait until you two are married so you can officially call me that."

Nomi changed the subject on the wedding by asking her future mother-in-law, "Have you had any thought on you being able to use the Force?"

Barbara answered without hesitation, "Yes I have. I have been really thinking on that time I was not all that concerned with the children being kidnapped, and put on that Death Star. For some unknown reason I knew that they will be safe and come out better than they did before they were taken."

Leia replied, "When my kids have gone out on Jedi missions before, I had felt the same way. That did not keep me from worrying about them, but like with Han and Luke, they all came back safe and sound."

Barbara stated, "I was not worried about their safety. I simply knew that they would come back being different."

Nomi asked, "You mean that you could somehow know they would become Jedi?"

Barbara answered, "At first I did not know what to expect. I kept quiet over it because I did not know what to say. I am not sure what to say about what I felt now.

Nomi smiled, "Mother what you have felt from the Force was a strong hold on Emily and Ben. In this, I believe that you have a strong ability to use the Force. By starting to use it now, you may see this for yourself."

Barbara showed mixed emotions. Nomi gave Barbara a loving hug and apologized for overwhelming her.

After the hug, Barbara smiled back, "It is a lot to take in, but I'm fine. I more excited to hear that I can use the Force. I wonder if Jerry and Christi can use the Force?"

Leia said, "After this ceremony and the wedding, us Jedi can test you all. I think that you would want your own Jedi family to train you on what you can do with the Force."

Nomi stated, "If you are all strong with the Force and want to become Jedi, then we can train you to become one. It is up to you and the others."

Barbara stated, "No matter how strong I am with the Force, I think I may be too old to become a Jedi Knight."

Sam and Emily came back from their shopping. Sam was monitoring what they were saying. "I have known a good many of Jedi that are just a few years younger than you, and they are full Jedi Knights. Age has nothing to do with it. Either you do want to become a Jedi or you do not."

Emily came over to her Grammy and said after a hug, "Grammy I love you no matter what. How you want to be trained with the Force is up to you and you alone. You do not have to be trained at all. I strongly suggest that you at least learn how to use the Force on a day to day basis."

Barbara stated to all of them, "I am too excited to not to be trained to use the Force in some degree. If all of you think that I could become a Jedi like all of you, then I do not see any reason for not going for it. How much Jerry and I have seen the other Jedi Apprentices being trained at the mansion, we should have no problem ourselves."

Sam stated, "As long as you use the Force in your training, then you will do great. As far as Jerry and the possibility of Christi becoming Jedi, we talked with Jerry not too long ago, and he told us what he told Mara about the possibility of him and Christi being able to use the Force."

After Sam told them everything that was said to her, she continued, "After all of you talk this over with each other, then you can decide on what to do."

Barbara said to Nomi, "What I want right now is to have a dress for you. Marrying you two is my top priority."

Sam replied, "We got all the things we were after.

To test out how well Barbara could use the Force, Sam asked her to see what was in the bag she held up. Barbara had seen all the other Jedi in training so she did not need to be instructed on what to do.

Barbara closed her eyes and stretched out with her feelings. After a very short time, Barbara gave a big smile. She opened her eyes and said, "It is the guest book for all to sign. It looked very beautiful. There was a small table nearby, so Sam went to it and took it out of the bag.

Everyone loved how beautiful the book looked. It was a beautiful white book with a fancy design on the front of the book. It was also very thick. Sam said they got four of these books.

Since there will be a great many people from Earth to see the wedding, there will be a great number to sign their names. Actually only family and dear friends of both Nomi and Brandon will be signing their names in these books. The rest will be signing their names on a computer pad that will store all the names. Nomi and Brandon would want to treasure the names of all, but they would want to surely have the names of their family and friends.

Sam got Barbara to do the same with the other packages. Barbara was able to see what was in each of them like a full Jedi Knight.

After allowing the others to see that dress on Nomi that Barbara and the others were talking about earlier, they bought it.

Before Sam took off on the Peacemaker, Barbara asked Sam, "Have you ever tried to fly a ship to this city of the Jedi?"

Sam smiled, "Great idea. The answer is no, but we will be the first ones to do it in the 21st Century."

Sam went to the cockpit where her copilot, Dentralla, was sitting. She told Dentralla what Barbara suggested. Dentralla knew what she had to do.

After Dentralla flew the Peacemaker in the air, Sam concentrated on the Force to create a worm hole big enough for the entire ship to fly through. Once the worm hole was created, Dentralla flew through it. In a very short time, the Peacemaker and it crew members found themselves in the sky a trillion years in Earth's past.

When Dentralla and Sam saw the city of the Jedi from above, they gave a big smile towards one another. Before landing, Sam asked Barbara and the others to see out one of the windows of the ship.

Barbara said with a big smile, "You did it!"

Sam smiled back, "It was your idea mom." After what Sam said, they hugged each other.

Barbara was not Sam's real mother, but Sam still liked calling her mom because of the plaque her and Jerry gave her at the private party.

After hugging, Barbara asked, "Once I start using the Force more, I would love for you to show me how to be able to travel from Earth of the 21st Century to this century and visa versa.

Nomi said, "Mother once you are able to use the Force in this manner, you will be able to travel to other locations then just this place. Daniel had read that the Ancient Jedi was able to go all places in just about any time period."

Barbara replied, "Once this Emperor is out for good, I know that Brandon would love to travel in Earth's history."

Nomi smiled at her mother-in-law, "I know. What he has told me, and what I have read, I would love to see all of that first hand." As Dentralla landing the ship, they all looked through the window. It was the first time that anyone has seen the city of the Jedi from a bird's point of view.

Since it was the first time everyone that was in the city of the Jedi to see a ship flying in the air, everyone one was there to greet all that passengers when the Peacemaker landed.

When they exited the ship, C-3PO handed a pad device to Sam. He told her that there was a text message on what the Jedi Council has decided on regarding the cave that Master Bratac, Teal'c and the SG teams found.

Sam read all that was written. After she read it, C-3PO continued, "The rest of you seven Jedi that been training here in this city have been told about what you have just read."

Sam asked, "Do I need to report in or anything?" C-3PO answered, "No, but at least let them know that you are her in the city of the Jedi since you came through a unique means."

Sam then looked at the other passengers of the Peacemaker, "I will return back as soon as I can. It should not take long. Once I tell everyone what I have done, I am sure all of you will see more ship and other things popping all over the place.

Before she left, Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair, said, "It is about time that this place started to get populated once again. I was getting worried."

Sam smiled at her, "I will tell them what you said."

Sam used the Force to be able to transport herself to the SGC in the 21st Century.

Once Sam arrived at her destination, she immediately looked for General Davis. Sam found him in his office.

General Davis smiled, "So you have finished with getting the bride ready for the wedding?"

Sam answered, "Yes sir, we have. The Peacemaker and the rest are in the city of the Jedi."

Sam handed the pad device that she received from C-3PO and continued, "Once we landed, C-3PO handed me this. I take it that you know about this sir?"

General Davis replied, "I do indeed. I will let the Jedi Council know where you are."

Sam thanked him and told what Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair had suggested to her.

General Davis looked serious as in following an order. "I too agree that that place should be populated once more. I will also mention this to Master Luke Skywalker. I am sure that he will have all sorts of aircrafts and other equipment there."

Before Sam went back to the city of the Jedi she told General Davis about recreating the Jedi training course that Nomi and her friends did 4,000 years ago.

General Davis replied, "I am sure that Master Thon or Master Vodo can help in building that before the wedding. I will also get . . ."

There was a knock on the office door. General Davis replied, "Come in!"

It was Barbara and Jerry that came in.

Barbara smiled at Sam. "Mara has taught me how to travel from the city of the Jedi to SGC in this time."

Sam smiled back, "I told you that you were powerful enough to become a Jedi."

General Davis gave a polite smile, "I was wondering when Master Jedi Brandon's parents was going to use the Force."

Jerry said, "Mara and Nomi got me to use the Force only in feeling with the Force."

Sam replied, "That is the first step in using the Force."

Barbara said, "The reason for us being here in the first place is that we need to get Brandon fitted for his tucks and other things for him to be ready for this wedding."

General Davis replied, "I will have someone fly you over to the Jedi Academy in Queens, New York."

Sam then pulled out her comlink from her belt. After Brandon answered his end, Sam said, "Your mother and father are going to be meeting you soon. We are at the SGC now."

Brandon replied, "Great! I was wondering when they will have me fitted for a tucks."

Sam told Brandon how his mother and father arrived at the SGC from the city of the Jedi.

Brandon said, "After I first realized that mom was able to use the Force before I broke contact with Nomi, I knew she could do something like this."

Sam gave her comlink to Brandon's parents.

Jerry said, "Mara only taught me how to feel with the Force."

Brandon asked, "From what I have heard from family that is powerful with the Force as I am, I have never heard of just one member of the family that was able to use the Force and the rest could not."

Barbara said, "Once we get the chance, we can see if Christi is able to use the Force."

Brandon replied, "I would be very amazed if she could not. She also has the right not to use the Force at all. I am happy that you did."

Barbara said, "We better get over there and get you ready for this wedding. Love you."

Barbara turned off the comlink, and gave it back to Sam.

Sam smiled at both Barbara and Jerry, "I am too happy that you both have decided to use the Force."

Jerry smiled back, "In all that we have seen at the mansion, I think we would have burst if we did not use the Force when we had the chance."

General Davis asked, "Does this mean that you two will become Jedi one day?"

Barbara answered, "We will have to see. I think for now we will just learn how to use the Force, and let the rest of the family be Jedi Knights."

Before Sam escorted them to their transport to meet up with their son, Sam said, "I have a strong feeling that you will become Jedi Knights one day. As we have said before, the ancient Jedi was not as powerful with the Force as the Jedi are today. That did not stop them from become Jedi Knights."

"You are not too old to be Jedi Knights. I can never figure out why Jedi Council many years ago decided an age limit to be a Jedi. Maybe if they knew about the ancient Jedi as we do now, they might not have had that policy."

As the three left General Davis office, the three of them said their goodbyes.

Before they left, General Davis replied, "Once you get at the main office of the airport, someone there will be waiting for you to take you to your son." Both Barbara and Jerry thanked him as they left.

As the three of them exited the SGC building, Sam's comlink went off. Sam replied, "Sam here."

It was Luke on the other end. "Sam this is Luke. Brandon told me that Barbara and Jerry are coming here. If it is not too much trouble, I want you to be with them."

Sam asked, "What is the problem?"

Luke answered, "Nothing major at the moment. I want to talk with you in person on some other issues that the Jedi Council has been talking about."

Sam stated, "I sent the Peacemaker to the city of the Jedi. C-3PO had given me a PAD that had information on what was said at your meeting."

Luke said, "Brandon told me about the Peacemaker being there. I will be sending ships and other Jedi equipment there soon. We can talk over what you have read. We need to get things going for our side soon."

Sam replied, "We all will see you then. May the Force be with you."


	6. Chapter 6: More to Do

**Chapter 6: More to do**

It did not take them long to reach the Jedi Academy. Not all of the Jedi Academies had an airport, but this one did. Luke and Brandon greeted them all as they exited the transport. Luke smile to Sam reinstate that everything is okay. Sam smiled back. Brandon and his parents hugged each other.

Luke said to Sam and Brandon, "I want to state this to the both of you. I want you two to stay low from any of the Jedi business that will be happening. Brandon, I know that you and the rest of your family will be busy with the wedding, but the Jedi Council wants you, Nomi, and Sam to lay low until you are really needed."

Brandon asked, "Nomi and I have not decided on where we will be going on our honeymoon, but we will let you know where once we have decided on it."

Luke smiled, "I think best if you do not tell anyone where you will be going on your honeymoon. The Dark-side of the Force has ears. The less they know about where you will be the better."

Brandon asked, "If something does happen, and we are needed, how will you contact us?"

Luke answered, "We can handle any problems here. You two should be enjoying yourselves as much as you can."

Brandon replied, "I hope things will work out, but we are at war with Emperor Palpatine."

Luke said calmly, "I know all about that. We want you three to take it easy so you all will be ready for the big fight. I know that all three of you want to get into the action now, but you six Jedi are the only ones can make it as far as the Emperor's strong hold. It will take you and Nomi to be able to finally defeat him. We cannot have our elite team worn out or hurt before the big game."

Sam commented, "If you and Nomi still think that you two should wait until after fighting Emperor Palpatine before you go on your honeymoon, then that will be up to you two. Please do not go on your honeymoon just on our account."

Jerry said, "It is the right thing to do in getting you two married now then after all of this. I think you should share your feelings with Nomi on this just the same, but I do not see any danger for both of you to be away from the action as you two go on your honeymoon."

Barbara smiled, "Once we get you fitted for your tucks, I am sure that your concerns on this matter will start to disappear."

Brandon said to her, "Thanks for your support." He then thanked the other for their support also.

Luke stated, "Both of you and Nomi are very strong with the Force. If any danger does come to any of you where ever you two may be, the two of you should be able to take care of each other. You cannot fear what maybe."

"The two of you may have the abilities to fight the Emperor, but you cannot defend Earth all by yourselves. As you know we need to find a great deal more and other allies if we are to defeat the armies that Emperor Palpatine will throw at us."

Brandon then closed his eyes to relax himself with the help of the Force. After a very short time, he opened them, and looked at his parents.

He said to them with a smile, "I am ready."

Before the three of them left to get Brandon ready for his wedding, Sam said to them, "May the Force be with you."

Luke waited patiently until the three of them left before he continued with Sam. "Since your father is a full Jedi Knight, he and a few other Jedi Tok'ra are going to search for more allies to help us."

Sam asked, "How is dad and the other Tok'ra going to find anyone else? We need special elite forces like the Akkadians if not more powerful allies."

Luke answered, "They will find these elite forces by the information that Daniel has found in the Akkadian Library."

Sam laughed. I should have known. I take it Daniel must have found something very important for Dad and the other Tok'ra to go after it?"

Luke answered, "Yes he did! What Daniel found was great. From what was told to me, these people have been around for millions of years. They have been great friends with the Jedi. I have instructed your father to tell all that has been happening here on Earth, and all that we know of the ancient Jedi. There are in a galaxy that you call, Andromeda."

Sam replied excitedly, "I would love to know more of their history in dealing with Earth and the ancient Jedi."

Luke simply smiled, "You will have to talk with Daniel. He has found very interesting things."

Sam asked, "When will my father and his team be leaving?"

Luke answered, "After the wedding, they will leave. He thought that the Emperor might be keeping tabs on all of us since we opened the Jedi city."

Sam asked with concern, "Surely he does not realize that we have been there?"

"We the Jedi Council believes he does."

Sam stated, "If that is the case, he would be attacking the city by now."

"Not necessarily. He either cannot get to the city, or he does not care to. It took you six to find how to come to Earth in the 21st Century."

Sam understood. "With the knowledge of being a Tok'ra, dad would know how to evade any enemy. The Tok'ra has been doing that sort of thing with the Goa'uld for many, many years."

"Now since he is full Jedi, he will do even better."

Sam smiled, "I am so happy for him and the Tok'ra."

"Nearly all the Tok'ra are Master Jedi."

"I know. I was a little shocked that all the Tok'ra could not become Master Jedi. I guess that Thor was right about shielding themselves from the Force all these years.

Luke said, "If Thor is right, and I believe he is right, it is amazing that all of them could be able to use the Force at all."

Sam said with concern, "I got the chills when I heard Thor said that to Brandon and me. When dad told me all what the Tok'ra was doing once they become Force sensitive, I was very relieved. I hope that it is not late for the Tok'ra. They might be full Jedi Knights, but they do not have the field experience in using the Force."

Luke smiled, "They will be fine. As you have stated, they have been warriors against the Goa'uld for many years. I believe that they can fulfill their mission. They should be able to handle any dangers."

Sam smiled, "I guess I am worried about my father more than anything."

Luke reassured Sam, "He is your father Sam. I would be concerned if you did not worry about him. He is strong, but he is not getting any younger. He loves you Sam. That will carry him further than anything."

To change the subject, Sam asked, "What else is going on with the Jedi?"

Luke answered, "What else will happen will be what they find in that cave that Teal'c and his team found, and what your father and the other Tok'ra will find."

"I know you and Brandon are getting antsy on doing something."

Sam replied in earnest, "If the Emperor wants us dead, he would have us attacked by now. As Brandon's family did what was needed spite the possible dangers, they were more at risk."

Luke was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "You do have a very good point Sam. Since you are concerned for your father's safety, I do not see any reason for you not going with them. If needed, I will have Nomi and Brandon meet you there, after their honeymoon."

Sam asked, "What about Jack?"

Luke smiled, "Jack will be in that cave working with Master Bratac and Teal'c."

After hearing that Jack was going to that cave, she wondered how much of a fuss he gave in order to be a part of the team.

* * *

Emily and Leia got Nomi to put on her wedding dress so everyone that had been working on the wedding could see it on her.

When Nomi came out so all can see, she looked radiant, especially when the sunlight shined on her dress. Nomi's wedding dress had small sparkles all over it in a very beautiful pattern. The most beautiful patter was on the upper body part of the dress.

It was if the dress was designed just for her. The glittering design gave a most beautiful design that highlighted her large and well portion breast.

Nomi had a thin waist. The skirt portion of the wedding dress was a semi-hoop skirt. On each wire that was holding up the dress, was links of the same sparkles from the waist to the bottom of the dress. The entire dress looked so elegant that it could have been worn by Cinderella before going to the ball.

It was when Emily walked out with the veil and put it on Nomi's head did everyone really start to notice how beautiful Nomi looked with the wedding dress on her. Nomi was standing at the edge of the highest point of the stairs of the main building of the city. It did not take long for everyone that was in the city to see Nomi wearing her wedding dress. Everyone was at awe on how beautiful she was. No one could say a thing. They just kept on looking. All that Nomi could do was give a giant smile to the constant on lookers.

Emily was standing near Nomi out of eye sight. She said to Nomi, "I wished Dee was here to see you now."

Nomi replied as she was still facing the on lookers, "I was thinking the same thing. I also wished that Master Thon could be here."

Emily said, "He will be at the wedding. He will not only see you in that dress, but see you marrying my uncle. Aunt Nomi that is what I want to see."

It was then that Nomi turned around and looked directly at Emily. Nomi gave Emily a warm smile. Nomi said, "Emily I do love it when you call me that especially when I am not yet married to Brandon."

Emily smiled back, "For the years I have known you, I can understand why Brandon does love you so. I am honored to call you Aunt Nomi."

The two of them gave each other a big loving hug.

After they hugged each other, "I hope that you will find that special someone as I have with your uncle."

Emily replied, "I am in no hurry in finding anyone. Both Ben and I have committed ourselves to be Jedi because of Brandon. It is why we were so brave on that Death Star. All we care about is doing all that we can to make him proud of us."

Nomi smiled, "You know that he is already proud of you two. He wants you two to have a wonderful life."

Emily said, "Just the same, the only thing I am looking as part of my future is to continue to be the best Jedi that I can. Ben and I knew that as brother and sister, we have a special connection with the Force."

Nomi told her, "You two are very special, and it has nothing to do with the Force."

As Mirax Horn and Mara Jade finally walked up that last staircase, Mirax said, "Emily, trust me on this one. You and Ben were able to be Jedi Knights not just because of Jolinar and Yoda."

Emily replied, "Before we were taken to the Death Star no one saw Force capabilities in us."

Mara stated, "We could not see any Force capabilities with your grandmother, but as you have seen, she is able to use the Force. I do not fully understand it, but I have never in my entire life have known one person in the family that is so powerful with the Force and the rest of the family are not."

Emily asked, "Could it be that Bodo Bass could have been protecting the family until the right moment?"

Mara answered, "I do not think so. If that was so, he would have told us something about it."

Emily said, "I wished that we could contact him and ask about this."

Mirax said, "If you still could communicate with Bodo Bass, I do not believe that he would answer you directly. Life is not supposed to be lived by having all the answers in your lap all at once. We all should learn the things we need to know in life one step at a time."

Nomi gently put her left hand on Emily's right arm. She smiled, "Emily if you remember that Bodo Bass could not give us certain information because he did not know the answer. Even though he is the keeper of the Light-side of the Force as Emperor Palpatine is the keeper of the Dark-side, they are not gods. I know that one day you will find the answers that you seek."

Mara smiled, "Just do not be in a hurry to find them." As Mara was laughing she continued, "It took Nomi and Brandon 4,000 years to find each other."

Nomi laughed. "I better marry Brandon very quickly. This 4,000 year old lady is not getting any younger."

Just as Nomi finished talking, Mara's comlink went off. When Mara answered it, Luke was at the other end.

Mara said excitedly, "Luke I did not sense your presence when you entered the city."

Luke replied, "I am not in the city of the Jedi. Daniel found information on how the ancient Jedi were able to communicate while they were in different places in time and space."

Emily said jokingly, "Since Daniel is so good in finding the bazaar information. Maybe he can answer my question."

Mara told what Emily was talking about.

Luke said, "Emily he just might could. Daniel and teams of other Jedi has found a great deal of information. After Jack and Sam convinced us that if we allowed them to be a part of the teams that are out searching for more allies and other things we need, I decided that it would be just as safe for the rest of you to partake in it."

Nomi quietly asked for Mara's comlink so she could talk to Luke. Nomi said, "We were hoping you would do that."

Luke said, "After your honeymoon, please report to me or Mara on what is needed of you two."

Nomi said, "Brandon and his parents are getting Brandon fitted for his tucks for the wedding. See if you can contact him. He has been very edgy in wanting to do something. I have also. I know that Brandon would be very happy to hear about this."

After telling everyone in ear shot of how to use the comlinks and the Force to contact anyone at any place in time and space, Luke said, "I do believe he would want to hear it from you."

Once Luke signed off, Nomi gave Mirax her comlink back, and used hers to contact Brandon.

After Brandon heard what Nomi said to her, he said, "Baby, if we are needed to help out with the Jedi more than ever, I have been thinking of waiting for us to take our honeymoon until after all this mess is done with."

Nomi could not agree quickly enough. "My love, I have been thinking that same thing. There is no way we can enjoy ourselves if others are in harm's way. I want to marry you now, but we have a lifetime together."

"Once we are married, then we should start on whatever is needed of us. I am sure that it will be up to what Daniel and his team will find. I have been using the Force on what I have heard on what Daniel has found already. Sam a moment ago contacted me on what her father and the Tok'ra will be doing. I felt with the Force there is something a lot more important for us to find."

Nomi replied, "I will meditate on the Force more on this. When we meet again, I think it will be best that at least we two should contact Bodo Bass on what we will need to do."

Brandon suggested, "Do not wait. You and Emily are the only two that are together that has talked with Bodo Bass before. I think it is best that you two should do it now."

After getting the comlink from Nomi, Emily said, "That is a great idea. I was just talking about Grammy and Dee using the Force."

Brandon said, "That would be a good thing to ask him. Please let us know what he says." After Brandon turned off his comlink, he talked to his parents on what Emily will be asking Bodo Bass.

"Your father and I have talked about us using the Force. We have done a great service for Earth in getting everyone to believe what Leia and the two generals have said so long ago. It would be wrong for us not to do what we can since we can use the Force. All we need to do is to be trained to use it. If we can become Jedi one day, then we will do all that we can."

Brandon's father replied, "We do not think that we can become Jedi Knights before Emperor Palpatine will be dealt with."

Brandon smiled, "From what I have heard, you both have done a wonderful service for the Jedi and the trainees at the mansion. By the way, how do you like calling that place your own now?"

Jerry answered, "We are very grateful that the Mayor of Atlanta gave us that place. We are also very happy that everyone that worked there wanted to stay with us."

Brandon smiled again, "A lot has changed for us and for the better. Earth as a whole has enjoyed all that has been happening spite the war with Emperor Palpatine."

Barbara stated, "In a way, we have him to thank for all of this. Your life has changed in ways that I do not think you could ever dream of."

Brandon replied with a smile, "To be able to give Emily and Ben something special is all that I ask for a pay for what I have done on the behalf of Earth."

* * *

When Nomi turned off her comlink, she did not rush in wanting to talk to Bodo Bass. She first wanted to think what would be the best things to ask of Bodo Bass if they could contact him at all. Nomi knew that talking about Brandon's parents is very important, but what would be the right questions to ask.

Mara said, "When you are ready to talk to Bodo Bass, do you want me to join you two?"

Nomi thought for a moment and answered, "I do not see why not. Since you know more about Emperor Palpatine than any of us, then Bodo Bass just might have something special for you to do."

Mara smiled, "The only thing I would love to do is see him dead."

"It was Luke that helped me from separating from the Dark-side. What Emperor Palpatine put me through to get me to be a part of the Dark-side of the Force, all I care about is to see him defeated."

Nomi replied, "When Brandon and I do face him, we will give him your regards."

"I would love to meet him myself."

Nomi stated, "Never know, you might be coming with us to get through his strong hold."

Mara thought of all the times she went to Emperor Palpatine to give her the reports she was commanded to gather. Death was all around Emperor Palpatine. With the ones that were alive had fear of death. Mara was sick of seeing all of what Emperor Palpatine has done to so many.


	7. Chapter 7: Bodo Bass Tells All

**Chapter 7: Bodo Bass Tells All**

Nomi and Emily led Mara Jade Skywalker to their favorite spot in the city. It was out doors. Luckily for them, no one was around. They had complete and total privacy, after all most were working on the ceremony and the wedding. This place was a good distant from the buildings. For some reason, it was a great spot to meditate in the Force

The three of them got into their normal meditation sitting pose. The three of them sat in circle. This is how most Jedi meditates in the Force when there are two or more. The three of them gave their full concentration in the Force and Bodo Bass.

_**Nomi said to him, "Master Bodo Bass, we all three thank you for your time with us, and it is great to be talking with you once again." **_

_**Nomi paused for a moment and continued, "We Jedi have recently discovered a cave and possibly new allies. What can you tell us now about these and anything else we need to know before we can fight Emperor Palpatine? We also discovered my mother and father-in-law are able to use the Force. What is required of them if anything?"**_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "There have been a great deal going on since we have last communicated. I too am pleased to be able to chat with you all." **_

_**Bodo Bass looked at Master Mara Jade Skywalker with a warm smile. "It is very pleasing for me to see you here. There is a lot for you to do. I know there are a lot of hurt in you from all that you have been through. You can rest assure that you can make a difference by being with Master Nomi and Brandon Bowers."**_

_**Nomi gave a giant smile in him calling her by the married name she will have very soon. **_

_**Bodo Bass looked at her with a giant smile of his own. "It is my pleasure to unite you two as husband and wife. Spite the distance of the space and time you two have been separated from birth, you two were meant to find each other and marry." **_

_**Emily asked, "If we did not have Palpatine in our lives today, would these two have met anyhow?" **_

_**Bodo Bass then turned to look at Emily. "Yes! Spite his interference, the paths we have in life cannot be controlled by circumstances. They would have met just the same. We all have freewill to choose to follow whatever path that is laid out for us, but the end result would have been the same. Love is far too powerful to control. The love that these two have for cannot change by time or reality." **_

"_**I cannot say what would have happened if your uncle was not found by Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, but it was her that set things in motion. She has no choice in being put into slavery, but it was Sam that set things as it should have been, afterwards." **_

"_**From her choice in being a Jedi Knight and bringing her friends to Earth, made it possible to have things as it is now."**_

_**Emily asked, "You mean that my mother is able to use the Force?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "All of your families have been using the Force without knowing they were doing so." **_

_**Emily asked, "Master Bodo Bass, since Anakin Skywalker was very powerful with the Force in which allowed Luke and Leia to be powerful in the Force, who is the powerful one in our family?"**_

"_**It is both of your grandparents. Your grandmother has been the one that has been supportive since their home has been destroyed years ago. Your grandfather had been leading all of you to all the places you have been to." **_

_**Emily thought about all those times. She finally said, "It does make since now. It was him that helped us deal with living on Coruscant and Naboo. I can also see how it was so natural for him to help all the Jedi at the mansion in Atlanta, Georgia." **_

_**Bodo Bass stated, "Yes, both of your grandparents used the Force in helping all of the Jedi then, without anyone noticing."**_

"_**It is true they could have done a great deal without using the Force. Without realizing it, they did use the Force. It was their love for their son that allowed them to use it so profoundly at the mansion. How they could have used the Force without any of the Jedi noticing is a feat in itself. They did it just the same. All that they did on behalf of all the Jedi there, they could not have done so without the Force." **_

_**Mara recalled the love that Luke had for her. It was that love they helped her turn from the Dark-side to the light. **_

_**Knowing what she was thinking, Bodo Bass gave her a quiet nod.**_

_**Then Bodo Bass answered Emily's question that she wanted to know before they made contact with him. "You and your brother were able to use the Force before Yoda and Jolinar came to you. Why you were not able to be known to use the Force before hand is quite simple. Your grandmother was protecting you both before you and your family set foot on Coruscant." **_

"_**That was the reason why they did not contact you before they left Earth. Your grandmother realized, without truly understanding it, if something happened to you/brother, it would affect Brandon dramatically in being trained as a Jedi Knight."**_

_**Emily stated, "You are saying Grammy shielded us, even from Yoda?" **_

"_**Yoda and Jolinar both knew or they could have not done what they did on your behalf. Yoda simply did not tell you this at the time. Due to the strong shielding of your grandmother, Yoda was correct in stating that you could not have been trained in using the Force. When you grandmother realized there was no more danger for you and your brother, she released her protection." **_

_**The only thing Emily could say was "WOW!"**_

_**While Emily was still perplexed over what was said to her, Nomi asked the question, "Should they be trained as Jedi Knights?" **_

"_**Indeed they should, but they will not be able to be full Jedi Knights before you finish off Palpatine. It is up to them if they want to become Jedi or not. Please do not force them to become Jedi just because the rest of you are Jedi." **_

_**Emily reassured Bodo Bass they will not do anything of the sort.**_

"_**Now in answering your first question, Master Jedi Nomi Bowers." said Bodo Bass. **_

_**Nomi once more smiled over the sir name he gave her. She also quickly removed it to be able to concentrate on what Bodo Bass was going to say next. **_

"_**The Tok'ra's special mission will indeed provide a great deal of help. These people will also be a key help in finding the lost city of the Jedi throughout time and space. Once you and your husband find the map and more of where these cities are located, then can the ancient Jedi Knights be a part of the present."**_

_**Emily then looked at Nomi with a smile. Emily said to her, "I was right!" **_

_**Noticing Emily's smile Bodo Bass said, "Yes, you and Brandon will be the one to find the map of where all the cities are located. You will also find many other things. Now is not the time to go into that. If I had the time I would love to share some of those things with you, but what I have to say about helping you all in the 21st Century in fight Palpatine and his minions is too important.**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "The cave that Teal'c has found has a great many things, but as Master Jedi Jack O'Neill has said, 'There are more things and people to be found.' Not all will be told in the Akkadian Library or the cave." **_

_**While concentrating on the Force, Emily stated, "It is here on Earth in this time period." **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "Yes it is." **_

_**Nomi replied, "It is right here were we are meditating on the Force and talking to you."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "That is why the six of you have found this spot a perfect place for you all to meditate in the Force." **_

_**Mara stated, "This is where I was teaching Jerry to meditate in the Force. No wonder it was so easy for him." **_

_**Nomi asked, "What are we suppose to do with this to help us end Emperor Palpatine tyranny?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "Please concentrate on what I am about to say to you." After a few moments, he said, "Master Emily, I was right in stating that you grandparents will not be able to be Jedi Knights in time, but if they are to help all of you defeat Palpatine, then this is where they will do it." **_

_**For some reason, Nomi blurted out the word, "Love!"**_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "That is absolutely correct. The love that Barbara and Jerry have for you all will be the final downfall of Emperor Palpatine. Love is a lot more powerful then the Force. It was the love I had for the Jedi Knights that allowed the Light-side of the Force to not only protect myself and the Ancient Jedi Knights, but allow the Force to be able to be as powerful as it is today. It was the love that Barbara and Jerry had for all of you while they were helping all the Jedi at the mansion. The more they can learn about the living Force the better they can help you all defeat Emperor Palpatine."**_

_**Emily said with a smile, "I think they have learned a lot about the Force then they realize. If the ancient Jedi Knights learned to use the Force as they did, I think there is a lot more to learn about the Force then how I learned it." **_

_**Bodo Bass looked at Emily for a long moment. "You are absolutely correct. There are more to learning about the Force then the training. If you can teach that to your Grammy and Dee, then they can do a lot." **_

_**It was Nomi that gave Emily a big smile. Mara also gave Emily a big smile. Emily in return gave them all a smile of her own, including Bodo Bass.**_

_**Mara was the next person that asked a question to Bodo Bass, "With all the artifacts that I have found, it is not yet complete. Where can we find more?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "They will find more in the cave that Teal'c and his teams found. It will be up to you three to find the rest." **_

_**Nomi asked, "Can you tell us where that place will be?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "You will have to talk with Master Luke Skywalker on the exact location. Where you will find the rest of the artifacts you seek is in the "Lost city of the Jedi" that he found on Yavin 4." **_

_**Mara stated, "I thought that place had a connection with the Ancient Jedi Knights."**_

_**Bodo Bass stated, "Yes it did have a connection with the Ancient Jedi Knights. Even though this city here is where it all started, the lost city that Luke found has great importance of the Ancient Jedi. When we all left this planet to keep the rest of the people on this world from being destroyed by Palpatine and his followers, we moved to that city. It was not easy to fine. That is why it was a perfect place for the Ancient Jedi to live. They settled there for a good long time before Palpatine and the Dark-side started to dominate the galaxy."**_

"_**The Ancient Jedi knew they had to spread through the universe in both time and space. The only goal of the Dark-side is to eliminate all Jedi. The ones that staid in that galaxy did their best to keep the Dark-side there in that galaxy. They were able to keep most in, but some were able to follow the Jedi that scattered." **_

"_**When you all do start to adventure throughout time and space to find the Jedi of yesterday, you will all have to deal with the Dark-side of the Force. I cannot tell you at this time what is out there. My main focus has been doing all that I can to make it possible for you Jedi of the here and now to be ready to fight and win the battles that are yet to come."**_

_**Emily said, "We all thank you for all that the Ancient Jedi had done for us. We all will be concerned about the Jedi throughout time and space later. If we do not get more information, weapons, personal help, etc., we might not be able to cross that bridge." **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "Ever so true Master Jedi Emily Aaron. That was my point in saying that I cannot give you that information at this time. I understand that all of you are very interested in learning about the ancient past of the Jedi Knights. There are a lot of wonders yet to discover. In time, they will be known, but you are right. The here and now is more important." **_

"_**Before I let you go to talk to the others about what was said here, I want you to know, you all have a great deal of information and help already. Do not get overwhelmed by not having all the resources needed. I never known any battle to be 100% prepared. One can finish a puzzle when some of the pieces are missing."**_

After they broke off from the Force with Bodo Bass, they got up and Mara talked to her husband on this issue on her comlink.

After hearing every detail from all three of them, Luke replied, "If Master Bodo Bass called you by your married name then I suggest that you first goal is live by it. I mean concentrate on your marriage. The rest of the Jedi can do their part without you and Brandon until you are married. I think the biggest concerned that Master Bodo Bass said in his last statement: we are becoming too wound up on defeating Palpatine. How tight we are right now, we could easily be destroyed without knowing what had happening."

Nomi said, "Brandon and I have talked about this matter. That is another reason that we want to do more on behalf of what is going on now. Yes, we will be a part of the elite team to confront Emperor Palpatine. If we are too relaxed, then we have a harder time in winning."

Luke replied, "Well said. You are both correct. Jack has been telling all of us that his team with the SGC handled a lot worse."

Emily stated, "I suggest that we follow his advice. Now that he is a full Jedi Knight, his understanding of what is going on will make a giant difference."

Mara said, "Luke, I think the first step to victory is to trust the ones that are on your side. We all been in battle and no one knows the Dark-side then us Jedi, but Earth is now involved. It is about time we allow them to give us what they can. It is their fight as much as ours. We all might not like it, but Earth is a giant part of this. We cannot back time and do better. As I cannot back track and have nothing to do with the Dark-side as I have done."

It was a long silence on Luke's end. Luke finally said, "Mara you are right. It seems that none of us cannot stop saying in one form or another that we wished that Earth was not in the middle of all this."

Emily said, "I am very excited to be in the middle of all of this. Everyone's lives have improved beyond any scale including me and my family. It was no one's fault including the Ancient Jedi Knights that caused Palpatine to want to dominate and destroy all Jedi Knights. We need to stop over protecting everyone and allow Earth be part of their own lives. No matter who is responsible, we Jedi cannot live for everyone on Earth."

Nomi said, "Due to Brandon, all I want is the best for this world. We all are a part of Earth. I spent four years here in this time period with my beloved. All that he told me of his time, I felt that I was born in the 20th Century of Earth with him. If we stifle everyone, we might destroy all that is so wonderful of Earth. Please allow these people to do what they can. They were not ready when this Death Star was a threat. Now they are, and they all want to be a part of this."

Luke humbly said, "Yes they are ready. Even Thor has been telling me that." Luke paused for a few seconds and continued, "You are all right, and I think Bodo Bass might be talking to the rest of the Jedi Knights when he said his last words. Now since Brandon and his family are starting to be one big Jedi family, I think I can stop being over protective."

Emily replied, "On behalf of all, I thank you for all that you Jedi Knights have done for my family. Brandon's life is far better even though I never stopped loving him any different than I did before we all met you. What I am saying, you have done more for one family and everyone on Earth than any other being could ever do. Everyone knows all of this came from the Jedi's past. No one is blaming you or any Jedi Knight. Everyone on Earth is ready to fight Emperor Palpatine now."

Luke said, "Us Jedi has seen too much death on innocent people. The Empire had attacked planets and nearly destroyed all life in a very short time."

Mara asked, "Did not Teal'c state the same thing about the Goa'uld?"

Luke answered, "Yes he did, and Earth and this galaxy survived."

Mara said lovingly to her husband, "Luke that is why we cannot keep everyone on Earth from not being a part of this war. As Bodo Bass said, ' You all have a great deal of information and help already.' We need to allow that help to help not just for the Jedi, but for the rest of the galaxy. Earth is now a big part of it if not the entire universe."

Luke smiled, "Okay, all of you have convinced me. I will have a meeting set up with the Jedi Council and with Earth's leaders. I will let them know what you have told me. Whatever they decide, neither I nor the rest of the Jedi Council will interfere. I will keep you all posted on the current events if you three promise to take it easy for now." The three of them agreed before signing off.

As the three were walking back to the Jedi city, Nomi was thinking.

She shared what she was thinking to the others. "I wished I could use the Force and the Stargate system to jump right to the time of the wedding itself. I do not think I could wait one day more."

Emily replied, "I was thinking the same thing, but I decided not to do it. I know it would not be fair for the rest of you that will have to wait."

Mara had a great idea to help Nomi with passing the time. "While you are waiting, I show you more of Earth."

By the Force, Emily realized what Mara was up to, so she followed Mara's lead. Emily said, "Great idea! I know that Brandon has shown you a good deal already, but I know that he has not shown you all of it."

Nomi smiled and said, "I was mostly watching Brandon than anything else."

Mara smiled, "Then this is your chance to see everything again. It will be us three that will be on this trip this time, and no Force contact with Brandon until the wedding."

Nomi smiled, "It will be hard, but I think I can try."

Emily gave a smile of her own, "Try not, do or do not, there is no try."

They all laughed.

Before the three off them set off to the 21st Century, Emily contacted her uncle and told them what Bodo Bass said to them as well as what they will be doing until the wedding.

Brandon replied, "Good idea, and Nomi is right, it will be hard for us not to contact each other by the Force."

Brandon's mother said, "Do not worry, we will keep him busy on this and that. He is even helping us use the Force more."

Emily got excited, "So you two have decided to become Jedi?"

Barbara answered, "If Bodo Bass went out of his way to say that we can make a difference in helping you all out in defeating this Emperor, then we will do all that we can. If that brings us to become Jedi Knights then so be it."

Emily said, "As with all of us, take it one day at a time. No one can expect you to do more than that."

Brandon replied, "There is no reason to push them as we all have lately been trained. I will though do all I can in helping them learn more than the basics of using the Force. I think I can do that before we all have to confront Emperor Palpatine."

Emily replied, "I think so too. I better let you go, so we can get to Earth in the 21st Century."

From what Mara Jade had recently learned about being able to travel to other places throughout time and space through the Stargate, instead of going to the SGC in the 21st Century, Mara sent all of them to a different location. On the other end of their journey, the three of them found themselves on top of one of the mountains in the Netherlands. It was where Luke and she visited. It was a very lovely spot to Mara. She wanted to share this place with her two friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Earth is Ready

**Chapter 8: Earth is ready**

After Luke finished talking to Mara, Emily, and Nomi, he decided to talk to General Davis over what they said to him.

After taking in all of what Luke told him, General Davis replied, "First I want to thank you for your concern for Earth. I am happy that we were able to evacuate all those people of Earth, but if it was not for you and the other Jedi Knights, neither Master Jedi Sam O'Neill nor Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, would have been able to destroy this Death Star. Even though, we have learned a great deal from all of you, we still have a great deal to learn, but I can say to you Master Jedi Luke Skywalker, Earth is ready."

Luke gave the General a smile, and said, "Thank you for saying that General Davis. I know that you are ready. I am just wished that Earth was not involved in this Jedi business. There are a lot of horrors in our past dealings with the Dark-side. Some of which even us Jedi are not prepared for."

General shown Luke a respectable look and asked, "If Earth did not get involved as you say, then what are the possibilities are Earth being destroyed by this Death Star?"

Luke thought for a moment, "That is a very good question. It was your SG teams that found out that this Death Star existed in the first place."

"It seems that things are as it should be. Earth not only learned about the Jedi's past, and found out it all started here on Earth a trillion of years ago, but we have save the galaxy from this Death Star, and we shall do it again in defeating Emperor Palpatine."

After what General Davis said, Luke gave a big smile. "It is amazing how much Earth has accepted the obvious. For a planet that has been so isolated from what is really out there throughout the universe, just about everyone on Earth has accept it more then I have ever seen similar worlds in my galaxy."

General Davis stated, "I think I can relate to what you are saying. Sometimes we humans are so dependent with our technologies that I wonder if we can live without. I think the same applies to all of you. It is easy to see a less advanced world being far from being ready to fight and win a war with someone like Palpatine, but if I understand your history right, Emperor Palpatine was defeated by people that have less technologies then Earth has now."

General Davis paused for a moment and continued, "We might not defeat these grand armies that Emperor Palpatine has now as the Ewoks did, but I know that we can make a giant difference. I do not know if these Ancient Jedi somehow integrated this in our cell structures or not, but if the Jedi of yesterday are going to be a part of Earth in the here and now, then it will be up to us all to fight alongside the Jedi Knights."

Luke was stunned by what General Davis said. For a few moments Luke could not say anything. In what was just said to him, Luke simply could not find the words to respond. Without having to use the Force, Luke realized how integrated Earth is with the Jedi Knights of yesterday and today.

It was no accident that Sam was meant to be in his world. Luke even wondered if having Sam put into slavery had a purpose. From what he had learned about her before she was taken from her life here on Earth, Luke realized Sam was very intelligent, and did great things for the SGC and Earth. Now with the Force Sam had become a greater person than before. Luke also saw this in a great many of the people on this planet. He also saw how everyone on Earth had excelled because of their first two Earthly Jedi Knights.

Luke finally spoke, "You are right. It would be wrong for us to keep Earth from fulfill their destiny, war or no war. When I gather all the Jedi Council and the leaders of Earth for a meeting, I will be the first to state that the Jedi Knights will allow you all to fulfill your part in this war."

Luke then gave General Davis a Jedi bow, and left to contact the Jedi Council to do what he should have done at the beginning, allowed Earth to be part of Jedi Knights as Earth was a part of the Ancient Jedi Knights.

Without either General Davis or Master Luke Skywalker realizing it, things started to happen between Earth and the Jedi Knights. From what General Davis just said to Luke, finally things were starting to go forward that will lead the Ancient Jedi Knights to be a part of Earth in the 21st Century.

Sam was meant to be taken from her life as she knew it, and put into slavery. Sometimes negative things are not as bad as it seems on face value. Sometimes we have to go through dark times to see the light that is meant to be in our lives.

* * *

As Barbra and Jerry were with Brandon to get him fitted for a suit for his wedding, they all had C-3PO tag along with them. In all that had been going on, C-3PO did not get that many chances to know the people of Earth in their day-to-day lives.

After spending a few hours with the Bowers, C-3PO stated, "It appears that the people of Earth do live interesting lives. Even though I have been to George Hammond's Museum on Coruscant, there is a lot more to know."

Barbara replied, "It takes a life time for all of us here on Earth to learn the meaning of how we live our lives. Now that everyone's life has changed, we will be learning a whole lot more."

C-3PO said, "Indeed you all have learned a great deal. From what I have observed, I see that Earth is more ready for the stuff that is out there in the universe then you all may believe. Most if not all here on Earth has adapted very quickly. In the galaxy that we come from, most hardly ever truly adapt to their new surroundings."

Jerry replied, "I wonder if we did not have to evacuate, due to that Death Star, would we adapt as quickly?"

Brandon answered, "Dad, I think so. How easily they all believe you and mom in all that you have said on the behalf of Princess Leia, Retired General Hammond, and General Davis. I think everyone adapted right then and there. When you finally brought other species, everyone gave them a warm welcome. I think that Earth accepted what Leia said more than any of us realized."

Brandon then looked at C-3PO. "You are right, Earth is more ready than any Jedi Knight or the Alliance can ever realize. We are a very curious race of people here on Earth. We have had science fiction stories long before they discovered the Stargate. In that since, Earth has already been out there in space."

"Before man can accomplish anything in life, he must have the right mind set. Now that we can physically go out there to different planets, we can put those mental ideas to the test. The evacuations that were done not only put them out of harm's way on Earth, but it also allowed us all to go beyond the confines of this planet. From what I have understood, I believed that everyone has learned more about themselves then anytime in their lives."

We are free to be more than we could ever be due to the fact we can travel throughout the galaxy, and to other galaxies throughout the universe. For once, everyone on Earth can live to the max as they should be doing."

C-3PO said, "I see why everyone on Earth wants to partake in this war with the Emperor. They rather die fighting them to go back to the way their lives were."

Jerry said, "That is absolutely true! We surely would have had Sam not go through her slavery, but due to her going through it, she is a better person. If she did not go through that dark period of her life, things would not as they are now. In that there is nothing Earth could ever do to repay her for all that she has gone through and done for us all. Since your recording of all that is going on, please C-3PO, remember what Sam has done on our behalf of the entire universe and the Ancient Jedi Knights."

What no human or any other creature has not realized that C-3PO has recorded all of what Sam has gone through, by his personal observation of Sam since she has been rescued from her horrible events.

During the beginning, C-3PO was the only one that Sam ever talked to about what she has been through. For some reason Sam felt that C-3PO was the only one she could talk to. There were many droids, but Sam for some reason stuck with him. It was Luke that ordered him to be with her nearly all the time. Luke has seen so many give up and even commit suicide over their traumas. Luke somehow new that Sam was very special, and would win over her dark times.

C-3PO was more than a guardian to Sam, but a friend. He always listened and answered any question that was asked from her. In time she came to realize C-3PO was more than a standard protocol droid. Most of what she did tell him was bits and pieces.

To his amazement, she told more than most have gone through, and they have not gone through half of what she had told him. At one time C-3PO thought he would malfunction over the horrors of it all, but when she kept talking, he saw a light from her. It was not a very bright light, but it was enough to see she had hope. Now seeing her as a full Jedi Knight, he knew he was right.

What really concerned C-3PO in all that Sam told him was the continuing description of Emperor Palpatine. Until now, he has always thought she was either describing someone similar, or simply delusional. Now that he is as much alive, he came to realize that it could possibly been Palpatine himself.

He wanted to talk with her about this, but never had the chance. Could it be that she and the one she trained be in more danger then ever? Should he first talk to Brandon himself? Unfortunately, C-3PO's programming did not allow him to make those decisions, but he sometimes had to act on what he knew. Sometimes it made a difference and other time it nearly got him put in the scrap heap.

This time, he thought it was different. He was very fond of both Sam and Brandon to not say anything. When Barbara and Jerry went off to shop for some special gifts for Nomi for her wedding day, they left C-3PO and Brandon to themselves.

He thought it was now or never. Realizing they were alone, he told Brandon in every detail of all of what Sam told him about what he thought was Emperor Palpatine.

At his amazement, Brandon was not shocked over what was told to him, or at least Brandon did not show it.

After hearing all that was said, Brandon replied, "C-3PO, I want to thank you for all that you have told me, and the time you spent with Sam during that part of her life. When we were all on board the Executor, I found out through the Force that Emperor Palpatine was alive."

"After I said that, I looked at Sam. I felt in the Force something very disturbing in her. She did all that she could to cover it up by the use of the Force, but she could not shield her feelings from me. One day I talked to her about this. She told me a little of what you told me."

"The reason I even told you about this is I am concerned for the safety of the both of you. If Palpatine is still after Sam, he will go after you as well."

Brandon replied, "The only reason I can see that he would be remotely interested in Sam was her strong abilities in using the Force. What I do not understand is why he did not act on it. From what you told me, he only observed."

"If I am correct, he only wants to destroy all Jedi Knights. He is after Sam for a bigger purpose, and I think it is more than turning her to the Dark-side of the Force."

"I thought about that also. What puzzles me is Sam has stated she has seen him more than once. It could be a possible Force tormenting concept, but I just do not know. Has she ever talked to you about this after she became a Jedi Knight?"

C-3PO answered, "Not since she has been on Earth."

Brandon then used his comlink to contact Jack to see if she talked to him about Emperor Palpatine."

When Brandon did contact Jack, Brandon told everything of what C-3PO told him. After hearing it all, Jack did state that Sam did mumble in her sleep over someone. "It was like she was actually talking to someone. I am very familiar with people dreaming over their traumas over and over. Being a war vet, I was told I have done that. Now, knowing more about Emperor Palpatine, I am beginning to wonder if he was trying to get to her before she became a full Jedi Knight."

Brandon said with a little worry in his voice, "I think it is more than that. If he has been after to kill all Jedi Knight, then why go after just one Jedi potential?"

Jack replied, "She is strong in the Force, maybe he saw a threat in her."

"I do not know. Something is not right. I can feel it. I guess I will have to confront this with Sam herself."

Jack sternly said, "No! Let me do it. You and Nomi have been ordered to concentrate on this wedding. I know that you are powerful with the Force and all, but at least let me talk to her first."

Brandon did not say anything at first. He wanted to find the right words or meaning to state he should be the one to talk with her first. "If we did not have to deal with Emperor Palpatine here and now, I would say yes"

It was Jack that was quiet. Jack finally said, "I will talk to Luke about this. He has dealt with Emperor more than any of us. I understand that he is getting the Jedi Council with all the leaders together. This will be a good thing for them all to talk about if it is something serious."

"Luke recently called me and told me about that, and ordered me to stay with this wedding and nothing else. With my parents listening in, they both vowed to make sure I do so. After hearing what C-3PO told me has made me very concerned."

Jack said calmly, "I am also. I have been protecting Sam since the first time we set foot in that galaxy. I promise I will do all that I can, and contact you on any information I find. Now that I am a Jedi, I will make sure nothing happens to her."

Brandon sighed, "I never thought you could not protect her. I just feel this thing is bigger than any one of us. I also still believe that Emperor Palpatine is still making contact with Sam even though she might not realize it. I do not think she is giving out any information to him, but I feel that he may be breaking her down. I would not be surprised if he was the one that had Sam kidnapped in the first place. I think he knows more about Earth and what is going on with the Jedi Knights now. I strongly believe he could have stopped her from being a Jedi Knight from the start. I also believe that we need to find out why he is after Sam."

Jack said, "If this is bigger than all of us as you state, then you or I will not be able to deal with this alone. Let me talk with Luke about this."

As Jack was finishing his last sentence, Barbara replied through Brandon's comlink, "This is about Sam?"

Jack answered, "Yes it is about her. I will let those two give you the details while I will be talking to Luke on this. Please continue what you are doing until you hear from Luke or me."

Jack did not tell any of them that he was with Luke and Sam. Of the entire time Jack was using the Force to see if Sam was in any danger or anything that had to do with the Dark-side. Jack was very happy to see nothing wrong.

He was hoping that now she is a full Jedi Knight the Emperor's influence was no more. Jack had to admit, he did not buy it. If it was by Palpatine's design to get Sam kidnapped in the first place, then he was not finished with her. The more Jack thought about this, the more he started to believe as Brandon. _"My dear friend, I hope the two of us are seriously wrong on this."_

He came upon Luke very gently and quietly. He did not want to be too forward, but since that is not Jack style, Luke realized that Jack wanted to talk to him in private. Luckily Sam was not nearby.

When the two of them had their private spot, Jack told Luke all that was told to him.

Luke replied, "Thank you for telling me this. I believe as you and Brandon. This is serious. Let me contact Brandon and have him be with us, and have him hear this from Sam.

Luke did just that, and it was not long for C-3PO, Barbara, Jerry and Brandon to meet them. It was Brandon that confronted Sam on this.

After hearing what Brandon said, Sam looked at C-3PO and smiled, "My friend, thank you for letting them know this."

She then looked at Brandon and continued, "I am sorry that I did not say more on this to you." Sam then looked at the others, "All of what C-3PO said was the complete truth. At the time, I did not know who he was. For some reason he did had a very strong interest in me."

Sam asked for all to have a seat. When they did so, she sat down and continued. "The reason for not mentioning him when I first talked about me being a slave is I did not at first think he was all that important to talk about. When I talked to C-3PO about this I just told all that was going on. I had to talk to someone, and he was always there for me. Knowing that he could not feel sorry for me as any human would have done, including myself, I felt more comfortable telling all this to him. I also knew one day he could tell all that I am about to reinstate here to all of you."

When I was dragged through the Stargate, I was brought to some planet in the Cyax star system, from what I was told. Since I have never been or heard of this star system, I did not have a clue of what was going on."

My first encounter was with a Hut. She hit me so hard. I thought my face was going to be deformed for life. When I asked her why I was here, she told me he wanted me. That scared the living hell out of me."

It was some time later that I was sent to him. When I was with him, I was blinded by something. I believe now it was the Dark-side of the Force that put a shroud over my eyes. The feeling I felt from him was the worst thing I had ever felt in my life. I had tears of complete fear running down my face. I felt like he was examining me from within my soul."

When I went through all the slavery stuff, I felt a lot worse. I did all that I could to shake these feelings of foreboding, but the more I fought it, the more it fought me. It was intense. That was why I knew then that he was doing this to me somehow. Now I know he was using the Force. It was not the only thing that was happening to me. I was let through all of the suffering as I have told you before as he was using the Force to attack me. Believe me if I knew who he was then, I would have told you in the beginning."

Everyone reassured her that they do not blame her.

Sam then calmly continued, "Later on he finally stopped. By no means was it any relief. I was constantly being methodically and deliberately being broken down."

"After seeing so many that have been broken down, I was wondering how long it would take me to be in their places. Though I kept holding on until I was bought and sold by..."

Sam tried not to cry, but she did anyhow.

Jack gave her a warm loving hug. Sam then tried to continue without crying but she did just the same, "When I thought I was rid of him, he started to haunt me in my dreams. He could have done so when I was awake, and not realize it. I guess I noticed him more in my dreams thinking I was safer asleep then awake."

After Luke and the other Jedi Knights rescued all of us, I was still bombarded by his influence. Even when I was telling C-3PO all this I never thought it was from the Dark-side of the Force. If I did, I would have told Master Corran right then and there."

C-3PO told Sam, "I was ordered by Master Luke if I ever expected what you told me was from the Dark-side, I was to tell him."

Sam replied, "Thanks for allowing me to share what I had said to you. It really helped me more then you know."

C-3PO did not say anything in reply to what Sam just said, but he did put his metal hand on her lap to show his support and admiration.

Brandon asked her, "Since you are now a full Jedi Knight, have you had any encounters with him?"

Sam became very frighten, "Yes I have, but it was before I knew he was alive. That is why I was so afraid when I first heard his name on the Executor."

Luke finally spoke, "Sam, please let us know if you feel any disturbance of any kind. We all strongly believe that whatever interest Emperor Palpatine has for you, he is not done with you."

Sam replied, "I feel the same way. At times when I am alone, I can get very over protective. Thinking he just might do something."

Brandon said, "I strongly believe he has not stopped doing things towards you."

Sam asked, "What do you mean. Surely I would notice something from him now that I am a full Jedi."

Brandon responded, "You just said you could not always tell if he was doing something to you when you were a slave. He does not have to do anything directly towards you to have you react. You just stated that you have felt very uneasy when you are alone. I think the plans he has for you are still going on."

Jack stated, "As you have stated to us all, you feel that you have to deal with the hurt you went through alone due to the death of your mother. I think he used that against you."

Sam realized he was right. She had kept all her friends and family from entering her life. The big frustrating thing is that she does not know how to allow even the ones she loves to do that."

Barbara said, "Remember that love is more powerful than the Force. If you allow our love to enter you and flow through you, then that is all you need to do. In that Sam and Barbara hugged ever so dearly. Sam was crying not due to the remembering of being a slave, but of the love Barbara shared towards her.

As they were hugging, Barbara said, "Now that you are a part of our family, you can talk to me anytime you want and share anything with me."

Sam replied, "I will mom."

After Sam stopped hugging her adopted mother, she looked at Brandon, "If I know you, I bet you are concerned with what Palpatine will do to all that I love so dear. If I knew that it was that bad, I would have at least let you know. I told you before, us Jedi stick together. I will die in the attempt if anyone that I loved was threatened in any way. When I told my father that I was going with him in the adventure set for him and the Tok'ra, he was very angry with me. He did not want us to be separated just for this reason. Selmak has dealt with foes like this before."

Brandon smiled, "Okay Master, I will stop overrating the worst case scenario."

Sam sternly looked at him and said, "I told you also to not call me Master! I know that I am the Jedi Master that has trained you, but I am Sam, and I rather be called that."

Brandon smiled, "Okay, I am Sam."

Sam smiled, and jokingly used the Force to push Brandon off his seat.

Brandon replied, "Okay, I get it. I will behave."

Everyone laughed, including him.

Sam then sat up, and walked towards him. She gave Brandon a smile and her hand. Brandon reached and grabbed it. Sam then helped Brandon up.

When he was standing, she gave him a warm hug.

While hugging him, Sam said, "Thank you for your concern. Just the same, please do stop overrating on the worst case scenario. Things will happen, or they will not. I know that you want to be prepared for things like that, who does not. Just remember look always for the hope. I know how hard that is."

In knowing what she meant, Brandon gave her a tighter hug to show her his support and love towards her.

After they both stopped hugging each other, Brandon said, "Thank you for sharing this with us. Please do so again if you need to."

Sam promised them all that she will. Them Sam walked to C-3PO and gave him a hug, and thanked him for his friendship.

C-3PO replied, "It is my honor and privilege to have been at your side then and now. I want to let you know I only told Brandon all you told me about Emperor Palpatine due to the concern of the both of you."

Sam responded with a smile, "I know and fully understand, and I thank you for telling him."

Luke finally said, "Now that this part has been taken care of and has ended in a very good note, I better start gathering up all the Jedi Council and the leaders of Earth."

Luke looked at Sam, "Please talk to us. As you know of Palpatine now, he is a very dangerous foe. I still think he still is after you. He will not start something with you and suddenly stop. He went after you with a vengeance. Now that you have family and friends, he might go after them to get to you."

Barbara said, "If anyone is attacked by him Sam, please do not give into him, even in anger. Since you are very strong in the Force to be able to train Brandon, I wonder if he will use you to destroy all the Jedi Knights as he nearly did with Vader."

Brandon said, "Sam no one does not want to fight you. In that Emperor Palpatine would win very easily. It is the only thing that makes sense. You must not by any measure give into the Dark-side."

Sam said, "I know that Master Jedi can change to the Dark-side just as much as an Apprentice. As you have promised all of us that you will not turn. I can now state to all of you, I will not turn, nor will allow anyone to hurt any of you, including myself."

Luke smiled, "I am sure you will not, but we simply wanted to hear from you on this matter just the same. Thank you for sharing this, and please contact any of us no matter when or where. Sam, we all know how much you tried to save the others in the spice mines. We are all afraid that is something does happen to anyone of us, you would even turn to the Dark-side to save us."

Barbara said, "I personally would not want to live if it means that you are dead to us."

Sam smiled, "Mom, everyone, thanks. I will not turn. I have realized how much I have changed Earth and for the better. I am very humbled by it, and will do all that I can to make sure Earth does not ever go back to where it was before. I understand all your fears. I would be the same way if any of you went through what I went through."

Jack came up to her and said, "I know it is hard for you to share your feelings with others. You had a hard time sharing what you went through in a galaxy far, far, away. Please Sam, share stuff with us all."

Sam put her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a kiss.

She said, "I will. It was never that I did not want to share things with you all, but I was so use to handling things myself."

Jerry finally said something, "As you have told Brandon many times, no Jedi acts alone. Barbara and I might not be Jedi Knights yet, but we can use the Force. There is no one here that cannot, so you have no choice but to share things with us no matter what they might be."

Emperor Palpatine has indeed been after Sam from the beginning. It is more than simply converting her to the Dark-side. There is more to Sam's use of the Force that even Sam herself does not realize. Palpatine right now knows that she can become more powerful with the Force.

It was Palpatine that personally destroyed the Bowers home. It was him that planned the attack on Yavin 4. He knew who was on that moon. Most important, he went after the children on Naboo. Palpatine was already attacking the ones Sam loved.


	9. Chapter 9: Captain Samantha Carter

**Chapter 9: Captain Samantha Carter**

Even though everyone believed what Sam told them, everyone wanted someone to be with her at all times. Emperor Palpatine is a hell of a foe. What he had done to her so far got everyone scared, including Sam herself.

Before they all left to where ever they were needed to go, Jack had a great idea. Jack asked Brandon, "I think it would be best that we talk to Bodo Bass on this. We might get a better incite on all this."

Brandon replied, "Great idea!" The two of them went to Sam to have her with them when they made contact." Barbara was in ear shot when Jack and Brandon confronted Sam on the idea. She asked if she can partake in this.

Brandon said, "I did not even start my training when I was able to make first contact with Master Yoda. I am sure you can do so if you concentrate on the living Force. She stated that she would have no problem with it. She told her son what she did when they were shopping with Nomi.

The four of them found a secluded quiet area to make contact with Bodo Bass.

_**After a few moments, Bodo Bass came into the scene. This time Bodo Bass did not go into the pleasantries of making contact. He went straight to the point. **_

_**Bodo Bass stated, "Master Jedi Sam O'Neill you have made great stride in not giving into the Dark-side's influence while you were Captain Samantha Carter. You have a very strong power of the Force then, and that was why he was after you. I will explain why and the importance that you four will have to help Sam continue to fighting off the Dark-side's influence."**_

"_**The host that the Dark-side of the Force is inside now was a man that had great potential of the Force as you do. The body is not a clone as Master Jedi Luke Skywalker believes." **_

_**Jack blurted out, "He is a damn Goa'uld!" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "The Dark-side is a lot worse than the Goa'uld. The Ubaids are special Goa'uld. Though you are correct the Dark-side of the Force is acting like how Goa'uld takes a host. The shell of a man that was once human was very vibrant. The Dark-side had to break down the soul as it is trying to do to you Sam. The Dark-Side of the Force wants to use you as the next host."**_

_**Jack blurted out again, "Over my dead body!" **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "It might take that Jack, but that would not mean you will win. The body that is Palpatine now cannot be regenerated anymore. It is dying. The only reason to destroy Earth was to only break you Sam. He attacked the Bowers home and kidnapped the children just to use them to get to you." **_

_**Sam asked, "Now that all my friends...no, family are Jedi Knights and learning to use the Force as a Jedi Knight, will that make the Dark-side job harder?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered with no emotions, "Yes, but it will not stop him. It did not stop him before."**_

_**Brandon asked, "Will destroying Emperor Palpatine make a difference?" **_

_**Bodo Bass turned to look right at Brandon before answering, "If you do it right, yes." **_

_**Sam asked, "What do I need to learn from the Force to be able for me to deal with the Dark-side's powerful influence?" **_

_**For once Bodo Bass smiled, "Be trained by someone that knows the Dark-side without having you go down that path. You and Barbara will be trained by this man."**_

_**After Bodo Bass became quiet, a light being, which looked like an Ancient, came into focus. Several seconds afterwards the being transformed into a human. This human was the last image that was seen of him. That human was Anakin Skywalker. **_

_**Anakin smiled at a shocked faced Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. **_

_**He said, "It is great to meet you. I know a great deal about the influence of the Dark-side, and how it broke me down to be what I was turned into. Now that I am in the light-side of the Force, I am the only one that can train you to help fight off this influence."**_

_**Anakin turned around and looked at Barbara. "Believe it or not, you are Jedi material. Your age has nothing to do with it other than your maturity of life. The love you have for Sam and the rest of your family is strong, and has done great in protecting them, but it will not be enough to help protect Sam. Just the same, she will need your help." **_

_**Barbara looked at Sam and back to Anakin, "I will do all that I can." **_

_**Anakin smiled, "That is all that is required of us all. With learning more of the Force, you will be able to do a lot more. I cannot promise that you will be a Jedi Knight, but you will learn a great deal then you realize."**_

_**Brandon asked, "Master Anakin, I am sure you know that Sam is the one that had trained me. What can I do to help?" **_

_**Anakin turned to him and answered, "You will have a special training yourself with Nomi after you two are married. When that time comes, you two will be training alone. Not only will you two will learn how to help Sam, but how to be able confront Palpatine in order to defeat him. He knows that you two can destroy him. He will make it very hard for you two to even get to the gates of his strong hold."**_

_**Sam finally shared something that she has not shared with anyone else. She was trying to be in more control over how she felt, but her feelings were too strong. **_

_**With a quivering in her voice, Sam said, "I have not said this to anyone, but I have been very afraid of him breaking me down. Now hearing why he was doing so, I am not sure that I can hold out. I do not want to give up, but I am starting to feel that I am loosing." **_

_**Anakin smiled to give Sam comfort, "Because you fail from time to time does not mean you are losing." In all that has been done so far, you held on strong. When you are attacked again and you will, just remember that."**_

"_**With the training I will give you Sam, you will be able to fight with more than hope. Though love and hope is very strong, you will need something else. That is why I want to train Barbara with you."**_

_**Sam all the sudden remembered the first hope she had with that Jedi Knight Skyma Talle. Sam shown a smile on her face for what Skyma did for her the last time they met."**_

_**Anakin said, "Sam Master Skyma will always be with you.**_

_**Just them Skyma appeared. She gave Sam a warm smile. "It is good to see you again."**_

_**Sam showed tears of joy in seeing her once again. "Thank you for what you did for me."**_

_**Skyma said, "It was an honor to do so. You will make it Sam. You are strong. Find the light from within yourself, the light of love."**_

_**Suddenly Skyma disappeared.**_

_**Anakin then looked at Barbara, "You are more powerful in the Force then you realize." **_

_**Barbara finally spoke, "Will the Dark-side of the Force go after any of us to get to Sam?" **_

"_**The Dark-side has already, but to answer your question in the here and now, then yes. Sam's and your training will enable you both to protect all that you love from this influence."**_

_**As if Anakin could read the mind of Sam, he said to her, "I could not save Padmé Amideala by turning to the Dark-side, and neither can you save the ones you love by giving in." **_

_**Sam simply nodded quietly.**_

_**Anakin continued, "Since the goal is to destroy all Jedi Knights, the Dark-side of the Force will do so, and not leave any trace including the history of the Ancient Jedi Knights." **_

_**Jack said with a little frustration in his voice, "I am her husband, and I do not want to sit and do nothing. What can I do?" **_

_**Anakin smiled at Jack with no success of calming him down. "You have the most important job. Sam will have the Dark-side of the Force attack her even in her sleep. With your love and support as well as your abilities to use the Force, you will be the one to defend her at all fronts. Even when Sam is alone, it will be your responsibility to come to her side when trouble happens."**_

_**Sam started to remember all the attacks she been through and how she felt. While she was reminiscing, she felt the love from Barbara through the Force. It was as if all her worries and concerns melted away. **_

_**Sam gave Barbara a large quiet smile. Barbara gave one in return. **_

_**Sam then looked at Anakin, "How do I get to you so you can train mother and me? **_

"_**Contact me as you have done so now. Do this each and every morning. No more that I can tell you today. Hold on Sam. You are stronger then you think. That is why the Dark-side of the Force is after you. As Master Skyma said, 'find the light within yourself'" **_

After departing from both Bodo Bass and Anakin, Sam collapsed.

Everyone went to her side.

Sam finally said, "I will be alright. I had a lot of memories flooding in."

Barbara grabbed Sam's hand into hers. She used the Force to express her love towards her. Everyone else followed Barbara's lead. Afterwards Sam got the energy to get up, she moved to a place to sit down more comfortably.

Sam finally said to all of them, "Thank you all for your support. I thought I finally had all this in the history books where it belonged."

Brandon said, "Maybe this part of your history needs to always be with you. It might be what has made you so strong. You have held strong so far, even though you might not feel that way right now."

Sam replied, "You are right, I do not feel that way."

Brandon said, "Trust me Sam, you are a lot stronger then you realize, and I do not need the Force to see that."

Jack smiled, "Sam, Brandon is right. I guess that is why we have not seen it a lot earlier. When you confronted your past in Cyax and Coruscant, I at least thought it was in the history book for you. Even though this is not over with, all of us will be for you, and watch your back, front, and everything else. Sam then quietly gave her husband a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you my love."

After she said that, Jack hugged her very dearly.

* * *

As everyone was finally gathering together at the New Jedi Council on Earth, Luke was using the Force to monitor Sam. He agreed that Sam was a lot stronger than she may think.

Luke then thought of his father becoming Darth Vader. He did not want that to happen to her. As Luke was about to fall into despair, he heard a voice through the Force.

_**It was his father, "Luke, hold fast my son. Sam and the others have been told of this issue. She and Barbara will have special training to help Sam through this ordeal. It will still be a rough ride for her, but make sure her Jedi friends stays with her at all times. She is a lot stronger then she may think, but she needs not to be alone until you all win this war."**_

_**Luke said, "Father what is required of me?" **_

"_**You and the rest of the Jedi Knights needs to continue what you are doing. Sam's friends will be enough to deal with her troubles. Just to make sure Brandon and Nomi are not used against her, you should make sure that they stay together and with Sam. Nomi and Brandon should get married as soon as they can. I see no reason to stop this celebration with Emily, Ben, or Jack, but watch the current events just the same."**_

Leia said to Luke, "We are ready when you are."

Luke then cleared his mind.

Luke had to remove the barriers that he himself created between the Jedi Knights and Earth. He was being a mother hen over Earth and its people. Now it is the time remove those barriers.

After stepping in the middle of the large circle of Jedi and leaders of Earth, Luke said, "Thank you all for being here today. I asked you all here to talk more about our current plight, and finally to my fault and my fault alone, will finally stop over protect Earth to the point that will keep all of you to be a part of this war with Emperor Palpatine."

Nearly all at once, every leader of Earth said, "Thank you for your protection.

It was the British Prime Minister said, "On behalf of Earth, I want to thank you for what all Jedi Knights has done for us here on Earth. We might want to be a part of this war, but we know that all of this is way above our heads. We all trust your judgment. If you think we are ready to help fight, then we will do all we can. Please do not allow us loose if we are not ready."

Luke smiled, "I now believe that everyone on Earth is ready. After talking with several people, I found out that Earth has been ready all this time. Until now, I have been thinking that Earth should not have been in Jedi business. A lot have died due to the Dark-side of the Force. I simply do not want anything to happen to Earth and its people"

The President of the United State of America said, "We will be fine. Yes, we will have casualties true enough, but Earth is a part of the Jedi Knights. We have learned a great deal. With our first Jedi Knights of Earth, I see no reason why we cannot win.

Everyone cheered.

Leia saw something that was disturbing Luke. She asked, "Luke what is wrong?"

It was Master Jedi Brandon Bowers that blurted out the answer, "What is bothering Luke is simply that Sam has been tagged by the Dark-side of the Force. Emperor Palpatine wants Sam as a new host."

Everyone's face dropped in hearing that horrible news.

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers entered in the middle of the Circle with Luke. He told everything that was told by both Bodo Bass and Anakin Skywalker. Brandon also told everyone what Anakin will be doing on behalf of Sam and his mother.

Leia in tears ask, "What can we do?"

Luke answered, "Before I spoke, my father talked to me through the Force. He got me to have Sam's Jedi friends and family to stay with her. He also stated that Master Jedi Brandon and Nomi should stay with her, and to get married as quickly as possible. The event for our three Jedi should continue. Everyone should keep their eyes open just in case. I am sure nothing will happen, but if the Dark-side is after Sam in this...horrible way, then we need to suspect anything."

Brandon said, "Corran, I think you need to be at Sam side during her time in her special training. You have been with her ever since she has been rescued from her slavery."

Corran replied, "I also suggest that C-3PO stay with her. I know there is more between those two then what has been said to you all. I do not think I should be the one to tell you all about that."

Brandon replied, "I thought I felt more from Sam then what she was telling us. She must be hurting very much."

Brandon then looked at everyone else, "For the rest of you all, what you all can do on behalf of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill is give her support in all that you do in defeating and eliminating the Sith once and for all. I also suggest that you talk to the people from your government. I am sure they will want to know this."

The President of Iraq said, "If defeating this Sith is the only way to finally help Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, then I will die in the attempt. It was Sam that allowed you to be a Jedi Knight. That allowed you to destroy the Death Star that could have destroyed us all. My life is not as important for what she did for all on Earth."

Everyone gave a unanimous cheer in agreement.

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers thanked them for their support. "It will be harder road for us all. It was her that has trained me to be a Jedi Knight. In that she is a more powerful Jedi then I. We cannot allow her to be subdued by the Dark-side. If she does become the next host of the Dark-side of the Force, everything in the universe would be doomed."

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom spoke, "We all know about that Master Jedi. We also realize how much she truely means to you and the rest of her friends and family. Please, I beg of you to do all you can for her, and I promise that we will do all of what we can if not more. As you just heard, there is not one soul here that would not die on her behalf in order to keep her the way she is now. Earth and everyone on it know what we have to do. Now please Master Jedi, do what you have to do."

Leia said, "Brandon I think you should go to her now. Thank you for telling us. We can handle this end. Your place has always been at Sam side. She will make it. When you get there, tell Sam and the rest, that I will be with you as soon as I can."

The President of the United States of America stated, "Princess, I think you should go with Master Jedi Brandon right now. You have done more then what could ever be required of you. In all that you have done for Earth so far is beyond all we can repay. You have been at Sam's side as much as the rest of the Jedi when she was rescued from her ordeal. Earth will allow you to be at her side once more."

Leia stood up from where she was sitting and stated, "Thank you Mr. President and the rest of Earth."

The President of the United States stood up himself and said, "Princess Leia from this day forward, I relieve you from your formal responsibilities on behalf of the United States of America and give a new one. You are hereby have the job of organizing all means of protecting Master Jedi Sam O'Neill from the power of the Sith."

Leia smiled, "It is my honor to take that position and thank you."

Both Leia and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers departed.

* * *

It was several hours that Jack took Sam home. Jack had to go shopping, but did not want to leave Sam by herself. Since C-3PO has been at Sam side from the beginning, he got him to stay with her.

After Jack left, Sam said to C-3PO, "My dear friend. I thank you for all your help."

C-3PO said, "Sam, there is a lot more that you have told me that makes this ordeal seems like a sunny outing. I think you should talk to Master Corran and Brandon on all that you told me."

Sam gave out a long deep breath, "I know I should. I wanted to earlier. After what Bodo Bass said, "I am just too scared to do so."

C-3PO replied, "They must know because of what Bodo Bass said. This is the final test to see if you are willing to allow your friends which are just as much your family as Jerry, Barbara, Brandon and the rest are to you. You cannot hide this in you any longer. They must know."

Sam replied, "I just got a message from Master Corran by the Force. He instructed me that Leia is coming here with Brandon, and to do just as you instructed."

C-3PO walked closer to Sam. My friend we are only thinking of you. Only us two at the moment knows how much you been through. It is about time everyone else that loves you knows also."

Sam just gave a faint nod.

"You are not a quitter. You made it this far in your use of the Force. With Master Anakin training you and Barbara, you will be more powerful Jedi then you could ever know."

Sam managed a good strong smile as she looked at C-3PO. "You have been through a lot. You told me that acting paranoid through it all was your way to protect the ones that mean a lot to you, including Master Anakin Skywalker."

"Since he was my maker, I had to do all that I can to hold those memories of who he was. After begging them not to erase my memory when ordered, I suggested to do just that. I knew even then there was good in him. That good had to be preserved. That is why I have kept all that you have told me in my memory banks. The Captain Sam Carter that I gratefully learned over the years should never be forgotten."


	10. Chapter 10: Captain Samantha Carter, p2

**Chapter 10: Captain Samantha Carter, part 2**

After everyone left the Jedi Council Hall, Luke and Corran was talking privately. Corran said, "I just got through instructing Sam to tell the ones that will be with her all that she has not said to them."

Luke replied, "Great! I know it will be hard for her. I am still perplexed of why the Dark-side has chosen her. I know that she has great power of the Force, but it has to be more to it then her Force abilities."

Corran said, "Yes it is a lot more. I noticed that when I first saw her."

Luke was shocked, "What do you mean?"

Corran smiled, "It is real simple. I have been in war for the longest, and I have never seen a person hold out as much as she has. She constantly has told us that she was able to constantly repair all those machines to help keep alive all those slaves. Before I knew of Earth's technologies, it was amazing to me that she was able to do as much as she has."

Seeing Luke has not fully understood, Corran continued, "Luke, it was more to repairing those machines that allowed her to keep them alive just a few more moments."

Luke replied, "You know that the Force cannot do all that."

Corran said, "Exactly! She was able to do this without the Force, at least directly. Sam has an ability to accomplish things beyond all that I know. How do you think she was able to figure out all the Goa'uld technologies? Yes she is a computer genius, but she was able to operate all the machines while she was a slave."

Luke still did not understand what Corran was getting at. "Maybe her experiences helped her adjust to our technologies."

Corran asked, "While under the pressure of the Dark-side especially in the way she has been?"

Luke finally got it. "I see what you are saying now. Not only was she able to keep them alive what seems to be a useless battle, but she was able to fight."

Corran stated, "As far as we know, it could have been the Dark-side that allowed these individuals to die spite all of what Sam did. I believe Sam could have kept them from dying completely."

Luke had to agree that the Dark-side could have done something like that.

Luke said, "I see why father told me to keep my eye open. If the Dark-side was using the deaths of all those slaves to get to Sam, then anything can happen."

"There are more than enough to watch after Sam and the Dark-side on a personal front against her. I strongly believe that Earth will be the big target. She knows how much of an impact she has done for Earth. Did she not state that she would do all to keep Earth and its people from going back to where they were?"

Luke replied, "That is right. No one address that concept to her then or ever before. From the first time I felt the Force in Sam, I was amazed of how strong she was. She will make it, and win over this influence. If you are right about Earth, then I will send a message to General Davis so he can keep his eyes open for any attack against Earth."

Corran stated with no emotions, "I do not think it will be that sort of attack. I think the attack will be more on how Sam feels for Earth and its people."

The President of the United States said, "Sorry I did not mean to intrude. We leaders just were talking about what the Dark-side could do to us in order to get to Sam. We all agreed to work together if anything happens. We will support each other under any pressure that the Dark-side can throw at us. That was why I came to you two in the first place."

Luke said, "If anything does happen to you due to the Dark-side or not, please let us know."

The President said, "Since we all are in this together, we sure will. You Jedi Knights are just a part of Earth as we are. Please come to us if you need any help."

Corran smiled, "Indeed we will, thank you." Corran thought for a moment then asked the President, "With the knowledge of all this about Sam, what is the moral of all you leaders?"

The President smiled back, "We are doing great. We all know the stakes of what is going on. As you have heard what we all said on behalf of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. Please believe me when I say this to the both of you, The people of Earth is ready to not only defeat Emperor Palpatine, but do all we can on Master Jedi Sam O'Neill's behalf."

Corran replied, "If the Dark-side of the Force can go after one person in order to destroy all Jedi Knights, then Sam will have a lot on her until we all can defeat Emperor Palpatine. I was just talking to Luke on all that she has faced already."

The President asked Corran, "If you do not mind, could you please tell me what she has gone through. Not meaning to pry."

Corran breathed in and out heavily. It was not that he was thinking that he should not say anything, but how much should he tell. After remembering that he instructed Sam to tell it all to her friends and family, he decided to do that same.

* * *

Brandon asked Princess Leia as they were meeting up with Sam, "You all have been with Sam since she was rescued. What more has she been through? I can feel that there is a lot more to this then what Bodo Bass and Anakin Skywalker has told us."

Leia just sat there and did not say anything for a few moments. "Sam had gone through a lot more. At one time I was thinking she would not make it to be a Jedi Knight. Before Sam's team finally found her, I thought she was really going to lose all hope in her recovery."

"Brandon there was a lot more to it than her team leaving her behind. She was trained to be an officer of the United States Air Force. She knew things like this would happen, and she knew they did all they could in trying to find her. I have not known anyone even in my part of the universe for someone to get angry just on the fact that they could not find her then and there." Leia paused for a moment and continued, "Brandon, I believe that the Dark-side was attacking her right then and there when they finally met up with her."

Brandon asked, "You think that the Dark-side was using the rest of the SG1 team to get to her?"

Leia answered, "Now knowing that Emperor Palpatine is alive, yes. I strongly believe that he had not let up on her since."

Brandon closed his eyes to use the Force to see if he could feel the presence of the Dark-side attacking Sam. For some reason he could not. "I do not feel the Dark-side at all near Sam."

"Neither do I. Hopefully with my father now helping her, some relief has been given to her. This does not mean this is the end of the attacks."

"No it does not. Sad to say this, but I am counting on Palpatine to attack her lot stronger then he has done."

Leia responded, "Same here. Even with my father's help, I believe Sam will still yet have a lot more to deal with. It is not over yet."

Brandon stated, "Knowing how much stronger Earth is in defeating Emperor Palpatine, I am sure that the Dark-side is of need of a new host soon. I do not think the Dark-side will wait till the host that it has to die, and what better way to destroy all Jedi Knights by taking the strongest of the Jedi Knights."

"I know that Corran trained Sam, but that does not mean that Corran will be able to defeat her as Obi-wan did with your father."

Leia said, "If the Dark-side does win over Sam, I do not think no one can stop her. If she is as powerful as Bodo Bass and my father said, then she would be a great host to be taken by the Dark-side."

Brandon sighed, "We need to do all that we can to help Sam out. I do not think she will be able to do this on her own, or Bodo Bass would not have gotten your father to help. If love is stronger than the Force, then Sam needs all the love she can get from us."

"Since the President gave me the new assignment in helping Sam, I think we need to get away from Earth altogether, after you and Nomi gets married."

Brandon asked, "Where are you suggesting?"

"I think we need to go to a planet that is far from Earth. If the Dark-side follows us, and I do not think it will not, it will be hard for the Dark-side to concentrate on Earth and us at the same time."

After using the Force, Brandon stated, "You are thinking of the Kalium Galaxy. As you know Abydos has been destroyed by the Goa'uld System Lord, Anubis."

"I know all that. There are other planets there that can support human life."

Brandon asked, "I take it that the SGC has checked those planets out?"

Leia smiled, "Yes, and one planet would be perfect for Sam and Barbara to train on. Dentralla would love it there."

Brandon smiled, "Good, I would not want those two separated. When we land, I want you to make the arrangements with General Davis on setting up transport and anything else we need to survive there."

"First we all are going to get you and Nomi married if we have to hog tie you both."

Leia looked at Brandon for a short moment, "If you two are thinking of postponing this wedding until Sam is out of the clear, she would kill both of you, and she would not need the Dark-side of the Force on her side."

"We both have been talking about that. All we care about other then ourselves is Sam."

Leia stated, "We all do, but it would really make Sam very unhappy if we all stopped our lives because of what she is going through. Trust me Brandon. Sam is hurting far more than she should. Sam and all the rest of us want you two to be happy together as you should."

"We know that, but we cannot be happy as we should if we put ourselves first over all that is more important at the time. We can get married anytime. This war with the Dark-side and with Sam is a lot more important right now."

Leia sighed, "We can talk to Sam if you like about this; though, I know what she will say."

"I also know what she will say."

Leia stated, "If Bodo Bass and my father thinks you should get married now then later, then you two should. Right now you two are the only ones that are thinking you two should wait."

Brandon gave her a big smile, "Yes...you are right. We are not that old now, but if we continue to find reasons to wait we just might be before we are married."

Leia smiled back, "Also your grandmother wants to see you two get married. I say you have more reasons to get married now then later. If you are the type that finds balance in things, then look at all things regarding this, and not what you want to see."

The transport they were on was about to land. After disembarking, Leia contacted General Davis on what they were talking about regarding the Kalium Galaxy.

* * *

It did not take that long for Jack to get back home. When he entered the house, he saw Sam sitting in the living room with C-3PO watching the news.

Jack gently came to Sam and asked, "How do you feel?" Using the Force, he knew she was doing better, but wanted to hear it from her.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, "I am still frightened, but I want to continue with my life with you my love." She stood up and gave Jack a hug and kiss.

She continued, "Thank you for your love and support."

Jack replied, "That is why I married you, so I can do just that."

Sam always felt better when Jack acted like his typical self.

Sam said, "C-3PO and Master Corran wanted me to tell you all the whole story of what I went through."

Jack looked concerned. "It will help to know more if we all our going to help you deal with this. Just take your time and tell us all you can."

Sam stopped smiling, "I will Jack. As C-3PO said, Captain Samantha Carter should not be forgotten."

Jack said, "Believe it or not my love, she has not, nor ever will be forgotten. Over my dead body that special lady will never be forgotten."

C-3PO said, "That is why I have kept every information Sam shared with me in my memory banks. She told me a great deal about you and the rest of SG1."

Sam said, "When you finally found me, I was very happy to see you all. The reason for being so angry in seeing you all was not only to do with it took you so long to find me, but the fear of what would happen to all of you if were taken away from me again."

Jack said, "I like to see anyone try to separate the original SG1 team again."

Sam stated, "He did it once already."

Jack replied, "We have the Force on our side, and I strongly believe the Force was on your side from the start. I am sure you were not meant to be a slave and all, but Sam, you are a Jedi Knight, and so are a lot of people of Earth. The Ancient Jedi Knights have been finally uncovered, and ready to be part of the Jedi here and now. Here lately all that I have seen are all good things. Before the Dark-side of the Force can even think of taking you again, it will have to get by all of us Jedi here on Earth."

Sam plopped back to where she was sitting. She thought for a moment and smiled, "That is true Jack. I need to stop fighting myself and the Dark-side."

Jack knelt in front of where she was sitting. "You are a lot stronger then you know. Stop second guessing things. Yes, you have been through hell and back over all this, but you are here on Earth. The Dark-side cannot break you if you do not want it to."

"I think telling you all what I have told C-3PO will help a great deal. When everyone comes here, I will finally have this in the history books as Brandon always says."

Jack smiled, "We will help you put this in the history books. No one is expecting you to do that on your own. With the training you and Barbara will be getting from Anakin, you will put a lid on top of it that no one can ever remove."

C-3PO stated, "Sam, I believe once you finally tell all to the ones you love on what you have shared with me, then you will see how strong you really are. I too believe that you will make it through it all, and become a very powerful Jedi Knight in the end."

To change the subject, Sam said, "I cannot wait until Dentralla gets here. I have been missing that Wookie lately."

Jack gave her a big smile, "While I was shopping, I got a message from General Davis. He told me that she will be returning soon. General Davis also told me that she talked to her people and they will help us finally defeat Emperor Palpatine."

Sam smiled, "GREAT! She told me that she was going to do that, but was not sure if they would or not. I guess what the Empire has done to them they want to help eliminate him."

Sam sighed, "The stories Dentralla told me about those times I would even fight against Palpatine if the people of Earth are not my allies."

Jack said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Remember that?"

Sam warmly smiled, "Yes I do. Have you heard from Nick lately?"

Jack answered, "The last report I read on him, he was doing great. He is still at the place we left him."

"Good. In his last years, he will complete what he started on."

Jack said, "Once the head leaders of the Wookies can come to Earth, then we can add them to our war effort."

Sam asked, "With them helping us, will that be enough?"

"If Bodo Bass is correct, it just might, but it would not hurt to have more on our side and more things add to our little collection." I am sure we will find a good deal in that cave Teal'c found."

Sam was quiet for a moment as she simply looked a Jack. "I am going to make sure that the Dark-side fails with having me as a host. Having all of you with me, I do not think I have anything to worry about, though I know that the Dark-side will constantly try to break me."

Jack said, "Over my dead body."

Princess Leia and Brandon both said, "Same goes for us."

Leia explain their new location as soon as Nomi and Brandon are married. Leia continued, "General Davis and his teams are preparing for our arrival. He believes everything will be ready when we get there. I just got through talking with Teal'c and Master Bratac. They will be there with us plus a few Jaffa that are loyal to Master Bratac. If trouble does find us, then they should be able to deal with it."

Jack protested, "We are Jedi Knights, and we should be able to take care of ourselves."

Leia reassured him, "That is very true, but as time goes by, all of us Jedi will be with Sam. If we do fight some other enemy, then it will keep us all from doing our job for Sam."

Jack said, "Good point. That might be something Emperor Palpatine might do."

Sam asked Brandon, "When will you two get married?"

Brandon smiled, "From talking to my father, they have a few more things to do, so it should not be long at all."

Sam said, "I know you and Nomi. You would postpone this wedding for me or this war. Trust me, the best thing you can do for all of us is to get married."

Brandon replied with a smile, "In that case, we should get married."


	11. Chapter 11 Sam Tells All

**Chapter 11: Sam Tells All**

Sam waited for all that were going to stay with her to join in the living room.

Sam said, "What I am about to tell you all has not been told by anyone else, except C-3PO."

C-3PO stated, "I assure you I have not told anyone else. I knew it had to be you to tell others what you have told me."

Sam breathed heavily in and heavily out.

Sam said, "When I was taken, I was taken to what I know now was Palpatine's strong hold. I immediately felt deep and sinister foreboding that I have never felt before. Seconds after I got there, I could feel that I was being observed. It was not from without, but from within my own soul. The feeling grew and grew as I was taken closer to him. It felt like I was not only stripped from all my clothes, but my own body."

At times I felt that I was watching my own self from another person. It was nearly if I was Emperor Palpatine."

Sam looked at Jack for a few moments and continued, "It felt like I first did with Jolinar."

Jack remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Jack would be damned if he would let another take over her. True Jolinar was on the good side. Jack knew that the Dark-side would not stop for anything to get Sam to be his new host.

As if Sam could hear her husband though, she continued to speak once again after Jack finished contemplating over his thoughts. "At first I did not realize how long I was there, and still do not know how long I was with him before several violently grabbed me, dragged me through a maze of corridors, and threw me into a prison cell like a dog. That was not the end of it."

"The presence that I felt intensified. It was so horrible I could hear myself scream." In that Sam broke down crying over the memories of what she went through.

In a crying voice, "I cried for you Jack. I kept screaming, "JACK HELP ME PLEASE!"

Sam ended up screaming as loud as she did them and the same number of times. Jack held her every so close. Both Sam and Jack were crying over it. Jack was thinking that he be damned if he would let anyone take her again.

Everyone did their best in comforting her. Sam quickly composed herself and continued,

"I stood in that cell for days before I was finally sent to be sold into slavery. I have told you all about that part, but I have not told you that he continued to attack me like I have never felt in my whole life."

"If only my troubles were being mistreated as a slave. Palpatine made all that I went through many times worse. He was starting to break me down and fast."

As Sam was crying, "At times I thought he won."

Sam came ever so close to Jack with her head berried in his chest. Sam cried even louder. She finally said while still crying, "Jack the only way I could hold on was to believe that you were alive after I saw you get shot as I was pull harshly through the Stargate."

Jack put his arms around her tightly and said softly to her, "I am here. You are here with me, safe and sound. Let it out. Sam did just that.

After allowing Sam to cry it out, Barbara asked, "You can wait to tell us the rest."

Sam then pulled away from Jack and looked at Barbara. "I must tell you all now. Believe it or not, it is helping me more than it looks.

Sam did her best to dry her face with her hands. After composing herself, "After I was finally bought, I thought it was the end. I did not have the Dark-side of the Force attacking me as it had, though I was still being broken down."

"I believe I told you that Telk tortured me like nothing else on Earth. The hope that Master Skyma gave before I was sent to the auction block help, but Telk...kept on torturing me." Sam cried over those memories.

"I had a chip behind my neck that allowed me to feel extreme pain all over my body without actually doing any physical damage to me."

Sam berried herself in Jack, and cried frantically.

Everyone there wanted to cry with her. Through the Force they knew what she was thinking. They also knew that she was finally releasing all those feelings from her system.

"After months of torturing me, he got bored, and sent me back. When they grabbed me out of my cell, I thought I would be going through all that again. For some reason I did not. Terrell was not by far a better slave master. At times I thought he was a lot worse.

"Palpatine knew that I was using Jack as my shield. The shield held up very good until the other slaves around me was still dying spite all that I was doing. The sense of sever hopelessness was once upon me, and I could not use my memories of you Jack this time. What I did not realize then, Palpatine was using my own thoughts against me. I was literally blaming myself for those deaths." Sam buried her face in her hands and cried like she never done before.

With all the Jedi Knights that was using the Force to help Sam through it all, it was only the love from Barbara that she felt the strongest support. In that they both hugged each other dearly. They both cried not out of despair, but the love they had for each other. They kept on hugging each other time after they both stopped crying.

When they broke apart, Barbara gave Sam a nod of approval that she was safe to continue talking. Sam nodded back. She wanted to give Barbara a smile, but she was still feeling too depressed, and there was more to tell.

Sam went back to sit close to Jack. Sam and Jack kissed. Afterwards, Sam continued telling her story, "It was some time before I first met face to face with Luke and Han. The time they first met me, my only strength was bitterness."

Sam then looked at Leia and said, "I am dearly sorry for all that bitterness I shown you all."

Leia gave Sam a comforting smile and replied, "It was not your fault. We all knew what you have been through, at least through the slavery part. As you know, you were not the first person to go through all that. After what you have told us, I can rightfully say that you are a lot stronger then you believe."

Brandon smiled, "Sam, we are here for you. Please continue telling all this to us. As you have told me and my family, 'You are not alone.' I can rightfully say to you that you will never be alone again."

Sam gave out a big sigh, as she looked at her first Padawan. "You are right. I have dealt with this thing ever too long by myself."

Sam gave another sigh and continued, "When I finally got home from all those years of being away, I thought I finally was rid of the whole damn deal. All that I told you the first time, I thought it was all that was needed to say."

"Until Brandon realized that Emperor Palpatine was alive, I not only realized that it was him all along, but he has been following my every move since. Right then and there I felt that I was responsible for all that has happen bad on Earth since we all came back through the Stargate. I do not feel that way now, but it had to be him that was attacking me as he did before."

Emily stated, "When he attacks you like that again, please believe that what has or will happen is not your fault. No one can be responsible for the outcome of life itself. Bad things happen all the time even when we are prepared for it or not."

Sam remembered when the second Twi'lek told her just that. Sam was starting to believe that someone was helping her since she was kidnapped. Sam wanted desperately to know who that person is.

Emily continued, "None of us can fight this thing alone. That is why we are all here in the first place, and why you will get special training with Grammy from Anakin Skywalker. No one is expecting you to fight this all by yourself and you should not."

Sam said, "Believe it or not, I think someone has been helping me. To have Master Skyma there with me in the same cell as I was at that time is very interesting. When she was murdered right in front of me, another Twi'lek told me that I could not blame myself for her death or any other."

Brandon said, "Do you have any clue of who that could be?"

Sam answered, "I wished I did have a clue. Of course at the time, it did not feel that way. Having Master Skyma with me was very short, but she did help me through the Force. She helped me release some of what I had buried in me."

Sam looked at Jack when she stated about Skyma helping here. He remembered that time very well.

Jerry asked, "Could it be that Skyma was helping you?"

Sam thought about it. "Jerry, I am not sure. I do not think so. I would think if she was helping me, she might have been more direct. I also could be wrong about someone helping me. It is interesting that Emily said the exact same thing."

Emily smiled, "Love is love Sam. I wonder if what was helping you was something from yourself. It might be your way of fighting. After all you were in a very strange place."

Sam went wide eyed for a few moments. "It could be that way. I would like to know if someone was helping me."

Leia asked, "Have you felt like someone is helping you now?"

Sam thought for a moment and smiled, "All of you."

Ben asked, "How do you feel now?"

Sam was quiet for a moment to gather her true feelings. "I am feeling many different things. For the most part I am scared over that I will be taken over."

Jack protested very sternly, "He will not! I will not let that bastard or the Dark-side of anything allow that to happen to you. Sam...I rather die than for you to go through that."

Barbara said, "Sam, if you allow all of us to help you, you will never be taken over by the Dark-side of the Force. Keep believing that."

Sam sighed, "It will not be easy, but I will allow you to help me. I am tired of handling this by myself."

Sam started to cry again. Barbara came close to Sam and gave her a big hug.

Barbara said to her, "Let it out. You are finally safe here with us."

As Barbara used the Force to show her love for her, Sam cried louder. Finally Sam was starting to really let go of her past.

* * *

Corran was finishing up what he was telling the President of the United States of America. Corran knew all of what she told C-3PO because he used the Force to monitor her constantly.

After Corran got done, the President was quiet for a long time. He finally spoke, "WOW! Sam must be very strong with the Force to hold through all of that. I do not think I could do that."

Luke said, "The Dark-side is very powerful. My father was strong with the Force, and he came under its influence. Just the same, I believe that Sam will make it. She has a lot on her side."

The President said, "I wondered if the current host had a lot on his side?"

Corran said, "Good question. If he did, he did not have the Force on his side as Sam does right now."

The President said, "As far as we know. I do not want to sound morbid, but since we really do not know, we have to look at the possibilities he did everything he could."

Luke smiled, "You are not being morbid one bit. I am sure that the ones that will be with Sam will watch after her on all fronts, and just might be thinking the same as you are now. I am too concerned with Sam's outcome. I also feel that she will make it in the end. She might go through a lot more hell before it is over with, but I can feel that Sam will make it."

The President said, "As we all stated earlier, 'we will do our part on behalf of her.' She has done more than enough for each and every one of us. The Dark-side of the Force maybe after Sam, but it has made it possible for her to live through it all." Looking at the others, the President knew they did not see what he was getting at. He continued, "Has Sam had a much better life since?"

Corran answered, "I would say yes. She has a much better life then she had before she was kidnapped."

The President continued, "As it was for her when she became part of the SGC. If she was not part of the SGC, she would have been a simple astronaut. Now she is a Jedi Knight. I wonder if Sam being kidnapping was all that planned out? I believe that Palpatine found her out of desperation than a thought out methodical plan. If it was not in desperation, I would not think so many great things have happened for all of us, including her."

Luke stated, "I have to admit a many great things have been happening for Earth and everyone on it. If we cannot help her, then we all can lose a lot more then what we have gained these past several years."

The President said, "I am very much aware of that, and so is every leader on Earth. We will still want to do are part on behalf of Earth's first Jedi Knight. My point is simple. We have gained so much from the Dark-side wanting to go after Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."

Corran replied, "I see what you are saying now Mr. President. Of course it does not make it easier for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. Just the same it is a good view point to have when we are dealing with Emperor Palpatine from this time forward. There are many things yet for us to do. I hope that this cave that Teal'c found will give us a lot for us to finally defeat him, and keep the Dark-side from ever going after another host again."

The President said, "If anything we can do for Sam, please let us know."

Luke smiled, "I promise us Jedi will not keep you from what you are all destined to do, which is being a very large part of the Jedi Knights."

The President then left them to his plane, Air Force One, to go back to the White House.

Luke waited until the President was out of earshot. "I have to agree. He had made a great observation on what is going on. I wonder if us Jedi of today needs Earth more then we realize?"

Corran replied, "I have seen the wonders of Earth from Sam every since she became my Padawan. We all can learn from these people here on this planet."

Luke gave a big sigh and a big concern on his face. "I am worried about her. I know that she is strong with the Force and have great Jedi with her. If the Dark-side is this desperate to have her, then I wonder is her powers is enough?"

Corran replied, "Remember that your father will be giving her and Barbara special and unique training. The biggest part in all this is not just from the Dark-side, but from herself."

Luke stated, "I know that she has a hard time in letting others help her. She made that very clear with all of us."

Corran stated, "I have been monitoring her with the Force as she was telling the others all of what she has been through. I think she is starting to allow others to help her. I think she is coming to realize that she cannot do this alone."

Luke sighed, "It is great to finally hear that. What really scares me in what the President said is correct. Desperation means a lot harder to fight."

Corran said, "I know my friend. Everyone on Earth, including us Jedi Knights must do all to make sure that it does not get any worse for Sam and the rest of us."

The Dark-side of the Force was indeed going after Sam. The host body of Palpatine was surely dying. The plans that were set in motion so long ago were not going to come to pass if another host was not taken over soon. The Dark-side of the Force also knew that Sam's ability of the Force was very powerful. Her power would make it a lot easier to destroy all the Jedi Knights. Not even Master Jedi Brandon Bowers could defeat her. No Jedi could. Without anyone's knowledge, the Dark-side has been training Sam since day one for the complete and total destruction of all Jedi Knights.

Sam was not being simply broken down, but changed bit by bit. The Dark-side of the Force does not simply want a shell of a host, but a power house that would make the Dark-side the ruler of the entire universe. Palpatine has not been worried of anything that could be found to stop him. He knows once Sam is subdued, nothing would be able to stop the plans to destroy the Jedi Knights and the Asgards once and for all. If it was not for the Asgards in helping the Jedi Knights from the clutches of Darth Vader, all the Jedi Knights would have been completely been eradicated.

There would have not been no Luke Skywalker or anyone else that could have started another band of new Jedi Knights. With the power that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill has with the Force, no one or thing could ever stop the total domination of the Universe.

Once Sam is subdued, Earth would be destroyed, and the power of the Stargate network would be in the complete control of the Dark-side. With the complete control of the Stargates throughout the Universe and time itself, no one could defeat the Dark-side ever again. Finally Emperor Palpatine will have his revenge against the Jedi Knights from long ago.

* * *

When the President got to the White House, he contacted the leaders around the globe to tell them what Corran told him about Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. He asked them all to do what Master Jedi Brandon Bowers asked of them, so everyone could support this important Jedi Knight.

Each and every leader understood what they had to do. After the President was done talking to everyone, he then got his team to get him ready for his speech to everyone in the United States of America. He knew that the more that was on the alert of any attack in order to pull Sam closer to the Dark-side, would help her dramatically. It might been his pride, but he did not want the first Jedi Knight of Earth to be taken away from Earth, not while he was in charge of the United States of America.

The White House got all news programs to state that the President of the United States will be talking to all at 8PM Eastern Standard Time that evening.

In the mean time, the President was constantly going over and modifying his speech. He wanted to make sure that what he said was understood and meaningful so that all will not falter in what they need to do on the behalf of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill.

He still believed what he told Luke and Corran a few hours back, but he also knew that Palpatine was the Dark-side of the Force, and he would not hesitate to make Sam his new host, given the opportunity.

The President knew that Sam could not defeat him alone. He was starting to wonder if the ones with her will be able to help her. That is why everyone on Earth must be told of this to give Sam all the support she needed.

After the clock shown 7:50PM, the President sat down at the desk he will be sitting behind for the broadcast. His team helped fixed him up so he could look his best in front of the camera. Before he knew it, the President was given the cue that the cameras was about to start.

As soon as the camera light lit up, the President smiled and said, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for your time this evening to hear what I am about to tell all of you tonight."

"By this time, a lot of other people throughout the world have been told what I am about to say to all of you here in this country. I have been talking with Master Jedi Corran Horn and Master Jedi Luke Skywalker on behalf of Earth's first Jedi Knight, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."

"By now I am sure that all of you know that Sam was taken from us and put into slavery in a galaxy far, far, away. Like a major ton of bricks, Sam has come to realize the seriousness of why she was taken in the first place. She has found out that Palpatine, the being that is the Dark-side of the Force, was the one that orchestrated her kidnapping. He wants to take her as a new host."

"You heard me. The host that the Dark-side has now is dying. In desperation, he somehow found that Sam was very strong with the Force long before she knew she could use the Force. In that desperation, I believe Palpatine made a series of mistakes. I do not believe it was meant for Sam to be trained as Jedi Night of the Light-side of the Force."

"When Luke and the other Jedi Knights found her, things started to go wrong for his plans for Captain Sam Carter. After Master Jedi Corran Horn trained her to be a full Jedi Knight, she ended up becoming a Master Jedi. Before she became a full Jedi, Captain Sam Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill got married."

"After Sam became a full Jedi Knight and brought her Jedi friends over to visit Earth, things started to excel for her and everyone on Earth."

"We now have our first two Jedi Knights of Earth. I could continue on and on in all the greatness that has come out of Sam being a Jedi Knight."

"Instead, I am having this conversation with you all tonight to ask for all of you to support our First Jedi Knight. I also ask that you be aware of any disasters that will happen to all of us on Earth. Palpatine has made a big blunder, but I do not think that will stop him from continuing to have Sam as a new host."

"Due to Sam commitment for doing everything for Earth and its people, Palpatine could easily use that against her to break her down even further. Sam has great love for everyone on Earth. We need to use that great love we have for her by doing all we can to keep her from being the new host of the Dark-side of the Force.

"Sam is very powerful with the Force as I have said. We cannot afford to have her turn against us all. More importantly, I do not want to see her no differently then who she is right now, a wife to Jack O'Neill and the best damn Jedi Earth could ever have."

"It was her that allowed Brandon Bowers to be the Jedi Knight he is today. It may be my pride, but I would be damned if all that is destroyed due to the Dark-side of the Force or anything else. It is very, very important that each and every one of you be aware that Earth may be attacked just to pull Sam closer to being a new host of the Dark-side."

"We all must help each other out if we are to help Master Jedi Sam O'Neill fight this thing. No one force can fight an entire planet. It took armies For Emperor Palpatine to defeat the galaxy he was in before Darth Vader turned back to Anakin Skywalker to end his reign of terror."

"It might be this one Jedi that can defeat him again. I do not think there could be another host for the Dark-side, or Palpatine would not have been so concentrated on Sam. By helping each other when another is down will be a big difference on how it will affect Sam."

"She has great love for Earth and its people. After that celebration of our first two Jedi Knights of Earth, I do believe everyone on Earth has great love for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. That is why I have asked all the leaders throughout our planet to have all come together and show her that love."

"That is why I am talking to you all tonight. Right now, Sam is having personal help with dealing with this ordeal. If she is taken by the Dark-side, it can ruin all of our lives in ways I shiver to think about."

"An organization is underway as I speak to you all tonight. In a few days, you will be hearing from your local governments on what you all can do. For the most part, you will be living your normal lives. I am sure you will be trained to some degree on how to be prepared and watch out for certain things. The big thing is supporting one another when disasters will come your way. This is more real and dangerous then what we faced before."

"The stakes are much higher. By all cost, we cannot allow Sam to be taken like this. By working together we just might save a lot of lives here on Earth. Together we can do a lot for ourselves, Earth, and Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. After all, she has done ever so much for us all. Thank you for your time."


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding Day

**Chapter 12: The Wedding Day**

Everything was about to be ready for the first wedding in the city of the Jedi since the city had been open.

Sam was feeling much better since she finally got all from her past out in the open. Sam and the others with her was constantly on guard just in case the Dark-side of the Force wanted to attack her while the wedding and the special event for Emily, Ben, and Jack was taking place.

Sam looked at her husband and smiled. Jack knew why she was smiling at him and gave her a smile in return.

Sam asked her husband, "Are you ready to have others call you Master Jedi?"

Jack answered, "A good many have already done so."

Jack paused for a moment and continued, "At least they are not calling me Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Sam replied, "I too would rather have that part of my life in the history books, but we all were a part of the SGC and SG1. It was fun, and it had its purpose in not only our lives, but it seems the whole of Earth."

Jack smiled, "Since now that we are Jedi Knights, I can say, yes, that is very true."

"I am for one very happy to have been a part of the SGC. If it was not for you guys, I would not be the General of the SGC." Retired General Hammond said.

They both understood what he was referring too. In a way, their first time ever meeting him was in 1969. As it was meant for SG1 to be in that time, it was meant for Sam to be in a galaxy far, far away.

Both Sam and Jack hugged their former commander.

Sam stated, "I cannot find me not calling you sir."

George smiled, "Get use to it. I too would rather live the here and now then the past. I have enjoyed my retirement, and all that I have done in a galaxy far, far, away. My grand daughters are having the time of their lives also. They have made many, many friends on Coruscant, and so have I."

Jack asked, "How is your museum doing?"

George realized what Jack was asking. "Why not come down and visit the place Jack? I know all about what is going on with Sam and the rest of you. General Davis constantly keeps me abreast of what is going on here. The Kalium Galaxy is not all that far from Coruscant."

Sam replied, "It would be good to get away for a while. I am sure that Master Anakin Skywalker can still train Barbara and me anywhere in the universe. After the wedding, I will contact him with the Force, and ask him about it. I will let you know then."

George was serious but kind, "Sam, I know you have been through a lot there, and you and Jack found a new home on Coruscant. You know I will do all that I can for you two. Spite that you are both Master Jedi Knights, you are humans, and humans of Earth. A vacation even a small one might make all the difference. It will also help get those two that are getting married on a honeymoon. I know those two have decided on not having one until this war with the Dark-side of the Force is over with once and for all, but they do need to have one right after they are married."

Jack replied, "Yes they do. It took all of us to keep them from backing down from marrying now. The love they have for each other must be the most important thing to them. I believe it will be that love that will not only help Sam keep from becoming a new host for the Dark-side of the Force, but to eliminate the Emperor Palpatine and the Dark-side ever using another host again."

George then looked at Sam and said sincerely, "I am sure that Jack has told you a number of times, but I want to say it to you myself, 'Over my dead body will you ever be a host of anyone.' Got that Jedi?"

Sam then gently and lovingly grabbed her former commander's face with both hands, and gave him a kiss on the lips. She smiled and said, "Yes I do sir...and dear friend."

George simply gave a large smile back to what Sam said and did to him. "If you can and want to come to Coruscant then let me know. As with Nomi and Brandon, I think you two ought to take the advice you been giving them and start living as human beings, and take a break when the opportunity comes."

Jack replied, "Good point. If it was not for the unique situation that Sam is under, I would jump right on the next flight to Coruscant."

George quietly looked at Sam for a moment. "I can understand why you are going to the _Kalium Galaxy. I have to admit it is ironic that you are going there." _

_Sam smiled, "That is where it all started." _

_Jack said, "And it will be where it will end for you and the Dark-side wanting to have you as a host." _

_Sam sighed, "Dear Jack...I do hope so."_

* * *

_On the other side of the city, Eunice said to Nomi, "You do look very beautiful with that wedding dress on." _

_Nomi replied with a broad smile, "Thank you. With having this dress on once again, I have to say I am ready to marry Brandon." _

_Eunice asked, "Why not go on your honeymoon after you marry?" _

_Nomi said with a sigh, "I do want to do so, but what is going on with everyone on Earth and Sam, I just do not know if we should right now."_

_Eunice looked at Nomi with great understanding and love. "You are right, there is a lot going on, and Sam is facing a lot that no one understands, other than the host that is being use now. It is just as important to be human. If we stop being who we are, then that might cause us to lose all that we have worked hard for since Leia and the two Generals have spoken to all of us." _

_"__As far as we know, that could be how the first host lost the battle. If I was the one that the Dark-side was after, I would not allow anyone to stop being who they are. I would want them to work hard on my behalf, but I could never have anyone stop their own lives just because of me."_

_After hearing what Eunice said to her, she understood now why Master Thon made Eunice a Master Jedi. Nomi come closer to Eunice, and gave her a loving hug. As they were hugging Nomi said to her, "You are much better Jedi then I could ever be… thank you." _

_When they stopped hugging, "If the Dark-side was attacking you for any reason, I would do all that I could to protect you. My love for you is under my love for Brandon, but it comes ever so close."_

_Barbara came up to the two of them. She said to Nomi, "I am very happy you got that dress. It looks great on you." _

_Eunice smiled, "I completely agree with you." _

_Nomi facial expression shown concerned, "I almost forgot to check on Sam." _

_Barbara assured her everything is alright. "I just got through talking with Sam and Jack. They were talking with Retired General George Hammond. He was getting them to go to Coruscant before we head out to the Kalium Galaxy. Sam believes that we still can be trained anywhere, but it would be nice for Sam and Jack to have time to themselves wit__hout it."_

_Nomi smiled, "That would be a great idea. Sam needs to get away and enjoy herself. She has been doing a great deal lately." _

_Barbara stated, "Both Sam and Jack stated very clearly that they will not go..." _

_Nomi interrupted with a little frustration in her voice, "Why not? If we can get married under all that we are going through, then they can take a break from it all." _

_Barbara smiled, "They did say they would go if you and Brandon go on your honeymoon now then later." _

_Nomi gave a large smile. "Those two do know how to twist two people's arms."_

_Nomi did not say anything for a moment or two. "I take it if we refuse to take this ho__neymoon now, there will be sever consequences?" _

_Both Eunice and Barbara said, "Yes!" _

_Barbara said, "I do not think you want to hear what they said if you do not." _

_Nomi made a deep frown face, "See what Brandon has to say about this, and I will go along with whatever he decides. _

_Barbara smiled once more, "I did contact him. He was more reluctant, but he finally agreed to go." _

_Nomi asked with a smile, "I hope you did not have to tell him what Jack and Sam would do to us if he did not agree?" _

_Barbara smiled back, "I almost did."_

_Eunice said, "Spite what any of us would have done to you if you did not go on your honeymoon now, it is that we love you just as much as you love us. Yes, what is going on is very important, but the love that you two share is more important." _

_"__If love is stronger than the Force, then the love you two have for each other should go first. I strongly believe that you two will need it when you two face Emperor Palpatine. When I was told that Sam was being targeted for a host, I almost fainted over the horrors of it."_

_Barbara said, "I was there when she was telling us her story. I was very sad for Sam also. The only thing I could do for her was use the Force to show her my love for her. I think she felt it. At one time we hugged each other, and we cried in each other's arms." _

_In the remembrance of it, Barbara started to cry. _

_Nomi gave Barbara a loving hug. Nomi said, "I love you mother."_

_Barbara hugged her back on what she said to her._

_After they stopped hugging, Nomi looked at Barbara. Knowing from the Force she was alright, Nomi asked her anyhow, "Are you alright?" _

_Barbara smiled, "Yes, I am...daughter." _

_Nomi smiled and gave her another hug before she had to set off to finally get married to the man she loved._

* * *

_While in another part of the city of the Jedi, Jerry, Tim Scott, and Master Vodo was there to help Brandon get ready for the wedding. _

_Brandon sighed, "I know how important it is for Nomi and me to have our honeymoon now, but with all that is going on, should we? _

_Master Vodo asked, "So you think that love should only be expressed in peace time?" _

_Without waiting for an answer, Master Vodo went on talking, "If we stop loving because we have controversies in life, then there would be only hate in the universe. Sam needs to get away from all that has been happening to her all these years. If Jack and Sam go to Coruscant, then it will do Sam good. She knows that Coruscant has wonderful things there. By being in that place again, she might just be able to release more horrors i__nside her."_

_Brandon replied, "I know all that Master Vodo. If we are needed for something i__mportant, then how can we respond to it if we are on our honeymoon?" _

_Master Vodo answered, "First of all, you, Nomi, and the rest of the elite forces should be standing down until needed for your special task. If I am not mistaken, it was you and Nomi that volunteered to do more. Second, Can you and Nomi fight off the entire armies of the Dark-side?"_

_Brandon smiled, "We are not that powerful with the Force."_

_Master Vodo asked, "So you are saying you two are human after all?"_

_Brandon answered, "I guess I am."_

_Tim Scott said, "Master, if I can speak on you and Master Nomi's behalf. I do not need to use the Force to see how strong the love you two have for each other. If you are so concerned about Master Sam O'Neill, then think of how much it would hurt Sam if you two did not love each other just because of what she is going through."_

_Brandon simply smiled, "How true. I do like how you think my dear friend. I am happy to be your Jedi Master. _

_Tim replied, "So am I. Master Jedi Emily and Ben Aaron are doing great work with us so far in our training. Please do not worry about us when you are with Nomi." _

_Brandon said to all of them, "I thank you all for your support." _

_Master Vodo replied, "Love is a powerful ally. No matter what is happening never put love in second place. There is nothing more important than love."_

_Jerry said to his son, "You are very powerful with the Force, and I am very proud of you in becoming a Jedi Knight. Now use the same vigor in becoming a husband to Nomi." _

_Brandon smiled at his father, "I will dad, I will." _

_After finishing up on some minor details, they all walked with Brandon to where the wedding will take place._

_It was a very large crowd there. Everyone wanted to have Nomi and Brandon married before the special event for the three Jedi Knights. _

_What Nomi and Brandon did not know, there was something special planned for them in that event. It was not just because the second Jedi of Earth was getting married, but he was getting married to a special Jedi. _

_Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider was a Jedi that was from a distant past. A good many people of Earth looked at these two falling in love with each other as a bridge that let Earth of today to join with the ancient history of the Jedi Knights._

_There was more truth to this viewpoint then anyone could ever realize. After all, it was these two that first saw the constellations in the sky that one night. No one else realized it until they were asked to look at them. This might look to be a small thing, but it ha__ppen just the same. These two fell in love at first sight. Master Thon and Master Vodo were right in saying they were meant to be together. _

_It could have been anyone Jedi that was being sent 4,000 years in the past in a galaxy far, far, away. It could have simply been others that were going to Ossus, but it was Master Brandon Bowers that went with them for the sole purpose of training the three Jedi that will be celebrated as Master Jedi Knights. _

_Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers were meant to marry. Love is the strongest thing in the universe throughout time and space._

_When Brandon and the others got to the actual ceremony, they saw a large number of people. Brandon saw Lucy Stephens standing beside the guest books that his mother got for the close friends and family to sign. _

_He also noticed that most of the books were already filled because they were closed and put behind the one that is waiting for more to sign. _

_It did not take long for Lucy to notice that her Master was looking at her. _

_Lucy smiled. With her eyes wide open, she used the Force communicate with him, __**"Master, I am very excited for you and Master Nomi. I will be departing to be in your wedding soon."**_

_Brandon then replied with the Force, __**"It honors us both that you and Tim can be in our wedding. May the Force be with you for what you will be doing for us."**_

_"__**It is us that should be thanking you both for being great Jedi Masters for us. The least we can do is to get you two married."**_

_Brandon did not say anything in reply. He did not have to. Lucy knew how he was fee__ling._

_As he continued to walk towards where the wedding would take place, he e__xamined all the details of the decorations, the people that were going to witness the wedding itself, and all that was going on. Right before they got to their destination, Brandon saw his grandfather's grave. _

_The spot where both Nomi and he will be marring, the grave was in the most perfect view. Brandon's grandfather would be able to witness the wedding after all. After loo__king at his grandmother where she was sitting, she knew what was going through his mind. When they both made eye contact, the two of them smiled at each other._

_Brandon quickly went to his grandmother to give her a loving hug. _

_After the hug, Eunice said to him, "He would be very happy for the two of you." _

_Brandon replied, "I am happy that the grave site is in perfect view. Instead of the grave witnessing us marring, it will be Nomi and I that will be witnessing him, thank you." _

_Brandon had to get into position because the wedding was about to start._

_It was the Asgard, Thor, which will be uniting these two Jedi Knights. He married one from Earth in the 21__st__ Century, and this one will be where it all started for the Jedi Knights. _

_It only took a few minutes for the bridal march song to be played, but it felt like an etern__ity for Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. _

_Master Jedi Thon gave the bride away since he was the closest person to being a family member to Nomi. Jerry Bowers was at his son's side with Tim beside Jerry. When Nomi was done walking down the aisle, Master Thon got into where he needed to be, beside Master Vodo. _

_Thor, the supreme leader of the Asgard, waited until all was seated and fully concentrated on the marriage ceremony._

_He said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth and beings from a galaxy far, far, away, I thank you for being here this day on the behalf of the wedding of Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers." _

_Thor then paused and looked at the two in front of him. He said:_

_"__Throughout time and space, you two were born to be together. True love that you two have for each other cannot be separated by time or space. It was the proper time that you met. As you both had shared this love already, the ceremony you two are partaking now will allow you to love each other as you two have never before. With the bond of ma__rriage, nothing in the universe can ever break. There is nothing stronger then love in the entire universe. Hold on to these bonds because there is nothing more valuable."_

_After Thor said that, both Nomi and Brandon just looked at each other with the most love they could ever share with their own eyes, thoughts, and emotions. _

_After a brief moment of looking at each other, they turned their attention back to Thor once more. _

_Thor continued, "Your bonds of love have bonded more than just the love that you two share. You two have started another bond of the Jedi of yesterday with Earth once more. Also the strong love that you two have for each other has also woken up a lot more throughout time and space. Only this strong love that you two have for each other can have the power to do this. There is a lot more adventures yet to come."_

_Thor was quiet once more before he continued with the wedding ceremony. Thor said:_

_"__Do you Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Master Jedi Brandon Bowers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Nomi replied with a loving smile, "I do."_

_Thor then said, "Please place the ring on his finger." After Master Thon used the Force to move the ring to her, Nomi did just that._

_Then Thor looked at Brandon and said:_

_Do you Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and hel__ping her to overcome them, take Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_With a warm smile and utmost love for Nomi, Brandon said, "I do."_

_Place the ring on her finger. After Jerry gave him the ring by hand, Brandon put the ring on Nomi's finger._

_Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever._

_By the power of the supreme high command of the Asgard race, the ultimate protector of the Jedi Knight of the Light-side of the Force, and the strong ally of Earth, I hear today pronounce you husband and wife." _

_Thor looked at Brandon and said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Everyone cheered for union and happiness of great love that they will share. _

_After they kissed they smiled at each other, and then turned towards everyone else to share that love with them all. _

_All the families hugged each other. _

_When Sam and Brandon hugged, Brandon whispered in his Master's ear, "Thank you ever so much for finding me in Atlanta, Georgia that day. For all that has happened to me to this day, I will always be in your debt." _

_In return, Sam whispered back, "For what you have done for me my Padawan and dear sweet friend, I will always be in your debt. Know it or not, if I did not find you when I did, I would not be the same person I am today." _

_The only thing they did was hug each other tighter._

_After Nomi and Emily hugged, Emily said, "Welcome to the family Aunt Nomi." _

_Nomi smiled back, "I love it when you call me that." _

_Emily smiled, "Good, because I will not stop calling you that." _

_When Sam and Brandon stopped hugging, Sam went over to where Nomi was and gave her a dear loving hug also. When all the pleasantries were done, both Nomi and Brandon Bowers insisted that all their wedding pictures should be taken in front of the grave sight of Lynn H. Blair._

_After all the photos were taken, the two newlyweds went to where the refreshments were. The event went on for a good time afterwards. Before the end of it, Emily and Ben Aaron with Jack gave another hug and support the both Nomi and Brandon before they took off to get ready for the ceremony._


	13. Chapter 13: The Jedi Knight Ceremony

_**Chapter 13: The Jedi Knight Ceremony**_

_As the two newlyweds got dressed and ready to watch the ceremony, the other Jedi Knights got things ready for the surprise that was in store for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, Master Jedi Knights Nomi and Brandon Bowers. _

_The entire ceremony had to do with them. It was Sam, Nomi, and Brandon that trained these three to be Jedi Knights in the first place. As Thor stated, Nomi and Brandon co__nnect the ancient Jedi Knight to the Jedi Knights and Earth in the 21__st__ Century. It was Sam that was the first to find Brandon in a very large city, and trained him to be a Jedi Knight. _

_The Elite forces that will be attacking Emperor Palpatine's strong hold and Emperor Pa__lpatine himself will be these six Jedi due to the fact of how interrelated Sam had been to all of these special Jedi Knights. _

_Yes, Sam is still a target to be a new host for the Dark-side of the Force, but Sam is also the one of the six that will not only defeat Palpatine, but keep the Dark-side from ever taking another host again._

_Retired General George Hammond did not just come to Sam to get her to go to Coruscant. Senator Mon Mothma wanted to give Sam a special ceremony by naming her "Grand Duchess Jedi" for all that Sam had done for both galaxies. _

_Sam will be the highest ranking Jedi under the Grand Master Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Sam will be the head Jedi Knight of Earth. All this was suggested my Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker. The special training that both Sam and Barbara will be getting from Anakin will be part of Sam's special training to be this special Jedi Knight. _

_Barbara Bowers will not be a Padawan under Sam, but something a lot more. With the strong love that Barbara has for Sam, and the love that she had used to protect and nu__rtured her family since their house has been destroyed, Barbara will be a special guard for Sam._

_It is true that Sam can protect herself. This special guard is more than a simple body guard. With Sam's personal training, she will learn how to use the Force to fight off the influence of the Dark-side that Sam will face._

_As the new adventures that Thor has mentioned at the wedding ceremony will have its challenges for sure. New threats will be faced. The connections that both Master Jedi Nomi and Brandon Bowers have done are like using a key to open the lock. When the Force is balanced, as it should be, then the door will open all the way. By the map that Master Jedi Nomi and Brandon Bowers will find, it will take the power of the Force of Master Sam O'Neill, and soon be Master Jedi Barbara Bowers to travel to these other Jedi cities throughout time and space. _

_Since Sam will be head Jedi Knight of Earth, she and Barbara will have the responsibilities of coordinating and managing the Jedi Knights from long ago to the present and b__eyond. This ceremony will be for Nomi, Brandon, Sam, and Barbara._

_When everyone was ready and took their places at the ceremony, it started out like all figured it would, making the three new Master Jedi Knights the top focus. After Emily, Ben, and Jack were named Master Jedi, Emily was asked to speak. Before she said her prepared speech, Emily asked for the ones that allowed them to be Jedi Knights in the first place to come up on the stage beside them._

_Emily said, "Us three has a lot of love and respect for the ones that trained us to be Jedi Knights. A lot has been given to my brother and family in the results of being able to be Jedi Knights. We will always be in everyone debt that made it possible for us to be Jedi Knights. It was all three of us together that allowed us to have a special bond stronger than mere friendship. I also believe to be a special Jedi bond. I believe that when we three work together as one Jedi Knight Team, there is nothing we cannot do. If it was not for the ones that I called up to the stage with us, this could not have been possible."_

_Everyone in the audience gave them a standing ovation. _

_When the cheering was over with, Emily continued, "Great things that happen to us three new Master Jedi Knights did not start there. To me, it all started with one person that made a difference for all of us." _

_"__She was taken from us all many years ago, and put into slavery. Spite all that she has been through, she never gave up on herself. In that positive result, Earth has recently been informed that the history of the Jedi Knights started about a trillion years in the past. Right now we are in that time and space on Earth._

_Emily allowed everyone to comprehend what she said for only a moment. _

_Emily continued, "I am sure that you also know that this one person that started it all for everyone on Earth, including my uncle... Master Jedi Sam O'Neill." As everyone was cheering ever so loudly for their first Earthly Jedi, Sam walked closer to Emily, and gave her a loving hug. _

_Sam wanted to share all that praise with her, completely. _

_After a very long hug, everyone was still cheering for Sam._

_When the cheering finally ended, Emily continued, "As you all have heard from all the leaders around the globe in the 21__st__ Century, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill is facing a unique and horrific battle with the Dark-side of the Force. This ceremony that has been kept a secret from Sam, Uncle Brandon, and Aunt Nomi is for them. _

_Brandon had shown the big surprise on his face. Emily gave them all a big smile. "B__efore I continue, there is something special that has been bestowed upon me by Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker to give to Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."_

_Emily and Jack were the only ones that were told of this. _

_After allowing everyone to build up with excitement over what that special thing might be for Sam, Emily stated, "By the power of the Jedi Council, I have the honor a privilege to ordain you as Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth." _

_Sam was just as excited as everyone else was. The cheering went wild. _

_When Jack was first to be told this about Sam, he asked Luke, "Why was Sam not given this title earlier?" _

_Luke answered, "We were about to, but I have to say I am happy that we waited. Presen__ting her this honor is more meaningful at the city of the Jedi. She will be honored by all Jedi Knights through time and space, now that the doors have been opened to this city of the Jedi once more."_

_Sam was hugged by all on the stage with a whisper of "Congratulations Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth." _

_When everyone calmed down, Emily explained that she will be ordained at Grand Duc__hess Jedi of all Jedi Knights at the proper time. Emily said to Sam, "You will be the liaison of all Jedi Knights from Earth to elsewhere throughout the universe including time and space." _

_Emily paused for a few seconds and then said, "Grammy if you could come up here, and be at Grand Master Jedi Knight Sam O'Neill. It only took a few moments for Ba__rbara Bowers to be at Sam's side._

_Emily gave her Grammy a big smile on what she was about to tell both of them. _

_Emily explained about their special training that Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker will be giving them. Barbara has a lot of questions to ask, but she knew it was not the right time and place to ask them. _

_It was Ben that made the next speech. He addressed it to both Nomi and Brandon. _

_Ben said, "Aunt Nomi and Uncle Brandon you are in the ceremony for the fact that you have connected us all with the Ancient Jedi Knights and allowed us to realize that Earth had everything to do with the Jedi Knights. You will be having the responsibilities of bringing the Jedi Knights of yesterday to this city. Earth has a lot to thank you both for allowing us all to be here in this city." _

_Everyone cheered._

_Ben continued after all the cheering, "You two will also have a new rank as Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights." _

_Everyone gave another standing ovation. _

_Everyone on stage hugged and congratulated them with their new title. _

_Ben talked more about what will be required of them. When Ben got through talking, Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers asked, "How did you all know about all this?" _

_Emily was the one that answered, "Grand Master Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker was given this from his father shortly after he talked to us about Sam." _

_Emily knew then there were many more questions to be asked. Emily said, "After the ceremony for all of you, we can talk more about this, but please have a seat with the rest of the audience, and allow Earth to give you all their thanks for all that you have done for us." _

_There was a standing ovation that would not allow these special Jedi Knight to do an__ything else. Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth, Sam O'Neill, Barbara Bowers, Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights Nomi and Brandon Bowers all took their places in the audience with a great smile on their faces. _

_Before they all sat down, they hugged their family and friends that was in the audience. Afterwards, they all sat in their seats beside each other, and watched the show._

_This ceremony was just as grand as it was for the first two new Jedi Knights of Earth. In some aspects of the events that were done on behalf of all the special Jedi Knights, it was even better then the first ceremony. One event celebrated the marriage of the Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights, Nomi and Brandon Bowers. As Thor said, these two had bon__ded a lot more than their love for each other._

_They have bonded a great deal with the Jedi Knights and Earth. When the Force is ba__lanced, a lot more will come to pass that will make all that has happened, in the result of these Jedi Knights of Earth, a grain of salt. _

_Right now everyone on Earth is celebrating what they have now. With all the places that everyone has visited, everyone on Earth had seen a great deal of the universe. _

_The love that both Nomi and Brandon did have for each other did grow as they sat there. Every now and then they looked at each other. For the most part that is all they did. _

_It is something magical about a wedlock that allows the love of two people. Both Nomi and Brandon were very happy to have gotten married now than later. The only thing they could think of, other than each other, was their honeymoon._

_Finally since she was kidnapped to a galaxy far, far, away, Sam was starting to have all her horrific nightmares out of her system. She was wondering if becoming Grand Master Jedi of Earth that allowed her to feel this way, or was it talking to her friends about what she went through. _

_For some reason Sam knew that she was safe from all the horrors she went through. Knowing that it was not over, she knew that she would make it in the end. Sam did not know why she felt this way, but she did not want to let go of these feelings either. Sam knew that her feelings were not a false hope, but a positive concrete reality._

_In these wonderful positive feelings she had, she was starting to think more of the time she will be with Jack in Coruscant. _

_After Sam told everyone all what she has been through, Jack has been constantly using the Force to monitor Sam's well being and feelings. _

_Jack quietly and gently put his right arm around Sam's shoulders. Jack used the Force to talk to Sam, __**"I love you Grand Master Jedi of Earth, and very happy for you."**_

_**Sam replied,**__**"Thank you my love. I would not have done so if you and the rest of SG1 have not found me when you did. I know I did not show it much then, but I was very happy to see you guys."**_

_Jack fully understood. He gently and lovingly caressed her right shoulder._

_When the ceremony was over, Emily waited till everyone was gone before she talked more on what she said on the stage. Emily said, "As I told you Luke's father talked to him after having a chat with us." _

_Sam asked, "Why did he not tell us this then?" _

_Emily answered, "He could have told you this, but he knew that you first had to release all that you have told us, first." _

_Sam smiled, "That is true, and for once after I had been kidnapped, I am starting feel as I should be feeling. I am feeling more of my true self."_

_Emily said with a big smile, "Great! You surely look it. When you had talked about this before we became Jedi Knights, I could see a lot of hurt in you still. For some reason, I think any influence that the Dark-side had on you is no more." _

_Jack replied, "It will stay that way." Everyone made the same pledge." _

_Sam thanked them all for their love and support. "I know that the Dark-side will still pursue me, but he will not win._

_Brandon stated, "Constantly remind yourself that. Spring is here from a very long winter season." _

_Sam smiled at her Padawan. "I knew you could learn more then I could train you. With your new rank, it had proven that I was right." _

_Brandon smiled, "With this new training that Nomi and I will have ourselves, it will be interesting to see what more we both can learn." _

_Nomi commented, "I first want to spend time with you my love." Nomi then looked at the rest, "Thank you for keeping at us for getting us to marry now then later, and having us to go on our honeymoon now then later."_

_Emily said, "Aunt Nomi, we have seen the love you two have now, and the importance that you two should get married, and have your honeymoon thereafter." _

_"__I think we always have seen that love between us. We were too much looking at the si__tuation that has been going all around us." _

_Brandon said, "We were so fixated on making things right for everyone else than ou__rselves." _

_Sam responded, "Jedi Knights are to serve and protect, but that does not mean we cannot have a life." _

_"__Thank you all for allowing us to see that."_

_Barbara asked, "What does Master Anakin want us to do now?" _

_Emily answered, "From what Luke has told me, he still highly suggests that you and Sam get started on your special training. I am sure he will allow Sam and Jack to take time off, but I would believe that you two can start on the training while in Coruscant. Since you are being trained within the Force as Master Yoda did with Brandon, I am sure that you can stay here on Earth while Sam and Jack are on Coruscant." _

_Sam said, "Tomorrow I can teach you how to use the Force to contact me, Master An__akin, or anyone."_

_"__Good idea. I would not mind going to Coruscant if I knew the place more." _

_Ben stated, "Grammy, look it this way, by training in a distant location, you will be able to learn something about the Force then if you were to be on Coruscant." _

_Brandon said, "Why not contact Bodo Bass now. We might even be able to talk with Master Anakin. I for one would love to get more information on all this." They all agreed, and went to find a quiet secluded spot. _

_**In a very short time, both Bodo Bass and Master Anakin came in the center of the h**__**uman circle of their meditation. **_

_**After the greetings were done, Master Anakin spoke, "Congratulations on all the pr**__**omotions. You are the first Jedi Knight to have these titles. My son Luke was the first Grand Master Jedi for the new Jedi Order, but you three are the first to have the titles you have now."**_

_**Master Anakin looked a Sam and said, "I wished I could have been the one to promote you when we first met, but I knew that you have to release all that had been put on you before you were given that responsibility." **_

_**Sam simply nodded with a smile. **_

_**Master Anakin said, "I am very happy to see you have finally released all your negative feelings very quickly." Master Anakin then looked at Barbara, "She might not have done so if it was not for the love that you shared with her when she was talking to all of you about this. Love is a very powerful ally."**_

_**Anakin looked at Nomi and Brandon, "You two have done more for the Jedi of yeste**__**rday then any Jedi could have ever dreamed. What you two have done is nothing to what you both will be doing after you two will find this map that will allow you all to go to the many other cities of the Jedi." **_

_**Brandon asked, "There has to be more to it then going to these cities?" **_

_**Bodo Bass stated, "Yes there is a lot more. That is why Master Anakin and I have stated that you and Grand Chancellor Jedi Nomi have done a great service to all Jedi Knights. All of that would not have come to pass if it was not for Grand Duchess Ma**__**ster Jedi Sam O'Neill."**_

_"__**Grand Duchess Master Jedi Sam O'Neill kept on fighting through all that she has been through. This allowed her to be able to bring her Jedi friends to Earth. Having her find you Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers was a very important corner stone in all that has been going on. Now you all can be trained more of the Force then no other Jedi could." **_

_**Barbara asked, "What is expected of Grand Duchess Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and me?"**_

_**Master Anakin answered, "You will be both trained to learn your new responsibilities. When you become a full Jedi Knight, you will be given a special title then. As you have demonstrated with your love and support for Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill, you have proven that your place is with her." **_

_**Anakin looked at the two new Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights, "Your special training will be for your new titles, and to have those extra abilities to defeat Emperor Palpa**__**tine. As you all know, defeating Emperor Palpatine, and keeping the Dark-side of the Force from ever going after a new host is very important.**_

_**Ben asked, "What is needed of my sister and me?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "You two have the Force skills of Yoda and Jolinar. Those skills will always be with you. They did not give these abilities just for you to become Jedi Knights. Your task will be to watch after Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill." **_

_"__**The threat is still real even though Sam has recovered from her past. The host that is Emperor Palpatine is dying, and dying fast. The worse the health of the host being used now makes the Dark-side more desperate to find another. Sam is still in his sites. Since Sam has gotten over all the hurt, it will make it harder for the Dark-side, but it will not stop going after her."**_

_**Jack asked, "What strategies do we need to acquire to help Sam?" **_

_**Master Anakin answered, "Jack, there is nothing special the rest of you needs to know. Your Air Force training will be more than adequate to do the job. For the others, they have their own understandings on how to deal with Emperor Palpatine and the Dark-side." **_

_**Jack replied, "What can we do different then the host, that is now Palpatine, did before he was taken over?"**_

_**Master Anakin was quiet for a moment and answered, "The man that was taken over as a host did have a lot on his side. He was also a very powerful Jedi Knight. His fai**__**lure was not that he did not fight hard enough, but he accepted this union with the Dark-side." **_

_"__**The Dark-side tempted him with more power that he could ever want. If the Dark-side of the Force was looking for a new host when I was being trained by Obi-Wan, he could have picked me. Instead, he only wanted an apprentice. That is why I was called by Bodo Bass to help train both Barbara and Sam to help prevent Sam in becoming a host. Now that Sam has finally gotten all the hurt out of her system, my training can be more geared to Sam's new responsibilities then helping her deal with the Dark-side's attack on her."**_

_**Master Anakin looked at Sam with earnest, "Sam, the Dark-side did not want to d**__**estroy you, but get you to willingly accept him as the first host did." **_

_**Sam responded with an understanding expression, "Wow! You are right. I see that now. By all the brainwashing tactics, I might have done so if SG1 did not come back for me when they did." **_

_**Sam then looked at Jack, "I was very happy to see you guys, but I was also scared for you. Now I know why. I was afraid he would have gotten me to attack you all." **_

_**Jack replied, "I understand. I was there remember. I did not know who was attacking you, but I have seen the same situations many of times with others. Terrorists are the same no matter what planet or galaxy they are in." **_

_**Sam gave Jack a big quiet smile." **_

_**Sam asked, "As you may both know, Jack and I are going to Coruscant to spend time together. Will Barbara have to go with us to Coruscant for you to train us?" **_

_**Anakin answered, "No. Since she can contact us or anyone by the use of the Force, she can be anywhere for me to train you both. There will be at times that I will be training you separately. You also can practice what I teach you without having me be there." **_

_**Barbara said, "It is interesting that one can be trained by the mind on something that needs the body in order to get it done." **_

_**Master Anakin smiled, "It is not all that hard. Once the mind is trained right, the body will follow. You will begin to see this in time."**_

_**Grand Chancellor Jedi Nomi Bowers asked, "When do my husband and I need to start our special training, and to whom will be training us?" **_

_**Master Anakin answered, "The person that will be training you two will find you in due time. For now please enjoy your honeymoon, and spend all the time you can with each other in the love that you both share." **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "Thank you all for meeting with us. As Brandon had said, 'spring is here from a very long winter season.' This does not mean to let off your guard. Good bye to all, my friends."**_


	14. Chapter 14: Darth Plagueis and Emperor

_**Chapter 14: Darth Plagueis and Emperor Palpatine**_

_Long before the separation of the Jedi Knight, there was a Jedi Knight that went into the dark-side. He becomes the dark-side. His birth name had been lost through the ages. No one really knew him. He kept to himself for the most part. When he heard that the Jedi Knights had a new device that gave them power that could grow as it was used, he wan__ted to use it to conquer and dominate. He knew that he could not do this alone._

_Before he could turn a number of the Jedi on his side, he had to have a person on his side that he could trust fully. It took some time to find this person out, but Plagueis found him. His name was Palpatine. Plagueis secretly trained Palpatine in the ways of the Force that was Plagueis ideas of what he wanted to do with the Force. _

_When Palpatine was ready to be set out to pull in more to Plagueis' Dark Force of the Jedi Knight's discipline, he set Palpatine loose. Before the Jedi Knights of the light, realized what Plagueis had done, it was far too late._

_Plagueis had already trained all that decided to follow him. Both factions of the Jedi Knights went into an all out war. At one time, the Jedi Knight of the light won. They captured Palpatine and the other Dark Jedi. _

_Plagueis was not captured. Only Palpatine knew he was alive, but Palpatine was starting to see that he could lead the Dark Jedi Knight himself. After the trail, Palpatine escaped with the rest. He convinced them that he was their rightful ruler. Before he set out to kill Plagueis, he knew he had to steal the blueprints that designed the machine that made the Force for the Jedi Knights of the Light._

_All of the Dark Jedi went right to their quest to get those plans. It was not an easy task. They realized that they had to hand copy all of the information. The Jedi Knights were very technical advanced, but there were no printing device connected to have the plans simply printed out. _

_Before they could finish copying, the Jedi Council realized they escaped. Some of the Jedi Knights went to where these blueprints were located. A fight broke out immediately. By the time the plans were copied, more than half of the Dark Jedi Knights were killed. O__nly a handful survived when they finally escaped and returned to their own strong hold._

_In all the deaths, Palpatine had no remorse, even though they all pledged their allegiance to him. The only thing that Palpatine had on his mind was complete power. With these plans, he would be able to have it and more. Until Palpatine could have the right plan to kill Plagueis, he played his role as an apprentice to Plagueis. He quickly went to Plagueis to show him what he stole._

_After Palpatine told him what had recently happened, Plagueis replied, "Very good. You have done very well. Now my plans to conquer and destroy the Jedi Knight can come to pass." _

_Palpatine asked, "What plans is that Master Plagueis?" _

_Plagueis gave a hardy laugh. He answered, "For you to become Emperor of the entire galaxy...what else."_

_Palpatine did all he could to keep from fainting. "What about you Master?" _

_Plagueis gave another hardy laugh, "You will not be able to do it alone my friend." Plagueis stepped off his thrown, and put his hands on his apprentice shoulders. "My dear Palpatine I have trained you as I have for this purpose. You see, by the use of these blu__eprints, and when this machine is completed, I will enter my soul into it." When I am part of this Force, I can use its energies to carry out my dark purposes, which we both share."_

_Palpatine was waiting for this moment and Plagueis was simply handing it to him. In Palpatine's confusion, he asked, "Could I be the one that enters this machine?" _

_Plagueis replied, "I have thought about that myself, but for the fullness of what I want to come to pass, it has to be me." _

_Palpatine said, "I know that the machine can learn and grown, but it may take at least a millennia before you can control it. Master, I believe you can do more alive now."_

_Plagueis replied, "That is where you come in to the picture. Once I am in the machine, I can use my powers to enter into you as a host." _

_Palpatine protested, "That would kill me!" _

_Plagueis lied, "No it will not. We will share in this power. Trust me." _

_Palpatine did not believe him at all. He realized now why Plagueis wanted him, to be used as a guinea pig for his own power. Palpatine knew that he had to reverse this in his favor. For the time being, he simply played the fool that Plagueis wanted him to be. _

_Palpatine replied, "Yes Master. I will do as you ask." Not saying another word, Plagueis left him in the throne room."_

_One of the Dark Knights that came back with Palpatine came to him privately. He said, "Master Palpatine, I heard everything that Master Plagueis said to you. I may have a s__olution for you." _

_Palpatine asked, "What is it Kadann? _

_Kadann answered, "I can clone your physical body. When Plagueis is killed by his order, which will be the end of him. Then you can sacrifice yourself in the machine, and then use your clone to use as a host." _

_Palpatine replied, "Knowing that our cloning techniques have not been successful for what you have suggested, we need to find another host, one that is willing to be one." Kadann understood and left to get started._

_Palpatine was anger from all the loyalty he had for Plagueis. All this time he wanted a pond and not a successor. He wanted to kill Plagueis! _

_If what Kadann was right about either using a clone of himself, or another person then he could wait. __"If he died thinking he would succeed in his plans and fail that would be the ultimate revenge. I could then take over the galaxy myself."_

_Since the Jedi Knights of the Light knew what they stole. They came to realize what these rogues could possibly do with the machine. The Jedi of the Light knew that they had to take back the copy they made and any copies they created before the Jedi Knights of the Dark Force could fully design their own machine from the blueprints. _

_They knew it would not be easy. If they failed on their own turf, then they knew it would be even harder to succeed._

_That is why Plagueis did not order the design of the machine until he knew that he could keep his enemies at bay. Palpatine knew that the Jedi Knights of the light would attack their stronghold before they could design this machine for themselves, so Palpatine made a second copy. _

_Plagueis did not know a thing about it. Palpatine had his followers secretly design the machine._

_When they battled the Jedi of the light, Palpatine was right at Master Plagueis side, but Palpatine was not there for Plagueis purposes. _

_Time was not on Palpatine's side. He knew that the machine would take a few months to build, but he also knew that the cloning process would take longer. _

_He was concerned if he can get a willing host in time. He surely did not want to get one as Master Plagueis did to him. Palpatine knew that he could not carry out his plans of domination without a host. Being in the machine alone would not allow him to conquer the galaxy. He must have a host!_

_After what Master Plagueis explained it to him about what he would be doing, he realized that a host would be the only way to succeed. Palpatine knew that he could always take a host that is not willing to be one, but he also realized that he would be spending countless hours fighting the host. He had to have a willing host, or his plans of conquest would not be a reality. He also wanted someone that hated Master Plagueis. Pa__lpatine had to kill him to keep him from designing his own machine and doing the same thing. Palpatine also wanted revenge over what Plagueis has done to him._

_He was working under the authority of Master Plagueis, but he was hitting the Jedi of the light for his own purposes. Palpatine and his men kept a strong defense, but he needed to come up with a plan for some offense. He knew that the Jedi of the Light would not give up until they got back what was theirs. Palpatine could not allow that to happen._

_The war went on for nearly a month. Instead of the battle slowing down, it was escalating in a full planetary war with no end in sight. Master Plagueis still was not aware of what Palpatine was doing. To Palpatine's surprise, the machine was nearly complete. Since war was constantly going on, Palpatine's followers knew that they had to get it o__perational sooner than later._

_Palpatine might have a host that would be willing to sacrifice himself for the destruction of the Jedi Knight of the light. A number of family and friends were killed a couple of weeks back that belonged to this willing host. It would be a great selling pitch. What was Palpatine's biggest concern was not getting him in becoming a host, but having the Jedi of the light not knowing about it until it was too late for them to do anything about it. _

_Once Palpatine became the Dark Force, he would then destroy the Light Force. That would weaken the Jedi of the light to the extreme that he could use his new powers to d__estroy the Jedi Council._

* * *

Palpatine was sitting on his thrown going over in his mind of how he became the Dark-side of the Force. Since Sam had cleared her mind of all the torment he has given her, Palpatine was wondering how he could still get her to be the new host for the plans he had in conquering not only the galaxy, but the entire universe.

He knew that he could not force her to become a host. Sam was way too powerful to carry out his plans. Sam would have fought him constantly. Palpatine must be able to convince her to become a host willingly as this host had done.

There was no other Jedi as powerful like Sam. She was also the right age to keep reviving. The reviving techniques could not make a person younger. Palpatine knew there had to be someone very strong with the Force that had helped Sam from her ordeal. He had done too good of a job on her for her to rebound on her own.

Palpatine knew that he had to have Sam as a host soon. The health of the host now was so bad that nothing could keep it going for much longer.

He had no hope of having a new apprentice, nor as one as powerful as Darth Vader. Palpatine was going for broke. His power that he took at the beginning was more powerful then it was then, but he was not powerful enough to stop the death of the host he has now.

After the failure of his own cloning techniques, he did not ever wanted to clone any more host ever again. For him to conquer the universe, he must have more than just a host, but a power house that would surpass his own. The person that Palpatine had kidnapped was that power house.

The grand army that Palpatine has been keeping a secret from everyone was very powerful, but it was nothing to the power of the Force that he would be getting if Sam was his new host. With her power he would not need any army, other than to help enslave every planet he could conquer.

He also could impregnate Sam and spawn many more Dark Sith creatures that could cause more havoc and destruction throughout the universe No one would ever think of challenging his power. All sorts of victories where pointing towards Sam. Palpatine had to have her, or all would be lost that he himself has designed a trillion of years ago.

* * *

Sam was in her room. Sam was contemplating over why she felt as she did the past several days. She knew it was not simple stress. Even though she enjoyed the time with her friends off base, Sam knew these feelings were not going to end.

There was a knock on her door.

The voice said, "Captain Carter!"

When Sam opened the door she replied, "What can I do for you Lieutenant Jones?"

"General Hammond wants you at the briefing room right now!"

Sam darted off. When Sam saw the rest of her team, she said to them, "I take it that Daniel found something interesting, again."

General Hammond replied, "Actually it was one of the computer operatives."

General Hammond waited till Captain Carter had a seat before continuing. "We found an interesting Stargate address in the computer."

"From your enthusiasm, I take it this address was not from Colonel O'Neill's entering all the Stargates addresses when he had all the knowledge of the Ancients a while back?"

"That is correct. By the date of entry, it appeared about an hour ago. We have sent a M.A.L.P. and other surveillance equipments to that location, and we have not found anything or anyone. The planet has the same atmosphere as Earth."

"I take it we still do not know who sent us this address?"

Teal'c answered, "No. That is why I believe we should investigate it."

On the star maps, General Hammond showed her where SG1 will be going.

Sam replied excitingly, "That is the furthermost place we have ever traveled. We do not know anyone that could be in that sector. Sir, it could be a trap."

Colonel O'Neill replied calmly, "Yes it could Captain, but all of us think it could be a cry for help. We have been in worse situations then this. If there are hostilities, then we four can deal with it."

General Hammond replied, "In all of our reports, we have not seen any type of activities of any kind. There has not been any sign of intelligent life near the area. If it someone that needs our help, then we should at least check it out."

Captain Carter asked very uneasily, "If someone wanted our attention, then why hide?"

Teal'c answered, "There has been several people that have contacted the Jaffa in the same manner. From what I have been told, every Jaffa that went to these places came back alive and well."

General Hammond said, "As far as we know the person or persons that sent us this Stargate address could be hiding out of fear of the Goa'uld or some other threat."

Sam was still troubled. Something was bothering her about this mission briefing. It was not what they were saying, but how they were saying it. She could not put her finger on it, but for some reason, Sam was listening to people she never met in her life.

Jack said calmly, "If you still feel this way after we have stepped on the other side, I will be the first to scrub the mission and turn back home."

Sam only nodded, but it did not help her feel any better.

After she got suited up herself, and walked in the Gate Room, Colonel O'Neill asked her with a smile, "Ready to go?"

She replied unsteadily, "Yes sir." The Chevrons were dialed, and the wormhole was established.

She had gone through the Stargate countless times, but for the first time in her life, she wished that she had never known about the Stargate program.

After a short time on being on the other side, she all of the sudden felt a lot better.

The place had a big clearing around the Stargate, but the rest of the area was covered with trees. After walking, they saw different paths throughout area. They were hoping to find a path that looked like it has been traveled through recently. If anyone else were on this planet, they had covered their tracks very well.

Teal'c asked, "How do you feel Captain Carter?"

"To my bewilderment, my negative feelings have gone. That alone scares me even more."

Daniel Jackson replied, "It does me too. Jack was just like you, fearing over this mission. It was not long till he became his normal self."

SG1 continued to explore the area, and they found nothing. After a time, Jack ordered everyone back to the SGC.

When they were getting close to the Stargate, Jack was about to order Daniel to dial for home. All the sudden the Stargate was dialing to their location. Immediately Sam got that same foreboding feeling she had to begin with. She blurted out with great fear and dread, "Oh my god!"

Jack understood what she was feeling, and order her to get into position just in case of hostilities.

It was very odd that they were able to dial very quickly. Before SG1 knew it, laser bolts were starting to fly out of the wormhole and directly at them as if the ones shooting knew where they were standing.

As quickly as the shots were fired, beings came out from the wormhole. None of them were human. One of them was able to grabbed Captain Carter very quickly. Jack immediately shot at the one that grabbed her. Another assailant was about to inject her with something, but not before he allowed Sam to witness Colonel O'Neill being shoot directly in the chest. After Sam saw this, she collapsed from the hypo spray injection.

Once they got Captain Carter, they left as quickly as they came.

While Teal'c was attending to Jack, Daniel quickly dialed home. The wound that Jack received was not fatal. It was meant to look that way, so Sam would think that Jack had been killed. Even though Colonel O'Neill's injury was not fatal, Dr. Janet Frasier took Jack to the infirmary for immediate surgery. It was Teal'c that told the confused General Hammond what happened.

Several hours after the surgery, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and General George Hammond was at Jack side.

As Jack laid there in the bed he said, "I do not know how, but the feelings Carter and I had was right. We should not have gone, and Carter is god knows where. It was all a ruse to get her."

General Hammond replied, "Jack this is not your fault."

Seeing that Jack was not convinced, General Hammond ordered everyone out of the room. When everyone left, General Hammond did something out of eye sight of Colonel O'Neill.

After he was done, General Hammond came to Jack side once more, and said, "I just turned off the security cameras. What I am going to say to you I want no one else to hear or see."

"Jack I know your feelings for Sam. I knew it when I saw you talking to her in that cell when she had Jolinar in her. That is why I will allow all the SGC teams to search for her very extensively. If no one can find her, then I want you to accept that."

Jack did not argue this time. He simply said straight out, "Yes sir, and thank you."

"When I first met you all at Stargate Command, and the first time in 1963, all of you became very special to me. I be damned if anything does happen to her, and would kill the person or persons responsible for this. Trust me Jack, if I knew the outcome as I do now, I would not have sent any of you. It seems someone used our emotions to get SG1 to go off world, so they could get her."

* * *

_All the sudden Grand Master Jedi of Earth woke up from a horrible dream, but at the same time Sam knew it was not a mere dream. _

_Jack immediately woke up also. Feeling with the Force that Sam was disturbed over something, Jack quickly used the Force to turn on the lights in the bedroom. Right then, Sam gave her husband a hug. While still hugging Sam explained that she had a dream. She said:_

_"__Jack I was back at the briefing room before we went on that mission as if I was really there." _

_Jack put her arms around her and reminded her that she safe now. _

_"__What was odd in this dream, I saw all of you go back to the SGC. I saw Janet take you to surgery, and what you, and General Hammond was talking about afterwards." _

_Jack asked her if she could tell her all about it. _

_After she was done, Jack was shocked on how detailed her dream was._

_Jack responded, "Sam...believe it or not, that is exactly how it happened. General Hammond did not want to give up on the search. He ordered the search to go on, until the President of the United States had to order him to stop. I thought that General Ha__mmond would resign first before he would obey that order, but he did not." _

_Sam replied, "I am happy he did not, or he would not be in Coruscant today."_

_Sam stopped hugging her husband, "Jack, I want to tell you that I am not horrified as I have been in the past. In fact, I think I feel a lot better knowing what you all went through right after I was taken. Just seeing you shot was what really scared the hell out of me." _

_Jack said jokingly, "Do you see me bleeding in any way now?" _

_Sam smiled, "No my love. You are perfect."_

_Jack said, "That is how it will be for now on. For you to have a dream like this in such detail, it had to come from the Force. I think that Bodo Bass was simply letting you see what we went through after you were taken from us." _

_Sam gave her husband and large smile, and said as she started to cuddle close to him, "The circle is now complete. Now you and I can be together as we wanted from the first time we laid eyes on each other. Now that I am over all this rut in my life, we can do that now." Sam then used the Force to turn off the lights._


	15. Chapter 15:  A New Ally

_**Chapter 15: A New Ally**_

_The Next morning Sam, Jack, Nomi and Brandon got ready for their own separate honeymoon/romantic get-a-way. _

_After they all got packed and ready to go, Jack drove them to the nearest Air Force Base that was waiting for them to be carried to the SGC. When they got there, Sam's father was waiting to say his goodbyes to his daughter._

_Sam smiled, "Hi dad! Good to see you." _

_Jacob said, "I want to say congrats to you Sammy for your two promotions. I also wanted to say goodbye to you before my team and I are off to our assignment." _

_Sam replied, "Thank you dad. Want me to join you all when we get back?" _

_Jacob answered, "Now that you are a general of all the Jedi of Earth, you need to start thinking like one. Generals stay behind while their troops go off to war." _

_Sam only smiled. _

_Jacob continued, "I know that you will be the best for Earth and the rest of the Jedi Knights. I can rightfully say this to you Sammy, 'I am very happy that you did not become an astronaut.' "_

_They both laughed. _

_Sam said, "I love you dad." _

_They both hugged each other for the longest. Before letting her daughter go, he said, "Have a great time. You deserve this break more than anyone." _

_Sam almost forgot to contact Barbara. Sam was about to grab her comlink before Jack stopped her. I have already contacted Jerry and Barbara before we left the house." Sam gave her husband a big smile, and waited for the DHD operator to dial in for Coruscant. All of them went through their Stargate. _

_Both Sam and Jack were happy to be back on Coruscant. Sam was able for the first time to really enjoy her stay. She was finally over all the past troubles here in this galaxy. Jack saw that in her, and gave her a giant smile. _

_Sam then looked at Nomi and Brandon. Let Jack and I show you a great place for you two. It will be your place." _

_Nomi replied, "Thanks guys. Brandon and I were just talking about living here in Coruscant." _

_Brandon smiled, "As you know that I will always love the planet that I was born on, but we want a special place just for the two of us." _

_Jack replied, "We know what you both mean. That is why we love this planet so much."_

_Everyone picked up their luggage from the transport robot that carried their items through Stargate. They went to the closest local transport depot. _

_They did not have to wait all that long for the next transport to come. Since the driver was an alien that did not speech any human languages, Sam told Brandon where they were headed. _

_The driver said something, and Brandon replied back. After the four of them sat down the driver took off._

_Nomi asked, "What did he say to you?" _

_Brandon answered. "He realized that we were Jedi Knights, and I simply introduced ourselves to him. He then stated that Senator Mon Mothma wanted to get in touch with her as soon as we can." _

_"I wonder why she did not get in touch with us on Earth?" _

_Brandon answered, "I guess it was not all that important, or she would have left a message with the Stargate operative here." _

_Sam stated, "Not really. People here are not all that grateful in giving out information to others like on Earth. It took me a long time to get use to it."_

_When they finally arrived at the destination, Jack paid the driver. _

_They disembarked from the transport. Nomi and Brandon Bowers' new home was wonderful. It was specially designed for a married couple. _

_After using the Force, Brandon realized who decorated the place. "I see what Senator Mon Mothma wanted us to contact her. She was the one that designed the beautiful apartment for us." _

_Sam replied, "I sense it is more than that Brandon. Let me contact her now."_

_It did not take long for the Senator to reply with her Holocron communication device. After the greetings, the Senator told them why she wanted to talk with them. "I have been asked by the Jedi Council to have you recognized here in this galaxy of all your new Jedi Titles by a public, galactic ceremony here." _

_Nomi replied with a smile, "Senator, thank you. We will be honored for you to do that for us. Please let us know when and where, and we will be there." _

_The Senator said, "It will be in a few days." _

_Brandon gave a smile also. "Senator, thank you for all the work you have done for Nomi and me. It is very beautiful." _

_Senator Mon Mothma smiled back, "I am very happy to do it for you. I hope to have you both here in this galaxy a great deal."_

_Brandon stated, "Senator, you never know, we might live here when this ordeal with Palpatine is over with."_

_The Senator replied, "Believe me when I tell you all, he can be defeated. Since he lost his hold and Sam, to me he had lost all ready."_

_After saying their goodbyes to the Senator, Sam turned off her Holocron communication device._

_Sam looked at the one she trained to be a Jedi, and her best friend. _

_Sam said to Brandon, "Thank you for being there in Atlanta, Georgia. I know that I would have found you sooner or later, but I am very happy that I found you when I did. You have made a giant difference in my life." _

_Brandon replied, "Same here my Master and dearest friend." _

_The two of them hugged each other. _

_Brandon whispered, "You have made a great deal to my life and my entire family. I am very happy that you and my mother will be together."_

_Sam whispered back, "I was not all that surprised to hear that our mother was going to be with me. I felt that we were family once I started to get to know you all a lot more. Now that I will be the Grand Jedi of Earth, I will always be there for all of you." _

_After they stopped hugging, Sam gave Nomi a hug. Sam said to both of them, "You two please enjoy yourselves as husband and wife. I will contact you two for this ceremony. Take care. If you need anything please do not hesitate to contact either of us. Both Jack and Sam got their items and left them to their honeymoon._

_Both Nomi and Brandon unpacked all their stuff. When they put everything in its place, they started to partake in their honeymoon in the most romantic way they could. Finally they were able to love each other to the fullest and beyond. The living Force was also bonding them in that love._

* * *

_The next morning the two newlyweds had another romantic interlude before the set off to explore the wonders of Coruscant. In all they did as they explored, they did it together. The two hungered for each other. When they were together, time had no real meaning. All they cared about was they had each other. They were married and together. What else could they want?_

_The two newlyweds finally met up with Sam and Jack in the middle of the afternoon. While the four of them ate lunch together, they chatted. _

_Since this was Nomi's first time in Coruscant, they told her a lot of places to visit. Brandon visited a lot of places, but not as much as he did today with his beloved wife. _

_As they were eating, Sam said to Brandon, "We went by that place." _

_Brandon realized she was talking about the spice mines. _

_Sam continued, "There is not much there anymore." _

_Brandon smiled at Sam, "Good. Your deplorable past is no more." _

_Sam replied, "Nope. Even if everything was still there, what happened to me there is not even in the history books." _

_Nomi smiled, "Great! With the training you and mother will be having with Anakin, it will be a lot better for you. The training will be deal more for the future then the past."_

_Sam smiled, "I still think he will still go after me, if not harder, but I know that he will not win. With the training that I will get from Master Anakin, mother and I should be able to deal with it, I hope." _

_Brandon felt very good in having Sam call her mother. Sam is accepting his family as her family. Brandon also realized that Nomi did the same._

_Brandon said to his Jedi Master, "I know that we are on our honeymoon, but if you need our help, please do not hesitate to contact us, especially if Palpatine starts to attack you again." _

_Sam replied, "Do not worry, I will. I made similar promise to Jack earlier. As you all might have known, how he attacked me kept me from wanting to allow others to get involved. Now, I will at least talk to Jack about anything that might be due to the Dark-side influence on me. I fully realize that we all need to deal with what has been happening to me. I know that he is not done with me, but I do not give one a rat's ass what he does." Sam smiled wide, "I am a Samantha Carter O'Neill, and I am a free person!"_

_Brandon smiled, "Yes you are. If it is Nomi and I that will kill him, we promise that we will give him your regards."_

_Nomi added, "Right before he kicks the bucket."_

_Sam sighed, "In a way, I do feel sorry for him. How can one man hate so much?"_

_Brandon replied, "So many in Earth's history has been that way. I do not understand it either."_

_Nomi said, "Once we finally deal with him once and for all, it will be over for all of us." _

_Brandon replied, "Just remember this, he has done more for the Jedi Knights, for you Sam, and for everyone on Earth than he could ever thought possible. I wonder if we give him enough rope, I think he would hang himself without realizing it." _

_Jack replied, "I have thought about that before. I think he knows his own demise. That is why he has been so careful over the many of years. We cannot allow him to continue. He has to be stopped, or he could bring out all that he had planned to do, even take Sam as a new host."_

_Nomi said, "He has to go through all of us before that happens." _

_Jack said, "Same here, but as Anakin said to me, it will not be easy at all. He knows that Sam has overcome all that he put her through. It will not stop him. It might have been harder for him, but Sam is still in harm's way as before." _

_"__He will do all he can to get her, even if he has to start breaking down Sam again. I think we are starting to get on his side of the playing field. The closer we get to him, the harder it will be for us elite force to deal with him."_

_Brandon asked, "What do you suggest we do or concentrate on?" _

_Jack answered, "I am not sure yet. I just know that we need to be more offensive then we have been. I mean we need to not only find more allies, items, but we need to have a strong strategy in the works with as many back up plans. We need to be able flip to them as quickly as we can as if they were one big plan." _

_Jack paused and continued, "Sorry, I do not mean to have you get upset and stop you honeymoon or anything like that."_

_Brandon stated, "Do not worry my friend, we will not." Brandon said that as he was looking at his beloved wife. _

_After a few more moments, he looked at Jack. "I have been thinking about what Anakin said to me about who will be giving us special training. I think he will be finding us soon. I also believe he is here on Coruscant with us now. I cannot sense this person with the Force, which makes me believe he/she is one special Jedi Knight." _

_Sam replied, "Could be. As far as we know, he/she could be an ancient Jedi Knight."_

_Nomi replied, "I thought they could not come to us and help directly?" _

_Jack stated, "This Jedi also could have learned of the old ways of the Force as the ancient Jedi Knights have done." _

_Brandon said in deep thought, "Interesting ideas. We will have to learn about this in times to come." _

_"__I have to say, I am getting excited about meeting this Jedi Knight, but first I want to spend all the time with my beloved wife as much as I can before we get started with this interesting Jedi." _

_Sam smiled, "Do not be concerned about that now. This Jedi will reveal him/herself in time. Since love is a powerful ally, you two need to focus on that more then what we have just talked about." _

_All that Sam and Jack needed to know they will do just that by how Nomi and Brandon looked at each other._

_Jack and Sam quietly left them to bond in that love. Both Nomi and Brandon were happy that could have their honeymoon now then later. _

_The two newlyweds acted as two young teenagers. They spend hours and hours together. Finally they come to a cafe. What they did not realize when they sat down, a person was watching them. He was so quiet that hardly anyone noticed him sitting down._

_What was interesting to Nomi and Brandon, some things on the menu were food and drinks from Earth. _

_Nomi replied when she saw this, "Brandon, it seems that Earth has become a very popular place in a galaxy far, far, away." _

_After looking over the menu, Brandon had to agree. When the android waitress came to their table, they both ordered a strawberry float drink. _

_While they were waiting for their order, three humanoids came into the cafe. __The three humanoids were ready to hold up the place. _

_Before Nomi and Brandon were about stand up and have their lightsabers up and ready, a calm voice came to them both in their minds, __**"Please sit down and relax. Enjoy yourselves. Everything will be fine." **_

_For some reason both Nomi and Brandon were more relaxed about the situation then they were before. _

_The man that was sitting down ever so quietly said to the three newcomers, "Can I help you?"_

_The three new arrivals__ were very puzzled of why he was so calm. _

_One of them raised his gun at him. The one with the gun said, "This is a hold up. Give me all you money, now!" _

_With the same calmness the man said, "As you will see, I have no money to give you, and everyone else here hardly has enough to pay for their orders." _

_For some reason, the three believe him. They became nervous. They did not know what to do. Just the same, the man that was sitting down at the table was very calm._

_Another man raised his gun at him. He was about to shoot at him. _

_With the same calmness, he asked the man with the raised gun pointing at him, "Why would you want to shoot me? As you can see I have nothing of value, and I have not done you any harm." _

_Brandon was about to react to the situation. The same voice came to Brandon personally, __**"Please relax Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers. You and your wife are on your honeymoon. Please sit back and enjoy yourselves." **_

_After the voice addressed him by his new title, Brandon realized that Nomi had the same voice called her by her new title from her facial expression._

_The three criminals were more confused more than ever. Having these gunmen so confused made both Nomi and Brandon more concerned for the safety of all in the cafe. _

_When the third man raised his gun, the man that was so calm through it all stood up. _

_With a little more of a stern voice this time, "Since you have nothing to steal from us, it would be best that you quietly leave."_

_They all were about to start shooting at him. For the first time he shown the three that he had a lightsaber. Due to their fear and confusion, they started to shoot at him. To Nomi and Brandon's surprise, he did not raise his lightsaber to block the laser bolts. This Jedi Knight did not even appear to defend himself. The laser bolts that were shot at him vanished as they were never there. _

_Immediately the three criminals jotted out of the cafe with a few Alliance members waiting for them to come out. As if nothing happened, this strange Jedi Knight sat back down._

_If Nomi and Brandon had any curiosity over the recent event, they did not show it. They did not even talk to the Jedi Knight that dealt with the criminals. Both Nomi and Brandon simply accepted what they ordered. After they finished their order, they paid for it, and left, as the criminal event never happened._

_It was the day after next that these newlyweds would meet this strange Jedi again. _

_This time they met him at another cafe. This time he was not sitting down before they came in. Instead, he came to them. The strange Jedi Knight asked them with a smile, "May I sit down with you two?" _

_Nomi answered with a smile of her own, "Please do." _

_The Strange Jedi introduced himself. My name is Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur." _

_Brandon replied, "Great to meet you. If I understand right, we do not need to introduce ourselves?"_

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur replied with a smile, "No you do not. I have been monitoring you two ever since you two have been here. By the Force, I was told that you two will be at that cafe we first met in. I do wish that the Force would give a time of when you would have appeared. I was sitting there waiting for you two for several hours before you walked in. No bother." _

_"__After your honeymoon, I think you world calls it, please meet me in the same cafe we first met. I will be your special Jedi Trainer for what you will need to know to help you defeat Emperor Palpatine for good. When we meet again, I will tell you more about myself and my special skills of the Force. Please enjoy your time together."_

_Brandon asked Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur, "It has interested me that you know our new titles so quickly." _

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur replied, "I will explain all that and more before we start your training. Do not worry about all that right now. It is more important that you two partake fully in your honeymoon." _

_The Jedi Master got himself up and said his farewells._

_After he left, Brandon said to his wife, "He appears to be a very interesting Jedi Knight." _

_Nomi asked, "I noticed how interesting he was after that ordeal we had at that cafe, and how easy it cleared out minds right afterwards." _

_Brandon replied, "That was very interesting. If I know me as well as I do, I would have been concerned about the whole ordeal." _

_Nomi replied, "I remember how well he kept us from not getting involved. I have to say, he is one Jedi that just might give us the edge we need to deal with Emperor Palpatine."_

_To change the subject Brandon said, "I do not think we will have any issues in enjoying our honeymoon." _

_Since the seat was a very large, Nomi cuddled close to her beloved husband. _

_"__I very much enjoyed our first night together." _

_Brandon gave his wife a big smile, "So did I." _

_The two of them kissed each other passionately before their food order came to them." _

_The android waiter said, "Sorry to interrupt your romantic interlude, but I have your order ready._

_After a moment the android continued, "I can move you to a more romantic dinner table if you like." _

_Nomi replied, "Maybe next time."_

_The android waiter replied, "It will not cost any extra for me to move you." _

_Brandon replied with a smile, "Thank you, for that information. We will be happy to check it out the next time we are here." _

_The android said, "Please ask for me when you do, I will make sure you get the best one we have." _

_Both Nomi and Brandon thanked the android for the information. Before the android left, it told them if they needed anything else to please press the button under the table. The android then left._

_Both Nomi and Brandon did not mind the romance in public, they sensed with the Force that these "romantic tables" were more than for newlyweds. It was a light sex orgy of sorts without getting out of control. _

_What Nomi and Brandon wanted was a "one-on-one" romantic interlude with each other, and that is it. _

_While they were eating their order, they were passing romantic thoughts and feelings through the Force to each other. After they were done eating, they walked out hand in hand._

_As they were walking down the street, they were surrounded by six people in dark cloaks. At first they simply stood there. Then one of them pulled out a lightsaber. Before Nomi and Brandon could react, Sam, Jack, and Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur jumped over the six Dark Jedi Knights with their own lightsabers out. _

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur stated after using the Force to get information on the six, "At first I thought you six were going to be a threat. I see now through the Force that you are just a bunch of pathetic learners."_

_The one that first took out his lightsaber replied, "Our master told us to deal with these two, so go away old man." _

_Jack smiled, "You do not get it. You are not going to deal with these two unless you go through us first. If you think your pathetic use of the Force is good enough, go for it."_

_At first they just stood there. The same Dark Jedi said, "This will not be our first encounter. You will not be able to baby sit them forever." _

_In what he said, Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur used the Force to take all their lightsabers, and push them to the grown. _

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur said to all of them, "Tell your Master that if anyone attacks these two Jedi Knights, they will have to deal with Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur."_

_The Dark Jedi that did all the talking, knew who he was because he shown fear on his face. He then took off, and the others followed._

_Jack waved bye to them as they ran off._

_Nomi asked, "Why were they after us in the first place?" _

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur replied, "I had a disturbance in the Force that Emperor Palpatine will be going after you to get to Sam." _

_Brandon said jokingly, "Sam, you are going to have to tell Emperor Palpatine that your relationship with him is over since you and Jack are married." _

_Sam smiled, "I have been doing my best. I am going to have to have Jack and him to have a chat on the subject." _

_Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur smiled as well, "That is why I am here." I have been sent by Bodo Bass to help train you two to be able to help Sam deal with her formal boy friend." _

_"__I will tell you more about who I am as I did to Sam and Jack. First, I want you two to have a full romantic honeymoon. It is that love that you two will share that will help you learn all that I will be teaching you with the living Force."_

_Brandon stated, "It seems that Emperor Palpatine is very desperate to attack us to get to you Sam." _

_Sam blinked her right eye at him. "It is not working, I am happy to say." _

_Master Bowbr Ammur stated, "He also knows that your love can destroy him and his plans. Let us deal with these threats for now. We could have stopped these individuals if we set off to meet you two earlier." _

_Nomi said, "If we are confronted by the Dark-side of the Force in any way, we will contact you then and there."_


	16. Chapter 16:  Teal'c and the Cave

**Chapter 16: Teal'c and the Cave**

Master Bratac said to his friend, "Even though we have not found anything yet, I know that there is something very important for us to find."

Teal'c replied, "I completely agree with you, and I do believe everyone else does also. They are working so hard at it. My concerned can we do our job here before it is too late?"

Master Bratac said, "We have been dealing with the Goa'uld for so long. If we Jaffa can make through it all, then we can find all we need to find and more. This is not just a feel-ing. It is a fact. I cannot say we will not have problems in finding things, but I do under-stand these ancient Jedi Knights. If they could simply hand all that we need to have to win this war, they would have done so. To fight a foe as we have with the Goa'uld, we had to learn and achieve things one step at a time. Since these ancient Jedi Knight tra-veled through time and space, I believe they have learned beyond anything we have to do things for ourselves. We have to work for what we are searching for."

Teal'c said, "I think we need to stop being concerned with what the Dark-side will notice what we are doing on this planet, and start really doing research. If we poke and prod here and there, we will not find anything."

Master Bratac said, "I will talk to Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. I am due to make a report to her about now." Master Bratac looked at Teal'c and smiled, "To be honest with you my friend, I was not surprised that she got that promotion."

Teal'c smiled back, "I was wondering why it took so long for her to receive it. I know that she had a lot of hurt to deal with, but I have seen many receive promotions and been through a lot worse."

Master Bratac replied, "How true. The right type of confidence can make all the difference. She is no quieter. I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on her."

As they were talking Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell came up to them. He was the new commander of the new SG1 team. "Excuse me in interrupting. I was told to let you both know that we have the alpha site up and operational."

Master Bratac said, "Good. I was on my way to make contact to Grand Master Jedi of Earth. I will let her know what you told me when I give her my report. Thank you."

Bratac then followed Mitchell. When the DHD operator made contact with the Coruscant base, Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill said, "Hello there. Good to see you again. How is everything going?"

Master Bratac told her what he just told Teal'c.

Sam said, "If Emperor Palpatine wanted to go after you, he might have done so al-ready. He tried to attack Nomi and Brandon here earlier today to get to me." Sam went into the details of it all. "If he or any form tried to attack us here, we should be able to handle it. Please concentrate on what you have to do there. I will have someone keep you informed of the events that go on here."

Sam smiled, "After spending some time here in Coruscant, I will be heading back to Earth. Sam asked to speak to Mitchell. "What can I do for you Grand Master Jedi?"

"Colonel once you and SG1 are finished at the new alpha site, I think you might want to work with the Alliance here on Coruscant to see how things are running. I have talked with General Davis to have SG1 be the mediator of all the military factions that we have."

"I have also talked with General Davis. He told me about that. My team should be ready in a few hours. Once we get there, I will let you know."

Sam smiled, "Please do." Sam then addressed to Master Bratac, "I agree with you. There is no reason to fear over the possibilities of the Dark-side attacking you on that pla-net. Please do what you think is best. I think he will concentrate more on me due to his urgency."

Master Bratac stated, "Either way, we will be on our guard. I will be worried if nothing happens."

Sam thought for a short moment, "Just in case, I think an hourly report would be a good idea. With dad going on his mission, there will be a lot that will be going on, and I strongly believe both of you will find a lot to help us defeat Palpatine."

"I agree. I will talk to Teal'c more on this."

Sam commented, "It will be best to have the department heads write a journal of all they are doing and experiencing. When everything is taken from that cave, the Jedi Knights can use those journals."

"Great idea! I will call a meeting and talk about that to them. Before I go, I want to tell you that all are willing to do all they can. Moral is high."

Sam smiled, "Do not think Palpatine knows or cares about where you all are, or he might have already attacked. Like I said before, I think it will be me that will be his main con-cern. With the special training that Master Anakin Skywalker will be giving Barbara and me, we should be able to deal with all that he will throw at us here."

Master Bratac said, "Believe it or not Grand Master Jedi, you are my main concern. You are a great person. I know that you will end up on top."

Sam smiled, "I think so too, Sam out."

After talking to Master Bratac, Sam decided to talk to Bodo Bass and Master Anakin on what was being said.

_**As usual, it did not take long for Bodo Bass to make contact. Sam got right to the point. She told him her conversation with Master Bratac, and what recently happened with Nomi and Brandon. **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "I agree with you Sam they should be doing more in that cave. As for Nomi and Brandon, they are in good hands with Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur. He has a unique ability with the Force."**_

_**"He has told us all that. My concerns are with others being attacked just for the Dark-side to get to me. I can take care of myself, but I rather not have others get hurt over it." **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "You know as well as I people will get hurt in a war if not killed. I think what is really bothering you is what you will be feeling when others gets hurt or killed on your behalf. Your concerns have proven to me, Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill, that you are ready to handle your responsibilities." **_

"_**The special training that Master Anakin Skywalker will be giving you two will allow you both to focus on bonding into a special Jedi Knight unity."**_

_**All that Sam gave in response was a big smile. "Since I first met them, I have now considered them my family. Do not get me wrong, Jacob Carter is my dear and loved father, but Jerry and Barbara are my second parents." **_

_**Bodo Bass gave her a big smile, "They are very special. Due to what Barbara did for you that day in helping you deal with you past, that is why Master Anakin and I knew you two will have a very strong bond in the Force."**_

_**Sam sighed, "I still wonder what to expect with Emperor Palpatine. He will not give up." **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "No he will not. You are his only candidate. With Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker training you and Barbara, the two of you will be enough to deal with all that he will throw at you. Do not worry. You two will take care of each other. As long as you two stick with your training, you will be safe from any personal attacks from the Dark-side."**_

_**There was a long pause before Bodo Bass continued. "You are doing better then what could be expected of you. I believe you will make it, and you will do even better after defeating Emperor Palpatine. Because you have done great things when you were a part of Stargate Command years ago you will accelerate in your new Jedi duties. I thank you for contacting me on these issues. Please do so again when you have need of any other help. The Force will be with you always, now and in the future. Both myself and Master Anakin will always be with you."**_

Sam then found herself looking at her surrounding with a genuine smile on her face. She truly felt like herself. _"I am Sam O'Neill and I am free."_

From this point forward, Sam did not care if the Dark-side continued trying to pull her in to being host or not, because she will not be one. She knew her place was where her life is now, a Grand Master Jedi of Earth and a Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knights throughout time and space.

* * *

After talking, Master Bratac sent out a computer message to all the departments that he will have a meeting in the next hour, which will be in about 23 minutes. That would give him enough time to have a good talk with Teal'c on what he wants to say to them.

Master Bratac had worked with the Earthlings a good many years to know what they are capable of doing. What Master Bratac wanted was to have his best friend to help encourage them all to fulfill all that will be required of them.

Master Bratac has seen that everyone wanted to do a lot more than they are now. That part he was not overly concerned about. Master Bratac knew that everyone would do all for the first two Jedi Knights of Earth. Now that Sam O'Neill is a Grand Master Jedi of Earth and a Grand Duchess Jedi of all Jedi Knights of all Jedi Knights throughout all time and space. Will they be overwhelmed of it all or will they be more patriotic?

For what seemed to be a very long journey to reach Teal'c, Master Bratac talked to him.

Teal'c replied, "I too share your concerns my dear friend. I also believe that they will accept all that is called for them to do. It would not surprise me that some will wonder why it took this long to get started on full force. We have done a lot so far, but there are a lot more that is required of us to do."

"So have I. Earth has not seen all the horrors that we have faced, but they do have the willingness to achieve. I hope that will be enough when it really hits the fan."

All the team leaders finally arrived.

Master Bratac said to all of them, "Thank you all for coming. I just got through talking with Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth, Sam O'Neill. She has instructed me to allow you to do more in excavating. There might be a potential of great danger if you all do so. If you decide to stay and work here, I cannot promise you what will happen. I will not think any less of you if any of you decide to leave this planet."

No one moved or said anything.

Teal'c said, "We both thank you for staying. Are there any questions that you have?

A voice came out of the crowd, "Please tell Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill not to worry about us. If anything does happen here, we can take care of ourselves. It is about time that the rest of the people of Earth start doing things on what our first two Jedi Knights of Earth had done for all of us. I for one am tired of running and hiding from this Dark-side of the Force." Everyone cheered.

Teal'c said, "Then we will not run! Nor will Earth ever again! Now that Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Samantha O'Neill is in charge of all that is going on with the Jedi business on Earth as well as Grand Duchess Jedi of all Jedi Knights through all time and space, I can assure you that Earth will not run anymore!"

Everyone cheered very loudly.

Master Bratac warned them of the possible booby traps that the Ancient Jedi Knights might have in place to keep the Dark-side from excavating this place."

Another voice in the crowd asked, "Should we have a Jedi Knight or two here to help us deal with this?"

Master Bratac replied, "When I talk with Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill again, I will bring that up. For now I think being careful will be enough. If something was going to happen, it would have already. Once you see something that could be a potential threat, please let myself or Teal'c know about it. I am sure that Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill will send a Jedi or two to help us."

It was quiet for a time. Teal'c said, "If there are no more questions, then you can get back to work. The next shift will be here in a few hours. Thank you for your time."

Before everyone left, Master Bratac told them what Grand Master Jedi of Earth wants them to do. From their attitude, it appears they had no problems in doing that.

When everyone left, Teal'c asked Master Bratac, "I wonder if we have been lucky, or are there no real threats as we have thought? If I were an ancient Jedi Knight, I would have traps for anyone that would use the Force to find what is hidden. I would also have these traps realize who is who. If this Dark-side is the threat, then I would have set sensors to detect the presence of the Dark-side. I am starting to believe there are no threats here."

Master Bratac replied, "I fully agree. You were the one to open this cave. I believe it will take non-Jedi personal to find what is here."

Seconds after Master Bratac said that, a holographic imaged appeared very close to them. It was a Jedi Knight, but he was not wearing what the Jedi Knights wear today. "I am Master Jedi Brama Ommur. I am a Jedi Knight long, long ago. May I have your names so I can address you two.

Bewildered, they gave their names.

Master Jedi Brama Ommur said, "Believe it or not I am interacting with you even though I am not alive today."

Master Bratac asked, "How is that?"

Master Jedi Brama Ommur smiled, "Master Bratac, I am communicating with you by a very special technology, and by a very special means. We Jedi of long, long ago, believed that one day this place would be found by future Jedi Knights of the light or its allies."

Teal'c said, "We are their allies. We are Jaffas."

"Teal'c, I have heard great many things of your people. I take it you know that the ancient Jedi Knights and the Jaffa people were great allies.

Teal'c replied, "I remember only tales when I was a child about the Jedi Knights. What I have remembered is that they were very honorable people. It is great to be talking to one of them." Teal'c gave a full Jaffa bow."

After Master Bratac bowed, Master Jedi Ommur did the same. It is an honor to meet you two. I take it now that you have teams looking for means to help defend yourself from the Dark-side of the Force?"

Master Bratac answered, "Yes, and we do not have all the time we would like to have. Any help you can give us will be appreciated greatly."

Master Jedi Ommur smiled, "I can help you in that aspect, but be warned. The artifacts can still be taken by the Dark-side of the Force. Whoever uses these artifacts, the other side will have no defense against them."

Master Jedi Brama Ommur was quiet for a time and then continued, "Since you are allies of the Jedi Knights of the light, I ask that you be careful that you do not use these artifacts for your own agendas."

Both Master Bratac and Teal'c understood and said that these artifacts will be respected accordingly.

Master Bratac decided to tell Master Jedi Brama Ommur all of what they know of the recent events regarding Earth and the Jedi Knights, and who the Dark-side of the Force is going after for a new host. "Is there any information that you can give us?"

Master Jedi Brama Ommur answered, "Since Bodo Bass is helping you all deal with Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth, Sam O'Neill, than you will have all you need and more. There is one thing that I can tell you. As you do search for more things to fight Emperor Palpatine, be patient."

Teal'c said, "We are more concerned with are friend."

Master Jedi Brama Ommur replied, "It seems that she is better off then she was before. Surely you do not want to take all that away from here."

Teal'c said, "No we do not, nor do we want to take anything away from Earth."

Master Jedi Ommur smiled, "I am sure that all of us would rather have less of the heart ache of what you have faced, but believe me, they are the most important aspect in life for everyone on Earth. If I understand you right, you believe that what you have to day had everything to do with Emperor Palpatine's going after Captain Samantha Carter."

Both Master Bratac and Teal'c was shocked over how he could have known her rank."

The only thing Master Jedi Brama Ommur did was smile. "Have you forgotten that we Jedi Knights have traveled through time and space? We have known about Samantha Carter. We have known that she would be the Jedi that she is today. Things are as it should be, but that does not mean it will be easy for any of you as you are getting ready to fight in this war."

"These artifacts that are in the cave will help a lot, but the elite force will still have to deal with Emperor Palpatine. This will not be an easy task. Even though Emperor Palpatine is a human being, the true threat is the Dark-side of the Force. The Dark-side still could take Sam O'Neill as a host at the last moment."

Teal'c stated, "I am sure they know of this. Is there anything we need to know or tell this elite force?"

Master Jedi Brama Ommur was quiet for a moment and then answered, "All your questions will be answered in its due time. Farewell, and May the Force be with you all."


	17. Chapter 17:  SGC and the Force

**Chapter 17: SGC and the Force  
**  
Right after talking to Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell got his team, SG1 together. The new SG1 team under his command was Jonas Quinn, Vala Mal Doran, and Dr. Rodney McKay. For some reason there were only four members to this front line team. Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell thought as long as everything worked right with them, why add more to the team. Even though he has been encouraged to add more, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell did not want to do so.

He was not sure why. Maybe it was some kind of omen. The first SG1 always stood up with just four. Knowing that the first are now Jedi Knights, it could be the reason for them holding out. Just the same Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell wanted to stay with four members. Sometimes he thought several times in replacing Dr. Rodney McKay. He could be such a pain in the ass at times. Though, Mitchell knew that his intelligence was very much needed, especially if he wanted to keep a maximum of four members on his team.

On the missions that Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill got him and his team on, he needed McKay's expertise very much. _"I think why this new SG1 team is holding out on just 4 members is due to they all had their own individual incredible skills. They might not be Force sensitive, but they can do a great deal."_

Mitchell did not have to elaborate on their mission that was given to him. They were very much aware of the situation at hand. All that Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell had to do was tell them what Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill wanted them to do.

The new SG1 team was going to be responsible for help coordinate with all the military of the Alliance and all of Earth's military. His team has done things like this before. Usually it was not dealing with a grand scale war as Earth and its allies were about to partake in. Never the less, he was confident in his abilities and the abilities of his team. After he and his team got suited up and ready to travel to Coruscant by the Stargate.

The commander introduced himself as Major Mitca Clmur. Mitchell then introduced himself, "I am Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. I am here on the orders of Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth, Samantha O'Neill. This is my team, Jonas Quinn, Vala Mal Doran, and Dr. Rodney McKay.

Major Clmur replied, "Yes. I have been expecting you all. Thank you for coming. All of the Alliance is very familiar with Earth. It would be great to have someone from Earth to help us all out. Earth is your planet. Please do not get me wrong, we adore Earth and its people."

Mitchell simply smiled, "No reason to explain Major. I fully understand. I have been in your position a number of times. It is always better to have help from someone that knows the terrain better then you do. I think that is why Sam got us to come here in the first place."

Major Clmur introduced his officers to SG1. Major Clmur also allowed all the SG1 members to read the journals and other documents of what the Alliance has been doing on helping Earth with battling Emperor Palpatine.

While out of earshot of the Alliance, McKay asked, "Mitchell, after reading all of this, I think we will simply be in the way."

"Before I got all of you together to come here on these missions, I talked with General Davis. From what he told me, we are going to be the ones that are guarding the Elite team that will be personally fighting Emperor Palpatine. Sam did not directly tell me this because of security. The Jedi Knights here have told us there are spies in the ranks."

Vala asked, "I am sure that the Jedi Knight can pluck these individuals out."

Mitchell replied, "There were about to do so, but Sam has a better idea. She convinced the Jedi Council that it would be better to let it go."

Jonas said, "I see, let them think they have the upper hand. As an old Earth saying goes, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

Mitchell replied, "Exactly! They have been able to give these operatives false information, and they appear to be accepting it as the real thing."

Vala replied, "Surely Palpatine would realize this hoax."

Mitchell said, "We think that Emperor Palpatine has been allowing his own forces to work alone. We all think that his main objective is to get Sam to be a new host. Everyone, our mission is to make sure that does not happen. We have been ordered to watch after these elite Jedi Knights, and make sure that nothing happens to them."

Jonas asked, "What about Barbara Bowers. Is she going to be a special member of this elite force?"

Mitchell answered, "Yes she is. General Davis told me that he has her watched after as we speak. When Sam and Jack get back to Earth, then we can take over and protect Sam and Barbara."

McKay stated, "I get it. During their special training, they can be vulnerable."

Mitchell replied, "Exactly. Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker totally agrees with you. Hopefully nothing will happen, but we will be there just in case."

Vala asked, "So all that we are doing here is just a ruse?"

Mitchell answered, "No, not at all. Our second objective is to keep up and report what is going on here. Like I said, 'For the most part nothing will happen.' They are Jedi Knight, and they can take care of themselves for the most part. We are simply a back up just in case."

McKay asked, "Since I know Sam more than the rest of you, I wonder if I can be more at Sam's side?"

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell answered, "I will ask. That is a great idea. With Sam and Barbara in their special Jedi training, someone that Sam knows a great deal will be more comforting then any of us or a stranger. From what General Davis told me, the family of Sam and Barbara will be more than enough, but you can at least be able to traffic what comes there way before it reaches their welcome mat."

Jonas stated, "I just remembered. They will be going to the Kalium galaxy." Mitchell replied, "That is right, but Sam and the others will be going to Earth first, and they will be doing their share of traveling also."

Vala stated, "If they do have enough to protect Sam, then Rodney could at least keep what is going around them regarding this war to a better controlled environment. Sam and Barbara will be having a lot to deal with. What I understand of the Jedi Knights training, the less confusion the better."

"That is why we are here. We are to protect them all from what will be going around them. It will take Jedi Knights to protect Sam. No one else can do it. We are not going to get involved in this Jedi business."

Rodney protested, "I will be damned if I will allow Sam to be taken as a host of the Dark-side of the Force, the Goa'uld, or anything else in the blasted universe!"

Jonas finally said something, "Rodney, no one wants Sam or anyone else to be taken as a host, killed, or whatever. The best we can do for Sam and the others is to follow with our assignment. Sam has done great things for Earth and the Jedi Knights. We need to let them to their jobs by doing ours."

Seeing that no one else has anything to say, Mitchell said, "Let's get to it."

* * *

As time went by, Nomi and Brandon Bowers were enjoying their special time together. If there were not in their current plight, they would have continued with their honeymoon.

Sam and Jack also had to be heading back to Earth. With Sam's new duties and responsibilities, she had to be on Earth for a time. She knew that she would be going back and forth from Earth to Coruscant. The more she saw what was going on in both galaxies, the more she saw there were more to do.

The training that she and Barbara was having was doing very well, even with just several training sessions so far. Now that she will be with Barbara, they can do more physically training. By that Sam was not only a learner, but a trainer for Barbara. Sam knew that her adopted mother would not be able to be a full Jedi Knight before the elite force could personally fight Emperor Palpatine face-to-face, but Sam was confident that she would learn a great deal of the living Force.

Sam and Jack returned back to Earth while Nomi and Brandon staid on Coruscant for their special Jedi training.

Before they separated, Brandon said to Sam, "It will be awkward for us to be separated. Since you started training me, we have always been together."

Sam smiled, "I think we both will be very busy, and the time will be fast for us. I will miss having you at my side my dear friend."

Brandon said to Dentralla, "Take care of Sam for me."

The Wookie replied, "I will take care of both Sam and Jack." Sam and Brandon both hugged before they went through the Stargate to Earth.

Everyone was there to greet both of them as they touched Earth's soil. Everyone hugged each other.

When all the greetings were done, Leia said, "Sam I know that you are doing a lot better, but I strongly believe that you should be where we decided you two should be training."

General Davis said, "You do not have to be here on Earth to fulfill you Jedi duties regarding Earth. With the new SG1 team they can easily do all the tedious work for you. The reason that you are going there is mostly to keep Emperor Palpatine too busy for attacking you and the rest at the same time."

Sam replied, "I have been thinking of that. Having me jump to different locations from time to time, will also confuse the situation for Dark-side of the Force."

Jack replied, "I would not move to different locations just for that reason. If he wants to attack you, he will. Where you are would not really matter now. He wants you as a host too badly."

General Davis asked, "Jack, what do you recommend?

Jack answered, "Since the Kalium galaxy is closer to Leia's galaxy, have that place a base for Sam to work on with her new Jedi responsibilities. What a better way to work with the Alliance and Earth at the same time."

Sam said in amazement, "Jack you do have great ideas."

Then Sam looked at General Davis, "Sir, after we look over the place there, I will contact you to have SG1 help set up a base there. I been there before a while back and I might have a great place to start building."

General Davis said, "Until this new Jedi base is built, please use the Stargate base any way you see fit."

Before all of them went through the Stargate once more to the Kalium galaxy, Jack jokingly said, "We off to see the wizard." Sam simply gave a Jack a big smile.

Jack replied, "I am happy to see you are happy in traveling through the Stargate once again. I noticed you were not all happy until now."

"If I ever feel that way again my dear husband, I will let all of you know."

Jack smiled, "If I ever feel that way again, I will not let you go through the damn Stargate. You will never be put through that again, nor will you be a host of the Dark-side."

Everyone responded in the same manner.

Sam replied, "Thank you all. I promise you all I would rather die than be a host to the Dark-side."

Jack protested, "That is what I mean. You will not have any harm done to you by anyone or anything. You are a Grand Master Jedi of Earth and a Grand Duchesses Jedi over all the Jedi Knights. I will not allow you to lose all that."

Sam simply gave Jack a giant hug.

When they all reached the other end of the wormhole, all the military personnel there saluted Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill of Earth and addressed her by that title. Sam felt real good about herself.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard came up in front of Sam. When she looked at him he saluted and said, "Good to meet you Grand Master Jedi. I am Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

Sam replied with a smile, "General Davis told me you will be my second in command." Sam introduced the others to him.

Sheppard replied, "It is good to meet you all, and welcome. Let me give you a tour of the place. I understand that there will be some kind of special Jedi Knight training here. When we get there I will be more elaborate of that place."

Sam stated, "I have been told that you have the gene of the Ancient. I also see that you are Jedi material. Have you been train as a Jedi yourself Lieutenant?

"No I have not. This is the first time someone ever told me. Does all that have this gene able to be a Jedi Knight?"

Jack answered, "I have known some that are not, but most are. It is up to you if you want to be trained as Jedi Knight. No one in the Jedi Council or any Jedi will force you to be one."

"With what is going on, I am sure they are of need of as many Jedi Knights as they can get."

Emily said, "That is very true, but if you started your training now, you could not become a full Jedi Knight before the real battle begins."

Sheppard asked her, "How long does it take?"

Emily answered, "It varies with each person. My uncle, my brother, Jack, and I were trained harder than most, but we all are very strong in the Force. It only took us four years to become full Jedi Knights."

Sheppard replied, "Wow! I am sure that even full Jedi Knights constantly learn of this Force?"

Ben replied, "Yes. Same goes for anyone. No one stops learning."

Sheppard was amazed. He stated, "Interesting. I thought Jedi Knight was some king of religious group."

Sam smiled, "They are in a way. You become a Jedi by bettering yourself, learn the Jedi discipline, and the living Force to do things that you cannot do otherwise. To really use the Force, you must have faith in yourself."

Sam used her history of being a slave for an example, "When I rescued from being a slave. It was not easy for me to first use the Force. I had to rebuild my confidence in myself. My faith was being rebuilt."

Sheppard replied with a smile, "It seems that you did great."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

He replied, "Anytime, and please call me John." He asked the others to do the same.

* * *

While everyone was doing their part in getting ready to finally fight Emperor Palpatine and his armies, Dr. Daniel Jackson, his wife, Dr. Janet Jackson, and a few Jedi Knights were still at the Akkadian Library reading all they can on to find some important information that could help them all.

As they were continuing reading, Janet came across something very interesting. Before she told her husband and the others about it, she made sure it was what it was truly saying. She went over it several times, and still came up with the same conclusions. Janet was still not sure about what she read.

It was not that she did not believe it. To the point she was thinking there had to be more. She finally told the others what she discovered, "Everyone, I think I may have found something very interesting. It says here that the Ancients helped the Jedi Knights fight the Dark-side forces in the beginning. The information is vague, which concerns me very much."

Master Jedi Mel Amada said, "Please do not feel alone. I have been a Jedi for a good many years, and I have been constantly perplexed over all the Ancient Jedi Knights doings."

Daniel stated, "I have to admit they have gone overboard in the encrypting the information they have left behind."

Janet replied, "I fully understand the need to be cryptic, but I think they might have gone just a wee bit over the mark."

Master Jedi Mel Amada said, "Got that right. It would be more helpful for us that we did not have to spend so much time decrypting all of it. Finding the information is hard enough."

Daniel said, "I know that I have always been able to find things we need in a short time, but this war with Emperor Palpatine is not going to wait on us. I am more concerned with him going after Sam as a new host then anything. Spite that she has overcome all that she has been through, he will not let up on her. Time is not on our side as it is. We need more help and fast if we are going to decrypt all this information."

Right then and there a large light appeared near the table that they were all sitting around in the library. In a very short time the very bright light formed into a human form. In excitement, Daniel yelled out, "Skara! It is good to see you again. I thought we would not be able to see you anymore now that you are an Ancient."

Skara said with a smile, and in the same accent he had when he was human, "Daniel it is always very good to see you. I have missed you very much."

Daniel introduced everyone to Skara.

After all the pleasantries, Skara came to the point of why he was here with them. "I am here with all of you now on the behalf of all the Ancients."

Daniel immediately new this was very, very serious. Being an Ancient at one time, he knew fully that the Ancients never ever interfered with anyone.

Skara said, "As all of you may know by now that the Ancients have never interfered with what others do. There is a long story behind it, and it has to do with the Ancient Jedi Knights. After the long and very ugly battle we had with what was then called the Dark Force, a lot of people died including many innocent beings."

Both the Ancients and the Jedi Knights did all they could to prevent innocent people from getting hurt or killed, but they could not stop it from happening. Finally when the war was over, the Ancients then made a very strong rule that no Ancient would every get involved in lower species again. We have tried to do this now, but we have found out that Emperor Palpatine is doing a lot more then wanting to have Sam as a host. The Dark-side wants to use her to attack us."

There is also a lot more to this ancient war than you all may know. That is why all the information you have found so far has been ever so encrypted. We Ancients knew that one day that this information would be useful. It is us that have given you all this, and not the Ancient Jedi Knights, at least for the most part. It was our way to help you without getting involved. Now that the stakes are very much higher, we are forced to get involved once again."

Daniel asked, "What can we do to help?"

"I am not here to ask for your help, but to offer help to all of you. I am also here to turn the cryptic information that is in all the books here and have it all show it full meaning.

Janet stated, "WOW! Excuse me, but that is a lot to take in. I have understood the reasons of why you all have not interfered, and now you are doing so. Will there be more dangers?"

"We all have thought of that. We also have thought of the dangers if we do not interfere. Remember the dangers if Grand Duchesses Jedi Sam O'Neill becomes the new host of the Dark-side of the Force. Sam is very strong with the Force now. She can learn a great deal more. It is that aspect that the Dark-side can use against not only the universe, but each and every Ancient. We are not only fighting four our own survival, but the survival of the entire universe. The Ancients cannot do it alone. We must all work together as one in order to defeat the plans that the Palpatine set in motion eons ago."

Master Jedi Mel Amada asked, "Please excuse me for asking, and I hope I am not sounding ungrateful. I want to know how a machine, that all Jedi Knights today calls the Force, can be so powerful to cause so much trouble."

Skara gently grab one of the chairs from the table they were sitting at and pull it out to have a seat. He then gracefully sat on the chair before he answered this detailed, but important question. He gave a gentle smile and gave all of them the answer.

"When we gave the Jedi Knights this technology, we had no reason to believe that it would be used for evil purposes. That was why we helped them fight the Dark Force. As you know, they stole a copy of the plans or blueprints to design their own machine. I can tell you that it took a great deal to copy this information. As what Palpatine did in entering his soul into this machine was unthinkable. It was by gracious cunning and skill that allowed scouting parties of the Light side of the Force to see how Palpatine was able to do so. If they did not, none of you Jedi would be alive today."

As you all know, it was in the nick of time that Bodo Bass was able to do the same thing. If he was just a few seconds too slow, he and the machine that we gave the Jedi Knights would have been destroyed. Ever since then, Palpatine has not stopped in attacking the Jedi Knights of the light side of the Force."

Janet asked, "I take it that both Bodo Bass and Palpatine have made the Force to be as powerful as it is today?"

"Yes and no. Remembered the machines were able to learn and adapt. By having an extra intelligence in them, it has made a large difference."

It might be the fault of the Ancients that all this mess existed. That is another major reason for the non-interference policy we have. Would the Jedi have been better or worse if they did not have this machine in the first place? Believe me, if any Ancient could go back into time and keep the Ancient Jedi from having this machine, we would have."

Daniel replied, "I for one am grateful they have it. Every aspect of our galaxy is for the better. Everyone on Earth has seen the wonders that are out there in the universe."

Skara said, "That is why I am the one that is here talking to you on behalf of all the Ancients. Earth has indeed learned and grown from the results of the Jedi Knights today."

That is another reason we are all helping out. The Ancient Jedi Knights are now a large part of Earth due to what Master Chancellors Jedi Knight Nomi and Brandon Bowers has done in connecting all of it together. Even with our powers, we could not take all that away from the Jedi Knights of today and Earth. I can tell you that no Ancient wants to do so. What us Ancients are concerned about if Palpatine wins, all of it will be lost in the abyss of time, forever."


	18. Chapter 18: The Universe is Now One Wit

**Chapter 18: The Universe is Now One with Earth**

Selmak, the other Jedi Tok'ra, and some of the Alliance team members were about to fly into the Andromeda Galaxy. Selmak suggested to the pilots of the ships to be careful not to do anything that might be a sign of aggression. "If we get them angry at us, then our mission here will fail. We have been used to Earth's customs and way of doing things. from our own experiences as Tok'ra we know how different people can be, even in the same solar system."

Lantash said through the host Martouf, "It has been a wonderful time with the Tau'ri...I mean with the people of Earth."

Selmak replied, "A lot has changed for us and the people of Earth, including Sam Carter."

Lantash said, "She has been through a lot to become what is he is today, but I will always remember her as Sam Carter. I hope she does also."

Jacob replied to Selmak, _"Now that she is done with her horrors with Palpatine, I think she will, and become someone even better then she realizes. With her new duties and titles, I think she will."_

It was not long before the people of the Andromeda Galaxy got in touch with Selmak/Jacob's ship.

After turning on the comlink of the ship, a voice said, "Welcome Jedi. We have been expecting you all."

Selmak replied, "Thank you...Excuse me for sounding rude, but how did you know we were coming?"

"That would take some explanation. Would you rather hear what I have to say after you land?"

"Yes, thank you. That is why we are here in the first place to be able to communicate with you all."

"It would be an honor to meet you in person. You should see a few escort ships very shortly. Please follow them to the landing platform."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

After turning off the ship comlink, Selmak said to Lantash, "That is very odd indeed. Even if they are Jedi, how would they know who we are from simply crossing into their airspace so quickly?"

"I do not sense anything wrong from the Force, but you do have a good point."

"I sense nothing wrong either. I do not like it just the same."

"I guess we will see what this is all about in due course."

"That is what is concerning me very much."

It did not take long at all for those escort ship to arrive. Lantash sent out a strong encrypted message to all the other ships to follow the escort ships and to be on their guard for anything. All the Tok'ra's ships followed their escorts with precision. When both Selmak and Lantash got out of their ship, they were greeted by the one that they were talking to with two people on each side of him.

"I am sorry to have startled you in contacting you so quickly, but we had to have all of you land very quickly.

Selmak asked calmly, "What is the problem.

"Our scouting party has founding a few moments before I contacted you that a faction of Palpatine's army was about to scout the area you were in."

Lantash asked, "Why would they want to do that?"

"Look for you I suppose."

Selmak smiled, "I do not see anyone here ready to defend this planet. Surely if they were after us, they may realize we are here and attack."

"If they did, they would be very foolish. We have a very power force shield that not only keeps us from being hit, but it will reflect the attack back onto the ships that fired.

Still not sensing any dangers from anyone around him, Selmak decided to be diplomatic and introduced himself and everyone else to their host.

"I am Jacse Taale. This is my Second in command, Marla Anmur, and my Chief of Staff, Skylu Hagai. Please let me now explain more about how we all know about you all. We are not Jedi Knights, but we have a very long history with them. Before they all finally left Earth to get away from what was then called 'Dark Force,' they came to us and told us about their situation. We helped them escape without being detected. Do I need to go into that part of the Jedi's history?"

Selmak replied, "No. We have been told about it, thank you. Please continue."

"We sent them to a far, far, away galaxy. The "Dark Force" tried to attack us because we were helping them escape. We had the same shielding as we do now. Since they were convinced that they could not attack us and do any damage, they left. We have not heard from the Jedi until a few came to Earth several years ago."

Before Selmak told them about the current events, he asked, "How much do you know about what is going on now?"

"Since the Jedi has been on Earth, we have been monitoring all of what has been going on with Earth and the Jedi Knights."

Lantash said, "Now that we are here, what can you do in helping us defeat Emperor Palpatine?"

Jacse smiled, "Let me show you."

Jacse shown them all the ships they had ready. When Selmak saw them, there were more than enough to have defeated all the System Lords and more. By the Force, Selmak realized that the technologies that all the ships had were more advanced then what he has seen in his life time. Selmak asked, "I take it Emperor Palpatine does not know these ship?"

Jacse answered, "Unless you or any of your Tok'ra friends are allies of the Dark-side, then no."

It was Jacob Carter that spoke next, "I see that you know more then it seems."

"Please do not let that bother you. We are very strong allies to the ancient Jedi Knights, and are very willing to help out the Jedi Knight of today in every way we can."

Jacob stated diplomatically, "We need to get at least some of you to come with us to Earth and talk to the Jedi Knight and the Alliance. The sooner we can integrate you all to the war efforts the better."

"We can go as soon as this faction that has been monitoring this galaxy leaves."

Martouf asked with skepticism, "Surely they will be sending more ships to help with the investigation if they have spotted us in this galaxy."

"That would not make any difference. Once they realize that any ships leaving this galaxy, they will follow us all to Earth. Right now Earth is not of any interested to Palpatine, or he would have attacked Earth a long time ago. That Death Star that was destroyed several years ago was not set to attack Earth."

Jacob asked with concern, "What was its target?"

Jacse answered with dread, "From our scouting a report, Palpatine was hoping to have your daughter as a host. It was going to be the new flag ship of the new universal empire."

Martouf asked, "Is Palpatine working on another Death Star?"

"He is working on something that is more powerful than any Death Star or World Devastator. Whatever you want to call them, he is at this moment making a good number of them."

Selmak stated with a little worry in his voice, "In that case we need to get back to Earth and warn every one of these ships and anything else you can tell us that we might not know about."

Martouf asked, "Could we travel on board one of your ships? I am sure that you have the same shield technology as you have over this planet?"

"Yes we do, but it may be at a risk of having them attacking Earth before we can do as you suggested."

Martouf came right to the point, "This war with Emperor Palpatine is not going to be easy for any of us. We cannot be afraid to take risk. It was the risk that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers did by communicating with everyone on Earth and with their Jedi presentations."

Jacse was quiet for a long moment, "Good point. It is a time to be careful and there is a time take more action. If anyone in this side of the universe knows about being careful and taking the needed risk, it would be you Tok'ra. If your ships can fly close to ours, we should be able to shield all of you from any attack that we might encounter."

Selmak replied, "I have a better suggestion. Bring as many ships as you can. The number should in itself scare off anyone that wants to start a fight before we reach Earth. You also can use some of the ships to guard Earth."

Lantash stated, "If I may suggest that some of your ships take up base on other planets in the same solar system as Earth."

Jacse smiled, "Interesting idea you have Lantash. Our ships will be able to survive throughout that solar system. Our communication technologies will be able to reach Earth in seconds across that solar system if any threats are detected."

Selmak replied, "In that case, we should all get started to go to Earth. I am sure the Emperor Palpatine is not going to wait for us before he attacks."

It was not till after Selmak and Lantash got on board their ships and into space that they talked in private on Jacse's first reactions in not wanting to take any needed risks.

Lantash said, "I think I am starting to be concerned about Jacse."

Selmak replied, "Can we trust him to do what is right when the war really begins?" His issues could be a simple sitting on the sidelines as a mere observer for so long. From being in the comfort zone of their shield technologies also could have prevented them of every needing to take the risk that we need to take."

"To the time he first contacted us, I have not detected from the Force any dangers or deceptions. Though, we might need to talk to the Jedi High Council on this matter, or make a full report to them."

Jacob replied, "I will first talk to Sam about this. If she thinks this is an issue that needs to be discussed, then we can make our report to the Jedi High Council as you have suggested."

Martouf did not say anything. Neither did Jacob. All of this could be two Tok'ra that are worrying over nothing.

Selmak communicated with his fleet and told them what they were going to do. It was a very short time the Andromedian ships entered into space near the Tok'ra ships. Once Jacse's ships started to take off for the Milky Way galaxy, Jacob and the rest of the Tok'ra followed in formation. There were no other ships that were following them. Either Jacse was worrying for nothing or Jacob was correct in that the number of ships scarred them off.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, when Nomi and Brandon walked into that cafe, there was Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur sitting down at the same table.

Nomi said with a smile, "That must be your table."

Bowbr replied with a smile of his own, "I guess so. It is always empty when I arrive in this cafe."

Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur was quiet for a few moments and then said, "I think it would be better if I talk to you all about whom I am and why I am here to train you two."

Brandon replied, "Where to then?"

Bowbr answered, "I better not say until we are in space. Please follow me to my ship."

It was a journey to get to his ship. The three of them also traveled in an unusual manner. Just the same, Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur did not explain why they were traveling in this manner.

After a very long journey they finally arrived. When Nomi and Brandon saw his ship, it looked like a small old cargo ship that could hardly travel to the nearest transport on the planet. It was till the three of them got inside that Nomi and Brandon realized there was more to Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur and his ship.

What they saw was something a lot more than a simple cargo ship. It was also much larger from the inside then out. Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur reassured Brandon that he was not a Time Lord, nor is his ship was some kind of a TARDIS.

He did say to both of them, "Once we get off this planet and into hyper space, I will explain all. Bowbr zipped to his cock pit, and took off into space. In a matter of moments they were flying into hyper space.

When Bowbr went back to Nomi and Brandon, he asked them to follow him to the lounge area. Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur said after they all took their seats, "We are heading to the planet Dagobah."

Nomi replied, "Cool! I heard that Master Yoda trained Luke on that planet."

Brandon said, "From what Sam told me, it was where Sam found the Stargate that has recently moved to Coruscant."

Nomi asked, "I wonder if there is something we can use to defeat Palpatine there?"

"Sam told me that the Jedi and the Alliance has searched. Other than the Jaffa weapons, they found nothing."

Bowbr replied, "If Yoda could have evaded Emperor Palpatine and Republic, then we should be safe from him on Dagobah." Bowbr was quiet for a moment and then stated, "Now that we are alone and no chance that anyone can hear me talk to you, I will tell you everything:

"The reason for taking so long to get to my ship in the first place is due to I wanted to make sure that if anyone was following us would not beat us to my ship. I might not be so concerned if it was not due to that trouble you had with those Dark-side apprentices the other day."

Nomi replied, "Thank you for coming to our rescue."

Brandon replied with dear concernment, "If things are getting harder for us, I am starting to be more concerned about my Master."

Bowbr smiled, "She should be fine. With all the family members that will be with her, she would be able to deal with the Dark-side of the Force."

"Sam has done ever so much for me and my family. How much I want to be with her now. She needs all the help she can get."

Nomi gave Brandon a loving hug. "She will be fine. We are needed here. With what we can learn from Master Jedi Ammur, it will help her more than if we were there with her."

Brandon hugged her back, "How true my love."

Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur allowed them to embrace each other as long as they wanted. When they were done he continued. "I am sure from the first time we met, the two of you may be wondering how I can do what I can with the Force. Here is why. I am what you call an Ancient, but I did not ascend. I should say not ascended fully. I am the first Ancient Jedi Knight."

"How I know about you two is simple. The Ancients have told me about you two."

Brandon said with confusion, "I was informed that the Ancients did not interfere with lower life forms."

Bowbr continued, "Normally they do not, but this time they really had no choice. The Dark-side of the Force knows how to destroy the Ancients."

"If he learned how to use the powers of the Ancients, he would be unstoppable. That is why it is ever so important that Sam does not become a host to the Dark-side. With her skills and power of the Force, she would be unstoppable by nearly all Jedi Knights."

Brandon stated, "I would do anything and everything to make sure that does not happen."

"That is why I am here. The Ancients wants to make sure of that statement you made."

"Since you and Sam are the first two Jedi Knights of Earth, the Ancients know that it has to be you and your family that will not only protect Sam from this demise, but all of you will bond in one giant Jedi family. Sam will not be alone in her new Jedi duties. I cannot say if you will be given that title of Grand Master Jedi in the future, but from what I have heard, I do believe that the humans of Earth will treat all of you as such."

Nomi smiled, "Being responsible for the titles we have been given is more than enough. I am sure it will keep us both more than busy after we defeat Emperor Palpatine."

"I was not told all that much about the other Jedi Knights that have been scattered throughout time a space. After talking to Sam and Jack, it appeared they already knew what I did tell them."

Brandon said, "Sometimes in an adventure novel one is inclined to ask the final results to the one that has read it before, but this is not a novel. We are living a real life. I think I would rather wait till things unfold and learn about things then and there."

Nomi asked, "I take it that the rest of the Ancients have told the others about what you are telling us?"

"If they have not already by now, they are doing so as we speak. Earth and the Jedi Knight will be having a very powerful ally on their side. From what I have been told, it would not mean instant victory. I do believe that Emperor Palpatine will not know about the Ancients getting involved until it is far too late."

Brandon asked, "I take it that you will teach Nomi and me how to use the Force in the manner that you can?"

"Actually I will be teaching you both how to use the powers of the Ancients."

Brandon thought for a moment, "WOW! Things are getting very big all of the sudden if we are to learn how to use powers like that."

"The desperation of Emperor Palpatine is indeed very powerful."

Nomi asked, "If things are that big, could the Ancients themselves attack Emperor Palpatine?"

"Yes they could, but the Ancients realize that this is your world. Earth and the Jedi Knight do need their help, but the Ancients realize for them to go against their no interference rules you have to be the ones to defeat him directly."

Brandon said with certainty, "I understand. They want us to not to depend on them, but our own efforts."

"Exactly! From learning about you Brandon from Sam, I would say you would not want to depend on others in that way."

Brandon smiled, "No I would not. I have learned a lot about teamwork from being a Jedi Knight than ever before in my life, but I would rather be dependent on myself and my beloved wife." They both looked at each other and smiled.

Nomi stated with clarity, "I can rightfully state that the universe is one with Earth. All of the sudden Earth is no longer alone in the universe. When we finally defeat Emperor Palpatine and his armies, I can see Earth becoming bigger than life itself. Having Earth being in solitude of the entire universe was very odd to me. I can now see why it was. Once Emperor Palpatine is finally dethroned, the circle will be completed. Balance in the Force will come to pass in full reality.


	19. Chapter 19: Sam and the Darkside

**Chapter 19: Sam and the Dark-side**

Emperor Palpatine was indeed of need of a new host and very soon. In his search throughout the universe, Sam was the only choice. He could not risk using an alternative. There was no time to train any Jedi Knight to Sam experience of the Force. She was not as powerful as his last apprentice, Darth Vader, but she was powerful enough. As with his own experiences, he wanted Sam only on her own free will.

Palpatine knew that Sam would recover in time. In fact he was counting on it. Having as host a broken shell would like taking her against her will. As with the Tok'ra, this must be a mutual symbiotic relationship. Any fight in Sam would not work. Emperor Palpatine knew that to have her full power of the Force, she must be 100 percent with him.

It was when Darth Vader turned back to Anakin Skywalker that caused him to lose everything, including the life of his clone. Sam could easily do the same is not worse. This time there can be no reversals. Sam must be a willing host without the slightest chance of reverting back to her original status quo.

Palpatine looked at the reports of all that he put into place. Everything was nearly ready. All he needed was Sam as his new host. The major issue with cloning is the degradation factor. The ones that clone him were not the same that cloned the Storm Troopers. This host could not even be dorsal like the Storm Troopers. For a symbiotic relationship to work properly, the host must be a complete willing one. That is why the Goa'uld had so many problems.

Palpatine has known about Sam far too long. He knew about her long before she was part of Stargate Command. Emperor Palpatine did not have anything to do with Sam being a part of the SGC or even the SG1 team. He thought it might have been easier if Sam had nothing to do with such matters.

By the path she ended up, she was trained a full Jedi Knight in a galaxy far, far away from Earth. It was her military skills that made all the difference Palpatine thought. In all those years Palpatine has developed a fool proof plan that would win over Sam Carter no matter what she did with her life.

If Palpatine played it right, he will have Sam before anyone including the Jedi Knights can do anything about it. When that happens, she will be willing to kill anyone that stood in her way for him. All the work he had done to Sam was simply a primer. To get her to be a willing host would not take any attacks that she had been through. Now that she has been conditioned, even though she had fully recovered from her ordeal, it would not take much to convince her to join him willingly.

Palpatine was able to turn Anakin Skywalker to the Dark-side. Palpatine knew Anakin's weaknesses and used it against him. He has been watching Sam Carter for a good many of years. When the time came, Sam will not only turn willingly, but willing to do anything for him, the Dark-side of the Force. The Dark-side can finally destroy the Jedi Knights and take revenge that started so long ago.

Before he can destroy the Jedi Knight, he realized that he must first destroy all those Asgards and the beings that call themselves, the Ancients. When The Dark-side has Sam as a host, he will be able to defeat all of them totally and completely. What he knew that no one else did, there would be no one that could stop him once Sam becomes the new host. That is why he cannot find anyone else, because there is no one else as powerful with the Force.

_**The training that both Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill and Barbara Bowers were getting from Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker had been turning out better than expected. In one of the trainings Barbara told Sam, "It appears you are doing a lot better." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes I am, but I can feel that he will not stop him one bit." **_

_**Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker said, "He will not. If that was the case, then I would not be of need to train you two in the way I am. You see Sam, Emperor Palpatine realizes how powerful you are in the Force. With that power in his control, he will be unstoppable."**_

"_**Sam you need to know this. The training that I am giving you will help you both, but please be warned, Emperor Palpatine is still after you. He cannot fully take over the universe with anyone else as a host." **_

_**Sam stopped what she was doing. "I am very much aware of that. If he could get me to be a host, then what I even learn here could be used against you all." **_

_**She looked right at Barbara, "I promise you this. I will do everything in my power to protect you and your family...even from me." **_

_**Barbara smiled at her, "I have no fear of you. I know that you will never hurt us in any way. In that I know that he cannot touch you. If I am right, you must first submit to him fully." **_

_**Sam nodded. **_

_**Barbara continued, "With all of us with you, we will make sure you do not do that even if it means in protect us. All that you have done for us my dear daughter, there is nothing that we will not do for you. Remember, you are family to us." **_

_**The two of them hugged each other. **_

_**Sam whispered in Barbara's ear, "I know mother. You are my dear family as well."**_

_**After they stopped hugging each other, Anakin said to them both, "Both Bodo Bass and I will protect you two and your families the best way we can. Even though Bodo Bass is the Light-side of the Force, he cannot defeat the Dark-side, or the Dark-side defeat the Light-side of the Force. Now with the Ancients are with us, you both have a stronger defense." **_

_**Sam asked, "Would Emperor Palpatine know that they are helping us?" **_

_**Anakin answered, "It does not matter if he does. If you do become the new host to the Dark-side of the Force, then no threat would matter."**_

"_**Please believe me. I am not telling you this to frighten you two. It is the truth and all need to know what you will be facing in time to come." **_

_**Both Sam and Barbara nodded in agreement. **_

_**Anakin continued, "I think that is enough training for you two for today. Barbara, I think you and your families need to meet up with Sam as soon as you can. We can continue the training then." **_

_**Before either one of them asked, Anakin said, "If Palpatine does try to separate all of you from meeting with Sam, then I can still train you two as I am doing now. Though, it would be better for you Barbara for Sam to help progress your Jedi skills face to face."**_

_**Sam look at her mother and back at Anakin. She said, "I agree, but I would be like to have her at my side even if I was not training her to be a Jedi Knight." **_

_**Anakin smiled, "Then I better let you two ladies depart so that can happen". **_

_**Before Barbara broke from the Force, she said to Sam, "I will be with you soon my daughter."**_

When Sam opened her eyes from her Force, she sighed. _"How would Palpatine continue to attack me? Surely he knows that he cannot win over the treatment he gave me before."_

_**Sam heard Master Anakin's voice, "Remember your time you had with Terrell. Both Telk and Terrell were working for Emperor Palpatine. It was not by chance that you were with them." **_

_**She tried to control herself from shuttering over her memories of those two as she replied, "Wow...yes...I...do remember. I never realized they worked for Palpatine, but what you say makes perfect sense."**_

_**Anakin said in a very gentle manner he could, "It is okay to be frightened, even now Sam. Who would not be. By accepting and never forgetting your past, just might save you from being attacked in those means again. Whatever Palpatine has in store, you must not be afraid of your past. As I have told you, he used my fears of Padmé's demise against me." **_

_**Sam was quiet for a long moment. "So he could use my fears of losing my family against me?" **_

"_**Not only that, but he could lead you to be the instrument of their deaths to get you to give into him fully."**_

_**Neither one said anything for a time. Finally Master Anakin broke the silence, "Sam, by protecting your own feelings and not sharing them with others has in a way cause the grief that you had in you. You have learned recently that sharing those feelings with the ones you love is not a sign of weakness on your part. Though, you still hold in you the grief of your mother's death. You will need to let go of that, or he will end up using that against all that you love, including yourself. He has not destroyed Sam Carter. She is still hiding behind that grief that you have for your mother."**_

_**Instead of just allowing Sam to hear his voice, he came to her in body form. He gave Sam a very kind and warm smile. Master Anakin then quietly and gently sat beside her. Anakin said very gently and respectfully, "I highly suggest that you talk to Barbara about your feels about your grief of your biological mother, now since Barbara is your adopted mother." **_

_**As tears of grief that was inside her came trickling down her face, Sam understood. **_

"_**Good idea. You are right. I do need to get this out of me. It was Barbara that allowed me to cry out the most of the grief I had with Palpatine."**_

"_**She has done more than that. Once you do release all this grief from deep inside you, I know you will see all that she has done for you." **_

_**As on cue, Barbara came to the scene through the Force. When Sam saw her she got up. They both hugged each other. More tears came down Sam's face. Neither one said anything. **_

_**When they stopped hugging, Barbara said, "I will always be there for you my dear lovely daughter. You can always talk to me about anything. Anytime you want to talk to me before we get to where you are now, just contact me either by the Force or any other communication device."**_

_**Sam this time did not hide or shield her grief. "Wow...I...did not realize I had so much..." **_

_**Barbara interrupted her, "It is okay. I know that I can never replace your real mother, but I will love you as if you were my real daughter." **_

_**Sam smiled, "I know. How kind and loving you and your family have shown me, you have reminded a lot of what I do remember of her."**_

_**Master Anakin said, "For the safe-side, be careful. Palpatine might use the bond you two have against you Sam." **_

_**Barbara said, "We can talk on more about that when I get there. Together we can bond so strongly that nothing will separate us, not even the Dark-side of the Force." **_

_**Anakin walked closer to them. He waited till Sam looked right at him. When she did, he gave her a big smile, "Remember it was the love that you had for Jack during the years away from Earth that held you strong. He could have easily broken you long before you even met Luke, but he could not do so. Instead of looking at that part of your past as a failure, look at it as you won. You did win, and with my help and your family, you will once again, Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill."**_

_**Now seeing how much her life has changed for the better, Sam finally gave a smile. Then she gave Master Anakin a hug. "Thank you." **_

_**When Sam stopped hugging him, Anakin said, "It is my pleasure. See you two when you both finally meet up with one another." **_

_**Both Barbara and Sam saw Master Anakin vanish. Both Sam and Barbara hugged once more before they departed from each other in the Force.**_

When Sam finally broke from the Force, she found her own face was wet from crying. As Sam was drying off her face, her comlink went off. It was Barbara on the other end.

Sam replied, "Thank you for what you just did for me. I needed you then and there more than you ever know."

"I will be with you daughter as soon as I can. Do not worry. No one can separate us, ever."

Before turning off her comlink, Sam responded, "Thank you mom. I will be counting the hours. Bye."

When Sam turned off her comlink, she did feel a lot better. From remembering her biological mother, Sam came to realize that she would have wanted her to not to hold onto grieving of her death, but use that love towards herself and others. Sam started to cry again, but this time it was for her happiness. Since Sam was alone, she said out loud, "Thank you mom. I will be counting the hours." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Sam muttered very softly so the person or persons would not hear her, "Damn...o' well back to work." _"As Grand Duchess Jedi, I will be interrupted a good deal."_

Sam dried off her face and opened the door. When Sam saw who it was on the other end of the door, a big smile came to her face. Excitedly Sam said, "_Cassandra! It is great to see you again. Please come on in." _

_Cassandra gave a big smile back, and the two of them hugged each other._

_After they hugged and Sam closed the door, Sam offered her a seat. Sam sat behind her desk. Sam asked, "How are thing with you?" _

_ "__I was about to ask the same to you. I know you have been crying. I know you too damn well." _

_Sam sighed, "Yes I was." Sam told her all about the recent events._

_Cassandra said, "If I was there with you, I would have kicked your ass. Both Barbara and Master Anakin are right. You need to let go of this grief. Remember the time you were telling me that?" _

_Sam smiled, "Yes I do." _

_Cassandra just looked at Sam for a few moments. She finally asked Sam, "Well?" _

_Sam responded, "Well, what?" _

_Cassandra asked like she was upset over Sam's response, "Well...are you going to let go of your grief or not!" _

_Sam responded, "I will. With my new mother's help, I will."_

_Cassandra replied, "If you do not, I will beat you up so badly, not even this Force will protect your sorry ass." _

_After a long angry look, Cassandra gave Sam another big smile. I love you girl, so stop acting like a pain in the ass to yourself." _

_Sam smile at Cassandra. "For now one I will treat myself as I should." _

_Cassandra said jokingly, "You better." _

_Cassandra got up from her seat and gave Sam another hug. It is true, I do not know anything about this Force, but I will be here for you. What you have done for me many years ago, I will do anything for you...even kick your ass if you get out of line."_

_Sam smiled, "Okay, I got it." _

_"__I do not want you to do this for me. I want you to do this for yourself. I do not need to use the Force to know if you are lying to me." _

_Sam looked hurt. "I will never do that to you Cassandra. You are too dear to me to do something like that." _

_Cassandra said lovingly, "I know Sam. All that I just said to you is to show my love to you. Mom was telling me all of what you are facing now. That is why I am here."_

_Sam said angrily, "I told her not to say anything to you about this." _

_"__She did not at first. I had to put on the charm to get her to cough up." _

_Sam smiled, "If I know Janet that was not easy." _

_Cassandra then went back to her seat, "You are right. If only I could use your Jedi mind tricks on her." _

_"__That only works on the weak minded. It appears you have a stronger power then that if you got Janet to talk."_

_"__She loves you Sam. That was why she talked. She knew if anyone in the universe could help you out with this Palpatine, then I was the one." _

_Sam sighed. Did Janet tell you what I have told everyone else of what I went through?" _

_Cassandra answered, "Let's say I was not told this. I think it would best for you that you tell me everything, even what you have not said to anyone else, even that cute protocol droid, C3PO." _

_Sam replied, "You do know me too well."_

_Before Sam told her anything, she moved her chair from behind the desk and placed it near Cassandra. Sam told her everything. _

_It was so profound for Cassandra that she cried over what Sam told her. _

_"__DAMN! I know you are strong girl friend, but shit! That emperor is one son of a bitch to do all that to you." _

_Sam sighed, "Yes he was, and he still wants me to be his new host." _

_Cassandra stated firmly, "Do not Sam! God, please do not do that!" _

_"__I am not planning on it, but I am still very frightened that he could persuade me." _

_Cassandra was frightened as all hell, "Sam...Dammit!...do not! You scare fuck out of me when I thought you were one of those damn Goa'uld. Do not put me through that again...hear me Sam!"_

_She just hugged Cassandra. Sam finally said, "I am very frighten that he could, but I will do all that I can in not becoming his host." _

_Cassandra gently pushed Sam away so she can look right at her, eye to eye. I know you are frightened. Dammit, I am too. That is why I knew I had to be at your side right now." _

_Sam smiled, "Thank you Cassandra. I was hoping you would be here for me. I would have called..." Cassandra interrupted her, "Do not give me that protection crap! You know what I have been through when you first found me."_

_Cassandra paused for a moment, "You think that Emperor Palpatine will get you to kill me if he does turn you into a host. If I cannot help you prevent that bastard from doing that, then I should die." _

_Cassandra started to cry. She said in a crying voice, "Sam I do not think I could ever live without you if I lost you that way. Please Sam. Promise me that you will not give in." _

_Sam replied in her crying voice, "I will not. Oh! God help me. I will not." _

_The two of them just hugged each other dearly as they cried in each other's arms._


	20. Chapter 20: Sam and the Darkside, part

**Chapter 20: Sam and the Dark-side, part 2**

At the White House of the United States of America, the President was finishing off talking to all the leaders of the world.

When he hung up the phone for the last time, he said to Mon Mothma, "I have to say, all of us here are ready to do whatever to end Emperor's Palpatine war on the Jedi Knights, so that we can go on with our lives."

Mon Mothma replied, "I fully understand, Mr. President." She sighed and continued, "I sometimes do not fully understand the Jedi Council. I too want to play my cards right on this war, but having all of you in the middle and keeping Earth from doing their part is not right. I will do what I can in getting Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill in getting Earth to do more."

The President said, "If we do nothing for too much longer, then this Emperor Palpatine can easily use that against us if not against Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill. I am sure she has gone through a lot more then what she has told all of us."

"From what stories I have heard from the people in the spice mines, I have to agree. I think that it is a lot more to what Sam went through then just that."

Mon Mothma was quiet for a moment, "Whatever Earth does or when they start to do it, please have Sam Carter in mind. What everyone has told me from the SGC about her before she was taken. She needs to be that person once again. Her Jedi skills will need her to be whole again."

The President smiled, "I totally agree with you. I also believe it might be the only thing that will keep her from being this new host for the Dark-side. From all the records I could read on Sam, she is a very strong person, and is capable of doing many great things. No wonder she was able to be trained to be a Jedi Knight under all that she had been through."

"I will talk to the others that will be with her on getting her to be that person once again."

Before letting Mon Mothma leave his office and get to her senatorial duties, he said, "Tell them and her that we can take care of ourselves. All the leaders have thought very highly of her and all that she has done for everyone on Earth's behalf. All we care about is she finally come back to Earth to the person she was before she was taken from us."

Mon Mothma smiled, "I will tell them just that. Take care."

Mon Mothma departed.

* * *

When Jacob Carter's ship docked, Luke Skywalker greeted them.

Luke said, "I got your message. I do not think that there is a threat, but you may want to tell your daughter about your personal views on this."

"How is she doing?"

Luke replied with a smile, "She is still dealing with all of this, but she will make it. Cassandra is with her now. I can explain your absence to our new allies. I will contact you if we need you."

"Thank you. I will have someone contact you when I get there."

"Do not worry about that. Your daughter should be your top priority."

Jacob got on a transport and set off to the Stargate to be with his daughter.

As he was traveling to get to the SGC, Jacob contacted the Bowers family.

It was Jerry that answered.

After the pleasantries, Jacob got to the point, "When will you all be there with Sam?"

"We are about to close up on our dealings here on Earth. We are planning to leave in the morning."

"Good. I am heading to the Stargate now. I will see you all there. Thank you for helping my daughter."

"You and she are family to us Jacob. What else are we suppose to do, but be with family when they are of need of help?"

"Indeed. Cassandra is with her now."

"Yes, we know. Janet called us several hours ago and told us that. Before that Barbara was telling me the latest with Sam. What Barbara said to me, it seems that her biggest obstacle is dealing with the death of her mother."

Jacob sighed, "She does have a lot of grief on that still. I will talk with her myself. I am sure Cassandra has gotten her to talk more of what she has been facing since she was taken from me in the damn first place."

"From what Janet has told us about Cassandra, I think she is the best person for Sam right now."

"Yes she is good for her. When I get there, I will do some butt whooping myself on her for her own damn good."

Jacob was quiet for a moment and continued, "Jerry see you all tomorrow. I will be staying with Sam until Luke contacts me there."

Jerry said, "Good idea. We will get there as soon as we can."

_Selmak said to Jacob, "It is Cassandra that will due Sam the most good. If she is still hurting over the lost of her mother, then she does need to get it out of her system. If Jolinar was still in her..." _

_"She would pester her as you have me about Mark. Well, I am going to do the same. I also know she is still blaming me for her death." _

_"She does not, and you well damn know it! She does not need you getting emotional on top of all of what she has been through."_

_"You are right. Dammit, I wished I was the one to be fighting this emperor, so I can get him for what he did to Sam." _

_Selmak responded very calmly and gently as he could, "Jacob you have become a powerful Jedi Knight, but Sam does not need you to die for a revenge tactic. You can do more for her being with her than be the cause of Emperor Palpatine's demise." _

_"I am her father. Fathers are supposed to beat the hell out of people that attacks their family." _

_Selmak replied, "They are also supposed to comfort their families when it is needed. This will be a good time for bonding with her than anything else. Let Cassandra do the ass whooping on Sam. Just be there for her as a father."_

It was not long till Jacob arrived at the Stargate. He asked for the DHD operator to dial to the planet where her daughter was located. When all chevrons were dialed, Jacob walked through.

When he arrived on the other end, he asked for someone to let Sam know that her father is here.

It was not long before Sam and Cassandra was there to meet him.

Sam smiled, "Hi dad. I got your report from Luke. Why not come to my office, and you can tell me all about it."

When they got to her office, Jacob said, "It really is not much more I can tell you about the report. You know me, I write down all in my reports."

Sam nodded.

"I am here to be with you Sam. Luke told me I can be with you until I am needed."

Sam smiled, "Great!"

Sam also sighed very deeply.

Jacob asked, "Talk to me Sammy. What in the hell is on your mind?"

Sam answered, "A lot has been on my mind lately dad, and I do not know what to do about it."

"Then stop being an ass, and talk with your old man. No one ever deals with their problems all by themselves. What you have been through Sammy, most could only..."

Sam interrupted, "I know dad. I been there remember."

Jacob smiled, "I am trying to be the best damn good father I can. Do I have to do something I have not done to you since you were young?"

Sam laughed and cried a little at the same time. Jacob then came close to her and gave her a warm fatherly hug. Sam hugged him back.

"I am sure that you have talked a lot about this to Cassandra. If you do not feel like talking now, then that is fine with me. Just promise me that we can have that daughter/father chat later."

"It is not that dad."

Jacob then stopped hugging Sam and look at her with a smile, "Talk to me. Whatever is inside you will not surface until you talk about it. Do not give me that crap you talked about this before. Even without the Force, I know you are still having buried feelings that you need to let go of."

Sam answered him with more tears going down her face, "I am scared that I will be losing you as I did mom."

Jacob smiled, "You are not going to lose me. One day we all will die, but I promise you it will not be over this bastard Palpatine person. I have Selmak, the Force, and most importantly I have you Sammy."

While drying off her face, "Thanks dad. Damn...look at me. I am falling apart and I have two new Jedi titles to be responsible for."

"You deserve these two new titles, and you can handle them even under all this pressure."

Her communication on her desk went off. Sam went to answer it. She said, "Sam here."

The voice on the other end replied, "Grand Duchess Jedi, I just sent you a message from Mon Mothma."

Sam replied, "Thank you Master Sergeant. I will read it now."

Sam then turned off the communication console. After reading what Mon Mothma had written to her, she replied back with a letter of her own:

_To Mon Mothma,_

_Please let the President of the United States know that I have been working on all that Earth can be doing. I should be done with it soon. That was one of the first things I have been working on after I got here. Please tell him thank you for all the prayers and support everyone has given me. I can tell you the truth, I need all the help I can get, but that will not deter me from my responsibilities as Grand Master Jedi of Earth or Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knights._

_With the love I am getting from my family here on this planet and everyone on Earth, I will be able to deal with this. Cassandra and my father are with me now. The rest should be here tomorrow. The special Jedi training I am having with Master Anakin is doing great, and so is Barbara. I cannot wait to see her in person. The training started with us being separated._

_Before I let you go, I will have reports on a regular basis sent to all the leaders of Earth shortly after I give the President the information on what Earth can be doing. If anything else that Earth needs please let me know. I will do all I can. May the Force be with you._

_Signed,_

_Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill_

After sending the message, she looked at her father. "While you are here for me, I might have something for you to help me on."

She explained to him the letter from Mon Mothma.

"I take it you want me to look over this project you have for everyone on Earth?"

"Yes. Since you been a Tok'ra for a number of years now, you will be the best to see if this will be adequate."

Sam opened the document on what she had written, and turned the notebook computer around for her father to read.

After several minutes, he was done reading. Selmak said, "Sam, I can see why they gave you those two Jedi titles. This is super! I have not seen a better plan, and I have seen a great number of them."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thanks."

Then she stopped smiling. "Dad, I hope I have not sounded like a person falling apart over all that I have faced."

Cassandra heard what Sam said before she opened the door. "Of course we do not, you butthead. If you were not crying and getting upset over this, I would be worried."

Jacob replied, "Cassandra you listen to. Sammy, there is not one Tok'ra that has not cried or gotten upset in one way or the other over their long history in dealing with the Goa'uld. You are a strong person, but you are not invincible."

Cassandra said sternly, "Sam, if you do not learn this quick, Palpatine could use that against you. It seemed that he has done that already. Realize your weaknesses, and do not be afraid of them."

After thinking over her own training in being a Jedi Knight, Sam finally looked at Cassandra and said with a smile, "All those years with Master Corran, it took a beautiful young lady to finally get me to understand this and apply it."

Cassandra smiled, "Cool...I can train a Jedi."

Both Sam and Jacob laughed.

Selmak replied, "Believe me Cassandra, you are the best thing for Sam. The bond you had long before she was trained to be a Jedi Knight, I think you were the one that really helped her deal with what she did go through."

He looked at Sam and continued, "Even though your focus was on your love for Jack, now seeing you two together, I strongly believe it was Cassandra that was with you then."

Sam went wide eyed over that concept. Could it have been her that really protected Sam from all that Emperor Palpatine put her through? She then closed her eyes, and stretched out with the Force.

After a few moments, she found her answer. She realized that it was Cassandra. Without realizing it then, she was using the memory of how Cassandra was there beside her at her sick bed after Dr. Frasier revived her from the attack from the Ashrak on Jolinar.

Sam then opened up her eyes, and told them what she found from the Force.

Cassandra walked to Sam side and said, "Sam I am at your side again, and I will not leave you. No one has ever asked you to face this alone. The Bowers and Aarons and the others will be here soon. They will be at your side also."

"I believe that you were listening to your Jedi Master. He knew that it would take time for you to respond. That was why he continued to tell you the same thing over and over. I was about to get in touch with mom. I will see about having her get Corran down here for you.

Sam smiled, "If I know him, he will be here before you can finish asking him if he wants to come."

"He only loves you Sam. I had a good talk with him when he first came to Earth."

Cassandra was quiet for a bit. "Sam, do you want to know what he said about you?"

Sam quietly looked at her.

Cassandra continued, "He realized how much we meant to each other. He told me 'If anyone that could finally allow Sam to release all that guilt and sorrows, it would be you.' He continued to tell me that if I could do that, then I would have a power much greater than the Force."

Jacob said, "Sammy, let her help you."

Sam looked at her father then back at Cassandra. "Yes I will dad. Yes I will."

Both Cassandra and Sam hugged each other so dearly.

Cassandra whispered in Sam's ear, "I love you Sam more than you ever know."

Sam replied with her whisper, "Same here my dear Cassandra, same here."

Cassandra said, "I better call mom, or she will be calling me."

Cassandra looked a Sam, "I will be back."

Before Cassandra left through the door, Sam said with a smile, "Tell Janet hello for me."

Cassandra replied with her own smile, "Will do." Cassandra closed the door behind her.

Mirax and Corran were in their new home in Houston, Texas.

As she was doing some cleaning around the house, she saw that her husband was disturbed over something. She had a feeling what it was, or better yet, who it was.

Just the same she said, "Corran, the Jedi Council will contact you as soon as they need you, so please try to calm yourself."

Corran sighed, "You know very well why I am restless."

Mirax stopped what she was doing and came to sit beside her husband. She said with a smile, "I know. She will be fine."

Corran looked at his wife. "For how long is what is worrying me. He will be after sooner or later just as hard if not harder. Sam's well being is my responsibility, even though she is a Knight. If she was not faced with this, then I would not be so damned concerned."

"You know that she has let go a great deal of the guilt and sorrows that she went through. Sam will have her family there. When I called Dr. Janet Jackson earlier on that medical condition I have, she told me that a dear close friend of Sam's was with her."

Corran got up from his seat. "Cassandra! I know a great deal about her. We had a very long talk one day when we first came to Earth. There is something very special about that young lady."

Mirax smiled, "If she is the best thing for Sam, then why not give her that chance."

Corran stated worryingly, "If it was not for Palpatine, I would. You know that it is more than that. He is the Dark-side of the Force. If I lose Sam, I do not know what I would do."

Mirax got out of her chair and gave her husband a hug. She said softly, "I feel the same way about her too."

Mirax right then a there came up with a great idea. "Why not go visit her for a time. I am sure she knows that you are concern for her. If you are needed to help Sam out with the Force, then you can."

Corran then called Luke Skywalker. After he was done talking to him, Corran said to his wife with a smile, "Luke has it set up so that I can be with the Bowers and the Aarons in meeting up with Sam. Luke told me that you had a great idea. Luke also stated that having more Jedi on that planet will be good for any attacks that might be done by Palpatine's forces."

Mirax said, "Surely they will not do that since it a good distance from Earth, where all the Jedi are now?"

"Attacking that planet will be the ideal spot. What better way to get Sam to be a voluntary host then for her to think everywhere she goes, everyone will be in danger. If I were the Dark-side, I would go for my best weapon so I can fully and completely destroy the Jedi Knights."

Mirax cursed, "DAMN! That would be the thing he would do too." She had another idea pop in her head, "Ask Luke to have those ships from the Andromeda Galaxy fly to that planet."

Corran smiled, "You do have great ideas love. Before our conversation ended, Luke asked the leader if he could spare a few ships to go to that planet. They are flying there as we speak."

They both hugged each other before Corran went to the nearest transport to be carried to Stargate Command.


	21. Chapter 21: The Ancients and the Asgard

**Chapter 21: The Ancients and the Asgards**

Thor said to the Ancients, "From our information, Emperor Palpatine is ready to attack all of us at any time he chooses. I am afraid that none of us can give anymore teachings to the people of Earth and the Jedi Knights. We have to take part of this war if we want to or not. If we choose not to, then all will be lost."

Bowje Formur, one of the high council of the Ancients stated, "Thor, you know very well these people have to fight themselves. They cannot simply sit and watch their people die in this war."

Bowba Fomur, another member of the Ancient council, replied, "Bowje, we all know that. This is our fight just as much as it is theirs. We cannot just wait till Earth can be ready. Palpatine will not wait for them." Bowje was about to protest, but Bowba stopped him. She said, "We all know that no one can win this war against Palpatine. We must do everything to keep him busy so he will not continue to attack Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill. Not even we Ancients cannot stop her if she became the new host to the Dark-side of the Force."

Bowje was a lot calmer in his comment, "Everyone, I apologize if I sounded that I did not want to do anything. I am simply stating what we all have agreed upon. They should be the one that defends their own planet."

Thor said, "If this situation was not as it is now, I would agree with you. Right now, Earth is not fully ready to fight him and win. We need to help fight and continue to teach everyone how to successfully use our technology, but we will have to be the main aggressors in this war."

Blaeu Bamur said, "Thor how can we be for certain that Earth will not use our technology to do the same as Emperor Palpatine is doing now."

Thor was quiet for a few moments then said to her, "Blaeu, you know that there is always a possible threat in that area, but for the better good of those that will not misuse our technology. We owe it to them to help in every way we can."

Skara said, "I have been with the Earth for a number of years. It is true that they have had many, many wars throughout their history, and you all knew that before helping these people out. We need to end this conflict or the Dark-side of Force will destroy us all."

Thor said, "I know this is difficult for all of the Ancients, but we need to end this war that was started long before planet Earth was populated with humans and many other life forms as it is today. It was not Sam Carter's fault that Earth is involved with the Dark-side of the Force, nor was it the fault of the Jedi Knights. I would hate to think what might have happened if Sam did not bring her friends from a galaxy far, far away to Earth. This planet has the technology and the experience they have now because of her. Everyone else has done their part, now it is up to us to do ours."

Bowje replied, "Well said Asgard. I think by what Skara said and what you just said has convinced us that this will turn out for the better, spite any fears of what may."

Thor stated, "I assure you, they are only fears. How everyone on Earth have been living since Sam brought her Jedi friends to Earth, there have been no evil actions in the regard of the technologies that have been given and taught to them. Right now is not the time to be concerned about what ifs. If we do not stop the Dark-side of the Force, there will not be any future for the free universe to be concerned about.

Before the meeting was adjourned, Thor said to Skara, "Since you have dealt with the SGC up close, then I suggest that you do most of the communications with Earth, so the rest of us can do all we can to fight Palpatine."

Skara said, "I will do that with Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill. Earth can still be involved in this war by this one Jedi."

Bowje said, "I see a great future in her. I will feel a lot better if she was in control of getting Earth doing things. Thank you for sharing that great suggestion."

After Bowje was done talking, Skara turned into a white light and vanished.

* * *

It was about time for Sam to meet everyone at the Stargate. She finished up on her worked on her notebook computer, and pulled down the top of her notebook to close it.

She got up to great them all.

About the time she got there, the Stargate was being dialed for an incoming traveler. She was very excited to see her Master, Corran Horn to be with her family through the Stargate. Everyone hugged and said their pleasantries. It was Cassandra that shown everyone to their rooms while Corran and Sam talked in private.

After walking into her office, Sam smiled, "I thank you for being her for me. I know why you are here, and very grateful for it."

"I was not hard on you just to train you to be a Jedi Knight. I have sensed in you the grief of all you have faced."

"I have recently learned that it is due to my mother's death than the recent with Palpatine."

Corran asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. She finally said, "I do not know how I feel." Sam always did her best not to cry in front of her Master.

Corran stated, "Sam, do not stop yourself from crying in front of me. How many times do I have to say that to you?"

Sam tried to smile while the tears were starting to come out. She said in a crying voice, "I rather show strength towards you then weakness."

Corran said lovingly, "Being human is not being weak. If you cried over every little thing then I would be worried. Right now I am more worried in seeing you not cry over what you have been through."

Sam turned away. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Corran gently removed her hand from her face and turned her around to face him.

He asked gently, "Sam, look at me." When she did, she cried even more. All that Corran did was hugged her and let Sam cry it out.

As Cassandra was helping Barbara unpack, Barbara asked Cassandra, "How is she?"

Cassandra answered, "Both I and her father are helping her finally let go of all that has been bothering her. I gave you all a tour of this place due to how Corran looked at me. I realized he wanted to be with Sam alone."

Barbara was about to use the Force to check on Sam, but Cassandra stopped her. "Let those two be together alone for now. Sam needs this, please trust me."

Barbara then smiled, "If anyone knows Sam better than anyone, it would be you."

Cassandra replied, "I am content now that all of you are with her. She loves you all very much."

Jerry said, "We love her just as much. She has done a great job for Brandon and the rest of the family."

Cassandra said, "I might use that to help Sam release more of her guilt."

Jerry said, "I might not know exactly all that Sam has been through, but I do know enough to realize she has nothing to feel guilt for. It was not her fault that her mother died, nor was it her fault that she was taken by the Dark-side of the Force."

Barbara said, "When I am training with Sam, I will let her know how important she is in our lives."

Cassandra looked at Barbara, "Please the both of you, continue to tell her that. My mom constantly tells that to me. What I think is bothering Sam the most is she lost herself than anything else. I know her too well. She is hiding behind the life after her kidnapping. What she needs to do is integrate that part to her true self. I am afraid she will destroy herself before he can get to her."

Cassandra started to cry over the horrors what Sam told her. Cassandra said after she wiped her face, "I would not know what I would do if I lost Sam again."

Barbara gave Cassandra a hug, "By how you are feeling, I can see that Sam told you more of what she went through then she told us. We all felt that she held some very horrible moments from us."

Cassandra said, "Yes she did. If it would not put Sam at more risk, I would slowly kill that bastard of what she has done to her."

* * *

Teal'c and Bratac have been working hard in searching for something in the cave. They have not yet found anything that was beneficial to the war efforts.

Teal'c said, "I do not think there is nothing here for us to find, or we would have found it by now."

Master Bratac sighed, "I agree. If there is something for us to find here, it will have to wait till this war with Emperor Palpatine is over with."

"I will make a report to Sam about this."

As he was walking to the Stargate, he felt depressed over the outcome. At the same time, he somehow felt that the place had a purpose. _"The purpose of this cave apparently has nothing to do with winning the war with Emperor Palpatine."_

When Teal'c got to his destination, he got the officer to dial to the planet Sam was located. After the connection, he went through.

After he reached the other end, Teal'c asked for Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill.

The Master Sergeant said over the intercom, "Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill please report to the Stargate."

After a few moments, both Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Corran Horn walked into the room. When Sam saw Teal'c she gave him a big smile. They both hugged each other.

After the hug, Sam realized that Teal'c did not have any good news on the excavations of the cave. She did not show it in the Gate Room, but she said, "Let's talk more in my office." The three of them walked to Sam's office. Sam offered both her Master and Teal'c a seat before she sat down at her desk.

Sam said, "I take it that you have no good news regarding the excavations."

Teal'c nodded, "I am afraid so. I also believe that that cave still has a purpose for us."

Sam closed her eyes, and used the Force on that cave. When she was done, she gave a smile. "Yes, it does have a strong purpose, but not for this war effort."

Sam looked at her Master and back at Teal'c.

Sam sighed "From the report from Thor, Emperor Palpatine's forces are ready, and Earth is far from being ready."

Teal'c was quiet for short time. "Earth must be a part of this war."

Corran said, "We know how everyone feels on Earth, but if they are not ready..."

Teal'c interrupted with one eye brow raised, "Believe it or not, they are ready. They have been ready all this time."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Teal'c said, "Do you still have that holographic image of all the artifacts?" Sam got up from her seat, and walked to the holographic device and turned it on.

They were all shown in a circle.

Teal'c said, "It just came to me that these are not incomplete. We have all of what we need."

Seeing that his two friends were confused, he explained, "Look at these in the groups they are in. There are five groups."

It took a time, but Sam got it.

She replied, "Wow! Could it be that simple?"

Teal'c said, "Yes it is. We have all we need, and all the people we need."

What Teal'c meant was that the groups of artifacts were a war map of all what they need to defeat Emperor Palpatine and his armies. Each group has its own different writings and artwork. No one has deciphered what they mean if they meant anything.

Teal'c said, "All the Jedi and even Daniel have been working on what is on the artifacts. They do say something."

Corran asked, "What do they say?"

Teal'c said, "They do not say anything as words but ideas."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Teal'c answered, "If Palpatine or anyone of his team found these artifacts, they would see them as you see them now, but it seems to me that the ancient Jedi Knight realized that either side would use the Force on these artifacts."

Sam asked, "Are you saying they did something to them keep the Force from being used on them?"

Teal'c answered, "I am saying that these are simple ordinary artifacts. Stop using the Force, and see them for the first time."

For the first time in a very, very long time, she became Sam Carter, and looked at the holographic objects as a scientist.

Sam went wide eyed and said, "Wow! I do not believe it! I now see what you are saying Teal'c."

After watching Sam continuing to look at them and her actions, both Teal'c and Master Corran looked at each other.

Teal'c finally said, "Welcome back Samantha Carter."

Sam was too busy to reply right off the bat, but she finally did. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Teal'c and smiled at him. Teal'c smiled back.

He asked her, "How do you feel?

Sam answered, "I feel like me again." Teal'c nodded in his usual bow.

Sam then turned to look at her own Jedi Master. She gave him a bigger smile."

Corran smiled back, and they both hugged each other. Corran whispered to Sam, "Welcome back my dear Padawan."

Sam whispered back, "Thank you my Master. Thank you so much. I know I have not shown my love and respect for you during my training, but I do love you."

Corran said, "I know you do Sam."

After the long hug with her Master, she gave Teal'c a hug. Sam whispered in his ear, "Thank you for helping me."

Teal'c replied, "Happy to do it. I knew you will easily come back to us all once you see yourself other than a Jedi Knight."

Sam stopped hugging Teal'c and looked right at him. "You are right. I was hiding behind being a Jedi."

Teal'c then asked again, "How do you feel?"

Sam smiled, "I feel like me, and it feels so great!"

Sam looked up in the air and shouted out, "I am Sam O'Neill and I am back!"

Just then her comlink went off from her desk. She went to her desk and said, "Sam here."

The voice on the other end said, "Sorry to bother you, but Thor is here."

Sam replied, "Teal'c found something very important, please escort him to my office." Sam turned off her comlink.

When Thon finally came, she explained to Thor what Teal'c discovered.

Thor said, "That is a very interesting find Teal'c, and I totally agree with you."

Thor looked at Sam quietly. I see you have discovered something else."

Sam smiled, "Yes I have."

Sam explained what Teal'c did for her.

Thor said, "I am happy that you have discovered her at this time. I am here to state that Emperor Palpatine's forces are complete and more than ready to fight. This new information is well needed now. Teal'c is right. We could have lost this war if this information did not come to light."

Sam went to her desk and loaded up the information she shown her father. "Thor, please look at this. If you have any suggestions, please tell me now."

Thor looked over what Sam had. "I think you need to have this information sent to Earth right now."

"As you can see, it is not complete."

Thor stated, "For what the Asgards have been planning as well as the Ancients, it is completed."

Sam then pressed a few buttons and the document was sent to the President of the United States of America, on Earth.

Sam asked, "Do I need to send this to your ship?"

Thor said, "I have remembered it. There is no reason to send a copy."

Master Corran said, "What can us Jedi do?"

Thor looked at him and answered, "Contact Master Jedi Luke Skywalker and tell him what Teal'c has discovered."

Sam replied, "Also tell him that I sent that document to the President."

Master Jedi Corran Horn left to do that.

Before Thor left, he said, "Later on Skara will be here with you on behalf of the Ancients to help you and Earth."

Sam smiled, "Good. It will be great to see him again."

Thor told Sam about that meeting that the Asgards and the Ancients had."

Sam asked, "What would the Ancients think once they are told about what Teal'c discovered?"

Thor answered, "They will feel a lot more comfortable about Earth being a part of this war."

Sam replied, "I would totally agree with them. I had been working on that document since I been here. If you believe it is completed, then Earth can partake in this war. What concerns me will Nomi and Brandon be trained in time?"

Thor answered, "I do not know, but at least you can do is contact them on your two discoveries."

Sam smiled, "Yes. I will do that."

Before he left, he said, "Welcome back Samantha Carter." Thor was then transported to his ship.

Sam then went to her desk. She turned on her comlink. When someone answered, she asked to contact Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur. Before she turned off her comlink she ask to have Cassandra be sent to her office. _"Finally I am back. For once I do not care one damn bit about the threat he has over me. I know that he will never get me to be a new host. If I have to die in the process, I will die as Samantha Carter."_

She looked at her wedding photo.

She said out loud, "My dear Jack. I am back for the both of us, and it will stay that way."

After a several minutes, both Barbara and Cassandra walked through the door. Sam stood up from her seat and went to them. Cassandra looked at Sam and gave her the biggest smile possible. "You're back!"

Sam and Cassandra hugged. Sam then hugged Barbara. Sam said, "Please have a seat, and I will tell you all about it.

After telling them the full details, both Cassandra and Barbara were very happy for her, and thanked Teal'c for what he did for her.

Teal'c said, "I am very happy to do that for her. I have missed her just as much as you all have. I better leave you ladies alone. I need to get back to Master Bratac and tell him what has come to pass."

Before he left Sam said, "Teal'c, please contact me if you come up with anything else. I leave it up to you and Master Bratac in what you want to do in this cave."

He bowed at the three of them and left.

Cassandra kept looking at Sam. She finally said, "I am so happy to have you back."

Barbara said, "Same here."

Sam looked at Barbara. "I thank you all for your support and love. There is nothing I will do for any of you. I can help you as a Jedi and as Sam O'Neill."

Barbara looked at her watch. "Great timing, "It is about time for us to continue our training with Master Anakin."

Cassandra said, "While you two do that, I will contact mom over the wonderful news."

After she left, both Sam and Barbara use the Force to contact Master Anakin.

_**When he came to the scene, Anakin had a big smile on his face. "Welcome back Samantha Carter." **_

_"**It is finally good to be back." **_

_"**In all your Jedi training, you had to be the one to embrace your life. No one could tell you this. You had to do this for yourself. Yes, Master Corran constantly pointed you in that direction, but you had to walk that path." **_

_**Barbara said, "Even though you have talked to us a great deal of your feelings, we all knew that you had to stop hiding as a Jedi and become the person you were. I for one have been waiting to see you become that person."**_

_**Sam smile back. "So am I mom. So am I." **_

_**Sam then looked at Master Anakin and asked, "What now? Surely he will not give up on me." **_

_**Anakin replied, "No he will not. There are still many opportunities for you to willingly become his new host. The training you two need has not stopped. It will be some time before you and the elite forces that will end Palpatine reign once and for all."**_

_**Sam also told about what Teal'c has discovered. **_

_**Anakin smiled, "I thought something great would come from that man." **_

_**Sam asked, "Since I learned to stop thinking as a Jedi, does that mean defeating Palpatine we all must stop thinking as Jedi?" **_

_**It was Bodo Bass that came to the scene. "Welcome back Sam. It is good to see you whole once more. To your question, I thought I could answer it. As you know it is more to being a Jedi than what you have been trained."**_

_"**When Teal'c got you to stop thinking as a Jedi, he was referring to being more open minded. Under any discipline of thought, one can become narrow minded. When you opened your mind to a different ideology, you not only stopped hiding behind your present situation in being a Jedi, but you become a true Jedi Knight. Be wary of that when you do confront Palpatine for the last time. If you hold onto that ideology, then that will be the only protection you need in not becoming a new host for the Dark-side of the Force."**_

_**Sam said without showing any emotions, "You are saying it will be me that will defeat him?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "You will have to be the one to do this for two reasons. You must close your past with him, and you are the only Jedi that is powerful enough to do so." **_

_**Master Anakin said, "Palpatine has become more powerful than before. If I was alive today, I would not be able to do so.**_

_**Barbara asked, "If you were powerful enough, could you defeat him, or do you need to be alive to do so?" **_

_**Master Anakin smiled at that simple question. "You are right. If that was possible then Bodo Bass and many other Jedi long gone could have wiped out him and his forces a long time ago. This is your fight. As with Teal'c's discovery, neither Earth nor the Jedi can do it alone. The ancient Jedi realized defeating him will be a team effort of all that are involved."**_

_**Sam said, "As a scientist, that defies the time paradox theory." **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "As you know, time cannot be altered. To someone somewhere this conversation we are having now is the past. The past cannot change. Before you were rescued by Master Luke Skywalker, could you have known you would be where you are now?" **_

_ "**No I could not." **_

_ "**As you have learned, live in the here and now. Let time worry about itself."**_

_**Sam asked, "Is there more to that cave?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "That I cannot tell you, because I do not know. I am the Light side of the Force, but I do not know everything. If Teal'c was meant to open that cave, then it will have wonders yet to be discovered. Since everyone there was looking for more information to fight the war ahead, they might have found something without realizing it." **_

_**Sam recited what Teal'c said to her, "****Stop using the Force, and see them for the first time." **_

_**Both Master Anakin and Bodo Bass simply nodded.**_

_**Before letting Sam and Barbara go, Master Anakin said, "Let that be the lesson for the two of you today. I see that you will be plenty busy on your new Jedi duties. Be mindful of what you have learned here today as you partake in these duties." **_

_**Sam promised she will.**_

Moments later, the two ladies open their eyes and smiled at each other. As they were getting up, they heard a knock on the door.

Sam replied, "Come in."

When the door opened, Sam was very happy to see Jack on the other end.

Sam came to him and gave him a passionate hug and a kiss. Sam then looked into Jack's eyes with a smile.

Jack replied, "Welcome back you. Jacob told me the great news."

Barbara quietly left them to be together.


	22. Chapter 22: A New Hope

**Chapter 22: A New Hope**

Where there is life there is hope. Sometimes life can through hard balls at us, but the real power is going on with our lives. It may be exceptionally dismal, but the light is nearer then you think. Hope is everything. Always keep going.

Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill went through agony and tremendous malaise, but she never gave up. With the love and support of her Master, Corran Horn, her new Jedi friends, her old friends, and family, she made it. The Force did not give her this métier. She held on to what she had all along, even if she thought she lost.

From Captain Samantha Carter to a Jedi Apprentice of Master Jedi Corran Horn, Sam had more hope than she realized. That is why Sam had made it through all of her trials. Now she is a Grand Master Jedi of Earth, a Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knights through time and space, and something a whole lot more. She will learn her new abilities soon enough, and it will change her life forevermore. She got all this because she did not give up on herself.

The supremacy of hope is resilient through any suffering one can ever encounter. It was what helped the Rebellion fight Emperor Palpatine the first time. It is the hope that Earth has towards their two first Jedi Knights that got them this far. Hope is allowing everyone on Earth to do all they can in the war with the Dark-side. With the help of all that are in this war, how can Emperor Palpatine win?

When Sam found Brandon Bowers in Atlanta, Georgia, Sam could not train Brandon if he gave up. Hope allows us all to be trained in anything in life. What made Brandon able to accept all that was taught to him? He was not in any competition with no one except himself. He did not care if he was better or worse than the rest of the world. He believed that the only person he had to be better at was himself. Brandon was humble enough to easily believe in something he had never heard of when they first talked to him in Atlanta, Georgia.

Earth has been achieving so much because of the hope of Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Sam O'Neill and Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight, Brandon Bowers had for themselves and of Earth. In the end result, both of these Jedi Knights have become very strong in the Force. Only hope, truth, and the pursuit of happiness can give marvelous results. Even though Sam O'Neill has fully recovered, her troubles with Emperor Palpatine are not over with. She can still freely choose to become the new host of the Dark-side of the Force

* * *

While on Dagobah, both Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Brandon and Nomi Bowers were doing very well in their special training in using the powers of the Ancients.

Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur said, "Do not think you will learn how to use these powers as fluently as the Ancients themselves."

Nomi said, "I would hope not. If it was that easy, then Emperor Palpatine could master these powers himself."

Brandon replied, "Very good my beloved. What concerns me is why we are learning these powers. I strongly feel that my Master will be the one to confront Palpatine alone."

Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur stopped with the training and asked Nomi and Brandon to have a seat with him. They followed him a short distance and he sat. They followed.

Bowbr said, "Brandon you are right."

Before Bowbr had a chance to say more, a noise went off on his watch.

Bowbr said, "This must be important. I have a message coming on through my comlink on my ship. The three of them raced towards his ship.

When they got inside, Bowbr said, "This is Master Jedi Bowbr Ammur. What can I do for you?"

A voice on the other end said, "This is a message from Grand Duchess Jedi Sam O'Neill. She would like to communicate with you."

Brandon said, "This is Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers. What does my Master want?"

The same voice answered, "She only wanted me to get a hold of you all. Please give me one moment and let me tell her I got you."

Brandon replied, "We will wait, thank you."

After a brief moment, Sam's voice came through. "Hi. I wanted to tell you what Teal'c has discovered about the artifacts."

Sam explained everything.

Brandon asked, "From the sound of your voice and you demeanor I take it that you have discovered you true self my Master."

Sam replied, "I told you before that you do not have to call me that."

"I should have done so even then. I owe you my life. You are ever so important to me. I would call you anything to show you the same love and respect."

Sam stated, "Same goes for me my young Padawan."

Nomi said to Sam, "Welcome back. We all missed you.

Bowbr said, "After what Thor has told you, do we need to report to Earth or anywhere else you may need of us?"

Sam thought for the moment, "Report here as soon as you can."

Bowbr stated, "I will go to Earth with my ship, and dock there. The three of us can use Earth's Stargate to meet you."

Sam replied, "Good idea. I will let Master Luke Skywalker know you are coming."

Before letting them do just that, Sam said to Brandon, "My dear friend. I would be honored if you would call me Master. I now regret keeping you from doing that from the beginning. As you all know by now, I was hiding behind that galaxy far, far away. I wanted that hiding space all for myself. I am not hiding anymore, and ready to embrace life."

Brandon replied, "My Master, you have no reason to hide then or now. I will always be there for you."

Sam replied, "As I with you my young Padawan. See you soon, Sam out."

After Sam signed off, Jack said, "Brandon is right. You do not have anything to hide...then or now."

Sam walked over to her husband, "I know that now Jack. I thank you all for your support and understanding."

"We all simply wanted you back. From talking with so many, we learned that you went through a very rough time. I do not think I would be able to handle all that you gone through."

Sam smiled, "If it was not for Master Luke, I might have been the new host of the Dark-side. If he and the others did not rescue me and the other slaves, I would have given in."

Jack quietly gave Sam a loving hug. Sam did the same.

After the long hug, Jack said, "As long as I am your husband, nothing close will ever happen to you again. I still feel bad about that last mission we had before we lost you. I will not allow that to happen again."

Sam smiled, "This is not over yet Jack. When I finally put this horrible mess to an end, then you all can promise me that."

Jack said, "You will! I thought ending Palpatine was in the hands of Nomi and Brandon?"

Sam explained the whole thing to him.

After Sam told him the whole deal, Jack understood that it had to be her.

"When you do confront that bastard, send him our regards."

"I will right before he kills over."

Sam and Jack walked to her office.

"When Brandon and Nomi get here, I will set up a meeting of the ones that are going to be the elite force to put down Palpatine once and for all. I will explain in full detail of what we all will be doing, and how to prepare for this final and very dangerous battle."

Jack said, "All I am concerned about is how you feel about being the only one to defeat him?"

Sam went to sit behind her desk. "True there are many opportunities for me to willingly be a new host, but I assure you I will not. Now that I am me once again, I rightfully do not give a tinkers damn what that bastard does to continue to get me to be that new host. I want you to know this Jack; I will not become his new host, period!"

Jack said as he sat down in one of the chairs, "Good! We can take care of ourselves. After what Cassandra has been saying to us all, I would not mind watching her do that to Palpatine if he tried to attack her to get to you."

Sam smiled, "She told me about that too. Do not get me wrong Jack. I would not want any of you to get hurt or even killed because of this, but..."

Jack interrupted, "Stop right there! You should not even think of things like that. You know from your training in the Air Force. Sometimes you have to lead men in to battle that could cost them their lives. With your new responsibilities, I ask you...no demand that you do not keep me or anyone else from harm's way because fear of death. I have been attached to people and had to do just that. As you well know, they were killed in battle. I feel bad that they died, but I do not regret sending them."

"This meeting we will be having is just that. From the reports I have gotten from the Ancients on Palpatine's stronghold, it is ready for any attack that could be done on him. It will take all of our skills as Jedi Knight to break through these defenses. Once we get there for me to finally kill him, the rest of you all will be defending my rear in the most intense fight that even you Jack could ever know. I will explain and show more information that was gathered of this report."

To cheer Sam up, Jack always joked around. This time he showed his excitement towards Thor. Jack asked with a teenage excitement, "How is the big guy?"

Sam smiled, "He appeared to be very excited about my full recovery. He was also relieved to see that Earth can be more a part of this war than previously thought."

Jack appeared to be disappointed. "He did not say anything about me?"

Sam smiled again, "He did not stay that long. After the news Teal'c found and the work I shown him of what I have been working on for Earth, he left."

There was a knock on the door.

Sam responded, "Come in!" The door opened and Lieutenant Allison Roberts came through the door. "Sorry to bother you, but I was told to tell you that the President had sent a message stating that Earth will start immediately on what you gave him."

"Thank you. I will give my reports to him as promised. From there all the leaders can do the same to me here."

Lieutenant Roberts said, "I will make sure he gets that information." She gave a salute. Sam saluted back.

When the Lieutenant left, Sam gave a smile to Jack. "It felt good to do that again."

Jack remembered the first time he saluted since he retired. It was at the SGC towards General Hammond.

Since Sam was using the Force, she knew what Jack was thinking. "I remember the first day I stepped back into the SGC, and saw you for the first time. I did not know I could ever fall in love with someone at first sight, until that day, the day I saw you."

Jack told her, "Hold onto those memories Sam."

"I have being reminiscing ever since Teal'c helped me step in the light."

Jack got up from his seat. "I better let you get back to work. I simply stopped by to check on you."

Sam got up, and gave Jack a hug.

After the hug she said, "I will be with you when I can."

"Do not worry about that. I will be alright. I am sure all of us will be very busy."

Before letting Jack go, she said, "See you at the meeting." _"One day I will owe all of you the trouble I caused you all in dealing with me in a galaxy far, far, away. First I will end the one that caused it all."_

Sam was not angry or bitter about what Palpatine put her through. If it was not for all Palpatine had done, she would have not met any Jedi Knight, nor be trained as one. Sam then reminisced over the time she came back to Earth. A warm smile came to Sam's face when she finally saw how much Brandon made a difference to her life, and how much she had made to his life.

A bright light showed in Sam's office. From the Force, Sam knew who it was.

Before he could materialize in human form, Sam smiled**,** "Great to see you again Skara. You just missed Jack."

After he was fully in human form, "It is good to see you again Sam. I came to you after Jack left because I wanted to talk with you alone."

Sam offered Skara a seat

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Now that you are fully restored from your ordeal Sam, I can rightfully tell you what I am about to say."

Sam did not even flinched over the bad news that she felt from the Force from what he was about to say.

"Sam you are in more danger from Emperor Palpatine now than ever."

"He should know that I will never be a new host to the Dark-side."

"It is true that he would rather have you willingly, but he could take you by force if needed."

Sam stated, "I would rather die in the process before that happens."

"That is my point. Before you finally die, the Dark-side of the Force can enter in you."

Sam said with a surprised look, "Wow! I did not think of that. Since he created the snake heads, I am sure he has a sarcophagus."

"When you do have this meeting, you will need to tell them all of the dangers they may be in if you do become a new host. I am sorry Sam to have to bring this up right after you have recovered fully from your ordeals, but..."

Sam interrupted, "I would want you to tell me this now then much later. I am not as bad as Jack, but I do not like surprises."

"How do you feel about this?"

Sam answered with a smile, "I am fine. Not happy about this, but at least I know what I will be facing, and hopefully deal with it. I will also talk to Master Anakin. He might have something that can help me."

Skara smiled, "That was why he has been training you and Barbara. She has been and will continue to be your guardian angel. Barbara is much stronger with the Force then you may think."

Sam smiled more inwardly then outwardly. "I thought it was her loving nature that helped me through it all."

"It was and more. It is her love that has made her strong in the Force, and yes, love is stronger than the Force. In time Sam, you will learn more about the Force than any Jedi Knight ever could, and its history."

Skara was quiet for a short time, then continued, "Sam I did not come here to tell you the bad news to upset you. Before you or any of this elite team can face Emperor Palpatine once and for all, then you had to know this now, than later."

Sam thanked him and reassured him that she was not distressed at all over what he said.

All that Skara did was smile.

Sam asked, "Did you get any information from Thor lately?"

"If you are referring to what Teal'c discovered and what you just recently sent to the President, yes. Actually I was here."

"I thought I felt your presence here. You were in a time phase?"

Skara smiled, "You are very powerful with the Force. Yes I was in a temporal time phase...about 45 sec ahead."

Skara was quiet for a moment. "I will be with you when you face Palpatine. The Ancients cannot allow you to become a host to the Dark-side."

"I thank you for all your information. I promise you, I will not become his host, dead or alive. I am planning to stay alive."

Skara smiled, "Sam, I do hope so. You can do more for all of us if your plans work out."

* * *

After a few days, Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Nomi and Brandon Bowers went through the Stargate from Earth to where Sam was located. Sam was waiting for them in the Gate Room. To Sam surprise, her first friend she had since her kidnapping, Dentralla, went through the Stargate with Nomi and Brandon.

After hugging her Wookie friend, Sam said, "I am very happy to see you again."

Dentralla said, "I am always happy to be at your side"

Brandon said, "It is great to be with you Master. I hope I can be with you now and throughout this war."

Sam smiled at him, "You and Nomi will be, my Padawan. I will elaborate more on that in my staff meeting. I will be talking about what the elite force will be doing when we are ready to start."

Nomi stated, "All I care about is how you feel."

"I am me, and will do everything to keep me alive. Please let me show you around the place." Sam gave them the grand tour. They chatted more as family than Jedi comrades as she showed them around.

When the tour ended, "Sam guided them to their living quarters. She told them she will start the meeting when Thor, some other Asgards, and some Ancients appear on the grounds. "Please all of you take the time to relax." Sam then left Nomi and Brandon to themselves. Dentralla followed Sam.

When Sam was out of earshot, Brandon said, "I feel something is disturbing her."

Nomi said, "I do too my love. It could be her duties with this war."

Brandon used the Force on what Nomi said.

"It is that. She will be doing something that she would rather not do herself, but it has to be done by her and her alone."

"We both know it will be her that will do battle with Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force in ways that I do not think any Jedi had ever done in the past."

Brandon said after he sat on the bed, "May be that is what is upsetting me."

Nomi sat ever so close to her husband and gave him an adoring hug."

After she hugged him, she said, "I know how much she has made a difference in your life, and how much love the two of you have for each other."

Brandon in turn hugged his wife for what she said. "We both have done great things for each other. If it was not for Sam, I would not be married to you my dearest love. I owe everything to her."

"You have done a lot for her also. If she does state that she will have to face Palpatine alone, please my love, do not debate it. She knows what she has to do."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. "It will not be easy, but I understand what you ask of me."

"From what you have told me about blowing up the Death Star, it was better that you went alone. True, Sam was hit before she was about to enter with you, but I do not think you could have accomplished what you did if Sam died along the way."

Brandon reminisced over that time. He remembered thinking that same thing as he was going through the obstacles that he alone could have done successfully. Brandon did not say anything in reply. He quietly hugged Nomi.

Nomi did the same.

While Sam and Dentralla were in her office, Dentralla asked, "I feel that you have a heavy burden on you."

Sam stopped what she was doing, and looked at her. "I do my friend."

Sam was hesitant to tell her now. After a moment Sam decided to talk to her before the meeting. "While I was talking to Ska'ra, we decided that I would be the only one to enter Palpatine's stronghold."

Sam was quiet for a moment and continued, "I have decided that it would be easier for me to do it alone because I have been in his stronghold already."

"How do you feel about doing this alone?"

"Frighten and confidant at the same time. I think I am more afraid to enter that place again than anything."

"Who would not be? I think you will do better than you think."

Sam smiled, "Thank you my dear friend."

"Even though this life debt is over by your own words, I am still your friend, and I will always be there for you as if this life debt was still going on."

"That means more to me then a life debt. If anything my dear friend, I owe a life debt. As I have told you, I was about to give in to all the traumas I had faced before Luke and the other Jedi came to rescue us all. I am afraid to think what would have happen if you were not there in my life."

"Instead of a life debut between us, why not we have an important bond...a lifelong friendship."

Sam smiled and agreed.

* * *

In a little over an hour, the Asgards and the Ancients showed up.

Sam asked someone to gather Nomi and Brandon. When Nomi and Brandon arrived, the ones that were in the meeting were Dentralla, Jack, Cassandra, Barbara, Nomi and Brandon, Sam's father, her Jedi Master, Corran Horn, Emily and Ben Aaron, and the Asgards and Ancients.

Sam stood up from her seat and said, "I thank all in being here. This of course will not be the only members of this elite team that will be going after Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force."

Sam paused for a few seconds and continued, "As you all know, we will be the one to end the person that has started this war. From the information that these Asgards and Ancients have gathered from Emperor Palpatine's stronghold, it will not be an easy task to even get there less alone fight through all the forces."

Sam then flipped the switch to allow all to see the holographic image of what she was talking about."

Jack said, "Those guys are ugly! I can leave my ugly stick behind on this battle."

Cassandra smiled on what Jack said.

Brandon asked, "If the amounts of these creatures are accurate, then it should not be all that hard to deal with them."

Sam replied, "Do not forget that Palpatine is aware of the attack you had in Nomi's time. We have to believe that he will make it a lot harder for us."

Thor said, "Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Brandon, we all can count on much more to fight. This count is only from the outskirts of the stronghold."

Jack asked, "Were you all able to get a scouting report further in?"

Thor answered, "No. What we did get was from space, and a good distance from the planet."

Cassandra asked, "Surely the Force is not that strong to see you in orbit?"

Sam answered, "No, but he has advanced technology himself. When I was brought to him for the first time, I remember seeing a lot of security and weaponry throughout the planet. My captors constantly told me to do as they say or I would have been killed on the spot by the defenses as we continued to travel towards Palpatine's stronghold."

Jack asked, "Even though all of us are Jedi Knights, how are we able to fight all this."

"Even though we will be going through a rigorous training, it will not make it easy."

Emily asked, "Sam I take it you have a plan to go through a certain path than just randomly going through the planet's surface?"

"Yes I do. That will be part of this special training."

Ben asked, "How will this training course deal with the real thing?"

Thor answered, "Both the Asgards and the Ancients have designed this training course. We are using higher technologies that Palpatine does not know about. If we all can go through it, then we should be able to go through his defenses."

Jack protested, "You're not 100% sure?"

Sam said to Jack, "It is not perfect, but it is all we got. We should be able to deal with the unknown."

Thor said, "Master Jedi Jack O'Neill we all understand your concerns and we have put them in consideration when we made this training course. We want Earth to be more a part of this war than anything else. Earth is your planet, and it is up to you all to defend Earth now that a good many Earth beings are Jedi Knights."

Jack replied cheerfully, "You finally put my ideologies in consideration."

Sam smiled at Jack's childishness. "Are you happy now?"

Jack acted overly excited and said, "Yes!" Sam showed more happiness then the rest because she needed Jack to up lift her spirits.

For what she will have to face alone to end this war with her own personal life, and the rest of the universe, it has been an emotional ride for her.

Sam turned off the holographic image. "Once we get there, I will be the only one to enter his stronghold." Sam waited for all to comprehend what she just said. "I have to be the only one to do this because I have been in there before." Sam was quiet as she looked at everyone. "It will be hard for me to be alone, but I rather not have any of you with me to be concerned about while I have to do what is for me alone to do."

Cassandra was quiet. All that Cassandra did was gently grabbed Sam by her right wrist and gave it a squeeze to show her support. "I love you girl."

Sam smiled on what she said, "I love you too girl."

Brandon said to Sam, "My Master, I rather go with you, but as Nomi told me earlier, it was for me to set the bombs to blow up the Death Star, only you can do this."

Sam smiled at her Padawan. "Do not take this the wrong way, but I would never have you go in that place. Trust me, you would not want to. As we speak, I fear big time in having to go through that place again, but as you said my Padawan, I am the only one that can do this. I will do this spite my feelings towards not wanting to go in there again."

Master Corran said, "Sam, my dear Padawan, with that attitude, you will make it. When you start to enter, you will see how strong I have always believed you to be since I first started your training."


	23. Chapter 23: Preparing for War

**Chapter 23: Preparing for War**

It has been a good many weeks since Sam's first briefing with her elite team. Sam decided to have another with all the leaders of Earth. With all the security at her disposal, the planet was safe for all the leaders to be on.

Sam could not have any of the leaders injured or killed before the war went all out. Since she has been on the planet, Sam knew she will be having events like this. She had a large meeting area for a great more people than the numbers of all the leaders of Earth. In a less than two weeks she will for the first time speaking to all the leaders with her new titles and responsibilities.

At this moment Sam was in her office with Cassandra and Barbara at her side. Barbara has as always been Sam's protector and comforter in time of need. Cassandra will be Sam's advisor. After all, Cassandra has been going to college in this field. She also knows a lot about dealing with alien aggressors. She had her personal share of them especially with the Goa'uld.

Barbara asked, "How do you feel about talking to so many. I know you have talked to a large crowd of people in your Air Force years, but wow! You will be talking to all the leaders of Earth."

"This will be the biggest for sure. I am more concerned with getting the information out as I want it to be sent out, then anything. Dealing with the grand scale of this war is what will be gigantic. Talking to all the leaders is small potatoes by comparison."

Cassandra said, "You have a good running staff here. I am sure you will do a lot better than you think."

Sam smiled, "If it was not for Jack helping me gather the best, it might not be running a great as it is now. I am very grateful to have them all."

Barbara said with concern, "I feel that something is bothering you."

Sam sighed, "I am more on my toes on what Palpatine has planned for me, and how to deal with it as I am doing all that I can to coordinate this war."

Cassandra said, "I am no Jedi Knight, and know nothing about the Force, but I would suggest that you do not worry about what he will do, until he starts to do something." Cassandra smiled, and continued, "He might be too damn afraid to bother you since I am here."

Sam gave a big smile, "He might be Cassandra."

Cassandra replied, "I will claw his damn eyes out if he even thinks of crossing the line."

Barbara replied to Cassandra, "Believe me, you will not be the only one."

Cassandra said, "True, but I will be the first one."

Sam simply smiled.

Sam's comlink went off on her desk. Sam replied, "Sam here."

The voice on the other end said, "All the leaders are about to travel through the Stargate."

Sam thanked the person for the information.

All three of them got up and walked to the Gate Room.

It was moments after when all the leaders came through. They came two at a time.

Grand Master Jedi of Earth said after they all arrived, "Thank you all in taking your time in coming to this meeting. We will be having the meeting in the next hour. So please make yourself comfortable. If you need anything, please let us know.

Sam introduced Barbara and Cassandra to them. Sam explained who they are and what their roles will be as well as letting them know they will be at the meeting.

Sam allowed the DHD officer to take all of Earth's leaders to the lounge, while she, Barbara, and Cassandra prepared for the meeting. Most of the preparations were done by the staff, but Sam had her own personal touches to deal with.

With the help of Barbara and Cassandra, she would have everything set up with time to spare.

When they got to the briefing room, Cassandra said, "Wow! They did a smashing good job."

Sam smiled, "They always do."

The three of them went straight to work. After looking at all they have done, they took their seats.

After several minutes, all the leaders started to come into the large conference room. Sam was enjoying their excitement of how they reacted on how the place looked, but she did not show it. The seriousness at hand would not wait on trivial matters. The leaders of Earth also understood the urgencies, and took their seats without delay.

After everyone took their seats, Sam said, "I thank you all again for coming. The war that we are about to fight is the most serious act Earth has ever taken part in. Not one Jedi Knight has known of an event this immense magnitude."

"That is why the Asgards, the Ancients, and the Jedi Knights from both a galaxy far, far, away, and all the Jedi that has been trained on Earth are combining their strengths to form a one army force that will hopefully match Emperor Palpatine's forces."

"With the information that I have sent the President of the United States of America to give to all the other countries around the world, Earth should be ready to begin this war when called to start. As you know, the Asgards and the Ancients will be the front line."

"Earth is capable to take part in this war, but we are still not equally that advanced in technology. Be warned now, the death toll will be high for Earth, but if you follow the plans that I have sent all of you, then you will do great if not better."

With the help of a protocol droid the other leaders were able to communicate and understand what Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Sam O'Neill has said.

The leader of Germany stated, "Grand Master Jedi of Earth, we thank you for your concerns. All of us know the dangers, but we have the right to be a part of this war and even fight on the front lines. Please, I beg you do not hold us back from what we must do just to save a few more lives if that is possible. We want to fight this war and we know we will win if we can fight with all that we have. Holding us back will surely kill us...mainly due to the fact we want to do everything we can."

Sam was quiet for a long moment. She too wanted Earth to be a part of this war. She saw and heard the frustrations that everyone on Earth had in having to evacuate from their own planet due to the Death Star. _"Am I keeping them from not doing what they must do because of my past? Why have I not given them more already? Am I still hiding from all that I have been through with Palpatine?"_

Sam finally said, "You are right. There are a lot more that Earth can do. As I present all the information that I will be discussing to you now, then we can come up with more for everyone on Earth to do."

The leader of Germany said, "We all hold full confidence in you, and know the burdens you have faced and will face in this war."

Sam smiled and said, "Thank you. There is a lot to do, and it is about time that all of us start to do their part in it.

Sam then used the Force to turn on the holographic projector that was mounted on the ceiling. The image was presented between Sam and Earth's leaders. Sam had to walk from where she was sitting, to do the presentation.

After she got into positioned, Sam said, "This is the most recent image report of Emperor Palpatine's fleet. Everyone was astounded on the size. Sam went into detail and the attack plans that were in store for this massive fleet."

Right after what Sam had told them this, the leaders one at a time came up the projection and talked with Sam about what ideas they had in attacking this massive fleet.

Sam recorded this on the holographic image with markings matching each country of Earth. When all were done, she ran a simulation in all possible counter attacks could be done by Palpatine's forces. After a few changes, the simulations shown that Earth had a stronger offense then the Asgards and the Ancients had.

Sam told them with a little excitement in her voice, "Though it does seem we might do a better job, let me remind you this is a simulation. I personally believe that we can pull this off."

The leader of Ukraine said, "The only way all of us can win if we all can do our very best, so you and your elite team can land and enter Emperor Palpatine's stronghold and finally end his life."

The Russian President said, "We know this will be a hard task for you to do. If you can do one thing for us, we know you will make it."

He waited for Sam to ask. Sam asked, "What is that Mr. President?"

"Think of us. Not just us leaders, but everyone on Earth as we all have been thinking of you since you all blew up that Death Star.

Finally Sam realized what her Jedi Master said to her. She realized how strong she is as a person and a Jedi Knight. She finally realized that she has made a humongous difference in everyone's lives. Sam understood finally why she was given her two new Jedi Knight titles.

She was not Sam Carter anymore, but Grand Master Jedi of Earth and Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knight. Most importantly she was Sam O'Neill.

Sam gave a big smile, "Thank you Mr. President. I will do just that. Thank you."

The Present of Russia said, "It is us that should be thanking you, and it not just the destruction of the Death Star. I think I can speak for all of us. You have made a colossal difference for all on Earth. It is about time Earth starts doing something for you. We all are willing to fight in this war. To everyone that will die, their last thoughts will be for you. I know this because I will when I die."

Sam did all she could in not crying for joy over what he said.

Sam said to all of them, "I thank you all for your thoughts. Believe me...they have made a big difference to me."

Sam then turned off the holographic projector and walked back to her seat. Sam then said, "If there is nothing else to discuss, then the meeting is adjourned. Sam walked with them to the Gate Room.

Barbara and Cassandra let her go alone. They knew after what the President of Russia said, she had to see them all back to Earth by herself.

* * *

While on Earth, Luke and Mara were talking.

Luke said, "I do wish you could be with Sam's team. You know more about Palpatine then anyone of us."

Mara said, "That may be true, but this is for Sam and Earth to deal with. Our place is where we need to be. Earth is able to deal with this. After all, they have the best damn Jedi leading them."

Luke smiled, "I know. I have always known. The moment I first felt Sam through the Force, she has the power to do more then she realizes."

"That is why we or any Jedi that is not from Earth should not interfere. Yes, we have more experience, but as we said with Brandon and his family, when he was being trained, we should only act if we are asked to do so."

"If the situation was normal then..."

Mara interrupted, "Luke...what the hell is normal? By us coming with Sam to her planet did not cause all this to happen, nor was it Sam's fault in being kidnapped in the first place. You are going to have to stop carrying the burdens of others in thinking it is your responsibility alone! As you are very much aware, great things have happen to both Sam and Earth because of Palpatine. I of course regret that she was kidnapped by that bastard, but I will not stand in the way of her life now even for the common good of my own experiences of being a Jedi Knight. In a lot of ways, Sam is a better Jedi than the both of us, and you damn well know it!"

Mara must have finally gotten through to Luke because he did not say anything for a time.

"You are right. I know that I have been far too protective of Sam...and of Earth. All have learned a great deal, but they still have so much more to learn."

Mara smiled at her husband, "I am no less protective. I still am concerned about Sam having to face him once again, but I know that this last encounter will be the last of him. This is one lady, me, will get drunk with every alcoholic beverage from our galaxy when Palpatine is finally dead and gone."

Luke laughed. "That would be the time to celebrate in that fashion." Luke thought to himself and finally spoke again, "Thank you Mara. I will make another vow to you, 'For now on, I will end my protective hold on Sam and of Earth.' If you are right, then they will not need to call on us."

Mara smiled again, "Husband, if you can see the spirit of everyone on Earth, then you will see that they will do more than spectacular in this war and have fewer casualties then you may think. They know there will be casualties, but I have heard from many, they want to fight."

Luke finally said the reason for his biggest worries, "That is what is frightening me. I do not want Sam to have her home world completely destroyed. You know as well as I, he has destroyed countless worlds even without a Death Star."

"I can understand your concerns. I have them too. I also know that this is Earth's first planetary battle, and they are so green behind the ears that they should be sprouting trees in them by now. They will make it just the same. I cannot explain it, but these Earth people have an uncanny desire to keep on going."

Luke smiled, "I have read a great deal about Earth's history. No people on any planet from our galaxy ever had so rich of a life. Earth is finally becoming a giant part of the universe, and I am very scared that they can easily be wiped out before they realize their full potential. As a Grand Master Jedi, how can I simply sit and let them go through all this?"

"You can by letting yourself know… for them to be a giant part of the universe, they must prove it. They are not going to gain a thing by us Jedi coddling them."

Luke sighed. "I know….. I know."

Just then a captain of the Alliance came up to them. "Excuse me folks, but I have some urgent news to give to you from Grand Master Jedi of Earth."

The Captain handed Luke a computer pad device. Luke read over the information.

Luke blurted out, WOW! He then pressed a few buttons and a holographic image of what Sam and Earth's leaders have come up with to attack Palpatine's forces.

It was Mara that said wow! "They all came up with one super duper plan! Luke, we do not need to help them. All we need to do is get a bottle of liquor and watch the damn show!"

The captain that gave Luke the pad device asked, "Excuse me again, but Grand Master Jedi of Earth ask me to get you two to reply on this attack plan. Both Mara and Luke said, "WOW!"

Luke asked, "Does she want us to personally talk to her?"

The captain answered, "Yes she said both of you, and she is waiting." They followed the captain so they can do just that.

When they got there Mara said excitingly, "Sam, we looked at the holographic image, and we are very impressed."

"Thank you. All the leaders worked on this. It took a number of hours to finally get it to what you both have seen."

Luke stated, "Since you are in charge, you and Earth have our blessings and support. The Jedi Knights will not get involved with what you are doing until you ask for us."

"That is why I want to talk to you about."

She told them all that what Teal'c has recently discovered on the artifacts.

Luke replied, "I knew there were something special about your past Stargate SG1 team Sam, and why you kicked ass on all the baddies before you were trained to be a Jedi Knight."

"We did do extraordinary things."

Mara replied, "What you four did through the years, not even a platoon could do of both our worlds. That is why we know Earth can take care of itself."

Sam reinstated, "For this war, all of us must work together. By what these artifacts have been saying to us, no one planet or people can rightfully destroy Palpatine's forces."

Luke said, "I will show this to the Jedi Council. I will get some Asgards and Ancients to join in.

Before signing off, Sam said, "I will be giving everyone full updates of the current events and anything else I can."

Mara smiled, "Please let us know if you need anything from us. We love you Sam. Spite all the grieving you have thrown at us. We are still here for you."

Luke replied, "Welcome back Sam. May the Force be with you."

After Sam signed off, Mara looked at Luke. "Are you now more confident in Earth's abilities?"

Luke smiled, "Yes I am. Seeing what all they came up with on that simulation...wow!"

Mara smiled back, "Yes I know. I strongly believe it was due to Sam being the Grand Master Jedi of Earth that has made a difference on these leaders. After seeing what they have come up with, I think I will start gathering all the drinks I can find so I will be ready to celebrate when that bastard is finally dead."

Luke chuckled, "When that happens, I will surely join you."

* * *

When the leaders got back to Earth, they had their own meeting.

The President of China said, "We need to make sure we all do our part. Grand Master Jedi of Earth will have enough to do. She has this special ops training that her elite team will be training on. Ladies and gentlemen, we need to let her know that we are going to do the best, so she can do her job."

The United Kingdom's Prime Minister replied, "Indeed we will! We got the best leader, and she is from Earth. She knows what Earth is all about, and what is it to be a Jedi Knight. It is about time that all of Earth do all they can for her."

The President of the United States said, "I highly suggest that we all talk to our people and have them do their part as well. The more we can do for ourselves and Grand Master Jedi of Earth, the better chance she can kill the man that not only kidnapped her and put her into slavery, but had put Earth in great danger."

"We all have a copy of the holographic simulation we all worked on with her. Now we need to make it a reality. We also need to stay in contact with each other constantly. We have no choice but to work together at all times."

The Prime Minister of Portugal said, "We need to do more than just talk to each other. I highly suggest that we have all our best experts in all form of military geniuses be scattered out helping each other's arm forces. If this Jaffa is right in what he has read in these artifacts, then I would believe the Ancient Jedi Knights would want us to work together in every way we can. We cannot rely solely on Princess Leia and her world's technologies. We need to depend on each other more than anything."

The President of Israel stated, "Ladies and gentlemen. We do owe a lot to all that has helped us to be what we are today. As we all know, it all started when Master Jedi Knight Sam O'Neill came back to Earth with her Jedi Knight friends. Both Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and her Padawan helped destroy this Death Star."

It is up to all of us to not have what they did for us put in vain by getting our selves killed in this war by acting out of turn. We cannot do this on our own, but we can do all that we can, and nothing more. It will not help Grand Master Jedi of Earth. Only victory of all of us doing our part, and allowing others to do theirs. Instead of Earth fighting this war in their little corner of it, we should be doing it with everyone else. The Asgards and the Ancients realize that we must defend Earth, and we will do so. We cannot do our jobs by ourselves."

The President of the United States of America replied, "The plans that we worked on with Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill will succeed, but I have to admit our arrogance can kill any shot of victory. We must do what we have planned out, and do that with the others that are going to have to fight in this war. I am sure that we will be hearing from the Jedi Council soon about our war plans."

As on cue, a messenger droid came up to them. The droid said, "Excuse me, but I have a message from Grand Master Jedi of Earth." The droid handed the pad device to protocol droid, so he could translate it in all the languages of each leader. The message stated:

_Leaders of Earth,_

_I just got through communicating with Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker and Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker. They both loved the plans we have worked on. As you are hearing this message, all the Jedi Knights of Luke's galaxy, the Asgards, and the Ancients will have received the plans that we all have worked on. When they contact me regarding these plans, I will let you know. From there all of you should be able to communicate easily back and forth. Our war plans must be integrated into theirs. We all must work as one to rightfully defeat Palpatine's forces._

_While all of you are fighting, the elite team will be carrying me to his stronghold. From there I will be the one to finally end this. It is the task for me to do. Not even my Padawan will be able to come with me. I started with Palpatine alone as a kidnapped victim, and I will enter his domain as a free person. When I do come out, it will be the sign of my victory in finally ending the Dark-side of the Force from ever turning anyone or anything into a host ever again. I will be looking forward in hearing from all of you on your progress. May the Force be with you and everyone on Earth._

_Grand Master Jedi of Earth,_

_Sam Carter O'Neill_

The President of Iraq said, "It makes me feel a lot better about her since she signed her name with her maiden name."

Everyone agreed. They all knew that the Sam that was kidnapped many years ago. She is now back, on Earth. They also knew that she will be victorious because there is no way she would allow the Dark-side of the Force to use her as a new host. Everyone must do their part so that she can end the Dark-side of the Force from ever turning anyone into a host ever again.

The Circle is now complete. The Ancient Jedi had done all they could to prepare for this day. Earth and its allies are ready to fight this war, and put balance to the Force once and for all. Since the beginning, the Sith has been doing their best to destroy all the Jedi Knights, so they can use the Force for their evil purposes. All this time, the Jedi Knights have been fighting them so they could not dominate the galaxy or even the universe.

Only by one special Jedi Knight, can balance be bestowed on the Force. It all started by her getting kidnapped from her world to another. She was later found by Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. From there, the bright light started to shine for all of the free world across all the galaxies in the universe. Now that the moment has finally risen to defeat the reign of the Sith, and a lot more will blossom than the balance of the Force.


	24. Chapter 24: The training

**Chapter 24: The training**

It has been a few weeks now that the elite team has been in their special training. All of them have been doing exceptionally well. Will they get enough time to train in the way they need to be in order to rightfully fulfill their jobs? None of them were thinking they could not do what they need to do, but they were concerned about what was really on that planet.

Brandon asked, "Master, you know I am not the one to put a dark cloud over anything, but this time I wonder if we are going to see an uncloudy day in what we are doing?"

Sam answered, "When I was training you to be a Jedi, I was more concerned on you committing more on what you are saying now. Reality does have its darkness, and we all have to admit that we have more of it in our lives. What you have done is admirable, but my young Padawan, you need to start facing the dark things in your life than trying to turn it to the light. I can assure you that it will not turn for you or me. We all must accept life can stink."

Sam waited a bit for Brandon to think over what she said before directly answering his question. "For your question my dear friend, With the Dark-side of the Force and at Palpatine's stronghold, there will not be any daylight at all. When we get there, all of us will have to be on guard constantly. No one can fully be prepared for what awaits us on that planet. Anything and everything that will be thrown at us will be nothing compared to Palpatine himself."

From the Force, Sam knew what was really on her Padawan's mind. She said lovingly and respectably as she could, "Brandon, I know you want to be at my side when I have to face Palpatine. You are very, very strong with the Force. You have and will do great things in years to come. Going with me cannot be one of them."

It is not that I do not want you at my side. Ever since I started training you, I knew we will always be a two-person Jedi team. With the thing I have to do in defeating Palpatine, I must do it alone. Skara will be the only being that will go with me, but it is not for helping me defeat him."

Sam sighed, "He will be with me to make sure that if I fail, I will not be turned into a new host for the Dark-side. The universe will suffer beyond anything if I were to be this new host."

Brandon finally spoke, "I realize all of that, but I still feel that I can be with you. Maybe that extra help can be all that keeps you from being a new host. I do not know what I would do if I lost you. What you have done for me is beyond all that I could even hope to ask for."

"Same goes for me. You have enlightened me in being who I am today. Yes it was Teal'c that got me to think as me before I became a Jedi Knight, but he could not have gotten me to do that if it was not for the love you and your family has shown me from the very start."

"If I saw you die in his stronghold, it would make all the difference in how I dealt with Palpatine for the last time."

Brandon asked, "Who said I was going to be killed? We both have learned a great deal of the Force and our enemy."

Sam replied calmly, "Even though that is true, I have to be the only one to do this, and you know it."

Brandon said with sadness in his voice, "I know. It does not make me feel any different."

Sam smiled, "Keep trusting your feelings, and always listen to them. When it is time, you will do that right thing. I know you too well. You still look at the worst case scenario. As I have always told you, 'No one can be prepared for everything.' Even with this special training we are doing now, we will not be prepared for all that will be thrown at us."

Sam got up from the ground she was sitting on. Sam turned, and looked at Brandon with a smile with a hand to help him to get up from where he was sitting.

Even though Brandon smiled back, he was not feeling like smiling. He could not get the picture he had with the Force the other day on seeing his Jedi Master changed from the result of facing Palpatine alone. It was not the change of defeat, but the change of what he knew of his Jedi Master. What he saw with the Force was a person that will be nearly 100% different in character than before.

What Brandon did not know… would her change in character be for the better or worse. There was one thing that Brandon did not like was the unknown, especially on things of this magnitude. The wellbeing of his Jedi Master was too great to ignore.

With the same smile on her face, Sam said, "Come on my dear Padawan, let's continue our training." They both met up with the others and did just that.

* * *

While the elite team was training, the leaders of Earth were doing all they could in getting their people ready for what will be happing very soon.

In the United States of America, the President was about to give a speech to his countrymen. Everyone was told about this speech a few hours before, so everyone would be glued to their television sets.

When the hour came, the President of the United States said this to them all:

"Hello, my beloved country men and women. As you know I am here today to talk to you about the first planetary war Earth has ever been associated with. We are still newbies to what is really out there in the Universe. We are so wet between the ears that there is literally flooding in the streets. If it were not for our first two Jedi Knights of Earth, Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers, everyone on Earth would not have learned what we all know today."

"To no fault of either one of them, we are facing the most sinister being Earth has ever faced. This threat is the Dark-side of the Force. The being that is running this Dark-side is Emperor Palpatine. As you all know by now, the purpose of kidnapping Captain Samantha Carter in the first place was to get her to become the new host for the Dark-side of the Force."

"When the people of Earth start to defend this planet in this war, we need to do it with the utmost love for Grand Master Jedi of Earth. We need to make her job in finally defeating this sinister being as easily as she can. At all cost, we cannot allow this beloved Jedi Knight to become a host of the Dark-side of the Force."

"Not only will it destroy freedom throughout our galaxy, but everyone in the universe. Sam is also the most important being on Earth. I will not ask any of you to die to keep her from being a new host, but I will ask, 'How can anyone live if she becomes the new host.'"

"When each and every available body that will be fighting in this grand war, please, I implore you, think of all she will be doing for us all. In all that you will be doing, do it for her. It will not be easy at all in what is required for her to do."

"What most of you might not know or realize, Grand Master Jedi Sam O'Neill will be fighting Palpatine alone. This job is for her and her alone. The risk is too great for others to be with her. All the leaders understand this, and stand by her decision on this unaccompanied task. All of us including me, your President, know that she will triumph. I cannot say what kind of person she will be coming out of Emperor Palpatine's stronghold, but I know what kind of a person will walk in."

"For the ones that will not be in this war, all I ask of you is to have your prayers and thoughts on our first two Jedi Knights of Earth. They will need all the support they can get. Even with their special training, it will not be an easy job to fight through all that they will be facing to get to the front door of Emperor Palpatine's stronghold. I cannot imagine what Grand Master Jedi of Earth will be facing inside."

"I know not everyone on Earth is not a Jedi Knight, being trained as a Jedi Knight, or fighting in this war in any way, but there are countless things all of you can do. There are stations set up all over the country for you to sign up for the multitude of jobs that is required."

"Earth will be a part of this war, but we cannot do it alone even if we were not wet between the ears. That is what the Sith Artifacts were telling us all along. The only power that these artifacts had was simple information. The ancient Jedi Knights were telling us all that only as a team can we defeat Emperor Palpatine reign of terror."

"I know this is a very scary thing. After all this is Earth's first planetary war. Just the same, we all must partake in this war in one way or the other. There are practically endless things for all to do."

"Thank you for your time in hearing me out tonight. I hope that all of you will get out to these stations and sign up for all that is needed of you. May God bless our country, and our planet, Earth."

When the President got the cue that the camera was turned off, _"Grand Master Jedi of Earth, we are ready. It is all up to you now. We know that you can do it."_

Everyone throughout the world was thinking the same thing. Everyone on Earth was very supportive of their Grand Master Jedi. Most on Earth somehow knew that Sam O'Neill will end up having to do something this important, especially after learning about Emperor Palpatine. They all were very concerned of the dangers she would have to face, but they understood that she had to do her job.

* * *

Emily replied, "We have gone through that course a good number of times, and it seems to get harder every time."

Thor replied, "You all knew that this course is nothing close to what you will be facing. It is getting harder for that reason. If you Jedi Knights have not fully used the Force in situations like this, then you better on this one."

Sam added, "We also need to learn to think differently than any Jedi has done before. We all have to retrain ourselves on being a Jedi Knight in the short time we have on this course."

Nomi asked, "Any suggestions on how we are to do that?"

Sam answered, "By not thinking as we have as Jedi Knights. As Teal'c got me to think as me than a Jedi Knight, we have to think as who we were or even different than that. Palpatine knows us more than we know ourselves. He will do everything to attack us, and use our own weaknesses against us. If we are to win over those attacks, then we have to think differently, or this war will end in a complete disaster."

Ben asked, "It could not be that bad? I know he is a powerful being, after all he is the Dark-side of the Force, but could he really know about us in that detail?"

Sam said seriously, "Yes! He can. I have been thinking on the first visit I had with him. What was so frightening for me he knew me in every detail."

Jack replied, "We know now he has been watching you on Earth for a very long time."

Sam stated, "Jack it is much more than that. We all know he can control the metachlorians of some Jedi, like Master Anakin. I feel that he has found a way to know a person just as much as they can know themselves."

Cassandra frowned, "So that is what has been bothering you so much lately. You fear he will have something new for you when you are alone with him."

Barbara asked, "If that is a strong possibility, then should someone go with you?"

Sam answered, "That is why I do not want anyone to go with me. I can handle it. Any of you will not be able to do so."

Sam looked at her Padawan. "I know you far too well my dear friend. He would completely destroy you, and you could easily be the next host instead of me. With my abilities of the Force and what Master Anakin has taught both Barbara and me, I know I can handle anything he will throw at me. What has been bothering me is that it will not be easy."

Sam sighed heavily, "It is not that I fear of being his new host, but all that I will be facing. There is no special training other then what Master Anakin has given Barbara and me."

Nomi asked, "I take it that Barbara has something special she can do even though she will not be with us?"

Sam answered, "Yes...yes she does have a very special thing she can do."

Barbara looked at Sam and said, "We were both told by Bodo Bass and Master Anakin not to tell you all anything about it."

Barbara then looked at her son. "We ask that you do not try in figuring that out. If Palpatine could even guess from what he could get from your mind, all might be lost."

Brandon replied, "I understand. Do not worry. I will not give it a second thought."

Sam replied, "Sorry my dear Padawan. I know you love to figure thing like this out, but this is far too important."

Brandon smiled, "What I will be concentrating on is the best way we can defeat the forces all of us will be facing. Master, to me there is nothing more important than having you defeat him. I now understand why I cannot go with you, but I still believe that someone should at least monitor..."

Sam interrupted him, "Just me! I cannot have anyone monitor me with the Force. He must think that I will be alone with him. It is the only way."

Thor said, "I think that is enough training for today. You all will have enough time to train more later on."

Brandon was quiet while everyone was slowly departing. His mother realized Brandon was aloof. She waited till they were alone.

She quietly asked him, "Something bothering you?" She knew what it was, but she asked anyhow.

Brandon did not answer right off, but he did answer, "I do not want anything bad to happen to her. If she goes alone without any support or back up even with her skills as a Jedi Knight, she has no hope."

Barbara smiled, "She has more hope than you think, and it has nothing to do with what we cannot tell you all. Sam is more powerful with the Force than she realizes. I think what is really bothering you think Sam will be a different person."

Brandon was shocked on what his mother said, and showed it.

Barbara smiled, "Do not be so surprised. I know you very well too. I also have been feeling things about Sam from the Force, but I am not worried one bit, neither should you."

He wanted to say something, but could not. All that his mother did was quietly hugged him.

Brandon hugged back.

After they hugged, she said, "Nothing wrong in loving her. Yes, she made your life better. She will survive this, and so will all of us. Sam also loves you very much. Did you experience what she was feeling from the Force when she was talking to you a moment ago?

Brandon smiled, "Yes I did. I felt more than just her love for me."

Barbara replied, "I know. I felt that in her. Trust me son. All you need to do for her is do your best in what is required of you in this war. She can do the rest...alone. She is just concerned about being separated from you as you are from her. What I have learned from Master Anakin about Palpatine is no one except her can enter that stronghold and come out alive and sane. She nearly went mad the first time she went through that place."

"That was exactly what I felt from her. I felt her feelings she had when she was in there the first time."

Brandon's mother smiled lovingly, "Then you will have to fulfill your promise on concentrating on your job at hand, so it can be easier for Sam to enter the second time."

"I have some ideas to try on the training course."

"Right now do not give it a second thought. Thor is right, we need to reflect on the here and now and let tomorrow's training take care of itself."

Nomi quietly came up to them. She said to her husband with a smile, "I was wondering where you were."

Brandon looked at her and smiled, "We were talking about Sam."

"I know. I have been monitoring your thoughts on here since she told us she will be going alone in his stronghold. I also know what you have been experiencing in the Force regarding her."

Brandon sat back down in one of the chairs.

Brandon sighed, "I guess my Master is right, I look too much in the worst case scenario."

Nomi replied after she sat in a chair beside him, "Nothing wrong in that. Being prepared for the worse in this might be the best way to deal with this war. I am sure that Palpatine will do his best to get Sam to be the new host, but it will not happen because Sam will not let it happen."

Barbara finally spoke, "That is the point son. She can only keep this from happening. All the Jedi in the universe entered that stronghold with her, and she still could be the new host for the Dark-side of the Force. Yes, you, I, and all Jedi will see change in her when she will finally defeat him. That change is an absolute, and proper. The new Sam will still be your Jedi Master, and the best friend I could ever have. During one of our one-on-one training I called her Master. She sternly told me never to call her that again."

"Sam wanted to train me, so I can be a full Jedi one day, but she wanted our relationship to be more than a Master and a Padawan. She also told me that the only Padawan she ever wanted was you. So be a Padawan, and do what she asked of you."

Brandon finally smiled, "I will mom. I will."


	25. Chapter 25: The Dream

**Chapter 25: The Dream**

That night Sam had a dream. The dream was about a lady's account of what she gone through in every detail a short time before the end of the Clone Wars and right to the birth of her twin, Leia and Luke Skywalker.

What shocked Sam at the end of her dream was something that does not happen in dreams. This lady addressed Sam directly. It was Padmé Amidala.

Padmé said to Sam, "I have given you this dream to let you know all that I went through because of Palpatine. You will need to remember all of it, so you can deal with him."

Sam said, "I will do all I can, but all that you have shown me is a lifetime, your lifetime. How can I remember all that you have shown me?"

Padmé answered, "You are right, you will not be able to remember a life time. What I have given you this night is a lot, but by the Force you can remember what you need.

Sam asked another question to Padmé, "I feel that you are very powerful with the Force. How can that be?"

"Ever since I realized I was destined to be a large part in politics, I strongly realized that I could not let anyone know I could use the Force. When I realized that Palpatine was using me when I was a Queen of Naboo, I really had to hide my abilities of the Force."

Sam asked, "Wow! That had to be very tough?"

Padmé answered, "Yes it was. That is the reason I gave you this vision was for you to use in helping you fight him. You will face even more than I did. He is more desperate to have you as a new host than ever before. The body that is now the host will die momentarily."

Sam asked in horror, "You think he may kidnap me again?"

Padmé answered, "I am very sorry Sam, but anything is possible."

"Will we be talking in the near future?"

Padmé answered, "Not sure. You will have a lot to do before you face him again, and that will be the easy part. Mind what you have learned. Farewell."

Sam suddenly woke up. She found out that her body was trembling over the ordeal of what Padmé went through. Sam quietly got out of bed. She did not want to wake up Jack.

She walked out of their room. She continued to walk without caring where she went. For some reason she ended up in her office. She thought of what Teal'c did for her. Sam had to do something that Sam would do, and not what a Jedi would do.

Sam decided to read some science journals on the Internet. With the technology she had at her disposal, she was able to connect to the Internet as if she was on Earth. Sam concentrated really hard so she did not have to deal with the dream she just experienced. She knew she will deal with it in due time, but right now she wanted to deal with how she was feeling.

Sam did not know how long she was reading before Cassandra came in. Cassandra asked, "Why are you not in bed?"

Sam simply replied, "I could not sleep." It was the truth sure enough, but Sam did not want to talk about the details. Cassandra knew Sam far too well. She knew that Sam was holding back.

Cassandra demanded, "Okay girl spill it!"

Sam immediately stopped what she was doing and looked right at her. Sam told her the dream. Cassandra and Barbara were her major advisors of this war. If she could not trust the two of them, she could not trust anyone.

Cassandra said, "I highly suggest you tell everyone ASAP!"

Sam smiled, "I will."

Sam looked at her notebook computer and back at Cassandra. "I guess I could not get back to sleep after what she went through."

Cassandra made a funny face, "DUH! I would be concerned if you went back to sleep as nothing happened. What is concerning me is how much Palpatine knew about her Force abilities?"

Sam answered, "Not sure, but it could not be all that much. Think of all that horrible things he could have done to her."

Cassandra said, "From what you have told me, it appeared that she went through a good number of things. Why would anyone try to kill her when she was a senator? If I would to make a guess, Palpatine was behind it. I also believe he killed her to get her out of the way since Anakin was Darth Vader."

Sam agreed.

Sam asked, "What do you think about this dream?"

Cassandra answered, "What I think is that you believe this dream to be a hoax."

"How can she be able to give me this dream, communicate with me in the way she did without any Jedi training?"

"If you think it is Palpatine, you are nuts! If he were to give you this dream, then it would not be in this way. I am no Jedi Knight, but remember what Teal'c said to you. At times you must stop thinking as a Jedi. Due to that she did communicate with you personally makes it genuine. What is the real problem with this is that you are scared out of your mind. I saw you hard reading on your computer."

"The only time I see you doing that is when you were a scientist at the SGC. Girl friend, you are not a scientist anymore."

Sam sighed. "Yes, I am scared out of my mind. Dammit! Why me! It scared the crap out of me when Brandon told me for the first time that Yoda contacted him."

Cassandra just looked at Sam for a time. Cassandra was looking at Sam to see what really was bothering her. Cassandra realized it had nothing to do with talking to Jedi that are not alive in the present time.

Then it came to her. Cassandra said very lovingly "Girl what is really bothering you is you fear of the death of your mother. It is okay to feel like this. She will always be with you as long as you keep her inside you."

Sam said with a smile, "I know that."

Cassandra deliberately frowned. "Then what in the hell is bothering you?"

Sam answered, "It is how I felt after the vision I had. It pulled a lot of old memories."

"You think it is him doing this to get you to fall back to all that you have recently recovered from?"

Sam just nodded. Cassandra grabbed both of Sam's hands and said lovingly, "If I thought it was him, I would hit the alarm, and wake everyone up."

Cassandra was thinking of the right words to say next. When she got them she got Sam to repeat all of what Padmé said to her.

When Sam was done, Cassandra said, "That does not sound like the Dark-side of the Force to me, how about you?"

Sam smiled and shook her head back and forth.

"All of this is a lot for you. Yes, you are a Jedi Knight, but you are human still. What person would not freak over all of this. Now that I know about this dream, I know that it will help you out more than you realize."

Sam was in thought for a bit. She finally said, "I think that might be what is really bothering me. What she went through. She hurt more from within than she let on. No wonder she was so sad all the time.

Cassandra did not reply. She heard all from Princess Leia about her memories of her mother. She wanted to let Sam talk it out.

Sam continued, "Maybe that is why I at first did not believe this was from her. How can one go through the same feelings as I went through?"

Sam waited for Cassandra to answer.

"I think that Padmé gave you this dream because she knew you needed to know that you were not alone on these feelings. Padmé made it, and she was simply sharing her feelings while allowing you to see how you can deal with what you will be facing."

Sam used the Force for the first time since she woke up. She did not feel anything from the Dark-side within her, Jack, or anywhere on the planet.

Sam then turned off her computer, and said good night to Cassandra.

Before leaving her office, Sam said, "Cassandra I thank you for being here with me."

"If I did not hear you walking down the corridor, I would not have been here. I waited for a bit for you to walk back to your room, but you did not, so I looked for you."

Sam just smiled and then left.

* * *

The next morning and after everyone got up, Sam told everyone what happened to her last night.

After all that Sam said, Jack replied, "It must be true Sam. Since I have been here on this planet with you, I have been constantly using the Force on anything that may be attacking you. If you are worrying about anyone kidnapping you again, then I am ready this time."

Sam smiled, "Thank you my husband. The SGC then had the most secure system on Earth. Palpatine kidnapped me just the same. I am not planning to stay here on this planet just to hide from him."

Colonel Albert Lee stated, "You know you are safe here. Where ever you go, the same security will be set up before you leave here."

Jack said, "Sam, you know when we were on that planet, the SGC's security team was not with us. If you run off, then he surely will get you. I would like to have him come here to see Cassandra kick his ass."

Sam just smiled.

Colonel Lee said, "Jedi, this time is very different, and you know it!"

Sam smiled, "Thank you Colonel. I hope I did not sound that I was giving up on the situation. I know more about Palpatine than all of you."

Ben said, "Sam, he will not get you because all of us are here, and you will end his reign once and for all. There is nothing to fear from him anymore."

Sam sighed, "That is what frightens me the most. He has been after me for nearly all my life, and all the sudden things appear to be quiet."

All the sudden Sam realized that Brandon was not at her side. She might not be so concerned if Brandon was at her side every now and then, but do to the love and respect Brandon had for his Jedi Master, he was there like a 4 o'clock shadow."

She walked out of the room to look around, and saw Nomi. She quickly walked towards her.

When she reached her, Sam asked, "Where is Brandon?"

Nomi answered, "He told me he had a very disturbing dream last night. I tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he would not say anything. Please Sam, talk to him. He is very upset over it."

Sam asked, "Where is he."

Nomi used the Force to locate him. After finding him, "Odd, he is outside of the complex sitting against one of the trees."

Sam replied, "I see him there too. I will get him to talk...count on it."

As Sam was walking to meet up with him, she felt how upset Brandon was over this dream. She was seeing if she could remember anytime she felt that way before, so she could comfort Brandon better.

All the sudden she remembered. In fact she felt exactly the same way that he is feeling right now. In that flashback, Sam moved quicker towards Brandon. Sam hoped and prayed that this dream was not the same as the one she had many, many years ago.

When Sam finally got outside, she used the Force to allow her to run faster towards her Padawan. When she finally met up with him, Brandon was so in his own thoughts that he did not even recognize her.

Sam quietly sat beside him, and told him of the dreams she had sometimes after her mother's death. Brandon was shocked on how exact her dreams were to the one he just had.

Brandon said in complete horror, "DAMN! This means he is after me now?"

Sam replied without any comfort, "It could be my Padawan, or he could be using you to get to me."

"We know for one thing, he is aware of our attack against him on his own turf."

Sam smiled, "That is not a shocker to me."

Brandon asked nervously, "What now Master?"

Sam got up and gave him a hand so she could help her Padawan stand up.

When Brandon grabbed her hand and ended up standing, Sam answered, "We face this together."

As they walked back, Sam told the entire dream that Padmé gave her last night.

"We both need to talk to both Bodo Bass and Master Anakin on this."

So they sat back down on the ground and did just that."

_**Both Bodo Bass and Master Anakin came on the scene immediately. **_

_**Bodo Bass spoke first, "Thank you both for coming to us about these two dreams. Sam it is true, Padmé is very strong with the Force. That is why both Luke and Leia are a strong with the Force today. Padmé sacrificed herself on their behalf. She watched over them both during their whole life until Darth Vader was no more. The dream she gave you came to you in the nick of time."**_

_**Master Anakin said, "It is highly possible that she hid her Force abilities from Palpatine. I did not know she was able to use the Force. It would also make sense why both Luke and Leia were shielded from Palpatine. She somehow kept their Force abilities from me. If Padmé did not do it, Palpatine would easily find them.**_

_**Bodo Bass then looked at Brandon. "Palpatine is after you and Sam both. Remember that the Sith is a Master and an apprentice, no more no less. Sam is his only choice in being a host. For it to work, she must have that apprentice once she becomes a new host of the Dark-side."**_

_**Brandon said, "I'll be damned. He knows he can never separate us, so he is using our bond to his advantage." **_

_**Master Anakin replied, "Yes he is. The dream you had was used on Sam to start that process of breaking her will." **_

_**Brandon stated with certainty, "He has not broken mine. He gave me one hell of a bad dream, but that is it."**_

_**Sam said to her Padawan, "Be mindful of how powerful he really is with the Dark-side of the Force. After all, he is the Dark-side." **_

"_**I will. Now that I know what I am up against, I should be able to handle anything he will throw at me. Together Master, we will defeat him."**_

_**Sam stated, "I am very sad that you are going through this, but I am just as happy to have you go with me in his stronghold." **_

_**Bodo Bass stated, "When you both do go in, you must do it as one. Do you both understand what I mean?" **_

_**Both Sam and Brandon said, "Yes, we do." **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "Go back to the others. Tell them all what has expired."**_

After they broke off with the Force in communicating with them, Sam asked, "How do you feel?"

Brandon answered, "At first I did not know what to think about this dream. That was why I was of need to get away from the rest of you."

Sam understood and explained how she felt."

Brandon said, "I see now why you are so closed up with your negative feelings. There was no one you could have turned to."

"Since all these dreams were right after the death of my mother, I thought it was due to that. Now I realize you had the same one, it had to be Palpatine that gave me those dreams."

Brandon asked, "How do you feel?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and finally answered, "Not sure. When I was walking to meet you at the tree you were at, I was finding any memories or something that I had to help you deal with your dream. I then remembered that I felt exactly as you did when I was very young. I then came to you as fast as I could. This was why I did not want to you go with me in his stronghold. I did not want you to ever go through that."

"I been through it, and I am sure it will not be the last dream. After Nomi hears of this, she will make sure I have only good dreams from now on."

"She is sad over how you have felt."

"I did not talk to her about this dream because I did not really know how to describe it."

Sam understood. Sam said lovingly, "Believe me my friend, I know. After we tell all about this to the others, neither one of us will ever be alone."

The two of them finally got up from sitting on the ground. They brushed themselves off, and continued their journey back to the base.

They did not run back, but they did not take their time either. What has happen to them was far too important to waste time. Everyone had to know, or everything could be lost. If these two became the new power of the Sith, then their power of the Force combined would be very powerful indeed. Sam alone would be unstoppable, but having Brandon at her side would be a power that could conquer the entire universe with greater ease. At all cost, everyone in this elite team had to make sure that would not happen.

When Sam and Brandon finally met up with the others, they told them everything in the utmost details they could. After the shock, they hugged Brandon with the utmost love for him. After all the comforting, they all settled down and made a vow that they all will protect them both.

Nomi said to her husband, "You are right my love in saying that I will not allow you to have bad dreams again."

Brandon stated, "I do not want you to lose any sleep over me."

Nomi smiled, "I have not yet, and I have been watching over you every night. I did feel from the Force you were having a bad dream. For now on, I will dive more into these dreams of yours. For now on, you will not face Palpatine or whomever alone again."

Sam said, "With all of us here at your side working with you on what you will be facing, please do not think that he will not stop because we all know. Bodo Bass would not have told us what he did if this was not a serious matter."

Ben said, "We all should have seen this coming. We all knew about the Sith and how many they are."

Jack replied, "Dammit! He did it to us again."

Sam said to him, "Stop blaming yourself. Palpatine could easily use that against you and the rest of us if we all fall in self-pity. Yes, he clouded our minds once again, as he did with the Jedi Knights a long time ago. Only by living in the here and now can we win this battle. We cannot win if we are battling ourselves."

Sam looked at her Padawan and dearest friend. "Please do not kid yourself. There will be more dreams to come, and they will be much worse than the first one. Since I had no one to share my dreams with, I do not know how much help we all can give you."

Nomi said, "My love, please do not shut us out. Please at least talk to Sam. She has been there and done that."

Brandon replied, "I will make sure I talk to everyone, even if I have to drag you all out of bed in order for me to tell all of you. As I told my Master, I did not know what to say or how to deal with this dream I had."

Sam stated very sternly, "That is what Nomi is saying to you, and what I am telling now. Palpatine will haunt you with much worse dreams that you will never fully comprehend until it is too late. Luckily for me, Master Corran was able to pull me out of the rut. We are your lifeline through all that will be thrown at you, and it will be thrown at you. You will need to be more open with us on this."

Brandon said nervously, "I will do my best. I do not know what that will be, but I will share all that I can with you from this point forward."

Sam reminded him. "Do you remember when I told you that the Jedi is one big family?"

Brandon nodded.

Sam continued, "Well Jedi, I am telling now, we all here are your family. You can share anything with us. As your Jedi Master, I will not allow you to be silent anymore."

The two of them quietly hugged each other for the longest. While still hugging Sam whispered to Brandon, "I love you. Do you know that?"

Brandon whispered back, "Yes I do, and I love you also. That is why I will always call you Master. You are as important to me as Anne Sullivan was to Helen Keller.


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares to Reality

**Chapter 26: Nightmares to Reality**

The next day, Sam contacted Luke on what her Padawan had and will be facing.

Luke replied, "I highly suggest that you all concentrate on dealing with you Padawan's dilemma, or the attack on Palpatine's stronghold could be for nothing."

Sam replied, "I agree. I will contact you on the outcome."

"Sam I think I should at least be there to help you with coordinating with all you have been doing. I do not want to take away your responsibilities and duties, but…"

Sam interrupted, "Thank you. I want to be with Nomi and Brandon on this. I know that I can do most of my job as if this did not happen, but you are right. I should be with Brandon. Let me contact Earth and let them know of this. I will see you and Mara when you get here." _"My dear friend and Padawan, I will always be with you. I will not let him get to you as he once did to me."_

Sam contacted the SGC on Earth. After contact, "Please let me talk to General Davis. It is very important."

General Davis happened to be in the control room. "What can I do for you Grand Master Jedi?"

"I wished it was something good."

"What is wrong?"

"Palpatine is after my Padawan as he did to me many, many years ago."

General Davis wanted to collapse on the floor, but he held strong to show his respect.

"Sam I will let the leaders of Earth know of this. If you need any extra hands to help you continue your work on the war effort, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"Luke and Mara will be helping me as I put my full concentration on Brandon. I am sure that the two of them will be contacting you a great deal afterwards. I will still be in charge, but I will need their help."

General Davis said understandingly, "Yes you will. You are the best Jedi Knight I have seen, but you are human. After all the leaders of Earth hear this, I am sure they will want you to be with him. I know that all of you will have your hands full on this. Let everyone here on Earth deal with this war. We will get Emperor Palpatine one hell of a fight."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Paul. All of the support you can give us will make a difference, even in this war."

General Davis replied before signing off, "Take care Sam. You can count on everyone on Earth will give you that support if not more. May the Force be with you all." _"Damn that bastard! I cannot wait till you are finally destroyed. I assure you that everyone on Earth will let you see your demise."_

General went to his office to contact the President on the United States of America. When the President came to the phone, General Davis told him everything.

The President said, "I will let all the leaders know what you have told me Paul. Until this war is over, I am putting you in charge of communicating with Grand Master Jedi of Earth. She will need more support than from Master Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. Earth will not lose their first two Jedi Knights."

"Yes sir. I understand, and will make sure that bastard does not take him, if I have to kill him myself."

"If those two are taking in as the new Sith Lords all of us are doomed. The SGC from this point forward is on high alert. Until we are victorious, the SGC will be a relay base for this war. I want you to be able to communicate between all sources to and from Earth as accurate and as quickly as you can."

* * *

Sam gave a big sigh after she got through talking with General Davis. Sam then got out of her chair and exited her office. She walked towards where Brandon and the others were. Before Sam got to the door of the room everyone was in, she saw Nomi sitting on the floor crying.

Sam quietly sat beside her. Sam asked, "Are you alright?" Nomi still crying, she simply shook her head.

Finally Nomi forced herself to stop crying, and told what Brandon said to them about the dream he had last night. "Sam what Brandon told us a moment ago upseted me ever so much. How can even he be so cruel?"

Nomi started to cry again.

After she wiped her face, "Brandon said that he was tortured not by physical means but by tearing down the defenses of his mind. First he was in the most horrible place that was ever described to me. That alone would drive me crazy. Brandon said later he was put in chains that are for the worse criminals ever. The worse part of it he was given the worse vision that could ever be bestowed on a person."

Nomi then looked straight at Sam, eye ball to eye ball. "To him what he experienced was as real as we are sitting on the floor now. In his vision, we tortured him with the most horrible ways possible. Again, no physical abuse, but a lot of verbal and Force abuse that I did not know that could be done on a person or creature."

Sam said, "No wonder Brandon wanted to get out of this place. He knows now that we will not hurt him, but I can understand why he thought best to be as far away as he could from us."

Nomi replied, "I love him so much. To have him experience me doing that to him…" Nomi buried her face in her hands and cried ever so much."

Sam gave her a dearest hug. "He knows you love him."

When Nomi stopped crying, she said, "I know Sam. It hurts me ever so much to have him experience that."

"If I leave you alone to be with Brandon, will you be alright?"

Nomi begged, "Please be there with him. I will be with you all shortly."

Sam gave her a big smile before she got up. When Sam entered the room, she saw Brandon was depressed over his ordeal. She sat beside him and smiled.

Before he got the chance, "Nomi told me all about it. You do not need to repeat it to me unless you want to."

Brandon tried to give a smile, "Did you have to face something similar?"

"Yes I did. It was very similar to what you went through." Sam was quiet for a moment. "I want you to know we all love you. What more you will be facing I want to you constantly remember that. I know what you have just been through was so real to you. If you can remember for now on we all love you, then he will not be able to break you. Understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes I do."

Now seeing Brandon is more exhausted then depressed, Sam ordered him to the infirmary. She reassured him that he will not be left alone.

Just them Nomi walked in. Sam told her that she ordered Brandon to the infirmary so he can be sedated in order to get the rest he needs.

Nomi said, "I want to be with him."

Sam replied, "Luke and Mara will be here shortly. I will have Mara relieve you when they come."

Nomi wanted to argue over she wanted to be the only one to stay with him, but she knew she needed rest herself. Nomi quietly walked with her husband to the infirmary.

When the two of them got there Nomi explained to Dr. Janet Jackson why Brandon was here.

Janet smiled at him, "Let me show you to your bed." Nomi told Janet that she will take the first watch over Brandon.

Janet did not say anything until Brandon was out due to the sedation. "I can see you have been crying. How are you feeling over Brandon's condition?

Nomi answered, "It hurts me very much to know that he thought it was me that hurt him so much."

Janet compassionately said, "Brandon knows now it was not you. Please stop feeling guilty over it."

Nomi said with tears running down her face, "It is not that I am feeling guilty, but it hurts me at one time, he thought I did that to him."

Nomi tried not to cry, but she did anyhow. She continued in a crying voice, "I love him so much."

Janet smiled, "He knows that. How he was looking at you before I sedated him. If that does not convince you how much he loves you, nothing will."

Nomi wiped her face, "Thank you."

Janet quietly left them.

Nomi came closer to her husband and whispered in his left ear, "My love. No matter what he does to you, please remember that I love you. I will never allow you to have a bad dream like that alone. I know that you do not blame me for what he has done to you my love, but I want to tell you how much I love you."

She gently gave him a kiss on his lips, and sat the chair beside him.

It was a few hours after that Mara came to them.

Mara smiled at Nomi and asked, "How is he doing?"

"He has not been attacked by him yet. Please watch after him. I need to get some sleep."

"I know a great deal about Palpatine. I promise you that Brandon will not be attacked by him when I am on guard. Now get some rest. You will not do you or Brandon any good by not having your needed sleep."

Nomi smiled at Mara, "Thank you." She walked off.

After Mara took her seat, she remembered how evil Palpatine was when she worked for him so long ago. She remembered that he used similar techniques to get her to be his tool of his evil purposes. _"Brandon, as long as you are in my care, he will not bother you."_

Mara said to Brandon, "Have your needed rest my friend. You are safe while I am at your side."

After a few moments, Janet came by to check on Brandon medically.

Mara asked, "How is he doing?"

Janet just smiled. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"So far, he is doing good."

"Great. I will leave you two now. Please let me know if you need anything." Mara just smiled before Janet walked off.

It was not long before Brandon was starting to have another dream.

Mara was ready. By the Force, she entered into that dream. She found herself in the same place that Brandon described to everyone.

Brandon was not in sight. Mara felt the presence of the Dark-side so strong that it reminded her of the many times of being with Palpatine in his stronghold.

She then turned on her lightsaber ready for anything. In a short time she found him. It was odd to her. He was sleeping in the bed at the infirmary. All the sudden she saw Palpatine.

Mara immediately got between Brandon and him. "You will have to go through me to get to him!"

"If you become my apprentice, I will spare him." She spitted at his feet.

She yelled out, "That is all you get from me! Unless you want to fight me, leave him. If you do not leave, I will be more than happy to kill you where you stand."

Palpatine bellowed, "You were once under my command. How can you betray me like this?"

The only answer she gave to him was raising her lightsaber for an attack posture.

"You think you can destroy me? You do not have the power to do that."

"Give me the chance to prove it, and you will see who has the power over your death."

Palpatine shot out Force lightening from his fingers right at Mara. She was able to block it, and hold her ground.

She shot out insults back. "Your host is getting too old for you to handle. Why not let me cure all your ills by killing you now."

"If you were in my stronghold now child, you would not be able to survive my attacks."

"Talk is cheap old man. Either you can destroy me now or you cannot ever. If you want to get to Grand Chancellor Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers, you will have to get through me first. So if you want him that bad, then kill me now. It will be your only chance."

Seeing that he got Palpatine's attention, she heated things even more. "You pathetic bastard. Your pathetic attempt to want others to willingly follow or be a host for you is a right out lie. Only a coward would attack an innocent child to be used for your dark ways."

"I do prefer people to willingly follow me. You did, and so did Anakin Skywalker."

Mara got even angrier, "Only after you manipulated us did we follow you. That is not freewill. That is coercion. It is a coward's way of diplomacy."

With that another Force lightening attack came at Mara. She was able to defend both herself and Brandon easily.

After that last attack, Palpatine nearly collapsed.

Mara took the opportunity to kill him right then and there. Before she had the chance, she found herself and Brandon in the infirmary.

Mara immediately checked Brandon out with the Force and the medical readings. For the moment Brandon was doing fine. Mara then clicked the medical communication device.

Janet said, "What can I do for you?"

"Palpatine went after Brandon again."

Janet ran as fast as she could to Brandon's bed.

Janet asked, "How is he?"

"He seems the same."

Even though Janet believed her, she checked Brandon's medical readings to see it for herself."

Janet then moved quickly to communicate device on the wall. It was Sam on the other end. "Sam, please come to Brandon's medical bed."

Sam replied, "Be right there."

When Sam arrived Mara explained in detail of what happened.

Janet replied in anger, "Let's hope that cowardly bastard dies before you all get there."

Sam answered, "No arguments from me."

Sam then used the Force to examine Brandon. "He appears to not be effected by this ordeal."

Sam then looked at Mara, "Thank you. I will stay with him until he wakes up. Looks like you need to take it easy from all this."

Mara replied, "I will not rightfully take it easy until I have Palpatine's head on a solid gold platter."

Mara then quietly exited the infirmary.

Sam simply sat down and examined Brandon once again with the Force. She did not see him disturbed over the recent event. _"Mara must have stopped Palpatine from doing anything to him…this time."_

Sam stayed with Brandon all night.

When Brandon woke up the next morning, he saw his Jedi Master sitting at his side. A warm smile came over his face to see her there in his time of need.

Through the Force, Sam realized he was awake.

She quickly looked at him. She saw him smiling.

In that she smiled herself. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, Master."

Sam smiled, "Good. You don't have to call me Master all the time you know."

"After seeing you at my side with all the work you have to do with this war, you damn right I will call you that."

Sam got up and grabbed Brandon's left hand, "It is my honor to have trained you as a Jedi Knight. You have learned a great deal of the Force."

Sam was quiet for a moment and then asked, "What can you tell me of anything that happened while you were asleep?"

"To be honest, I cannot recall anything."

Brandon asked worryingly, "He tried to attack me again?"

Sam answered, "He would have if Mara was not here with you."

"Rats, I missed seeing him get an ass whooping."

Sam smiled, "Mara said she nearly killed him, but he must have broken off the connection."

"We know one thing, he is a complete coward."

Sam told all that Mara told her about the encounter.

"I would not get your hopes up that he is going to die anytime before we face him."

Sam sighed, "I have to agree with you. I believe that physical or mental collapse is temporary."

Brandon explained, "It is Master. What he did to me the last time, I have to say he is very powerful, and ready to do all he could to get us to be the new members of the Sith."

Sam was shocked in hearing him say, "Last time!"

Sam asked, "You think you had another attack from him?"

"Maybe not directly in that wonderful experience he gave me last night, but I think he had knocked on my door once before."

"Remember how I felt when we were talking last about me wanted to fight with you in his stronghold?"

Sam nodded.

"I am beginning to think it was him that gave me that foreboding feeling about you fighting by yourself."

Sam gave that understanding look, and agreed with her Padawan.

Sam smiled. "Ready to continue where we all left off?"

Nomi answered, "Mara and I were just talking about that. If he is monitoring my husband, the two of us have thought about having Brandon step down."

It took a moment for Brandon to figure out what they might have concluded. "If I understand what you two have talked about, I have to say, that might be what he wants me to do."

Sam replied, "I have to agree. We do not need to be divided. We can safely conclude that he knows we are going to attack him. We need to show strength not fear."

Brandon smiled, "Nomi, my love, I know you have felt bad about this dream I had of all of you attacking me. Not once did I believe it was really you all doing it. I took my distance from all of you when I did to help separate the dream from the reality. I was never afraid of any of you after the dream or now."

Nomi came up to her husband and gave him a loving hug. She whispered in his ear, "I love you so much. It hurt me that you saw even an image of me doing that to you."

Brandon whispered back, "I know it did my love. When he attempted to attack me again, and I would be surprised if he did not, I will be ready. He took me off guard that night."

Nomi stopped hugging and looked right at Brandon. Mara told me a few things about him. I will be right at your side when he does attack you again. As long as I am a live, you will never face him alone again."

Sam said, "Same here. I have both Luke and Mara here to help me deal with this War. My first priority is to make sure you win this battle you are having with him."

Mara said, "Brandon, please do not kid yourself. He is one powerful son of a bitch. He will not let up on you. What you have experienced already will only get more intensified. If he wants you and Sam to be a new member of the Sith, then he will do all he can to get it done. Why he has not been attacking Sam, I do not know."

Brandon frowned, "I think he is doing so right now. Sam has stopped to help me deal with him. A Dark Lord would not do that."

Sam replied, "That is very true. The Dark-side thinks by me stopping to help you is a weakness on my part."

Mara said, "Sam, or any of you, please to not ever think you have failed in anyway. Brandon what you felt was simply a brainwashing tool that he even had used on me when I was very young. All that crap about freely following him is a load of fudo. If it was freewill, then that same freewill can reject him at anytime."

He nearly broke Sam, but Master Corran helped her more than being a Jedi Knight. He might believe he is giving someone the freedom of choice, but it is not true, not one damn bit! He will continue to attack you in the same manner if not harder. You may have made peace with having the false images of us attacking you in your dream, but I can see in you now that what he has done made its mark that it was attended to do."

Nomi said, "My love, that is what has bothered me the most. I knew that you realize that I personally would not hurt you as you felt, but the damage has been done in the way he designed it to do."

"You two are right. I do still feel that damage that has been bestowed by him through the false images of you all, but the true me can never be changed or reconfigured. Please trust me on that. This does not mean I have or will not take his threats seriously. With all the love and support I am getting from all of you now, I know that he can never turn me into a Sith Lord."

Sam used the Force to examine what Brandon has said from within him. Sam finally nodded. "I for one believe what you have said, but do be careful my Padawan. You are only human."


	27. Chapter 27: Nightmare

**Chapter 27: Nightmare**

Palpatine was not going to let up due to the threat of Mara Jade Skywalker. He had to have both Sam and Brandon ready to be turned into new Sith Lords soon. Sam and Brandon were far too powerful to give up on.

Brandon was right. Sam was indeed being attacked by what Palpatine was doing to him. Palpatine knew the kind love and respect she had over Brandon. It went far past the Jedi Master and Padawan relationship, and Palpatine was going to use that to his advantage.

For each time Brandon was having his nightmares, it was getting more and more difficult for Nomi to get involved in her husband's dreams.

Palpatine did this to make Brandon think he had to fight him on his own. Spite how hard it was for Nomi, she always busted through Palpatine's defenses in entering the dreams. Having someone with Brandon at his side made Palpatine's job very hard, especially when Mara Jade popped in from time to time.

She wanted to kill Palpatine so bad, and she made sure that Palpatine knew it too. Now that she had been on the Light-side of the Force all these years, she wanted to get rid of the one that caused all the suffering for billions upon billions of people throughout her galaxy. Now that one of her best Jedi friends was being attacked to become part of the new Sith order, she could not allow it one damn bit.

The number that suffered before would be a water drop compared to all that would suffer throughout the universe. It was more than the friendship she had for Sam and Brandon. She wanted to draw the line for Palpatine in all the destruction he had done. He will not hurt anyone else again.

Mara also knew how strong Brandon was, but she was concerned if his strength and resolve would be enough to shield him from the attacks he has been getting lately. It seems that he has been holding on, but she was not going to allow Brandon to be tested beyond his limits.

As long as she had breath, she would do all she could to stop Palpatine. Luke Skywalker also popped in every now and then. The only person that did not help Brandon was Sam.

It was too risky for Sam to be with Brandon fighting Palpatine at this time. For the first time, these two had to be separated. How tempting it was for Sam to enter her Padawan's dream and fight on his behalf, but she also knew the risks would be too great. Once one falls into the trap of the Sith, it is very hard to get out of it. The only thing Sam could do is be there for Brandon after his nightmares were over.

The moral support Brandon did get from his Jedi Master was more help than the ones that helped him in his dreams.

One morning Brandon was sitting alone. He was quieter than usual. When Sam came to the table he was sitting on, she sat across from him.

Sam gave him a big genuine smile and asked, "How are you doing?"

Brandon did not answer right away, but when he did he answered, "Fair."

Still smiling, Sam said, "Tell me about it."

"If I could get away from it all, I would go in a minute."

Sam commanded, "Brandon, I want you to tell me how you feel, not what you would like to do. My Padawan, you need to stop hiding behind trivial matters when confronting your fears."

Through the Force, Sam realized that Brandon was holding back emotions that would light up half of Coruscant. Actually she did not need the Force to see this, but Sam was using it to help her Padawan to let go of these emotions. It seemed not that long ago that her Master was doing that to her.

Sam grabbed both of Brandon's hands into hers.

"I know what you have gone through. Remember I been through it all myself."

Brandon replied with no emotions at all, "That is how I feel."

"None sense. In all the time I have been training you to be a Jedi, I have not once seen you give up, and I know you are not giving up now."

Brandon sighed, "No Master. I will not give up or give in."

"Then why are you not telling me how you feel?"

Brandon then looked at Sam eye ball to eye ball. "Palpatine has given me experiences that I have never faced before. It is hard to know how I feel."

Sam said seriously, "We are not leaving here until you finally do."

Seeing that he has not shown any emotions from what she just said, Sam told him in a commanding tone, "Brandon you are not going to hold these feelings inside you. It will only eat you up inside, please trust me on that."

Sam then used the Force to tug on his feelings.

It was not that he was fighting her, but he was simply too afraid to let go of these emotions. Due to how he was feeling, he simply did not know what to do. Since he had a hard time in dealing with the unknown, it did not make it easy for him.

He was not much of an outward crier. With Sam tugging, he could not help in allowing the tears to come down his face. Sam squeezed his hands and gently said, "Let it out my Padawan. Let it all out."

After she said that more tears did run down his face. Sam kept on tugging. She felt that he had more in him.

When he was done crying, Sam took one of the napkins from the napkin holder and gently dried his face off. As she dried his face, she used the Force to let him know she was proud of him.

When she saw that he could see again from all that crying he did, she gave another genuine smile. Sam still felt more in him, but she was proud of him letting go of what he did.

He finally told his Master what he had been experiencing. "In all the dreams I have been having I could feel that he was training me to hate and do horrible things to others. I can get angry with others like anyone else, but to hate and become bitter is something I can never do."

"What he was training me to do was far worse than that. He wanted me to not only experience how to brutally murder someone, but how to enjoy it as they suffer."

Quivering as he spoke as to hold back from crying, "I could not ever..."

Brandon cried anyhow.

Sam used the Force to call Nomi to help Brandon to release all what he has in him. He needed to let it all out.

Nomi sat right beside Brandon. After he stopped crying, "This is what you could not tell me my love?"

Brandon looked at her, "I love you too much for you to see me hurting like this."

Nomi showing tears of love. "Nothing can stop me from loving you. Palpatine cannot stop my love for you. This is not your fault. You have no reason not to share things like this with me no matter how much I feel bad about it."

When Sam let go of Brandon's hands, both Nomi and Brandon hugged each other.

As Brandon was hugging his love, she used the Force to do her own tugging.

Nomi whispered in his ear, "Let it all out my love."

Both Sam and Nomi were using the Force to encourage Brandon to release all that he had in him.

As Brandon cried some more, she berried his face on her shoulder and then her breasts to give him the privacy he need to let it out of his system. Sam was there watching him.

She did this for herself and the both of them. Sam was hurting just as much as Brandon was hurting. A great part of who she is today is with her Padawan.

Sam had fully recovered, and now she can rightfully say she is Sam Carter as was before she was kidnapped. Sam realized she is also a different Sam Carter. She is the person she once was and she is a new person in one wrapper. She is Samantha Carter O'Neill. She is married to the man she loved since she first laid eyes on him, and she is a Jedi Knight.

She was honored to be a Jedi Master to Brandon Bowers. The relationship is far closer with Brandon than anything in life. It is the same with Brandon.

They both love the ones they are married to, but the bond both Sam and Brandon share is more than friendship. What they share with each other is something very special.

All Jedi Masters and apprentices share something similar, but what Sam and Brandon shared was much, much more. It is that bond that Palpatine is trying to use to his advantage. Instead of falling to be the new Sith, both Sam and Brandon will triumph.

After Brandon finally stopped crying, Nomi gently grabbed her husband chin to raise his head so he will be looking right at her. Brandon looked more ashamed in crying in front of Nomi as he did than anything.

Nomi said in a loving and gentle was she could, "My love, there is no reason to be ashamed in being weak in front of me. I love you always in strength and in weakness. My love will never be weak on anything that happens to you.

They hugged once more, but quietly,

Brandon than hugged his Jedi Master.

As they hugged, Sam whispered, "You do not have to hide or feel ashamed in talking to me either my dear Padawan." When they stopped hugging for the first time Brandon gave a smile to his Jedi Master.

"Thank you. For you to call me your Padawan constantly helped me more than anything."

Sam replied with a smile of her own, "As you are bond to call me Master, I am bond by the same reasons to call you my Padawan."

All the sudden, an alarm went off with red lights flashing.

Sam went to the nearest com panel to find out what was going on.

Luke answered, "Sam we are being attacked by tie fighters."

Sam asked, "I thought that they were decommissioned?"

"I did too. The force we have with us will deal with them soon enough. The fire power we have will be no match."

After a few moments Luke said, "I got the latest report. These tie fighters has no modifications."

Sam was wondering why attack us with low grade armaments.

She then looked at her Padawan with the Force. Her hunch was right.

Sam said, "Luke, this attack is for Brandon and not us."

Brandon told them, "He wants me to taste the blood of others, and like it. The only thing it is doing to me is disgusting me totally and completely. I could never enjoy the misery of others."

Luke replied, "Keep thinking that way my friend."

Nomi asked, "He wants to you experience the death of all the beings that are flying the tie fighters?"

Brandon nodded.

Nomi commanded, "Love, look at me now! Use the Force to bond with me."

When they did, the only thing that Brandon felt was the love Nomi had for him, and nothing else.

Nomi commanded again, "Concentrate on my love for you, and this ordeal will not touch you. Remember, love is stronger than the Force."

Not only did Brandon concentrate on Nomi's love for him, but he in returned through the Force shown his love for her.

The first non-dream attack Palpatine done on Brandon failed completely.

After all the tie fighters were destroyed, Nomi asked that she could have her husband all alone for herself for the rest of the day.

What both Nomi and Brandon had in mind was to make love together in every way they could.

* * *

While on Earth, everyone was getting prepared for battle. After hearing that both of their first Earthly Jedi Knights were being manipulated to become the new Sith Lords, Earth was not just fighting for their survival, but for Sam and Brandon.

No one on Earth wanted to lose them. Earth owed them far too much for them to be taken by the Dark-side of the Force. Revenge was not the answer, or they would be no better than the Dark-side of the Force.

Earth was determined to eliminate Palpatine as the Allies were in defeating the Axis forces during WWII. This time everyone on Earth would be fighting a long side the other Jedi Knight, the Asgards, the Ancients, and all their other allies.

They knew it would not be easy. They have always known that they were so far down the technology spectrum compared to their enemy, but everyone on Earth in their heart, soul, and mind knew they will be victorious spite all the heavy losses Earth will have. What went through all their minds, "If they had to die to save their first two Jedi Knight of Earth, then so be it."

They knew if they were turned into the new Sith Order, their lives would not be much. If Earth was not completely destroyed afterwards, they knew that the ones that did not die in battle would be slaves under the rule of the new Sith Lords.

This war had to be fought and won by everyone that was fighting for truth and justice for all throughout the universe. The burden was humongous, but if the Ancient Jedi Knights gave them all they need to finally defeat Palpatine, then they knew they could do it. With the love they had for Sam and Brandon, they wanted to do it.

Right before they all set off to be face-to-face with Palpatine's forces, Earth had General Davis send all the letters that they wrote for these two special Earthly Jedi Knights.

Each and every letter was to show their love and support on what they had and will be facing.

Each and every one of them was hand written. They knew that their first two Jedi Knights could not read them all, but when the war was over, they could know the people that have given their lives for them. No matter what, their love will always be with them even unto death.

When they all arrived, Sam wanted to wait to start reading them till Brandon was with her. For some reason, there was one letter that was practically calling to her. Sam looked at the envelope for a moment. When she turned away from it, a feeling came to Sam to look at it again. Sam was perplexed of how a simple letter could have so much power.

Sam used the Force to examine the letter. She found nothing. Sam then turned her head away from the letter. The same feeling called to her once again. Sam walked closer to the container that held this letter. She touched the letter while using the Force to see why the letter was calling to her so strongly. There was nothing.

This time Sam did not use the Force, but acted as Sam Carter would have done if she never had the abilities to use the Force at all. Sam used her feminine intuition to examine the letter.

All the sudden she felt something. She felt peace and love from the letter itself. She also felt a calm and strong understanding that it would be right for her to open this letter before Brandon was with her.

After Sam opened the envelope, she read it to herself:

Dear Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Sam Carter O'Neill and Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers,

You two have been my heroes since I was four. I want you both to know that you have made a big difference in my life. I do not know what I would do if I did not have you in my thoughts each and every day. When I heard that Palpatine was after the both of you, I was crying my eyes out. All the sudden you were there in front of me.

Without saying a word, I could feel that you were encouraging me. It was like you were telling me there is no need for tears."

"After I wipe my eyes, you were not there anymore, but your message came to me loud and clear, "Do not give up. Live on. Live on." I constantly remember those words each and every day.

As each day goes by, I get weaker and weaker. The type of muscular dystrophy that I have cannot be cured by anyone, even from Princess Leia's world. Spite all that I have gone through, I am always feeling so much better that I could run a marathon because of you two."

"I keep all the news clippings that have been written of you both. It is these articles that have kept me going each and every day.

Please, I ask you both to keep me in your thoughts as you finally face Palpatine and defeat him, so we can all be free. I might not be free of my disease, but if I could be the one that sacrifice my life so that you two can live through all that is being done to you both now, then so be it.

Love you both always,

Jill Cantrell

Age 13

When she saw the age, Sam took off to her office. She immediately got a hold of General Davis. Sam gave him the name of the young girl and the address of the hospital where the letter came from.

General Davis looked up the hospital online. He called the phone number provided at the bottom of the web page.

When he got one of the nurses, he introduced himself and said, "Grand Master Jedi of Earth got a letter from a patient of yours, Jill Cantrell."

The nurse was named, Beth Andrews. "Yes we do. She has a lot of articles on that Jedi and her Padawan."

General Davis replied, "Wonderful. Is she able to talk with Grandmaster Jedi of Earth? Beth replied, "Let me get her. I am sure she will want to do so."

As the General was waiting, he talked to Sam. "Sam, I am getting her right now. I asked the nurse if she wanted to talk to you. She should be here anytime."

Sam said very excitedly, "Wow! Thank you Paul."

Moments later Jill was on the other end.

She said, "This is Jill Cantrell."

"I am General Paul Davis. Let me switch you over to her now."

When the switch was done, Sam said, "Hi! Just read your letter, thank you very much."

Jill was chirping gleefully over hearing Sam's voice.

Jill finally said, "I am so happy to hear from you, and it was my utmost honor to write to you both."

"After reading your letter, it is my honor and privilege to be talking to you."

Jill asked, "How is Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers doing with his dealings with Palpatine?"

Sam answered, "He is holding on. He is having a rough time, but he will make it in the end."

"My love for the both of you will always shine to lead the way. I have read that love is stronger than the Force. If that is true, then use that to defeat him."

"Your love had already done that."

Jill asked, "What do you mean?"

"From what you have written, you love has not only defeated his plans from ever getting me to be his new host. In that he is defeated."

"When I give this letter to my Padawan, he can fear no more on any attacks Palpatine may use on him. You are right, love is strong than the Force."

Before hanging up, Jill asked if she could have Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers talk with her before he had to fight in this war.

"After he reads your letter, I am sure that my Padawan would want to talk to you."

Jill sound very excited, "I would love to talk to him as well."

Sam said, "Our love goes with you, and thank you again for writing us. Take care Jill, and may the Force be with you."

After she finished talking to Jill, Sam said to General Davis, "Paul, please get the best down there to help her with this disease. They must find a cure for her."

General Davis said, "While you two were talking, I got her file sent to me. I talked with one of the Jedi Knights here at the base, and they believe they know the right person to help her."

Sam declared, "I do not want her to be the sacrifice for Brandon and myself. I know this is a child's letter, but I still want her to live when we get back."

"Until you all do come back, you are going to have to believe she will be well and ready to hug the both of you. I will make sure she is at the star port ready to do just that. There is only one thing I want to ask, save some hugging for me. I will want to hug you two also."

* * *

That night, Brandon had another dream. This time Brandon was on Earth, but it was not the Earth he left from. Just the same he knew it was Earth. What he saw was a wasteland. All around him had no life whatsoever.

Brandon walked in every direction to find some form of life. He must have walked for miles. Every now and then, he saw just for a few seconds a young girl in a wheel chair. She did not do or say anything.

Brandon did notice she has some kind of muscular dystrophy. Brandon thought that was very odd, since nearly all diseases were cured on Earth a long time ago.

After walking a few more miles he saw a very beautiful castle. It was in the center of all the death and destruction. For some reason Brandon was compelled to enter into this castle. It was very odd that the castle of this size, no one was about. At random places Brandon saw that same girl in that same wheelchair.

What was more odd to Brandon he was able to focus more than any time in this dream when she was present.

Brandon continued to walk to where he was compelled to go.

When he got to where he was going, he saw himself.

It was not him though. It was a darker persona of him.

This darker persona spoke to him, "This is what you will become. This is your destiny. Then all the beauty of the castle turned into dead corps of all human flesh. When Brandon looked at his dark persona, he had blood all over his face as if he was eating from the flesh of the dead, the dead of Earth.

All of the sudden, he saw his Jedi Master in the same way. The horror was far too much for Brandon.

As he screamed in sheer terror, the two dark personas laughed with the utmost evil of laughs he ever heard.

The two were mocking him.

The dark persona of his Master spoke, "Come and taste what we have devoured. It is all yours to eat.

Nomi woke from the Force. She did everything she could to wake Brandon up.

When Brandon finally woke, he screamed in sheer terror of all that he experienced. Nomi use the Force to turn on the lights in the bed room.

Between the screams, Nomi keep saying to him, "It is alright. You are safe."

Brandon finally realized where he was. "It was so real! God…It was so real!"

"I know my love"

As Nomi was hugging him and comforting him, he told her in every detail of the dream."

The only thing Nomi did was look right at him and used the Force as she did before.

Immediately it quiet Brandon down. The two hugged each other.

After they hugged, "Let's get dressed and go for a walk."

They did just that.

Nomi knew through the Force that Sam was up, and working in her office.

When they got to Sam's office, Brandon knocked on the door. Sam said, "Come in."

Brandon opened the door for Nomi.

Nomi smiled and Brandon followed her in.

Sam smiled, "Good morning you two." After they all took their seats, Brandon told Sam of the dream.

After Brandon described in perfect detail of the girl in the wheel chair, Sam quietly gave him the photo that General Davis sent her of Jill Cantrell.

Brandon said in amazement, "That is her!"

Sam quietly handed Brandon the letter that Jill wrote.

When Nomi saw the photo and read the letter, "Jill needs to be tested if she can use the Force.

Brandon said, "She did, and we need to meet her face-to-face right now! She might be in more danger than just her disease."

Sam called General Davis immediately.

Sam told him what just happened.

General Davis said, "I will have the Jedi Knights there with her around the clock just in case Palpatine might attack her."

"We will be going through the Stargate right now!"

"Sam that is not necessary."

"After her being in Brandon's dream, it is very much necessary."

"First let's see what the Jedi that will be with her come up with."

"This is different. This was a deliberate attempt to help Brandon. It must be us to talk to her in person. This is far too delicate."

General Davis could not find anything to argue over, but he knew that Sam had to be where she was at. "Sam it has to be very quick. Earth is already out there."

"That is why we must do it now. Time is very important." They said their goodbyes. Sam, Nomi, and Brandon walked to the Gate Room.

Sam asked the DHD operator to dial for Earth.


	28. Chapter 28: Jill Cantrell

**Chapter 28: Jill Cantrell**

When the three arrived on Earth, General Davis had a transport ready for them.

When they got to the hospital, they were introduced to a Jedi healer, Master Jedi Canji Formur. She was the best the Jedi had in healing people like Jill. Lucky for Jill Cantrell she was on Earth at the time.

Canji told them, "It is very fortunate the two of you shown up when you did. Jill just had a heart attack. I will need your two to help me in using the Force to heal her from this predicament. I can take it from there to heal her type of neuromuscular disease.

Master Jedi Canji Formur was not only a Jedi Knight, but a Twi'lek. She was very old and wise one. She had a special ability to not only learn very quickly to speak other languages, but speak it in a way she was born and raised to speak it.

Canji was also able to adapt to all the customs and ways of the people she was around. The other Jedi did not know if it was for the Force or from her personally. Canji was that wise.

The four of them went to Jill's bed side. The nurse said she was stable, but I am very relieved that you four are here to help her now then later.

Canji told the nurse, "Thank you for your help. Please let us do our jobs so Jill can be cured."

Master Jedi Canji used the Force and the other Jedi followed her lead. In a short time, Jill's heart was stable. In fact it was growing stronger by the minute.

Now that Jill's heart was working as it should be, Master Jedi Canji Formur concentrated on the Force to heal Jill's neuromuscular disease. The others used the Force to concentrate on Jill's emotional trauma.

After a good hour and a half, Master Jedi Canji Formur said, "It is complete. Now we must give the child's body time to adjust to the healing process. It will take much longer for her muscles to be as it should be, but she is cured."

Sam, Nomi, and Brandon stayed with her all night.

The next morning Jill woke up. When she finally opened her eyes and looked around, she gave a big smile in seeing them all.

In return they smiled back.

Jill said, "I thought I was going to die before seeing you three." They all gave Jill a big hug.

Brandon smiled, "Jill, not only are you alive, but you are healed from your disease."

Jill was so happy she started to cry for joy. "I did not think that was possible."

Sam replied, "With the Force, anything is possible."

Nomi noticed Jill was becoming exhausted all of the sudden.

Nomi smiled, "Take it easy. Your body must readjust to all that it had been through. We are not going anywhere, so get your rest." Before Jill could say anything, Jill fell asleep.

Shortly after Jill fell asleep, Beth Andrews came up to them. "Grand Master Jedi of Earth, I was the one that talked to that General earlier."

Sam turned to face Beth.

Sam smiled, "It is good to see you. Jill is doing great. Just needs more rest."

Beth replied in the joyous manner possible, "Thank you for doing that for her. She is so full of life. Those news clippings she has saved really did wonders for her. Let me show you her room, and some of what she had saved."

Brandon replied, "You two go on ahead. I want to stay with Jill a little more."

When Brandon was helping Master Canji Formur, he sensed something very unique about Jill. What Brandon sensed was that Jill had a special ability to use the Force without anyone knowing about it. Not only that Jill had this special ability to hide herself, but she was actually powerful enough to use the Force itself.

What Brandon was not sure if Jill knew she could use the Force when she helped him in his last dream? Brandon was also very concerned if Palpatine knew that she helped him, and what is in store for her. Right now, Brandon wanted to be there for Jill in case she needed him. _"Jill, you will not be a sacrifice for anyone. Your life is now as it should be."_

After a few hours, Nomi quietly came into the room.

When Nomi came to her husband's side, she whispered, "I thought you would be sleeping yourself."

"To be honest, I am afraid to do so for Jill's sake."

"She will be alright. When she wakes up, she would want to talk to you. Get some sleep my love. Master Canji is still here. She might have a way to help you sleep without the interference of Palpatine."

Brandon replied, "It will not hurt to try."

Brandon quietly left the room, while Nomi stayed with Jill.

Brandon looked for Master Canji. When he found her, he told her about his sleeping problems.

Canji said, "I do have the power to allow you to have the sleep you need before Jill wakes up. You should be at her side when she does. There is a lot more to her then even you may realize."

The only bed available was the one is Jill's room. The bed was a little small for Brandon, but it would do fine. Brandon got in, and he made himself comfortable.

Canji used the Force to allow Brandon to fall into a deep sleep and be shielded from Palpatine.

Sam decided to stay with her Padawan just in case Palpatine could get to him. After a few hours, Beth came in the room. She gave Sam a note. Sam smiled to thank Beth for the message. Sam read the note:

Sam this is General Davis. I just got this from Thor:

We have passed check point Charlie. It will not be long till we will be at ground zero. Please let Grand Master Jedi of Earth to know of this. Earth will be in their first galactic war. May the Force be with us all.

Sam immediately looked at her Padawan. _"This happened quicker than I thought."_

Sam used the Force to examine her Padawan. For now Brandon seemed to be fine. On the back of the paper, Sam wrote down what she wanted Beth to give to General Davis.

After Sam handed her the paper with the message, Beth nodded and understood. Before she left, she whispered in Sam's ear, "While you stay with him, let me give you something to read. I think that Jill would want you to read it."

Beth turned away from Sam for a moment. Beth grabbed for something behind the book shelf. It was a large album.

After Beth handed it to Sam, she quietly said, "This is Jill's Journal. She wrote about you and your Padawan."

"I cannot read this. This is Jill's private journal. I do not think I have the right to read it without her permission."

"Trust me, once you start reading it, you will see you have the right. Jill not only allowed me to read it, but she got me to write in it for her. Now let me send this message to this General."

Beth left Sam alone with her Padawan.

She at first looked at Jill's journal. She still wanted to wait till Jill personally gave her permission to do so.

As she turned away from the journal, she got the same feeling she had with Jill's letter. She looked back at the journal again. _ "What do you want me to know Jill?"_

Sam did not get an answer, so she opened the journal.

The first thing Sam saw was an article about when Princess Leia spoke to Earth for the first time. On the next page was some writing. It was in Jill's hand writing, a writing of a child:

"When I read that Sam was from Earth, I could almost feel the hurt she had been through. I do not understand how I could feel how bad Sam felt, but I did. I was not even born when she was taken from Earth less alone when she came back to Earth. All I know, I was able to know what she felt. That is why I am writing this journal. It is a record of all that I have experienced. Maybe in time, it will make some kind of sense to me."

"_How was she able to do it?"_

Sam ran through the journal reading what Jill has recorded. After a few pages she came across something very interesting that Jill wrote:

"The other day, I felt something in Sam. I do not know if it is from the past or the present. Whenever it was, I felt that she was trying to pull all the horrible memories from her ordeals to the surface. I felt that she was screaming from all those raw emotions. There was a great many of them. Just the same there was still something left behind that Sam was too afraid of letting out. After experiencing all she felt, I wanted to cry. It was not for me, but for her. She went through all that. "She must be one tough person from not completely losing her mind from it all. I do hope one day she will let go of the darkness that still is in her."

Sam was amazed how she could experience her feelings in a galaxy so far away. Sam recalled that day on Coruscant when she was screaming her lungs out… Sam was more amazed that Jill could know that there was something darker still inside her even at the time she did not realized it herself. _"Could I have known this then, but to afraid to admit it?"_

Sam had to read more.

Sam found more.

What Sam saw amazed her, and right out frighten her. What frighten her was not so much that Jill put this drawing in her journal, but what she drew.

What Sam saw was a picture of her setting on the bed rolled up in a ball scared out of her mind. Sam immediately realized it was on the bed she slept in every night when she was being trained as a Jedi Knight.

After staring at the picture for some time, Sam saw there were words written on how Jill felt and thought on the picture:

"When I saw this scene in my mind, I knew I had to draw it in my journal. I cannot fully understand what Sam went through. Maybe one day I can have a good long talk with Sam on this, if she is willing to share that part of her life with me. I surely do not want her to give her any more grieve on remembering the past, but somehow, I feel that I need to know, or I would not have gotten this image in my head.

Two days have passed, I am getting bits and pieces of what Sam had been through. The biggest feeling I feel is that she missed her true love, Jack O'Neill, her family, and all the ones she loved. I can understand, since my parents died due to a car accident, I have missed them dearly. What Sam felt was a lot stronger. I cannot see what it is at this time, but I feel there was something a lot more that is troubling Sam than not being with the ones she loves."

Sam then looked back at the picture. _"How can this one little girl be able to know about me in such detail? Was someone or something been giving her this information?"_

Sam thought of who it could be. She knew of no one that was that close to her in a galaxy far, far, away, or on Earth that could be giving her this information.

Sam thought and thought. Sam knew that the Force can be mysterious, but she never heard of the Force giving so much detail about a person. _"There is something very special about Jill Cantrell."_

Sam looked at the photo once again. She could not get over how much detail the drawing had. Sam then touched the picture. All of the sudden she had a vision. Sam knew it was the vision that Jill had. Sam was looking at this moment of her life through the eyes of this mysterious child. The vision played out as a movie in perfect detail:

There was a knock on the door. Sam then wiped her eyes to make sure the person or whoever was on the other end did not see her crying. To her shock she was not.

Sam replied, "Just a minute."

Sam got up from the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw C-3PO standing on the other side.

Sam tried to give a smile, but did not quite make it sincere. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

C-3PO answered, "Actually, I am here to ask you the same thing."

C-3PO was quiet for a moment and then continued, "Can we talk in private?"

Sam said, "Sure come on in."

After C-3PO walked in Sam closed the door.

C-3PO said, "Mistress, I know you are suffering still from what you have faced. I am here to give you the opportunity to talk to someone about what you have been through. I give you my word, I will not tell a soul, but I will record all you have given me for the day you are ready for others to know."

Sam right then and their pulled her hand from the picture. _"O my God! Jill saw this. That is impossible!"_

Sam immediately closed Jill's Journal, and started to put it down on the table.

Sam right then and there got a very strong feeling, a feeling of understanding and compassion.

Sam looked at her Padawan, and used the Force to see how he was doing.

"_Keep sleeping well my dear Padawan. You deserve it."_

As Sam sat there quietly, she could not get the thought out of her head of what she saw through Jill's eyes from that one picture. The same vision was trying to continue to play out that moment. Sam desperately tried to force it out of her mind, but she could not.

For some reason unknown to her, Sam was made to remember this part of her past. It was not that Sam was afraid to see it. She knew very well of what she told C-3PO. What was concerning Sam was why she was being forced see this past event now:

Sam said to C-3PO. My dearest friend, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me mistress? I make a deal with you. I will tell you everything if you only call me Sam."

C-3PO replied, "It is a deal my dear friend.

Sam sat back on her bed to get more comfortable. Sam started from back on Earth before SG1 went through the Stargate:

"After the briefing we had on our next mission, I was having a very strong negative feeling about going on this particular mission. At first I did not say anything. Since I was a scientist, I never was drawn on anything without showing proof."

"Just the same I could not get this feeling out of my head. When I finally spoke up, no one else felt the same way, or understood why I was feeling so bad. Right before I went through the wormhole, I felt like I wished I never was a part of the Stargate program."

Sam started to tremble over what she was about to tell C-3PO. For a droid, he understood more about humans then most.

C-3PO simply put his hand on hers, and just looked at her. For once Sam gave him a genuine smile.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Beth quietly opened it. Another Jedi was with her.

Beth quietly said, "Jill is awake. I thought you may want to know."

Sam replied, "Thank you." Before setting off, Sam examined Brandon again with the Force. He still has not been bothered by Palpatine."

Sam nodded to the other Jedi, and left to see Jill.

When Sam came in the room, Sam gave her a big smile.

Sam asked, "How are you feeling?"

Jill answered, "I am doing much better. Master Jedi Canji told me I will have to stay in bed for several days."

Jill was quiet for a second and asked, "How is your Padawan?"

Sam smiled, "He is still sleeping. He has not been disturbed by Palpatine yet."

"If Beth has not given you my journal yet, then I want you to read it, and I want to you to keep it. I do not know why, but I feel that it will do you a lot of good before you and Brandon have to fight Palpatine one last time."

Sam used the Force to examine Jill. There was something about Jill that even the Force could not fully explain to Sam.

Sam asked, "How are you able to write about me in such detail?"

Jill smiled, "Great! You are reading it. I have written so much about you. Beth helped me write in it too. Beth can keep a secret."

Sam smiled, "That is good to know."

Sam just looked at Jill quietly.

Jill said, "For how I could have known all that about you, I really do not know, but what I have experienced was so vivid, I had to write it all down."

Jill was quiet for a moment, "Sam can you do me a favor? Can you tell me what you told C-3PO?"

"So you know about him?"

"Yes. As you read more in my journal, you will read how much I do know about you."

For some reason Sam felt very natural and comfortable in telling Jill what she wanted to know.

"What I told C-3PO is too complex to tell you in mere words. I can use the Force to allow you to see firsthand of all that I did tell him as if you were right there with us."

Jill got very excited. "That would be great!"

Sam had a serious face. "Jill what you will be seeing will not be pleasant."

Jill said, "I know enough of your grief to know how much you did hurt. What I do know of you came to me in bits and pieces. I think I need to know the whole thing."

Before Sam used the Force to show her what she told C-3PO many years ago, Sam asked, "Are you sure you want to give me that journal?"

Jill smiled, "Yes. I know it will help you deal with Palpatine once and for all."

For some reason, Sam believed her. What she has experience so far from the journal, Sam had no doubts. Sam could not understand how this young girl could know how to defeat the Dark-side of the Force, but Sam somehow believed her 100%.

Sam said to Jill, "Now close your eyes and open yourself to what I will be sharing with you. Any time you want me to stop. Just let me know."

"I will."

Jill closed her eyes, and did as she was instructed. Sam then gently touched sides of Jill's head with her fingertips with 'C' shaped hands.

Sam then clothed her eyes, and concentrated on the Force to give Jill what she wanted to see.

Sam also experienced what Jill was experiencing. Even though it was a number of years for Sam to tell C-3PO all she told him, it only took a little over a half an hour for Jill see it for herself.

To Sam's amazement she did not shed a tear over experiencing this part of her past.

Jill said after she opened her eyes, "Sam, thanks for sharing that with me. I now know why you were so upset during those years of your life. I see you feel a lot better now."

Sam smiled, "Yes I do. I am me again, 100%.

Sam asked, "How do you feel over all that was shown to you?"

Jill thought about it, "It was a lot you went through, I could rightfully feel everything you felt."

Sam blurted out, "My God!"

Nomi being quiet during the whole time asked, "I monitored you during the whole time. You did not once cringe over what Sam shown you. How is that?"

Jill looked at her, "At first I did not fully understand until I started to learn about the Jedi Knight and the Force. I first thought I might be able to be a Jedi, but lately I have come to believe it is something a lot more."

As I told you before Sam came in, I was with Brandon on his last dream with Palpatine. It was by chance I got into his dream. What I did was concentrate on seeing Brandon. I then realized he was becoming very upset."

Without realizing what I did, I found out I was in his dream. What you told me of that dream, it seemed that I did not help all that much. What I was doing was trying to communicate with him."

Nomi smiled, "I think you may have helped my husband more than you realized. He kept telling us that just having you there allowed him to think more clearly. I think that kept him from slipping even deeper then he could have."

Jill asked, "You think Palpatine could have pulled him into a Sith on that one dream?"

Sam answered after using the Force on the scenario if Jill did not show up at all in that dream, "Yes. He would have. You are one special person. I do not know how or why, but in your letter and in your journal, they both called to me. On both of them, I did not wanted to read them later until Brandon was with me, but for some reason I was compelled to read both your letter and part of your journal right then and there. After reading them, I am very happy I did."

Jill replied, "Wow! I would love for Master Jedi Canji to help me find out what that could be."

"I wished I can be with you to help you find out what makes you so special."

Jill smiled, "When you and your Padawan finally defeat him, then I do want us to spend quality time together."

Jill looked at Nomi, "I would love for you to join us."

Nomi smiled, "I would love too. After saving Brandon from Palpatine, I owe at least that much."

"Any of you do not have to owe me anything."

Sam said, "We do owe you our lives. I would not doubt that you somehow helped me through my hard times even in a galaxy far, far, away from Earth. If you could mentally go back in time, see that I was hurting, and talking to a droid by the name of C-3PO. I believe you could easily have guided me through the darkness I was in."

Jill said, "I cannot remember writing that down in that journal I have given you."

All the sudden Jill was starting to get very sleepy. Sam examined her through the Force.

Sam smiled, "It is your body needing rest." Sam put her hand over Jill's forehead as if she was gently going to close Jill's eyes. Sam used the Force to allow her to get the sleep she needed. Jill went to sleep.

Both Nomi and Sam walked quietly out of her medical room.

As they were walking to Jill's private room, where Brandon was sleeping, Nomi said, "We need to talk to Brandon over this. If anyone can find out what makes her so special, then it would be him."

Sam replied, "I am starting to think he might have found out what that is already. Remember how interested he was in staying with Jill?"

Nomi smiled, "I have to admit, Brandon is interested a just about anything. It is hard to know if he is on to something or not."

When they entered the room, Brandon was already up.

Nomi came up to him, and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

Nomi smiled, "It looks like you got some well deserved sleep."

Brandon smiled back to her, "Yes I did. Feel more like myself."

Both Nomi and Sam told him of the recent events.

Brandon replied, "That proves what I been thinking since I seen her photo in your office Master."

Nomi and Sam quietly looked at each other.

Sam asked, "What have you come up with?"

"Let me answer that by asking you this question. Did you ever wonder how she could not be cured of her disease until now?

Sam answered with a perplex look, "Yes, and that still puzzles me."

Brandon said, "As you can see she is human."

Nomi replied, "Yes. Even the Force has told me that."

"She is more than a mere human. By what you just told me, there can only be one solution...somehow the Ancient Jedi Knights gave her this knowledge so she could write this journal, for you my Master."

Sam was shocked. She asked, "For me, why?"

"How do you feel Master after you allowed her to see you telling C-3PO all that you told him?"

Sam then remembered that she did not shed a tear over all of it. "I felt like what negative emotions that I had lingering in me were completely erased."

Nomi asked, "Jill also did not get upset with it, nor was she shocked by any of it. She had to know every detail before Sam shared that information with her. Sam you must read this entire journal before we go after Palpatine."

Sam replied after picking up the journal, "I think your right.

"Master, in both counts the letter and the journal wanted to you to read it now than later. We are back on Earth and right here because it was meant for you to be here."

All the sudden Brandon looked at the door. "I think we need to get back where we belong. Are purpose is done here.

Just then a knock came on the door. Brandon replied, "Come!"

Beth came in and gave Sam another note. After reading it, "Brandon you are right."

Sam read the note to all of them, including Beth:

Sam,

I just got another message from Thor. He said they have engaged the Palpatine's fleet. Due to everyone working together, the battle is turning out better than expected. Thor said, and I agree you all need to be very careful when you all on your own mission. I do not think Palpatine would create a large massive fleet just to get to you both.

General Paul Davis

The three of them thanks Beth for the hospital's hospitality, and got her to tell Jill good bye for them when she woke up.

Sam read Jill's entire Journal while they were traveling to the SGC.


	29. Chapter 29: What Does Sam past p1

**Chapter 29: What Does Sam's Past Have To Do With Now?**

After a few hours, they all arrived at the SGC. When they got out, Sam gave her Padawan a quiet look.

Brandon was very familiar with that look.

It meant that we need to talk, but in a very private place.

When the three of them got to the Gate Room, Sam finally spoke, "Nomi, Brandon and I need to be elsewhere. Please tell Luke he is in command until we get back. I do not know when that will be.

Nomi replied, "I will do as you ask."

Nomi and Brandon hugged and kissed each other.

Nomi simply smiled at him before she went through the wormhole.

General Davis said, "Can we dial a place for you Sam?"

Sam answered, "Sorry General, this time I will have to do it. Until Palpatine is dead and gone, I will not allow the Force to record the destination. I will in time allow you to do so, but Brandon and I need our solitude until we are ready."

As usual General Davis did not like to be put in the dark by anyone, including the Jedi Knights, but he knew and trusted Sam far too much not to argue over this."

Sam used the Force as if she were going to dial for the Great City of the Jedi Knights.

Seconds after, the wormhole was established. Sam looked at her Padawan and said, "Let's go."

Before they went through, General Davis said, "May the Force be with you both."

Sam replied, "Yes it may. We will return General."

Sam turned and faced him. She gave him a military salute. General Davis saluted back.

Sam and Brandon went through.

They were in a small room when they got to their destination.

Sam said, "We are at a place that we can have complete privacy. We are at a place that Corran taught me things that most Jedi never could learn. By reading Jill's journal, this place was where the Ancient Jedi started training to be the Jedi Knights we are today."

Brandon replied, "Wow! Master Corran did not even know about this place?"

"Nope. For him to find this place, and train me here must been some kind of omen. Due to this place, I started to know more about the Force than any other time."

Brandon asked, "What makes you think this place is where we need to be."

Sam looked straight at him and answered, "Let me show you."

Brandon followed her.

When Sam stopped, the place looked like an ordinary room. Sam said, "The room looks empty, but watch."

Sam waved her hand in a special way as she used the Force to reveal what was being hidden.

All of the sudden the room was full of all sorts of things.

Sam went straight at a certain item. It was a large chest. Sam used the Force once again and did something special with her hands over the chest like a magician would to do open something with magic spell or the like.

Strange to Brandon, the chest did not open, but vanished. What was revealed was a large Holocron cube.

Sam said, "Master Corran and I did spend some time studying from what the cube had to offer, but we did not truly get into all that it could show us. We, my Padawan, will do that now. From what I have read in Jill's journal, it will hold the needed information not only about my past, but how Jill knew what to write in her journal about me."

Brandon asked, "I take it there is a lot more to Jill than meets the eye?"

As Sam was caring the Holocron cube to where they will be sitting, Sam answered, "That is why we are here."

Brandon was confused and showed it.

Sam smiled, "Why do you think Jill had written about my past? It is the key to how we both can defeat him."

"Master, how can your past make a difference in the here and now?"

Sam answered by placing the cube on the floor and sitting down.

After a few seconds, Brandon did the same right beside his Master. Sam did not speak until Brandon was calm and relaxed.

"Do not be in a hurry to have your questions answered. Let the answer come to you on its own merit. Sometimes that is the only way to get the answers you want to find."

Sam was quiet for a few moments and continued, "I know that time is not on our side, but we must take this opportunity to do what we are about to do now."

Brandon followed his Master's lead by concentrating on the Force. Not long after the both of them were in another place.

Sam said through the Force, _**"This is where I was born. I will guide you through my life's history to the time I was taken by Palpatine himself. When we are done, it will be your responsibility to train me."**_

Brandon felt like he was smacked in the face by a bowling ball.

Before Brandon could reply Sam said, _**"By what I have read in Jill's journal, she told me that we have met a long time ago. If you do not train me to be who I am, then I will not be a part of the SGC. His original plans were to stop me from being the Sam Carter everyone knows today."**_ Sam was quiet to allow Brandon to fully take in what she said.

"_**If I do not become part of the SGC, then I will be the new Sith Lord. It is your job Brandon to make sure that I succeed in my life vs. the path that Palpatine has manipulated my life to follow. The last thing Jill wrote was why I would not allow you to call me Master. If anything my friend I should be the one calling you Master."**_

After Sam shown Brandon her past between the time her mother died to the moment she was kidnapped, Brandon was physically transported the spot he first saw through the Force.

Brandon was trying to find Sam through the Force, but nothing. _"Of course stupid, you are in a different time stream. The Sam you know is not a Jedi."_

Thinking about the time period he was in, Brandon looked at the clothes he had on. Brandon was shocked.

Before Sam set him to this place in time, she changed his clothes to match the time he was in. Feeling the outside of his pants pockets, his hunch was right.

After he pulled out the object in his pocket, he saw a door key. Brandon saw a number on the key chain, 38. Brandon looked around the area. Finally he found what he was looking for, apartment complex.

When Brandon used the Force on the place that was supposed to be his, he got the message that all the answers on how he can live in this time period was there inside. Brandon simply walked towards the apartment complex.

It did not take him all that long to walk to the complex. As Brandon was walking up the stairs, he realized that there was no one else living here. He remembered what Sam told him about allowing the answers to come to him on their own merit.

After he got to the door, he used the key to unlock the door.

After closing the door, he turned on the lights.

The apartment was not small at all. First thing Brandon did was to first know how he would pay for a place like this even in a very empty complex. The Force led him to the center of the apartment. There stood of all things, the Holocron that Sam brought out. _"This entire complex is a hologram."_

Brandon sat down as he did before near the Holocron and concentrated on the Force.

_**Brandon did not see anything but he did hear Sam's voice. "Brandon you are now in charge of training me. Use this Holocron to change to any structure you may need. You can also show my younger self any of our technologies to allow her to understand the importance to continue down the path that will be able for her to be what you know me to be."**_

"_**All you have to do is remember all that I have shown you. Also by being here in this time, Palpatine will not bother you as he did in your dreams. Hopefully he may think we both ran from the Jedi Order. If you succeed in doing your job, it will be as you were not put on this journey." **_

_**Brandon replied, "Wonderful." **_

_**Sam stated, "Have a brave heart my dear friend, and May the Force be with us both."**_

Brandon found himself staring at the Holocron cube. Brandon looked at his watch and realized he needed to get some sleep if he is going to start this on the right foot. He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the bedroom. From the Force he realized he had real clothes in his room. _"Cool, this Holocron can make real things as well as virtual."_

Brandon remembered Sam saying that the Holocron can make any structure. At first he thought she meant a holographic structure.

Brandon then found his sleeping clothes. Brandon took a shower, and then put the sleeping clothes on. Brandon got in bed. Brandon used the Force to turn off the lights. _ "The hardest thing I will face is not being with you Nomi, but if I do not get Sam on the right track, we will never meet. What a time paradox."_

Brandon closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Brandon was ready to find Sam. Brandon had been thinking that he should not just come out and introduce himself. This had to be handled delicately. "_One of the last things Sam told me was to allow the answers to come to me. I will allow the right time to come to me in when we should meet."_

Brandon did not have to follow her everywhere she went, but he also knew that things might not follow every second of the way he saw of her past.

What he saw was her joining the United States Air Force, be a part of the SGC, and go through the Stargate as she did before. What he knew, he had to watch after her just for that one move that might change everything for her life.

Lucky for him he can use the Force to speak any language. The city the young Sam Carter and her father where living in was New York City.

The city has a lot of culture and different ways of life. He could very easily hide in the crowd with the help of the Force. He was a good distance away from her. Most people would not be able to see anyone at the distance he was at.

He had a feeling that General Jacob Carter would have someone from the Air Force keep an eye on her. From what his Master had told him, she was very upset over the death of her mother. From the Force, he could feel that hurt. Strange to him, he did not feel any Dark-side influences in her.

He remembered that his Master told him that she was attacked by Palpatine right after her mother's death. Either his Master was not pacific over the time, or Palpatine could have changed his time in attacking her.

"_If Palpatine realized that I am here in this time period, my job could be a lot harder. Though, I wonder if being here will stop him. If she cannot be my Jedi Master, then he can come to me, and do the same thing without me knowing what end is up. The bond Sam and I have even now is too strong. Palpatine can still use that bond to get us to be the new Sith. She could still be the new host for the Dark-side and me her apprentice."_

He did walk closer to her without drawing attention. He was right. Someone from the Air Force was following her without having the uniform on.

Brandon smiled in her abilities. Even at this age, she was able to know the obvious. She was using the Force to do so without realizing it. All of the sudden, Brandon realized what she did was easily evade the Air Force personel, and they had special training to covertly follow their targets. Just the same, this young teenager was able to break free from them. With the Force, anything is possible.

Brandon hid completely, and used the Force to follow her activities from that time forward. If he did not monitor her by the Force, he could have lost her himself.

He took off to keep up with her. From seeing all of what he saw of his Master's past, the way she was walking was not her usual path. When he used the Force to see if he could see in her mind where she was going, there were nothing pacific. She was simply walking away.

Brandon thought, "If I were part of the Dark-side of the Force, this would be a perfect time to go after her." After a few minutes, she was confronted by a male much older than she.

Brandon realized through the Force it was a pimp, and a gang member.

He got closer to them very quickly. When he got into ear shot, He heard her protesting.

Brandon yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The male acted like he did not hear Brandon at all.

Brandon yelled out again, "I said leave her alone!"

Finally the male looked at him and said, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I want this girl, and I will have her." Sam showed fear in her eyes as she looked right at Brandon.

Brandon used the Force to calm Sam down. He then looked at the male, "Who are you to take her?"

The male did a cat whistle. There were twelve others gang members with metal pipes in each of their hands.

The male stated, "I am going to take her, but first I will beat the hell out of you."

Brandon smiled, "Really. In all my training, I have never had anyone to do that. This might be exciting to see."

Brandon looked at Sam, "Catch 22." Sam did a small nod. Before the male realized it, Sam did a few Air Force combat moves that her father taught her.

The other men came after them very fast. Brandon then called his lightsaber to his hand, and asked for Sam to stand behind him.

After she did so, he turned on his lightsaber.

The twelve men did not slow down. After Brandon cut down one of the pipes, they stopped in their tracts.

Brandon used the Force to push all them further than they were before they start after them.

Brandon turned off his lightsaber, and put it back on his belt.

He looked at Sam and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She was shocked to hear herself say, "Yes."

Brandon replied after he held out his hand, "Please follow me then." She grabbed his hand, and they both ran from the gang members.

As they were running for their lives, Sam could feel that she knew this person that was helping her. Just the same, she knew she never seen this man in all her life.

Sensing with the Force they were coming after them really fast, Brandon knew he could not elude them, with Sam not able to use the Force as a Knight. He took them around the block, and they hid behind a building. Brandon whispered to her, "Do not move or make a sound."

Sam nodded.

Brandon then used the Force to make themselves not only invisible, but camouflage from any of the other human senses.

When they all came up to them, Sam was not afraid. She knew she was safe, even though she did not know why. It was not till they all left for a good moment did Sam started to speak freely.

She asked her protector, "Do I know you? It feels that I have known you for a good many years, but I cannot remember ever seeing you before."

Brandon smiled. _"She has not been introduced to the Stargate or the Force, and she is using the Force like a professional Jedi without knowing she is doing so."_ He said to her. "How you know me is a lot to say here and now."

Sam demanded, "We are not going nowhere till you do. I am grateful that you have saved my life, but the feeling I have about you is too strong to dismiss."

"You said you trust me. Do you still trust me now?"

She was quiet for a moment and answered, "Yes I do. I will take you to where I live. I am sure my father is going to hit the roof, but if you can say that you protected me from that gang, then he will get you to stay with me like a 4 o'clock shadow."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "That is what you want to do. That is why you were able to come to my rescue so easily."

Brandon smiled, "You are one interesting young lady."

It was Sam that smiled, "Thank you, so are you."

Brandon realized that Sam was waiting for something from him. All the sudden he realized what she wanted. "Let me introduce myself. I am Brandon Bowers.

"That is better. I am Samantha Carter. I think you already knew that, yes?" He was amazed how smart she is at her age, and how easy she is using the Force.

"I may have to explain sooner than I have planned. Since your father will want to know who I am, I do not think keeping things from you two will be the best. I am sure he will be having the Air Force look into me ASAP."

"Yes he will, and he will be very upset on the ones that I ditched. He will also be just as sore with me. Though it is not the first time I have done so."

As Brandon followed her to her own apartment, Sam continued, "Once my father sees that you were able to keep up with me, I am sure he will be more interested in knowing how you did that. In fact, I would like to know how you did that."

"Believe it or not, it is the same way you were able to ditch the ones your father had following you.

Sam replied, "I do not understand."

"One day Sam, you will."

Sam got sad all of the sudden. "I do not know about that."

Brandon sensed something in the Force that could only mean Palpatine had already put his mark on her."

As Brandon was sadden over that he could not be there with Sam when Palpatine's first attack on her, he unintentionally leaked out his strong feelings to Sam. It was something Brandon did often when he was under Sam as her apprentice.

Sam looked at Brandon for a long moment. "You want to call me Master...don't you?"

Brandon cursed to himself for expressing his feelings, especially here and now.

"There is a lot I need to tell you, but right now I am not sure this is the right time and place to do it.

"I already said that I know you. I already know that you have some ability to keep up with me after I lost my father's toy soldiers. After getting that strong feeling from you just now that you want to call me Master, I say you know how and what I am feeling and why. I see you have only two choices, you tell me right now or you can wait till you tell it all to my father."

"I do not think you will believe me."

"Like I will not believe you after I seen you use that laser sword on one of those pipes they were about to hit me with. Having all those gang members being pushed backwards, and hiding us in a way I have not seen anyone do. Running out of reasons to keep quiet..."

Something popped into her mind...a word. She blurted out, "Jedi."

Brandon was shocked in hearing her say that word. "Where did you get that word?"

"I guess from you. Since I can remember, I could always see what people were thinking or going to do before they do it. I never understood why."

Sam quietly looked at Brandon.

Brandon stated, "Oh. It is my turn to talk."

Sam just nodded. Brandon told her the he was a Jedi Knight and some about the Force, but he did not tell her that she was the one that trained him. Even though he had a hunch she might have figured that out when he got the Master impression of her. _"If the answers are being given to her here and now, it might be that I need to tell everything, but how much should I give out." _

"Why not give us the answers now. We are here. My father is inside, and he does not appear to be all that happy."

Sam asked Brandon to stay at the door of their apartment. "I will talk to my father about you. I will have to tell him all that you just told me. Is that alright?"

Brandon thought for a moment. "Since you have learned some good things about me on your own, then it was meant for you to tell your father about what I have said. I will then know how much I need to tell you both once he allows me inside."

Sam gave a quiet nod.

Brandon did not want to monitor their conversations at this time. He knew that Sam had to handle this on her own. After a few minutes, Sam's father opened the door. He looked right at Brandon. He gave him a big smile, and a handshake to go with it.

Jacob said, "Please come on in. Let me thank you for saving my daughter's life."

After they both went inside Brandon said, "It was my pleasure."

Jacob offered Brandon a seat at the kitchen table. He took it. As my daughter has told you, I do want to know more about you if I am going to allow you to protect her for now on. She told me she will not allow anyone else, but you to do that. I have to say you must be something special to have her say that. Ever since my wife...Sam mother passed away a few months back, it has been ruff on the two of us."

Brandon did not have to look at her or even use the Force to see that Sam was become very sad of having her father mention her mother's death. He saw it in Jacob's eyes for the both of them.

Jacob asked if he could look at the laser sword her daughter talked about. Brandon grabbed it from his belt, and handed it to him.

Brandon said, "Do be careful. It can cut through anything."

Jacob said, "After my daughter describing that it cut through a lead pipe like going through butter, then I would have to agree with you."

Jacob finally found the button to turn on the lightsaber and he was startled how magnificent the blade was and how much power it had on the handle.

Jacob said with a large smile, "WOW!" After a short time Jacob pressed the button on the lightsaber once again.

"I know all about the advanced technologies known to man. I have never seen anything like this. I have to agree with Sam on this. You are from the future."

"_I was wondering what I will be telling them. I think I found out that I need to tell them everything."_ Brandon smiled, "Your daughter is a very intelligent little girl."

Jacob said, "That is why I have been protecting her so much."

"DAD!"

Brandon looked at Sam quietly. "As you have told me, I am here to protect you."

Brandon then looked at the two of them. He was quiet for a moment to gather his thoughts, and concentrated on the Force. "What I am about to tell you, could be considered a breach of temporal protocol."

Jacob said, "If we need to keep it a secret, then I can keep one."

"I will tell you both the complete truth of why I am here." Brandon said:

"I am here with you both in this time on behalf of Sam. A moment ago I felt that she has been mentally attack."

Sam replied, "Yes I have."

Jacob said sympathetically to her, "Sammy, why did you not tell me."

"I do not know why. It may be due to mother dying. I thought I had to deal with my own problems."

Jacob replied, "I think it is because you old man is not much in your life and your mother was."

Sam said while crying, "Dad, I do not want you to give up your career for me. I have only had a few bad dreams."

Brandon asked, "Can you tell us about those dreams?"

Sam acted like she was trying to call them out but something was scaring her too much to do so. Sam just cried some more. Brandon simply touched her forehead, and used the Force to get her to forget those bad dreams.

All the sudden Sam stopped crying, and sat up straight.

Sam blurted out, "O my God! How did you do that?"

"It is the power of the Force. I simply relieved you of those memories. I cannot remove the trauma from them completely. In time you will have to do that yourself."

"Thank you Brandon for doing that for my daughter."

Sam smiled, "Thank you my Padawan."

Sam's father asked, "What did you call him?"

"It was something I got from Brandon when he touched my forehead."

Brandon smiled, "A Padawan is a term the Jedi Knight have for their apprentices."

Jacob got excited. "In the future Sam will be a Jedi Knight, and she will be your Jedi Master?"

Brandon smiled, "She might be. That is why I am here. To make sure that Palpatine, the one that has been giving her these bad dreams, does not change the course of history for Sam."

Jacob said seriously, "I see why you stated a time paradox, and why you were so quiet in not saying too much."

"Yes that is correct, but to my amazement, Sam has picked up so much about me before I could have the chance to say anything, including the word Padawan."

Sam asked, "Why is this Palpatine after me. I am not a Jedi Knight, not yet."

Brandon said, "Exactly...not yet, but you are now ever so strong with the Force without realizing you are using it."


	30. Chapter 30: Sam's Past Is The Future

**Chapter 30: Sam's Past Is the Future**

After just 3 years of training Samantha Carter to be a Jedi Knight, Brandon and Sam had bonded stronger than they did when he was her apprentice.

Brandon kept thinking how ironic it was to train his own Jedi Master so she could one day do the same for him. He also thought how it would affect the relationships he knew her Master had in a galaxy far, far, away. She had a lot of friends there. When he finally stopped worrying over what could happen of this new time line for her, he began to realize he was learning something very important.

He remembered his Master telling him that what they would learn from the Holocron cube would help them defeat Palpatine, and being with Sam now will make all the difference. Brandon was wondering if somehow Palpatine did manage to change her life, and he was here to right the wrong. One thing was for certain, she was not getting any more bad dreams or attacks from the Dark-side of the Force, and neither was he. _"Now what?"_

Once again Sam was reading what Brandon was thinking, "I know what we can do. We can take a good jog from here to my father's base. After all, we promised him we were going to be there for this meeting he set up."

Brandon looked at his watch. It looks like we have good timing for a jog. I do not think using the Force to allow us to run fast would be a good thing to do in public right yet."

Sam smiled, "One day, everyone on Earth will know of the Jedi Knights."

Brandon smiled, "Yes they will." After they both walked outside, they started their jog. They used the Force, but not to run faster, but to be able to jog the long distance they had to travel.

By the Force, they did not sweat at all when they got to the base. When they got to the gate, Sam introduced herself and Brandon, and the reason why they were there.

The guard told them a jeep was ready to take them to where they were needed to be.

When they got to their destination, there was a Captain there waiting. "If you two will follow me, I will take you to General Carter." They followed them to General Carter's office. When they walked in, there was another General inside.

General Carter introduced him, "Sam and Brandon thank you both in being here. This is General West."

By the look of Brandon's expressions, General West asked, "I see you have heard of me?"

Brandon answered, "Yes I have. I have never met you in my time line, but I have heard that you were/now in charge of the Stargate Program."

General West replied, "The program has not yet started, but yes, I am in charge of it, and that is why you two are here."

General West gave them both a folder and a pen to write with. He continued, "Before I say anything more, I want you two to read this and sign it. This document states that you will never talk about the Stargate Program until the time it is made public. Both Sam and Brandon read and signed their names.

General West said, "Right now we do not have the thing operational. We do have an archaeologist working on it as we speak, by the name of Dr. Daniel Jackson. If he is successful in getting the thing operational, I want you two to go through it. You will have military back up."

General West looked at Sam, "You father said you are 19 years old. I know this adventure might be a bit much for you, but I still would want you two to do this."

Sam said, "With what Brandon has trained me to do with the Force, and having him with me, I think we can precede without any problem."

General West replied, "Good to hear that." General West looked at Brandon. "Since you know a great deal about the Stargate Program, you will be the perfect person to go with this team I am sending you with."

Brandon asked, "Will I be the one leading this party?"

General West answered, "No. A first grade officer, by the name of Colonel Jack O'Neill, will lead the party you will be following. He is also several years older than Sam.

Brandon said, "General, I have and always will follow the authorities of others. I dearly respect the Air Force, and will do what is asked of me, spite my skills of a Jedi Knight."

General West replied, "I thank you. Do not get me wrong, I want your skills, but I am sure not even you know everything about military protocols."

Brandon smiled, "I have learned a good bit, but you are right, I do not know that much to be leading this party. I was relieved to hear that you did not want me to lead it."

General West smiled

Sam looked at Brandon and said, "Finally I get to meet this man you told me about."

Brandon smiled back, "So it seems."

General West said to Brandon, "I am not a scientist, but I do not want you to hold any information on the basis of this time paradox that these silly science fiction shows talk about."

Brandon replied, "General, I will not. I think I am here to right the wrong from Palpatine's interferences. It has felt so natural that Sam be trained as a Jedi Knight now then she was in my time line."

General Carter said, "I have to admit I have not seen Sam in better health, nor in high spirits since you have shown up in her life."

Sam smiled at her father. "I have not had one of those bad dreams either. Since Master Brandon has been in my life, I say things are as it should be."

Brandon gave her a big warm smile in her calling him Master. "_Talking about a time paradox. Wow! I am the Master._" He also remembered what his Master said before he was sent in this time line, "If anything my friend I should be the one calling you Master."

General West said to General Carter, "Jacob, you are right, it is mind boggling that your daughter will be training Brandon many years in the future, and having her call him Master."

Brandon looked at General West, "It was that way for me at first, and I have to admit, I am still perplexed by it all. The Sam I came to know was very special to me." He looked at this one and continued, "I have to admit also, this one is special too."

Jacob said, "When I had you two setting at the table for the first time, I knew it was meant for you two to be together."

General West looked at his watch. You two need to come with me, and I need to get back to Cheyenne Mountain. The two Jedi followed General West to his car. From there, three of them were taken to a private airplane.

When they finally arrived, Dr. Daniel Jackson was ready to give his presentation on what he had discovered on what he called, The Stargate.

Brandon was simply enjoying himself to see firsthand of this very important part of Earth's History.

When General West allowed them to show the Stargate for the first time, it was a marvel to see.

What her Jedi Master described to her about the Stargate itself, was enough for Sam to know what it looked like in every detail, but she was still amazed on seeing it. So was Dr. Jackson.

Brandon did not sense any negative emotions from Jack. For some reason, his son did not end up accidentally killing himself.

Col. O'Neill asked Sam, "What do you think of Stargate."

Sam still looking at the Stargate answered, "It is wonderful, sir."

Col. O'Neill smiled, "We are going to see how wonderful this Stargate is after we get to where ever it sends us, if we can get it working."

Brandon knew it would be Dr. Jackson to find the 7th symbol, but how things have changed, would he?

When Dr. Jackson did just that, Brandon sighed for relief.

Sam asked her Master, "You did not think he could do it?"

"For the most part things are happening the way I have known it to be, but some things have been altered."

Sam asked, "It has not been by you. I somehow can feel it. You being here with us have made things right and proper."

Brandon just smiled.

Col. O'Neill said, "Live in the here and now. If you were not meant to be in our time stream, then you would not be here at all. Now that you are here, live in the here and now. Since you know how most things will turn out, I am very happy you and your Padawan are with us."

General West said, "That is why I want you both to go with them on this mission. I believe that things will be very different then what you may know Master Jedi. What I have been told of this Force, you two might be the two people that can handle what everyone will be facing."

"_I would be shocked if something very different did not happen. If thing are as it should be, then there has to be some major differences sooner or later."_

There were major differences at Abydos. There was no Ra or any other Goa'uld System Lord at all there. The natives did know how to read and write on that planet. Some of them even used the Stargate to travel to different places throughout the galaxy. There were talk of the Goa'uld, but the first team of Earth never saw any on their first visit to Abydos.

The people on Abydos were so friendly they allowed Earth set the Stargate Program right on their planet. What a best way to keep the Stargate Program a secret on Earth. When the Air Force had it all set up, _"They have done a better job than in Arizona. It would be interesting to see if Anubis will attack this planet or not." _

After three more years in training her, she has done great as a Jedi Knight. The relationship between Jack and Sam was growing as expected. Sam never joined the Air Force, but she did learn a lot from Jack about how to be an airman.

She learned a lot from him, and Brandon was not one bit surprised. How much she learned from him in being a Jedi was very outstanding. Sam was turning out to be a very beautiful 22 year old woman. Even though Brandon has seen some great experiences from Earth, Sam, and all around him, he was starting to feel sad. Brandon knew that his time was nearly over here with her and this time stream.

Sam felt sadness from him. She whispered something to Jack, and walked towards Brandon.

When she came up to him, she asked, "Pennies for your thoughts."

Brandon looked at her with a smile. "I feel that it is time for me to get back to my own time. What I have done here is about to come to an end."

"I should be the one that is sad. It will not take long for you to meet up with...me. It will take a good number of years before I will meet up with you once again."

"How true my Padawan. Just the same I will miss being with you here. I know that I have to go back and live my own life, but the bond I have with you is too strong to ignore."

"If you did stay with me here, I would not get the opportunity to train you. If you cannot be trained as a Jedi Knight, then you could not be here to put things to right. Do not be sad my Master. I am not. I owe you my life. There is nothing that I will not do for you. When we meet again my dearest friend, I will be the best Jedi Master for you. That I promise."

Brandon smiled, "You have already done so. I will always be there for you."

Sam gave a smile of her own, "You have done just that and more. If I have my life in the way it should be lived, then what more can you do for me. The dreams that I had before we met has been forgotten. There you were to magically remove them from my life."

"I have to admit I am very excited to know how your life will turn out once I do leave and go back to the time stream I should be in."

Sam smiled, "I was thinking the same thing about you. There will be a lot of changes for the both of us that we will have to experience them when the time comes. Have heart, you will experience them soon enough. It will be me that will agonize on the long wait."

"If I know you, you will do great. Earth will experience a lot on your travels through the Stargate. This time they will have their first Jedi Knight of Earth many years early. I feel that Earth is in great hands."

"And that first Earthly Jedi owes it to the best Jedi Master she could have ever met."

Brandon looked away from Sam.

Sensing from the Force, she asked, "You have to go?"

Brandon looked back at her, "I am afraid so."

Sam smiled, "Thank you." She gave him a big hug. Afterwards she said, "I will miss you too. Take care."

Brandon replied, "I will."

* * *

All the sudden Brandon vanished in thin air.

All the sudden Brandon found himself staring at the Holocron cube that he started looking at before his trip through time.

He turned and looked at his Jedi Master.

She was giving him the largest smile she could give.

The both of them stood up, and they hugged each other dearly.

Brandon realized he succeeded in setting things right for his Jedi Master /Padawan.

Sam whispered, "Welcome home."

After they stopped hugging, "There is a lot that has changed. I think we should talk."

Brandon replied with a smile, "I would love that. I would love to hear everything. Do not hold anything back."

The two of them had a seat on the floor once more, and she told him all he wanted to know. She explained that she never joined the Air Force. She simply stayed a Jedi Knight. "Jack did teach me all he knew about the Air Force and combat skills."

The biggest thing she told Brandon was how she and the SG1 team met up with a galaxy far, far away. "Odd that it may seem Palpatine never bothered me again since you came into my life as a teenager."

Brandon showed a shocking look, "You were not kidnapped?"

Sam looked puzzled, "What kidnapping? I do not think you ever told me about that."

"No, I did not. I did not want you to worry over it. The time line before I met you when you were a teenager, you were kidnapped on another planet, and sent to a galaxy far, far, away during one of your SG1 missions. From there Luke Skywalker later found you, and rescued you from your slavery."

Sam replied in shock, "Wow! Nothing like that happened. When we got to that galaxy, I did meet up with Luke, but nothing bad happen to any of us. Brandon I am so happy that you did set things to right. I would go out of my mind if all that happen to me."

Brandon replied, "You almost did, but you never truly gave up on yourself. With the friends that you met there, they helped you along the way. A man named, Corran Horn, trained you to be a Jedi Knight in the alternate time line."

Sam stated, "Corran was the nicest one I met when we first came to that galaxy. We are great friends today. His wife is also a super person."

Brandon told her more of the alternate time line regarding her kidnapping.

Sam was amazed how horrible her life turned out with Palpatine interference. "Since you just came back, I am sure you will start to remember the new changes."

"I think I am starting to recall some things. I am recalling that Stargate Program was not secret for long."

"No, it was not. All the stuff you told me about the Goa'uld did not come to pass. We did confront Ra less than a year after you left, but he was not a threat to us at all. The rest of those System Lords you mentioned appeared to us not to care all that much about Earth or humans. Later on we heard rumors that they end up killing each other."

"Did you ever meet two Jaffas by the name of Teal'c and Master Bratac?"

Sam smiled, "Yes we did. Master Bratac is the greatest and kindest Jaffa I ever met. Teal'c joined our team later on."

"I wonder if the Dark-side of the Force could have caused all that horrible stuff in the way I have known."

"Good question. The more you recall of the changes, I am sure you will find all your answers and more."

"What about Nomi and myself?"

Sam smiled, "You two are married, and been raising a daughter for the past 5 years now."

Brandon was very excited to hear that. Sam gave him a great big hug.

After hugging him, "Why not get some sleep. I am sure a lot if not all of these things that you have set to right will come to your mind when you wake up.

"Good idea. Do I have to sleep on the floor?"

Sam smiled, "No. Let me show you one of the beds. You will not get a good sleep on the floor. I tried that. No fun. Did not get any sleep at all."

As they were walking, something did come to his mind about the changes. Jolinar is still in you?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I will tell you about that after you get some rest. I will also tell you about my father and Selmak."

"I do not think I could go to sleep knowing there is a good story to be told.

Sam laughed, "I will make this your bed time story, but you need to get some sleep."

Brandon promised.

Sam told him:

"We were helping these people on this planet. A man was in bad health and realized I was a Jedi Knight. We talked and found out that he was a very old Jedi Knight, or at least the symbiote, Jolinar of Malkshur. Since we are blended, our Jedi Skills have been combined."

"What about your father. Before I met you in your past, you father had blended with Selmak."

"Yes he did. Before they did blend, they were great friends."

Sam saw that Brandon was getting sleepy. Sam smiled, "The details of all this you already know. All of it will come to you."

Brandon yawned, "May be that is why I am getting so tired. My mind cannot handle this flood of information."

They finally got to the bed room. Brandon got into bed.

Sam started to cover him up, "You have become a great Jedi Knight, but you are only human. Sleep well...my Master.

Brandon gave her a big smile before dosing off.

The next morning when Brandon woke up, Brandon found both Nomi and their daughter at his bed side.

Brandon gave a big smile to the both of them. It was Amanda that spoke first.

Amanda started to talk to her father as she was sitting up on the bed, "Daddy, Aunt Sam told all of what you did the past 6 years." Brandon gave his daughter a big hug."

Nomi said, "It was a couple of weeks for us."

Both Nomi and Brandon hugged each other and kissed.

Nomi smiled, "It must been very hard for you to be away from us that long."

Brandon looked at the two of them, "Yes it was. I am back. Things are as it should be. I am now with the two ladies I love the most."

Amanda asked, "How much do you remember?"

"I think I remember nearly all of the changes, but I will never forget the time line before."

Nomi smiled, "In that case, it was meant for you to remember."

"Sam is getting Jack to look into that Jill Cantrell girl you told her about. Sam thinks she may be the bridge that allows you to be able to never forget the two time lines."

Brandon smiled, "I am not surprised that Sam did not do it sooner."

Sam said, "I could have, but I thought it would be best that I did it when you came back."

After Brandon finally got out of bed, she told them about what Jack found on her:

"As you may expect, Jill Cantrell is dead. She died of muscular dystrophy."

Brandon replied, "In the time line I came from, she gave you a letter. She mentioned about if she had to sacrifice herself for us, then so be it. I am saddened of course, but not surprised."

Sam stated, "If I know you Master, you think you are responsible for her death, and thinking you could somehow have prevented it. How many times did I tell you that you cannot change things? Life is what it is and always will be."

Nomi smiled as she put her arms around Brandon, "You are a very powerful Jedi Knight my love, but no Jedi can stop death. They cannot even go into the past and change things. What you did for Sam was to influence her to be what she was meant to be. Palpatine went back to destroy who we know Sam is today. He only influenced her to change. You allowed Sam to go past those dreams and live the right course she was meant to live. Maybe that is why you are meant to remember the way things were before. It allows you to know that you cannot change things no matter how much you may want to."

Sam smiled at Brandon. "From what you told me about her, she did not talk to you about reading her journal." She was quiet for a moment then continued, "I also believe that Jill not only was doing her best to have things set right, but allowed you to learn something as well, yourself. If I recall, it was me that got you to tell dad and me all about why you were there with us. We trained each other those six wonderful years. Now we both need to live the results of what we both have learned."

Brandon simply gave Sam a big smile, "Since that first time we met, you never stop to amaze me."

"I was about to say the same thing about you. Yes, I had the abilities to catch things before they happen, but it was you that made me who I am today."

"It was my pleasure, and I have learned a lot from you those six wonderful years."

Brandon has another recall on this time line. "Earth is not fighting Palpatine?"

Sam answered, "No we are not. I have tried to convince Luke that we can make a difference, but he continued to believe that this is their fight. When he explained that to me, I really could not rightfully argue over it. They had been fighting him for the longest. Also Jack would not allow us to fight."

Brandon said, "I recall now that I have talked to Jack a number of times stating that Earth is just as part of this war as the Jedi Knight in a galaxy far, far away. Our last discussion I was rightfully shocked to have him agree with me. He told me he too wanted Earth to be a part of the war, but the risk was far too great. Earth still was not technical ready for fighting in this war."

Amanda gave her father a hug. "Daddy, I for one want you right here with me. If I had to be six years away from you, I would be very sad."

Brandon hugged his daughter, "I will stay with you then. I have done enough traveling alone. I think it is time for me to stay put. When this war is over with, the three of us will go on vacation together."

Sam said, "We better get back on Abydos, and do what we can to end this war. I for one would love to have it end."

Brandon smiled, "Right after the war, I would love to have Jill Cantrell's grave moved to the Great City of the Jedi to be a reminder of her sacrifice for all of us...including me."


	31. Chapter 31: The End to a Beginning

**Chapter 31: The End to a Beginning**

When they all arrived on Abydos, Brandon saw many wonders. When he walked up to where the SGC was located, it was the same way as he saw it last. To Brandon it was like looking at a historical piece frozen in time.

After they walked into the complex, Sam was looking for the General of the SGC. When she finally found him, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

Sam asked, "How are you Jack?"

General Jack O'Neill smiled at her, "Doing great."

Jack then looked at Brandon and gave him a big smile.

"Welcome home Master Jedi."

Brandon smiled back, "Glad to be back. Happy to see you are the General of the SGC. How I remembered it was Paul Davis that was in charge."

Colonel Davis laughed, "I would not take the position. I see Jack working too hard as it is. That alone would keep me from even thinking of taking his job."

Jack teased, "Paul you know you love it here. If I did not take it the President would have nailed you to the chair."

Paul smiled, "That is why I got him to give you the job. General West, General Hammond, and you were too close for you not to have this position."

Sam told Jack about Brandon wanted to do for Jill Cantrell.

"That is one great idea Brandon. Once this war is over with, then we will have it moved. There are no living relatives of hers, so it should be no problem in moving her."

Brandon smiled, "Thank you."

Brandon looked at his wife and daughter. He then looked back at Sam and Jack. "If you will excuse me, I have 6 years to catch up with my family."

Barbara said, "Yes you do."

Brandon quickly turned around and there were his parents giving him a big smile. The three of them hugged each another.

Brandon gave a big smile, "It is great to see you all again. I know I might sound crazy, but to me it has been six years since I have seen you all."

Jerry said, "We know. Jack told us."

Barbara asked, "Have you gotten all of the memories of the new time line?

Brandon answered, "Nearly all of it has. I know that our house in Murrayville, Georgia did not get destroyed."

After seeing his parents were shocked over what he said, Brandon explained it all.

Brandon's father said, "Wow! Looks like you set things to right not just for Sam."

Sam came to them. "It seemed to me that Palpatine was hitting on me in every direction."

"Since you recovered from the initial nightmares before I met you, it seems to me that he could not bother you anymore."

Barbara asked, "What makes you think that."

"Very simple, the first nightmares were corner stone of the whole deal. Once that was established, he would be able to build from there. When I came to meet Sam in her past, I must have influenced Sam to destroy that corner stone. All the disasters that only I know about are no more, even the nightmares I had received before my time journey began."

Nomi asked, "Did you have any dreams like that while you were sleeping last?

Brandon looked at her with a smile, "No."

Jack said, "Sam did not have nightmares nor had any unusual attacks by anyone or anything, so either Palpatine has his sights on another host or he found another way to keep on living."

Brandon replied, "That is what concerns me."

Sam stopped him right there. "I have trained you for years now in not be concerned with those type of possibilities. As you cannot rightfully go back in time to change things, you cannot be there for every situation of life. Bad things will happen. As you have taught me, The Jedi Knights are server of peace. They cannot change the world."

Brandon smiled, "I remember teaching you that."

Brandon gave out a bigger smile, "For us, the teacher can learn from the student."

Sam gave a big smile back, "Who is the Master is and who is the student?"

Brandon just looked at Sam for a very long moment. "You are the Master because it all started when you found me in Atlanta, Georgia. It was you that found me before any of the others. This paradox started when you and I met for the first time. Palpatine did not start it."

Jolinar spoke from Sam, "You are very wise Master Jedi. The Dark-side of the Force could not have the imagination to come up with the idea of a time paradox. The only thing Palpatine wanted to do was to kill Sam. He did not intend to change time. The reason Sam found you so easily was that the bond you two have could not be broken. That bonding allowed Jill Cantrell to be able to see who Sam was supposed to be, so she could have written all she had."

Brandon asked Jolinar, "So Jill had a special ability to use the Force?"

Jolinar answered, "So it seems. Since I did not experience her as you did, I cannot rightfully answer that in the way I would want to answer it. I cannot see any other way she could have written that journal without some ability of the Force."

"I agree. This is my first time to meet you Jolinar. I see Sam has a good and wise friend."

Sam said, "More than that, much more. Jolinar and I share something that rightfully cannot be explained in words." Sam walked to her husband. Jack and I have a very special relationship. We love each other very much. Our bonds are strong, and so are the bonds that Jolinar and I have."

Jack replied, "Each bond is separate from the other. Neither one of us wants neither bond to be broken. We all had a good chat before the blending of Jolinar and Sam. The whole symbiotic relationship is completely free without any influence by Jolinar.

"Thank you in being patient with me, and restating what I have known for a good number of years. It still is a lot to take in."

Jack replied, "We completely understand."

Nomi looked at her beloved husband and said, "My love, no one expects you to fully except all the changes that you are now experiencing."

Brandon smiled, "I am sorry that I have overreacted, and thank you all for your patience.

Brandon mother replied, "Do not be silly. You are not overreacting. I think you are more in control then most of us here would have been. What you been through, I would be losing my mind. Even without the Force, you are strong. Just give it time."

Amanda came up to her father and stood there. Through the Force Brandon knew what her daughter wanted to do, hug him. Brandon knelt down low so she could do just that. In return Brandon hugged her back. Amanda whispered in her father's ear, "I love you daddy."

Brandon whispered back, "I love you too baby."

After hugging him, Amanda said, "Daddy, I have you. That is all I want. Even if you do not fully understand these new experiences or not, know that we love you. I do not understand all of them myself. Just be you, daddy."

Brandon smiled and was amazed at the mind of his little girl. _"How wonderful it is of the mind of a child. Could it be us adults needs to be learning from children than the other way around?"_

Brandon said to his daughter, "You are very amazing young lady."

Brandon stood up and looked at Sam. The smile he gave her was all that needed to be said. She knew that Amanda reminded of how open minded she was about him. Brandon knelt down once again to his daughter.

"You are becoming very much attuned to the Force. In fact, I think you are just as keen sense as Sam was when I met her when she was a teenager."

Amanda got excited and looked at Sam. Amanda said, "Wow!"

Amanda darted off towards her.

Sam said, "You are a very open minded young lady, and done great in what I have been teaching you."

Brandon thanked them all again for their understanding and patience. He and his family went off to spend family time together.

Way out of ear shot, Jack said, "I can understand how impatient Brandon is right now. How many times I wanted to tell him all that happened since he left us."

Sam replied, "I know. I saw the pure joy he had when he came back. He also saw and felt in me in the long wait I had to endure. How hard it was to be at his side in training him in the Force, and not able to say anything about how much I have missed him."

Jack said, "Now he is back. I do believe he is more concerned with us than he is himself."

Sam told Jack of what happen to her in Brandon's old time line."

Jack replied, "Holy cow! No wonder he is overly concerned. He thinks that something bad will happen to you if not all of us."

Colonel Davis said, "I do not have either of your Jedi skills, but what I just seen in him and his family, I think all Brandon needs is love, patience, and time. I think his daughter did a wondrous of good for him."

Sam smiled, "Yes she did." Sam remembered the first time Brandon came up to her after he rescued her from that gang. She realized how a wonderful person he was.

* * *

As the days went on, Brandon was getting back into the swing of things. With his Jedi duties in helping Jack and the SGC with the war efforts, Brandon was starting to be more a part of this new time line. By remembering all of his old time line, Brandon was able to make better judgments on the responsibilities that were for him to deal with.

Brandon knew how ugly the Dark-side was because he had faced it first hand in the old time lime. The result did save time and effort of the ones in the war.

As Brandon was examining over and over all the maneuvers of the enemies, he could not get out of his head that something was not right. Brandon realized what it was.

Brandon yelled out Jack. We have been played with. Palpatine could wipe us out like cracking an egg. After Jack come over to what Brandon was looking at. Brandon showed all the maneuvers of the enemy."

Jack replied, "Damn! What is he doing or want?"

Brandon replied, "All this time we have been put off guard since I have returned. What we all have forgotten, including myself until now, is that his host is still dying. He is still after Sam and me."

Colonel Davis asked, "Are you sure? Surely he would be going after someone else by now."

Brandon looked at Sam.

Brandon asked, "Have you know of anyone that has been acting the way you might have if I did not met you in your past?"

Sam tried to remember if she could have known if anyone that ever been upset in the way she did in her dreams so long ago. Sam answered, "I do not think so." Sam also reassured she has never had any dreams like that, or had any attacks from the Dark-side of the Force in any way."

Brandon had to admit he had not been attacked by the Dark-side either. "Just the same, I strongly believe he still wants us as the new Sith Lords."

Jack said to Brandon, "My dear friend I hope and pray you are wrong and what you are experiencing is just a lag from your old time line."

Sam said to Brandon, "I do not see anything like that. Thank you for sharing this with us. We all will keep our eyes open. If you come up with anything else, please let us know."

"I will."

He then looked at Jack and Col. Davis.

"In a military ideology, what do you see from all this I just showed you?"

Colonel Davis replied, "Before I would like to officially answer the question, I want to learn more. Knowing you the years we been together, I will always follow you judgment, but this is very big.

Brandon had an idea. He asked Sam, "Could Luke shed more light on this?"

Sam smiled, "I have a better person to ask, Bodo Bass."

"Great idea! I almost forgot about him. Let's do it."

Both Sam and Brandon went to a secluded area so they would not be interrupted by the outside activities. It did not take long for the two of them to be with Bodo Bass. _**"You have done very well in restoring the time line. Things are as they should be. Emperor Palpatine is no more. He was doomed from the start. Once he lost Sam many years ago, he knew his reign of terror was done. That is why his fleet was so much in disarray as you saw it." **_

"_**So he is not after Sam or me now?" **_

"_**If he could not get Sam at a young age, then he cannot do it now. He started to influence Sam as a teenager because he saw how powerful Sam is now. What Palpatine could not do was prevent you from traveling back into time because he did not know you would do it. I did everything I could to keep you hidden of your full potential, and the bond you and your Padawan truly have."**_

_**Brandon replied, "I know that I trained her in the past, but she has recently trained me, so I am her Padawan, yes?" **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "Yes and no. It was a very big undertaking to hide all the knowledge of you being Earth's first Jedi Knight from Palpatine." **_

_**Brandon looked at Sam with great confusion." **_

_**Sam smiled at him, "After you left, I made sure that everyone knew the person that trained me as a Jedi Knight. Long before Earth ever met with Luke Skywalker and the other Jedi Knights far, far away, everyone on Earth knew of you."**_

_**It was about two years after you left, that I met Bodo Bass through the Force. After I told him about Palpatine attacking me in my dreams, he knew that the truth of who you are had to be hidden from Palpatine. I then talked to everyone on Earth to help out in this cause. When the time came when I met up with you once again, you were not trained by me at all. Instead you were given the memories of the past time line that allowed you to become that Jedi that trained me."**_

"_**It was your idea to suppress your memories of what you have done for me. That made you believe that I trained you first. That is why you are having conflicts with remembering this time line. That is why we are here with Bodo Bass now. Only Bodo Bass and I together can restore you from your suppressed memories."**_

"_**WOW! You mean you are not Grand Master Jedi of Earth and Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knights?" **_

_**Sam smiled, "Nope." She paused for a moment, then said, "Those titles had always belonged to you with one difference. We call you Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights." **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "For what you have done for Sam and of Earth, the title "Grand Master Jedi of Earth" was given to you by everyone on Earth long before Sam met you again. A lot of things has prospered due to Sam was trained to be a Jedi Knight by you." **_

_**Sam said, "When we came to Coruscant for the first time and realized there were many, many Jedi Knights in that Galaxy, I secretly talked to Luke, Corran, Mara, and the others of the Jedi Council about you. They were amazed on the outcome of how Earth can be so productive due to one Jedi Knight. After getting to know you more, the Jedi Council gave you the title, "Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights."**_

"_**All of you acting like I found something with how the enemies fleet was behaving was part of this cover up?" **_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes it was. We all knew of their disarray in their organization from the start. Luke told us that the Imperial Fleet could have wiped them out. That of course did not make them very dangerous. After the Death Star was destroyed by you, Palpatine's plans were crumbling very fast."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "When you turned things back around from the influence he put on Sam, you and you alone gave him the fatal blow." **_

_**Brandon asked, "So the bridge to all this was Jill Cantrell?" **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "Yes she was. It was the Ancient Jedi Knight that gave Jill all of the proper information of the real and proper time line. It was no coincidence that Sam got that letter that started the whole thing going in the right direction."**_

_**Brandon remembered the last think Sam said to him before he was sent in the past. Brandon told it to them both. **_

_**Sam said, "Shortly before we went to that place to set you on your journey, all that you have done came to me. The circle was complete for me, and now it will be for you Master." **_

_**Sam then asked her Master to close his eyes. "Now we both will remove the suppression of your memories from you."**_

_**After a few moments a flood of memories entered into Brandon. It took him sometime to take it all in, but when he did, he opened his eyes and gave Sam and Bodo Bass a big smile. **_

"_**I remember everything now." **_

The connection they had with Bodo Bass faded with the surroundings of where both Sam and Brandon were.

Both Sam and Brandon stood up and gave each other a dearest hug.

After they hugged Sam said, "Finally Master, I have you back."

"It is great to be back."

"How agonizing it has been for me all these years. Now I have you back, and I am the happiest person alive. Nothing can separate us now."

When they walked back to the others, Brandon saw President Barack Obama and his wife, Michell Obama, standing there waiting on Grand Master Jedi of Earth to be with them all.

Brandon gave them both a smile, "Great to see you both."

Michell replied, "It is us that should be saying that to you."

All the sudden everyone was gathering around Brandon.

Nomi and Amanda came at his side. Nomi said after giving a hug and a kiss, "Welcome home my love.

Amanda gave her father a hug, "So happy to have you back daddy."

Brandon looked at her daughter, "It is ever so great to be back, 100 percent this time."

He looked at his wife again and gave her a loving hug. He whispered in her ear. Thank you for putting up with me all this time."

The only thing she said in a reply was, "I love you."

When Brandon looked at the President once again, President Obama said, "Grand Master Jedi of Earth and Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights, I hear by thank you for all that you have done for us on our behalf. There is no medal or artifact that I can give you to show how all of us appreciated what you have done for us through the many years, except my gratitude."

Brandon replied, "I thank you Mr. President. I take that gratitude with great humility."

Brandon looked at everyone in the room. Brandon felt all the love that everyone had for him. _"What a wonderful moment this day is to me. What more can a man ask for."_

Brandon looked at his family once again and said, "Now that the circle is complete, I am the happiest man alive. May the Force be with all of us."

The First Lady, Michell Obama, said, "We will be honored if you and your family will join us for the grand celebration of the end of the Sith reign over the entire universe." Brandon looked quietly looked at his family and back at her with a smile, "We would be honored to join you." They all started to get ready to go back to Earth through the Stargate. Before Brandon, Nomi, and Amanda went through, Brandon was greeted by two more special people in his life, Emily and Ben Aaron.

The three of them hugged dearly.

Emily said, "Uncle, we are happy you are back with us. We are ever so proud of you. In all that you have done for Sam and Earth, we had to be Jedi Knights."

Ben said, "And we thank you for training us personally."

Brandon replied, "As Mara Jade said, 'I was the only true one that could rightfully train you two.' I was very proud to train you both. How are mom and dad's training going?"

Ben answered, "I am training Dee, but the last I heard Sam and Grammy were doing super."

Brandon replied, "Wonderful. We are one big happy Jedi family. In a way, I owe it all to Palpatine. If it was not for his interference, I would not been trained by Sam. That allowed me to go back to the past and make things right again."

Michell Obama said, "From what Princess Leia told me, the end result of all Palpatine's causing problems in her galaxy, only greater things blossomed from his interferences. I think that is why the Jedi Council there gave you the title 'Grand Duke Jedi of all Jedi Knights.' You have shown great strength and power over all that Palpatine could have done towards Earth and even the entire universe. I was very happy to have read that Palpatine is dead and the Sith is no more."

Nomi said, "I now have my husband back."

Brandon looked at her and his daughter. "If I remembered correctly after I saw you at my bedside, I promised a vacation for the three of us."

Nomi replied, "Honey, all that I care about is simply being with you, just peace and quiet."

Amanda said, "Same here daddy."

Michell Obama said, "When you two are ready to have your well-deserved vacation, it will be on us. Not from the federal government, but from Barack and myself. It is the least we can do in thanking you both for what you have done for Earth."


End file.
